Creo en ti
by Miladyromina
Summary: Continuacion de la historia a partir del viaje de Candy a Rockstown con algunas situaciones y personajes nuevos
1. Chapter 1-7

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el final del manga y la novela Candy Candy Final History de Kyoto Misuki. Los personajes originales no me pertenecen; sólo el orden de algunos acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**CREO EN TI**

**CAPITULO 1**

**ENCUENTROS Y DESPEDIDAS**

Después de la desaparición de Albert, la vida para Candy no fue la misma, lo extrañaba de una manera que jamás pudo imaginar. Siempre había sido alguien muy importante para ella desde que era pequeña y después de tanto tiempo de convivencia se había encariñado mucho más con él.

Cariño, sentimiento fraternal; _¿será solo eso?_ Se decía.

De noche dormía en la cama que fuera de él, de esa manera sentía que lo tenía aun cerca, que en cualquier momento atravesaría el umbral de la puerta y ya nunca se iría.

¡_Albert!_, pensaba, _¿porque que te fuiste así?_

Días mas tarde…

_¡Un paquete! ¿Para mí? ¿De quien podrá ser?_

_¡Albert! ¡Es de Albert! Y viene de Rockstown… ¿dónde quedara ese lugar?_

_¡No importa! ¡Iré a buscarlo, seguro lo encontrare allí!_

Candy llena de esperanza organizó su viaje inmediatamente, con alegría tomó el primer tren hacia esa ciudad.

Felizmente el lugar era pequeño; _tal vez no será tan difícil encontrarlo,_ se decía mientras lo recorría, pero de pronto se dio con una gran sorpresa.

En una pobre tienda de un teatro ambulante se exhibía un gran cartel. La gran ex estrella de la compañía Stratford, Terry Graham se presentaba allí.

¡Era imposible! Terry en un teatro así, ¿pero como?

Se acercó a averiguar aun impresionada por su hallazgo, sabía muy bien que Terry había desaparecido pero nunca pensó que se encontraría trabajando de esa forma, _¡no!_, pensaba_, ¡Debía ser una equivocación!_

Escuchó los comentarios de los espectadores que salían muy enojados, en su mayoría eran chicas que ilusionadas por conocer a la gran estrella habían entrado a ver la obra. Ellas se quejaban de su actuación, decían que parecía estar ebrio, que no recordaba sus líneas y que de ninguna manera se imaginaron que ese podría haber sido el gran actor.

_Tengo que entrar_, se dijo, _debe haber algún error._

Pagó su boleto y entró con cautela, pero en el interior de la carpa, en medio del mal olor y el humo del cigarrillo, se encontró frente a frente con la verdad. Era Terry, y estaba ebrio, no era ni la sombra del gran actor que ella vio en Chicago ni de aquel bello adolescente lleno de ilusiones que recitaba para ella las dulces líneas de amor de las obras de Shakespeare. Allí se encontraba un hombre totalmente diferente que había escondido su dolor detrás del alcohol y se había refugiado entre la gente de poca cultura que lo único que hacía era burlarse de su penosa actuación.

_Terry, ¿por qué? Tu eras tan brillante, ¿es que acaso el dolor de nuestra separación te hizo tanto daño?_

_El tiempo y mis amigos me ayudaron en mi esfuerzo por olvidarte, pero tú…_

_¿Que podré hacer por ti ahora?_

Candy sintió un dolor muy grande al ver a su querido amigo sufrir de esa manera y eso le dio el valor suficiente para enfrentarse al público que se burlaba sin misericordia de él, logrando que hicieran total silencio para que por fin se pudiera escuchar su hermosa voz, sólo que ésta no tenia la fuerza de antes, era casi una letanía sin sentimientos, una oración tras otra sin vida ni pasión.

Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, pero de pronto, todo cambió. Pareció que de repente la estrella volvía al firmamento, la voz que se escuchaba como agonizante se lleno de vida. Y supo que había logrado lo que ella quería, él había reaccionado, se había sacudido de su letargo y estaba segura que de ahora en adelante no volvería a caer. No sabía como había sucedido pero se dio cuenta que ya era hora de regresar; cumpliría su promesa y dejaría que él arregle su relación con Susana, puesto que era ella en estos momentos la novia que lo esperaba en Nueva York.

Salió del teatro con cierto pesar pero convencida de que hacia lo correcto, sólo que no se imaginó la sorpresa con que se encontraría después.

**CAPITULO 2**

**UNA DECISION QUE CAMBIO MI VIDA**

A la salida del teatro una mujer la llamo por su nombre, era Eleanor Baker, la madre de Terry, lo había seguido hasta allí llena de dolor y preocupación, entraron a un café y conversaron con calma. Eleanor quiso agradecer a Candy por el cambio operado en su hijo, ella estaba segura que había sido por la presencia de la pecosa, de su amada pecosa. Candy comprendió que el amor de madre había hecho que Eleanor siguiera en silencio a su hijo para estar junto a él, pero que no había podido hacer nada y, aunque dudaba de que él la hubiese reconocido realmente, aceptaba el hecho de que de ahora en adelante Terry volvería a ser el de antes, eso era suficiente para ella, eso esperaba del que fue su gran amor.

Se despidió de la actriz y continuó su camino, después de todo había venido al pueblo solo por Albert, para encontrarlo y convencerlo de que regrese, o que se la lleve con él, en realidad no sabía que era exactamente lo que le iba a pedir, pero necesitaba encontrarlo, ahora más que nunca, él había sabido siempre ayudarla con su dolor y la experiencia que acababa de vivir había sido muy fuerte y dolorosa, sus sentimientos estaban muy confundidos, ¿Que sentía por Terry? ¿Qué sentía por Albert? ¿Por qué renunciaba a uno y buscaba al otro?

Como ya era tarde decidió buscar un hotel donde pasar la noche. Mientras tanto, Terry había acabado de hacer su trabajo y luego de unos momentos de reflexión después que el publico se retiro, llegó a la conclusión de que debía retomar sus sueños, que no podía continuar así, él había visto una sombra al fondo del público que le hizo pensar en Candy, le pareció que ella estaba allí presente, llorando por su situación. Era una ilusión pero parecía tan real, eso le ayudo a recomponerse, a recapacitar y tomar decisiones que darían un nuevo rumbo a su vida, no podía hacer feliz a Candy, su verdadero amor, si en el camino hacia infeliz a Susana, eso ella no se lo perdonaría, él era un hombre de honor y cumpliría, pero un pensamiento lo atormentaba… _Aunque sea solo un sueño, aunque sea solo un sueño quisiera haberla visto una vez más… solo un sueño… Candy, yo quería que fueras mi esposa; pero ya no es posible, bajo las actuales circunstancias ella no me aceptará nunca más._

Salió del teatro decidido a tomar el primer tren a Nueva York pero al llegar a la estación se dio con la sorpresa de que no había boleto hasta el día siguiente así que sólo le quedaba buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche mientras se desintoxicaba de todo el tiempo que duro su agonía.

Encontró una habitación en un pequeño hotel del centro, aprovechó para darse un baño y descansó un par de horas. Más tarde a la hora de cenar bajaría al comedor para reponer fuerzas y emprender viaje al día siguiente muy temprano. El lugar estaba casi lleno, pero logró encontrar una mesa que había quedado algo escondida, pidió el menú de la noche y se dedicó a observar a la gente que allí se encontraba, jóvenes conversando alegremente, una que otra familia y algunos matrimonios mayores que se sonreían con ternura, qué agradable era estar allí sin ser reconocido, podía disfrutar de las cosas simples sin esconderse detrás de ningún disfraz.

Una silueta solitaria llamo su atención, estaba de espaldas a él, pero se parecía mucho a ella, su visión, su musa, aquella que horas antes lo había hecho sacudirse el polvo y entrar en razón. No era posible, ¿otra vez?, ¡No!, esta vez tenia que cerciorarse, así que cobro valor y se encamino a su mesa.

_Buenas noches_, dijo, _Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero parece que la he visto antes, mi nombre es Terrunc…_

_¡Terry!_

…

¡Candy!

…

_Candy, entonces si eras tú, estuviste hoy en mi presentación, ¿Verdad?_

_Oh, que vergüenza estoy sintiendo; que habrás pensado de mí, perdóname, no quise… no podía… pero… Candy; que alegría tengo de verte, no sabes cuanta falta me haces._

El encuentro fue toda una sorpresa para ambos, no quedaba más que enfrentar la realidad. Candy giro al escuchar su hermosa y profunda voz y nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron después de tantos meses. La alegría y la confusión se entremezclaron y ambos decidieron que lo mejor seria hablar con franqueza y sin rodeos pues quizá ésta seria la última oportunidad que tendrían por el resto de sus vidas.

_Terry, sí; yo fui de casualidad al teatro donde te presentabas, no quise creerlo al principio pero al verte allí no me quedo más que aceptarlo; pero… Terry, actuaste tan bien al final de la obra, me convencí de que por fin lo habías comprendido, que el teatro era realmente tu vida y de que por nada ni por nadie debías dejar atrás tu sueño, así que no quise perturbarte y me aleje sin hacerte saber de mi presencia, perdóname, no quería causarte más dolor._

_Al contrario, me da mucha alegría poder verte, gracias por hacerme ver que estaba equivocando el camino y que no era ya ni la sombra del actor que soñé ser algún día, te estoy agradecido por salvarme otra vez de mi mismo._

_¿Me dejas acompañarte a cenar?_

_Por supuesto, como viejos amigos, ¿no es así?_

_Como viejos amigos, mi pecosa damisela…_

_¡Terry! Por lo menos ya no me dices Tarzán pecoso o Mona pecas, eso es un logro, yo ya soy una dama, eso quedo claro desde la última vez que nos encontramos._

_Si, la última vez… ¡Candy, quiero que esta noche hablemos con la verdad!_

Ella lo miró sorprendida por su resolución, pero asintió con la cabeza dándole valor para continuar.

_Yo…_ titubeo un poco antes de continuar,…_la vez que te invité a mi estreno, yo te compre un pasaje sólo de ida porque quería que te quedaras para siempre conmigo, quería que fueras mi esposa, yo no me imaginé en ese momento las cosas que sucedieron después, todo fue un caos, no sabía que hacer, no es que quisiera ocultártelo, solo no quise decirte nada antes del estreno y menos que te enteraras de esa forma, pero todo se salió de control._

_Después que te fuiste mi vida dejó de tener sentido, no amaba a Susana, te amaba a tí, pero debía quedarme a su lado, te lo había prometido, era una pesadilla, ¡no pude soportarlo!_

Su voz se entrecorto, el dolor era más que evidente, ella solo lo quedó mirando llena de angustia y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, él se la limpió con delicadeza y luego continuo:

_Lo demás, ya lo sabes, huí de aquel infierno y terminé actuando en el estado en el que me encontraste._

_Terry…_ Le respondió Candy

_Tu sabes… tu sabes que yo te amaba y que ansiaba poder verte después de tantos desencuentros, todos nuestros amigos fueron testigos de la ilusión con la que partí hacia Nueva York y luego…_

Lagrimas amargas rodaron por sus mejillas, ambos quedaron en silencio lamentando la profundidad de sus heridas y recordando con dolor los sentimientos que los embargaron en ese momento de tan amarga decisión.

… _ahora que el tiempo ha pasado, y gracias a su ayuda, he podido reponerme y enfrentar la realidad, he podido aceptar que tu seguirás siendo alguien muy importante para mí, siempre, toda mi vida; pero tu deber en este momento es estar junto a Susana, ella es una buena mujer y te ama tanto o más de lo que yo te amé._

Terry se quedo observándola por unos segundos y luego le preguntó:

_¿Ya no me amas, Candy?_

Ella desvió su mirada y no supo que contestar ya que acababa de hacerle la misma pregunta que ella se hacia día a día desde el momento que Albert desapareció dejándole solo una nota, ¿por qué su partida le dolía más que la ausencia de Terry?

_Creo que siempre te amare de alguna manera, aunque ya acepté que nunca estaremos juntos para formar una familia, te confieso que ese también era mi sueño y que si no hubiese ocurrido el accidente de Susana hubiera respondido afirmativamente a tu propuesta. Gracias por ser sincero conmigo._

_¿Por qué me das las gracias si lo único que hice fue causarte dolor?_

_Porque ahora sé hasta donde me querías. Podemos continuar nuestras vidas y cumplir con la promesa de ser felices._

_¡Yo nunca seré feliz al lado de ella!_ Dijo Terry con amargura en ese momento sus ojos brillaron con la rebeldía del adolescente que ella tanto conocía.

_No digas eso, ya veras que con el tiempo llegaras a cambiar de opinión, solo dale una oportunidad._

_¡No quiero! pero lo intentaré sólo por ti._

Ambos quedaron en silencio, una idea paso por su mente, si tan solo… solo una vez… no, ¿o si?

_Candy, no se si sea correcto lo que estoy pensando, yo sé que tu eres una dama de solidos principios, pero la vida ha sido tan injusta con nosotros, siempre se ha empeñado en separarnos; y hoy solo por hoy se ha producido un milagro, un encuentro que ninguno de los dos planificó._

_¿Ninguno de los dos planifico?_ Pensó Candy, _¡Albert!, ¡Tu sí planificaste este encuentro!_ _Pero ¿Por qué?, acaso querías que vuelva con él, sabes que eso es imposible. Él le debe su vida a Susana y yo no debo interponerme, pero su recuerdo, este encuentro tal vez sellaría mi dolor para siempre. _

_¡Que estoy pensando! No, no es correcto, no creo que sea eso lo que me esta pidiendo…_

_¡Terry!_

_Candy, por favor no me juzgues mal…_

**CAPITULO 3**

**EL MÁS BELLO RECUERDO**

Un año había transcurrido desde aquella noche, un año en los que la dulzura de aquel momento le había permitido empezar a sanar las heridas que sangraban en el interior de su alma.

Esa noche, la única que pasaron juntos fue maravillosa, en sólo pocas horas revivieron los bellos momentos que compartieron en Inglaterra y Escocia, tal fue la intensidad de la mutua camaradería que en el momento de la despedida sellaron su nuevo pacto con un beso auténtico, no como aquél que fue robado un dia de Mayo en medio del bosque.

A la mañana siguiente Terry se marchó como lo habían acordado, ambos habían sincerado sus almas por última vez con la promesa de que de allí en adelante cada uno haría lo posible por reconstruir su vida y no interferir en la del otro, no habría preguntas, ni reclamos, solo el consolador recuerdo de que pudieron estar juntos y revivir aunque sólo sea una vez su inmenso pero condenado amor.

Las noticias del retorno de la gran estrella no se hicieron esperar, Terry logró con nuevo e increíble esfuerzo recuperar la cúspide y brillar de nuevo en las marquesinas, cumplió su palabra de caballero y se quedo al lado de Susana como su prometido apoyándola en su invalidez y alentándola a dar un nuevo giro a su creatividad como escritora.

Mientras tanto, Candy regreso a Chicago en el tren de la noche luego de continuar la búsqueda de Albert; pero nadie lo había visto, era extraño, al final se convenció de que todo había sido un plan suyo para facilitar el rencuentro. ¡Bendito Albert! Siempre tratando de procurar su felicidad.

Nuevos sucesos se dieron al poco tiempo de haber retornado a su departamento, la falta de Albert y el sin sabor del recuerdo de las malas lenguas de las vecinas hicieron imposible para ella seguir sintiéndose a gusto allí, tenia que marcharse, al final de cuentas ese departamento lo habían alquilado para vivir juntos.

La decisión había sido tomada, regresaría al Hogar de Pony, allí ella se recuperaría e iniciaría una nueva vida, sin Albert y sin Terry. Pero Neil se le adelantó y le tendió una trampa para que se casase con él, estos Leegan, ¿acaso jamás la dejarían en paz?

Para su fortuna todo le salió mal a Neil y más que eso, el lío que se formó la llevó a un desenlace inesperado. Por fin supo quien era el famoso Tío Abuelo William con quien estaba tan agradecida por haberla adoptado y haberle dado una costosa educación fuera del continente. ¡Albert! Nuevamente él entró a su vida tan rápido como había desaparecido.

El descubrimiento fue sorprendente, confuso pero reconfortante, por fin Albert se quedaría en su vida sin más mentiras. Pero al recuperar su memoria había recuperado también sus múltiples ocupaciones como el Patriarca del clan Andrew. Aunque lo había visto poco al principio, él nunca la abandonó, ni aún en aquel momento tan difícil cuando decidió regresar al Hogar de Pony. Ese encuentro con Terry había sido muy sanador para ella, pero necesitaba recuperarse totalmente y solo allí lo lograría.

Sus madres se sorprendieron con su dedición, pero supieron acogerla con cariño dándole su protección. No cabían reproches, ella era así, necesitaba de la energía que le brindaba su amada colina y el afecto de los niños que desde ese momento serían su principal motivo para vivir.

El día que habló con Albert fue un momento difícil, él había regresado de uno de sus largos días de trabajo y se había dirigido a la biblioteca para tomar un libro y poder descansar. La sorpresa y el dolor se dibujaron en su bello rostro al conocer su decisión. Ella se sintió culpable de haberlo decepcionado, pero como siempre Albert con mucho cariño decidió darle todo su apoyo.

_Albert, perdóname, sé que te estoy decepcionado, pero desde hace tiempo tenia este pensamiento, necesito tiempo para volver a ser yo misma y empezar de nuevo._

_No, Candy, tu nunca me decepcionarías, fui yo quien se separo de ti a pesar de que no deseaba hacerlo, sólo que creí que ahora que todo esta claro entre nosotros permaneceríamos juntos. Aunque no me guste la idea sabes que siempre te apoyare en todo lo que sea necesario._

_¡Oh, Albert! Gracias, no merezco tanto de tu parte, en el Hogar de Pony estaré bien, te lo prometo. _Le dijo mientras lo miraba con ternura.

Albert se quedó observándola por unos instantes, se veía tan bella, se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer exquisita ¡Ninguna mujer Andrew se comparaba con ella! Tan fuerte y decidida, su corazón latía deprisa mientras la veía alejarse desde el gran ventanal de su estudio.

_Este vacío que siento en mi pecho… _se decía así mismo_, Mi adorada Candy, te vas y te llevas mi corazón contigo, tómate el tiempo que necesites, yo sabré esperar…_

Nunca la desprotegería, él se haría cargo de ella sin que se diera cuenta y la ampararía toda la vida le pese a quien le pese. Esa fue la promesa que se hizo mentalmente y desde ese día lo cumplió a cabalidad.

Candy continuó con su vida en Hogar de Pony con cierta tranquilidad, sólo Albert iba a visitarla pues hicieron creer que ella estaba en California haciendo una especialización. En el secreto participaron la hermana María, la señorita Pony, Albert y por supuesto George que sentía la necesidad de proteger a esa pequeña pecosa que tanto había sufrido en su vida.

Ninguno sospechaba que un suceso inesperado daría un nuevo giro a sus vidas. Hacia fin de año, ya entrado el otoño, llegó al Hogar de Pony una joven de delicadas facciones y frágil cuerpo. Ella llevaba en su vientre el producto de un amor prohibido y se encontraba a punto de dar a luz.

Candy la encontró una mañana cuando regresaba de uno de sus habituales paseos matutinos, la joven yacía casi inconsciente en el suelo, había deambulado por horas y rendida de cansancio estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Como pudo la ayudo a levantarse y la llevo al Hogar que felizmente no estaba muy distante, su estado era de sumo cuidado. La señorita Pony se asustó al verlas llegar e inmediatamente organizó todo para darle los primeros auxilios a la muchacha. Candy como buena enfermera la revisó y se dio cuenta del estado de debilidad en que se encontraba; habló con sus madres y entre las tres decidieron que la ayudarían a tener a su bebé. Mandaron a uno de los niños en busca del doctor del pueblo porque la muchacha parecía que entraba en labor. El esperado parto llegó y el medico aún se encontraba en camino, Candy tuvo que poner en práctica todos sus conocimientos para ayudarla. Es así como al amanecer dio a luz con mucho esfuerzo a una pequeña niña.

La niña era hermosa, muy parecida a su madre, de piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos de un azul tormentoso que le hicieron recordar los de cierto actor.

Candy la recibió en sus brazos apenas nació y se juró ser para ella como una madre ya que la joven se veía muy débil y no sabía si podría sobrevivir, desde el momento que la vio se quedo prendada de su dulzura y un sentimiento de maternidad inundo su corazón y la hizo sentir plena. La hermana María les contó que así había sido Candy cuando la encontraron abandonada en el hogar solo que sus hebras rubias eran rizadas y en cambio las de la bebe eran ondas mas sueltas.

Cuando la joven se recupero del parto Candy fue a verla a su habitación, se la veía cansada y muy débil.

Tenía en brazos a la pequeña que después de alimentarse por primera vez se había quedado dormida.

_Dime ¿como te sientes?_

_Oh, me siento tan cansada, quiero darte las gracias por haberme ayudado, no se que hubiera sido de nosotras si no nos hubieras encontrado en aquel camino._

_No, por favor, no te sientas triste, ¿Cómo crees que iba a dejarte a tu suerte en el estado en que te encontrabas?_

_Pero dime, como te llamas, con todo el apuro desde que llegaste no he podido preguntarte ni tú nombre._

_Cierto, Mi nombre es Juliette._

_Como en la obra de Shakespeare._ Pensó Candy.

_Mmmm, Juliette, un bello nombre, muy romántico. _

Un incomodo silencio se genero entre las dos Candy no se animaba a hacerle preguntas personales. En ese momento el médico llegó y entró a revisar a la joven.

Al salir su rostro demostraba su preocupación, estaba seguro que no sobreviviría.

Los días después del parto fueron angustiantes. Juliette desmejoraba y la pequeña bebé lloraba mucho. Candy se dedico en cuerpo y alma a las dos y logró con dificultad hacer que la niña se calmara un poco. Lamentablemente nada podía cambiar el triste desenlace y la joven a la semana del parto parecía agonizar.

_Candy, _le dijo quedamente_, no creo poder lograrlo, siento que mi tiempo se termina, prométeme… prométeme que no dejarás que nada malo le pase a mi pequeña…_

_Oh, Juliette, te lo prometo, pero debes guardar tus fuerzas, no pienses así. _

_Gracias Candy, me quedo mas tranquila. Mi niña se quedara sola en el mundo, su padre es un hombre casado y no se hará responsable y yo fui desheredada y arrojada a mi suerte, así que no tengo apellido que ofrecerle. Sólo te pido que en recuerdo mío le pongas mi nombre._

_Así lo haré, _le respondió Candy con lágrimas en los ojos, _Cuidaré de la pequeña Juliette y no permitiré que nada le falte._

Salio de la habitación dejándola dormida, sería una larga noche, pero lamentablemente a la mañana siguiente la joven no despertó.

…

En esos días Albert y George se trasladaron a la mansión de Lakewood. Albert se sentía tan feliz, hacia tiempo que no veía a Candy y pasaría mucho más hasta su próximo encuentro pues tenía que salir de viaje por largos meses.

Mientras tanto, Candy estaba cuidando de Juliette personalmente. El día que el llegó a visitarla se encontró con una Candy sonriente que lo recibía con un bebe en brazos. Su rostro reflejó una gran sorpresa.

_Candy, princesa, veo que hay un nuevo integrante en el Hogar de Pony._

_Si, Albert, su nombre es Juliette y su madre acaba de fallecer. Yo he hecho la promesa de no desampararla nunca, así que desde ahora ella será mi protegida._

Al enterarse de la triste historia no pudo más que admirar aún más, si eso era posible, a su querida amiga, a pesar de todo, insistió en invitarla a pasar con él unos días en Lakewood como había previsto, solo que en esta ocasión la pequeña Juliette iría con ellos.

Esos días fueron como un sueño, si antes habían convivido con facilidad en el departamento Magnolia ahora simplemente se sentía de maravilla, había aprendido a hacer de todo, inclusive a cambiar y lavar pañales. Cada día era una nueva aventura, nunca había vivido algo así. La pequeña Juliette era muy tranquila, comía y dormía a sus horas y cuando estaba despierta observaba todo con sus hermosos ojos azules con infinita curiosidad.

Candy se desempeñaba muy bien como mamá, el entrenamiento de tantos años en el Hogar de Pony la había convertido en una madre dulce y atenta y se sentía agradecida con Albert por estar a su lado nuevamente apoyándola de esa manera.

_Albert, gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo, no quería complicar mas tu vida con nuevas responsabilidades._

_Candy, no digas eso, para mi todo lo que ocurra contigo es mas importante que las demás obligaciones, no lo olvides nunca._

_Me haces muy feliz, quiero darle a la pequeña Juliette todo aquello que su madre no le pudo dar, es tan pequeña, me hace pensar en mi infancia, tan pequeñita y tan sola._

_A mi también me hizo pensar en mi niñez, no te olvides que mi madre murió al nacer yo, nunca podría dejarla a su suerte, Candy, desde ahora ambas son mis princesas._

Candy observaba a Albert con infinita ternura, como era posible que sea tan tierno. Viejos sentimientos salieron a flote, era mas que su amigo y tutor, era un hombre completo, un hombre con el que cualquier mujer podría soñar, inclusive ella…

**CAPITULO 4**

**CONTINUANDO EL CAMINO**

Para cuando llegó la navidad Candy y Juliette ya se encontraban de regreso en el Hogar de Pony, Albert se presentó a la víspera lleno de regalos para los niños y por supuesto para la pequeña Juliette que ya pasaba mas tiempo despierta y hacia gorjeos graciosos como si quisiera conversar con los demás. Los momentos que él pasaba con ellas en el Hogar eran los más gratificantes de su vida, tan llena de trabajo y gente interesada sólo en el dinero y la frivolidad. Ésta le parecía muy vacía, pero se esmeraba por hacer las cosas bien pensando en el futuro, sus "princesas" que merecían todo su esfuerzo y solo por ellas aguantaba tanta banalidad.

La tía abuela Elroy había preguntado varias veces por Candy, quería darle su agradecimiento por haber cuidado de Albert durante su amnesia, de haber salvado su vida y por ende a todo el ilustre apellido Andrew. Le haba dicho muchas veces que como hija adoptiva de la familia y en edad casadera debía buscarle un marido en vez de permitirle continuar trabajando, pero él solamente le contestaba con evasivas y sobretodo le decía que siempre iba a respetar sus decisiones.

Por otro lado, Archie se había trasladado a Massachussets y allí estudiaba en la universidad para más adelante ocupar su puesto dentro de las empresas del Clan. Annie seguía siendo su novia y esperaba paciente el regreso de su amado para hacer los preparativos para su compromiso oficial y la boda que ambos ansiaban realizar. El tiempo y la constancia de Annie habían hecho que Archie se enamorara realmente de ella y se sintiera feliz a su lado.

Para solucionar la ausencia de sus amigos, Candy se comunicaba por medio de cartas. Pasadas las fiestas de fin de Año y cuando Candy ya se había habituado a su reciente "maternidad", decidieron que al comenzar la primavera y para su cumpleaños harían la reaparición de la pupila de Albert ante la familia. En realidad sólo sería con los más allegados, porque los Leegan se habían trasladado definitivamente a Florida y estaban incursionando en los negocios de turismo y hotelería.

El plan era organizar una fiesta en la mansión de Chicago llevando a todos los habitantes del Hogar de Pony, así Candy no se separaría de la pequeña Juliette.

La tía abuela Elroy estuvo de acuerdo, ya que serìa un evento privado y no se daría publicidad a la reunión. Ella pensaba que más adelante volvería a insistir con el asunto de buscar un buen prospecto para esa niña así se sentiría tranquila; aunque su mayor preocupación era Albert, pues ya había pasado de lejos la edad en que debería haber tomado una esposa y en consecuencia haber procreado el siguiente heredero del clan. No importaba que los tiempos cambiaran, para ella la tradición era muy importante y la cuestión de la herencia no podía ser dejada de lado.

La reunión fue muy emotiva, Albert llenó la habitación de Candy de regalos y el más bello de todos fue la pareja de caballos que ella cuidaba de pequeña en la casa de los Leegan.

Ambos disimulaban ante todos para que no se dieran cuenta de que se veían con frecuencia, y tuvieron mucho cuidado de que los niños más grandes no cometieran ninguna indiscreción.

Candy estaba muy contenta de estar nuevamente con sus amigos y se pusieron al día en todo lo que habían pasado durante el tiempo que no se habían visto. Allí se entero que felizmente los contratiempos que surgieron a raíz del compromiso de Archie y Annie habían sido resueltos gracias a la decidida intervención de Albert. Candy se sentía un poco preocupada antes de su encuentro con la tía abuela porque después del fallido intento de casarla con Neal y de la carta que ella le había mandado para rogarle que no se opusiera al compromiso entre sus amigos, no sabía con que humor la recibiría. Para su tranquilidad la conversación que tuvieron fue calmada como en pocas veces habían tenido oportunidad.

_Candice, _la saludo la tía abuela en un comienzo, _en primer lugar quiero darte mi saludo en el día de tu onomástico, espero que hayas pasado un buen tiempo en Michigan y que te hayas comportado como una dama Andrew._

_Gracias Tía Abuela, pase una buena temporada en el Hogar de Pony, el clima fue muy benigno y mis deberes en la casa hogar muy productivos._

_Bien, _dijo con cierta incomodidad, no comprendía porque esta niña siempre prefería pasar su tiempo en ese lugar antes que formar parte de las actividades de los Andrew, después de todo, aunque ella nunca la había aceptado del todo, debía reconocer que había sido de gran ayuda para la familia al haber salvado a su sobrino. Solo por eso no había vuelto a enfrentarla, eso y además de la férrea defensa que ejercía William en todo lo referente a la muchacha. Para ella el haberla casado con Neil hubiera sido preferible, pero no podía ir en contra de las órdenes del patriarca que contrario a toda expectativa había asumido sus funciones con absoluta capacidad y control.

_Debes saber que desde hace tiempo quería hablar contigo para agradecerte por haber cuidado de William mientras estuvo enfermo. Si yo hubiese sido mas comprensiva y me hubiese interesado en tus quehaceres nos habríamos enterado de que él estaba a tu cuidado en vez de vivir preocupados pensando que algo terrible le había sucedido. Todo el Clan está en deuda contigo ya que salvaste la vida del Patriarca._

_Oh, tía abuela, muchas gracias por sus palabras, pero lo hice de todo corazón, Alb…digo William fue siempre muy bueno conmigo y aunque yo no sabía quién era realmente, mi gratitud hacia él por haber salvado mi vida aquella vez que casi me ahogo en la cascada y por haberme brindado su amistad desde entonces fué suficiente para que yo hiciera lo posible por protegerlo y ayudado a recuperarse._

_Está bién Candice, comprendo, igualmente te estoy muy agradecida. _

_Otra cosa, quisiera también que hablemos sobre lo de tu compromiso con Neal._

_Oh, tía abuela ¿es eso necesario?, a mi me gustaría olvidar ese episodio de mi vida, fue muy brusco de mi parte lo que hice pero yo no podía comprometerme con alguien a quien no quería ni en la mas mínima forma._

_¡Oh, Niña! ¿Tanto así lo desprecias?_

_Discúlpeme tía abuela, pero él siempre fue muy malo conmigo._

_Esta bien Candice, en ese entonces no actué correctamente, debí tener en cuenta tu opinión, estaba muy alterada por la muerte de mi querido Stear. No podía permitir que otro de mis nietos muriera de esa manera tan terrible._

_Está bien tía abuela, dejemos esas cosas en el pasado._

_De acuerdo, pero hay algo que creo que si deberías tomar en cuenta _

_¿De que se trata tía abuela?_

_De tu vida. Ya estas en edad de casarte y formar una familia. Una dama de tu posición debe hacerse cargo de su casa._

_Tía abuela, en estos momentos no había tomado eso en consideración, por ahora quiero retornar una temporada al Hogar de Pony, les prometí a la Hermana María y a la Señorita Pony que les ayudaría a organizar la enfermería y también tengo pensado crear una nueva clínica cerca al Hogar para la atención de los niños huérfanos y la gente humilde. Me gustaría quedarme a vivir definitivamente cerca de Lakewood donde tengo mis más hermosos recuerdos._

_¿En Lakewood? Pero, ¿con quien podrías casarte allí?_

_No lo sé tía abuela, pero quédese tranquila, le prometo que pensaré al respecto._

_Correcto Candice, por el momento no insistiré más, pero no me olvidaré del asunto. Mi deber como matriarca de la familia es ver que sus miembros formen debidamente sus familias y eso te incluye a ti y a William, por supuesto._

_¡Albert! _Pensó Candy, _¿Acaso Albert tendrá que casarse pronto?,_ Eso si no lo había pensado.

_Comprendo tía abuela_

_Bien, regresa con tus invitados_

_Con su permiso tía abuela, que descanse._

Después de la reunión y con muchas preguntas en su corazón, Candy retorno con sus madres y los niños al Hogar de Pony.

Todos la notaban muy pensativa. Se dedicó en cuerpo y alma al cuidado del Hogar y a la organización de la nueva "Clínica Feliz" la cual seria ofrecida al buen Dr. Martin. Pero primero había que convencerlo del proyecto, así que le escribió un par de cartas para animarlo y hacer que aceptase la ayuda que Albert tan generosamente le ofrecía.

A veces buscaba un tiempo para retirarse a la Colina de Pony para meditar. Albert estaba nuevamente en uno de sus largos viajes y a ella le gustaba leer sus cartas y postales varias veces en aquella colina, ¿por qué?, ni ella misma lo sabía.

Había un pensamiento que daba muchas vueltas en su cabeza, _¿Qué pasara cuando Albert regrese de su viaje? La tía abuela Elroy parecía muy decidida a casarlo lo mas pronto posible, ¿podría ella obligarlo? No, no creo. Pero, si llegara a enamorarse, eso sí seria distinto._

Albert era un hombre muy apuesto y cariñoso. Desde hace tiempo había empezado a ver en él al hombre fuerte y comprensivo capaz de hacerla sentir segura, él era el único que nunca le había fallado, siempre había estado allí para ella, aún estando amnésico, el tiempo que vivieron juntos fue el mejor de su vida. Pero si se casaba tendría su propia familia y lo perdería definitivamente y ella pasaría a un segundo plano como es lógico. ¿Qué es lo que sentía? ¿Acaso eran celos de esa mujer inexistente? ¿Y Terry? ¿Qué sentía ahora?, ¿Acaso ya no era amor lo que sentía por el? No, de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo y ahora si podía sentir que recuperaba las riendas de su vida y de su corazón.

Muchas interrogantes como esa daban vueltas en su cabeza y a veces la hacían sentir muy triste. No podía ser egoísta, Albert también merecía ser feliz.

**CAPITULO 5**

**AFRONTANDO REALIDADES**

_¡William!, que bueno que estés de regreso hijo_

Fue el saludo de la señora Elroy a su querido sobrino después de tantos meses de ausencia. Realmente lo había extrañado. Desde que el regresó a ocuparse de sus responsabilidades había sido un consuelo darse cuenta que valió la pena tanto sacrificio realizado desde que quedo huérfano de pequeño. La esmerada educación había tenido grandes resultados y ahora estaba convertido en un hombre que, además de apuesto era un verdadero caballero, gran administrador y negociante. Pero algo estaba inconcluso… su vida era muy solitaria. No había querido comprometerse con ninguna de las señoritas de sociedad que le habían sido presentadas. Tampoco era de asistir a los eventos de sociedad a los que siempre lo invitaban y si lo hacia se encargaba de estar rodeado de hombres de negocios que solo pasaban el tiempo discutiendo sin buscar de relacionarse con las damas presentes.

_¡Qué contrariedad!_ Pensaba constantemente_, pero de alguna manera tendré que encontrar solución a este comportamiento suyo. _

_Tía Elroy, es un gusto para mí encontrarla con buena salud, _le respondió el rubio, _éste ha sido un viaje largo pero muy productivo, estoy muy satisfecho con los resultados. Espero poder tomarme unos días de descanso para recuperar fuerzas antes de comenzar el nuevo ciclo de negociaciones. Esta vez deseo enfocarme en los negocios en Inglaterra, aquellos que comencé hace años y que quedaron inconclusos debido a esta cruenta guerra._

_¡Oh, querido sobrino! Gracias a Dios que esta pesadilla por fin ha terminado. Aun así, no puedo evitar el dolor que la perdida de Stear me ha causado. Creo que nunca podré reponerme. Estoy vieja y el dolor y las preocupaciones me golpean cada vez con más fuerza._

_Pero tía, que tipo de preocupaciones la agobian de esa manera. Si en algo puedo ayudarla, por favor no deje de decírmelo._

La tía Elroy se quedo callada por unos instantes, dudó un poco en volver a tocar el tema que siempre había acabado en discusiones desagradables con su sobrino, pero parecía un buen momento y además era cierto que ella se sentía vieja y cansada, su mayor anhelo era ver la siguiente generación Andrew antes de reunirse con sus antepasados.

Archibald ya estaba comprometido con Annie quien había resultado una excelente dama a pesar de sus orígenes, Eliza estaba por comprometerse en Florida y Neil, bueno, el aún estaba un poco molesto por no haberse podido casar con Candice, pero se había convertido hombre de negocios muy efectivo y enérgico.

Lo importante ahora era el apellido Andrew y el destino de la fortuna. William tenía que casarse, y Candice también, ella, a pesar de ser adoptada, también era heredera de una cuantiosa parte y además la única que portaba el apellido aparte de su sobrino y debía ser casada apropiadamente. Pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad y si se emancipaba no podría ejercer más su autoridad sobre ella. Era su deber solucionar ambos problemas urgentemente.

_Ya que me lo pides de esa manera querido William, te diré que es lo que más me preocupa en estos momentos._

_Sabes que como Matriarca de la familia mi deber ha sido preservar la fortuna y el apellido Andrew por encima de todo. He hecho lo que estuvo a mi alcance para lograrlo, sobretodo desde que tú, único heredero, quedaste a mi cargo._

Albert solo asintió con la cabeza dejándola continuar.

_Tal vez no hayas estado conforme con las decisiones que tome, pero al final estoy orgullosa del hombre en el que te has convertido, a pesar de tu espíritu libre has sabido tomar en serio tus responsabilidades. Con respecto a tu pupila, si bien es cierto que por años no estuve de acuerdo con su integración a la familia, ahora no me queda más que aceptarla, y preocuparme también por su futuro._

Elroy Andrew se contuvo un poco esperando algún comentario de su sobrino, pero se sorprendió de que éste se mantuviera en silencio y con la misma expresión relajada en su rostro.

_Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero, _le dijo esperando alguna reacción.

_Tal vez, _le respondió calmado, _pero preferiría que continúe antes de darle mi opinión._

_Está bien, seré directa, sabes que no me gusta andar con rodeos. _

_Se trata de tu futuro como patriarca de esta familia y la necesidad de que contraigas matrimonio a la brevedad y produzcas un heredero que continúe nuestra estirpe._

El rostro de Albert se tenso un poco.

_Asimismo, Candice, como principal heredera y siguiente en portar el apellido Andrew, deberá casarse con un hombre que este a nuestra altura y aumente la fortuna de la familia. Me preocupa que viva recluida en la campiña sin rozarse en sociedad. Ya esta próxima a cumplir la mayoría de edad y pronto dejara de estar bajo tu tutela…_

Las últimas palabras dichas por su tía hicieron eco en la mente de Albert. Era cierto, Candy pronto dejaría de ser su pupila, si bien siempre portaría el apellido, ya no dependería de sus decisiones y además él también seria libre para poder cortejarla… Si, ese era su mayor deseo, la amaba desde siempre y, a pesar de que ella se enamoró de su amigo, no había dejado de quererla ni un segundo, pero sabía que el camino a su corazón siempre había sido muy complicado. Él las amaba a ambas, a Candy y a la pequeña Juliette, que ahora estaba por cumplir los dos años y era una niña dulce, hermosa y llena de vitalidad como ella.

_¿William?... ¡William!..._

_Eh, si tía, la estaba escuchando…_

_¿En serio, por que no respondías entonces? Te pregunte si estabas de acuerdo._

_¿De acuerdo con que Tía?_

_Con que casemos a Candice con el hijo de los Forreston, son una familia muy rica y el hijo mayor es muy apuesto y caballero._

_Tía, creo que desde hace años dejé en claro que Candy sólo se casaría con quien ella eligiese, no pienso obligarla a desposar a nadie sólo por asegurar el apellido y la fortuna familiar, _le respondió el rubio disimulando lo mejor posible su disgusto y sin levantar la voz.

_Además, _continuo, _en lo que a mi respecta, no me interesa casarme por conveniencia tampoco, encuentro a la mayoría de las "señoritas" de sociedad que te empeñas en presentarme demasiado superficiales e interesadas en lo que mi apellido les pueda ofrecer. No se interesan por conocerme realmente y solo quieren una vida llena de glamour que no estoy dispuesto a llevar. _

_Mi decisión irrevocable es que sólo me casare por amor, y siento mucho que esto le genere preocupaciones, pero las decisiones sobre mi vida y mi felicidad las tomaré yo._

_William, pero si siempre estas tan solo, de qué felicidad me hablas. No quiero discutir contigo, estoy cansada y sólo te pido que pienses en lo que te he dicho. Si quieres casarte por amor, está bien, pero preocúpate de encontrar ese amor que deseas, búscalo, no te encierres más._

_¡Si siguen así los dos no me quedará más remedio que casarlos antes de morirme!_

Albert sonrió para si mismo, eso era justamente lo que él había querido siempre, casarse con su princesa, pero, ¿Llegaría ese momento algún día?

Luego de la conversación y de la cena, ambos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Albert pensaba en los últimos tres años desde que su pequeña había regresado de Rockstown con el corazón adolorido pero con una firme resolución, la de ser feliz y reconstruir su vida. A pesar de que la llegada de Juliette fue inesperada, le dio a su princesa un nuevo motivo para vivir y recuperarse, y él fue testigo de la gran transformación de su Candy. Ella era una mujer exquisita que a pesar de conservar su espíritu libre y aventurero, sus modales se habían refinado y como mujer había florecido de una manera radiante y muy atrayente para el. Demasiado atrayente.

Estaba tan cansado de viajar solo, las cartas que se habían escrito durante este periodo le hacían sentir que algo en los sentimientos de ella habían cambiado. Definitivamente durante estas pequeñas vacaciones lo averiguaría. Ya tenia un plan concebido y lo llevaría a cabo ¡Era ahora o nunca!

Con ese pensamiento se empezó a relajar tratando de conciliar el sueño, mañana después del desayuno partiría a Lakewood y prepararía todo para recibir a sus preciosas invitadas.

**CAPITULO 6**

**UN DULCE SENTIMIENTO**

La mansión lucia hermosa como siempre. El señor Whitman se había encargado de cuidar los jardines con mucho esmero y en especial los rosales que fueron de Anthony. Las Dulce Candy florecían más hermosas que nunca como anunciando el fin de una vida solitaria y el inicio de una nueva generación que seria mas dichosa que la anterior.

Albert como siempre que llegaba a Lakewood organizo todo de tal manera que la servidumbre pudiera tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones dejando sólo lo esencial para que el dueño de casa se sintiera cómodo y no sufriera necesidades.

Su plan era ir a visitar a sus princesas al Hogar de Pony y convencer a Candy de que pasaran con él unos días en la mansión.

_Han pasado más de tres años desde que se separaron,_ pensaba_. Comprobaré si es posible que sus sentimientos sean favorables hacia mí. Espero me permita sanar su corazón y darle la felicidad que tanto se merece. Juliette esta mas grande ahora y en edad de empezar a comprender. Me gustaría que me reconociera como a un padre. La quiero como si realmente fuera mi hija._

La mañana siguiente muy temprano, Albert cargo su automóvil con los presentes que había comprado para los niños y vestido de forma casual se dirigió rumbo al Hogar con el corazón lleno de esperanza.

Ese día en especial había amanecido muy cálido, las flores en la colina se veían muy hermosas y coloridas. Candy se había levantado de buen humor, desde hacía tiempo se sentía más relajada y entusiasmada. La clínica que habían construido para el Dr. Martin funcionaba muy bien. La gente se sentía agradecida porque al fin podían acceder a una buena atención a bajo costo; y aquellos que realmente carecían de recursos también eran recibidos con mucha calidez humana.

Sus días transcurrían apaciblemente entre el cuidado de Juliette, la ayuda que les brindaba a sus madres en el Hogar y su trabajo en la clínica. Extrañaba mucho a Albert. Siempre había sentido algo muy especial por él. Había encontrado consuelo en sus brazos cada vez que había sido golpeada por circunstancias de la vida; sobretodo desde su separación de Terry.

Continuamente se preguntaba cuál era la diferencia entre sus sentimientos. A Terry lo recordaba con mucho afecto, pero había logrado ubicarlo en un lugar especial que ya no le producía la añoranza que sentía al principio. Sabía por los periódicos y revistas que él había logrado su sueño de ser uno de los mejores actores de teatro. Su última interpretación de Hamlet había sido todo un éxito durante más de un año.

Recordó el día que recibió la invitación de la señorita Eleanor Baker para el estreno en Nueva York y se alegró de haber sido fuerte y no haber cedido a la tentación de ir a verlo. ¿Para que remover el pasado? Susana se mantenía a su lado, ahora se desempeñaba como escritora y parecía que sus obras también eran muy reconocidas. Ellos se comportaban como una pareja discreta y muy relacionada al mundo del teatro.

_Susana, _ pensaba Candy, _Aún recuerdo tu breve carta, y sigo sin comprender para qué me la enviaste. Ya no tiene sentido, yo renuncié a él para que seas feliz y en agradecimiento por haber salvado su vida, para mí es muy importante que él siga adelante y cumpla sus sueños, aunque ya no sea a mi lado, esa fue mi forma de corresponder a su amor._

_Las cartas que les escribí, una para ti y otra para él, ¿que sentido tendría enviarlas? Definitivamente ese es un capítulo cerrado en mi vida._ Dando un suspiro profundo continuo con sus cavilaciones.

_¿Serán felices?_ Se preguntaba, _espero que si. Por mi parte, yo soy feliz. Tengo el amor de Juliette que es muy dulce, de mis madres y los niños del hogar; pero sobretodo, tengo el afecto y apoyo de la persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado y que creyó en mi, a pesar de mis errores y mis travesuras._ _¡Albert! ¿Donde estarás en estos momentos? Cada día que pasa te extraño más. Espero verte pronto._

Ya entrada la mañana, mientras Candy les leía un cuento a Juliette y a los niños mas pequeños en su habitación, sintieron el ruido de un motor que se detenía en la entrada.

_Candy_, dijo Juliette, _¿quien habrá venido?_

_No lo se mi amor ¿que te parece si vamos a averiguarlo?_

Candy tomo en sus brazos a la pequeña y seguida de los demás niños se dirigió a la puerta. Sentía una extraña ansiedad, su corazón latía apresuradamente con una mezcla de emoción y excitación; pero antes de salir de la habitación, escucho la voz de la señorita Pony que saludaba al recién llegado.

_Señor Albert, que grata sorpresa. Adelante por favor._

_Gracias Señorita Pony, acabo de regresar de viaje y vine a ver cómo se encontraban todos._

_Es muy amable de su parte, nosotros nos encontramos muy bien. Enseguida mandaré avisar a Candy que Usted acaba de llegar._

_Se lo agradezco mucho._

Candy se quedo de pie en el pasadizo, _Esa dulce voz ¿Albert? ¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Albert! ¡Cada vez que te encuentras cerca mi corazón late deprisa!_

Al escuchar la voz, Juliette enseguida se bajo de sus brazos y corrió a recibir al recién llegado.

_¡Tío Albert! ¡Tío Albert!_

_Mi pequeñita ¿Cómo estas? pero cuanto has crecido, estas cada día mas hermosa._

Juliette enseguida corrió a sus brazos y el la levanto y empezó a darle vueltas riendo alegremente antes de darle un gran beso en la mejilla.

Candy se quedo observando la escena muy emocionada _¡Albert! _Pensaba ¡_No sabes lo feliz que me hace que hayas regresado!_

_¿Y Candy? ¿Dónde está?_

_Ahí viene tío Albert, estaba en nuestra habitación leyéndonos un cuento. Hoy no fue a trabajar a la clínica._

Albert se acercó hacia Candy que se quedó parada en el umbral de la entrada del recibidor contemplando con una gran sonrisa la escena.

_Hola Candy, ¿no vas a venir a saludarme?_ Le dijo extendiéndole un brazo mientras que con el otro cargaba a Juliette que no lo soltaba por nada del mundo.

_¡Oh Albert! ¡Que alegría verte de nuevo!_ Le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia él.

Albert la recibió alegremente y abrazó a las dos con inmenso afecto. Por fin se volvía a sentir completo. La señorita Pony, la hermana María y los niños miraban la escena emocionados, parecían una verdadera familia.

Pronto el ambiente en el Hogar se torno de fiesta. Candy observaba a Albert conversar con los niños mientras mantenía a Juliette en sus brazos. Tenía una expresión extraña, parecía un niño más. La señorita Pony y la hermana María se dirigieron a la cocina enseguida para preparar algo de comer.

_Juliette querida _Le dijo a la pequeña mientras la depositaba en el suelo ¿_Me permites que salga un momento con Candy? Quisiera conversar algo con ella._

_Está bien Tío Albert, pero no se demoren para que puedas jugar mas tiempo con nosotros._

_No tardaremos, te lo prometo._

_¿Vamos Candy?_

_¿Eh? Sssi, vamos_

Caminaron hacia la colina disfrutando de la hermosa y cálida mañana. Al llegar a la cima tomaron asiento al pie del padre árbol.

_Candy, que alegría me da poder estar aquí con ustedes nuevamente. Te extrañe mucho._

_Albert, yo también te extrañe, cada vez que recibía una carta tuya me sentaba al pie de este árbol y la leía con mucho entusiasmo._

_Si, fueron demasiados meses para mi gusto. El trabajo fue arduo, pero valió la pena el esfuerzo, ahora puedo tomarme unos días de vacaciones._

_Me alegra mucho oír eso, no me gusta que trabajes tanto. _

_Princesa, he dispuesto todo para tener libre la mansión de Lakewood. Me gustaría que ambas pasen unos días conmigo ¿Qué dices?_

_Bueno, creo que seria lindo disfrutar unos días allí, es hora que Juliette conozca el lugar donde fui tan feliz._

_Entonces arreglaré todo y vendré a buscarlas pronto._

Candy asintió, se sentía muy emocionada. Albert siempre tenía un trato muy especial hacia ella y últimamente su presencia le resultaba esencial. Durante los meses que él estuvo viajando lo extraño más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Albert se quedo observándola por un momento. No sabía si preguntar o no lo que tanto deseaba saber. Pero estaba decidido, esta vez tenía que enfrentar sus sentimientos.

_Candy, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta y espero que seas sincera conmigo. _

_Por supuesto, pregúntame lo que quieras._

_Bien, después de estos años y de todo lo que has tenido que vivir quisiera saber cómo te sientes, es decir ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos respecto a Terry? ¿Aun… Ejmmm… ¿Aun lo amas?_

_Albert, eso es algo que ya he podido superar. No he cambiado de opinión, y mas ahora que…_

Candy se quedo observándolo unos instantes, no podía decirle cuanto habían cambiado sus sentimientos hacia él tan directamente. Bajo la mirada y se quedo observando el césped.

Albert se preocupo y le levanto la barbilla suavemente con su mano.

_¿Ahora qué Candy? Dime por favor, necesito saber si aún lo amas._

_Albert, yo amé mucho a Terry, fue mi amor de la adolescencia y me dolió la forma en que tuve que renunciar a él, pero ya me resigné y esa vez en Rockstown, gracias a ti, pude empezar a darle un cierre definitivo a esa etapa de mi vida. Fue muy difícil al principio y me tomo mucho tiempo. Nunca me imaginé lo doloroso que sería pero cuando llegue aquí y sucedió lo de Juliette me entregué en cuerpo y alma a ese nuevo ser que era inocente de toda tragedia. Era como si yo misma hubiera renacido; nunca permitiría que ella viviera la soledad y el abandono que yo sufrí de pequeña. No se los motivos que tuvo mi madre para abandonarme, pero yo no haría lo mismo con ella._

_Te comprendo y valoro mucho tu coraje y he sido testigo de los sacrificios que has hecho por mantener tu promesa. No he conocido nunca a ninguna persona mas cariñosa y preocupada que tu. Admiro tu fortaleza._

_Gracias por tus palabras Albert, pero la verdad es que no lo hice sola, además de mis madres, siempre te tuve a mi lado apoyándome._

_Siempre estaré para ti princesa, no lo olvides, siempre._

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos sin decir nada más. Candy se sentía tan agradecida por tener a su lado a este maravilloso hombre que, a pesar de las dificultades que ella había tenido en su vida, núnca la había abandonado.

_Albert_, le dijo,_ Terry tendrá siempre un lugar especial en mi corazón, como el amigo rebelde que me enseñó a seguir adelante después de haber perdido a Anthony y como el amor intenso que me dejó el más bello recuerdo que hubiese podido imaginar. Pero ese sentimiento es ahora de ternura, es algo tranquilo que no me atormenta y que me permite ser feliz de nuevo y continuar con mi vida. Creo que él debe sentir lo mismo, ha logrado triunfar como actor y lleva una relación estable con Susana aunque aún no se hayan casado._

_Sí, he leído los reportajes y su carrera va en ascenso constante._

_Lo sé, y me alegro por él, sinceramente. Mi vida sigue y tengo la vista siempre adelante._

_Dime Candy, ¿no piensas en casarte algún día?_

Albert le hizo la pregunta con cierto temor. De su respuesta dependía su siguiente paso.

_Bueno, _le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, _Eso depende. Pero sinceramente ¿Quien va a querer casarse con una mujer como yo?_

_No digas eso princesa, el hombre que logre tenerte a su lado será el mas dichoso de la tierra._

Candy bajo la cabeza una lágrima rodo por su mejilla y nuevamente su expresión se lleno de tristeza. Albert sintió que aun había esperanzas. Se levanto y dió un par de pasos. Ella hizo lo mismo, pero la angustia que sintió en su corazón hizo que se desbordara y más lágrimas cayeron de sus hermosos ojos.

Él se giró, la miró con ternura y esbozando una dulce sonrisa de dijo:

_Candy, creo… creo que ya es hora de que me devuelvas mi medallón._

El silencio y la sorpresa la paralizaron por completo, esas palabras y su dulce voz la transportaron a un tiempo lejano, el mismo escenario, el mismo llanto…

_¿Mi príncipe? ¿Albert? ¿Albert es mi príncipe? _

_¡Albert! _Le dijo con la voz entrecortada por la emoción_ ¿No seré mas bonita cuando me rio?_

_Candy,_ de dijoemocionado _¡Tu eres hermosa incluso cuando lloras!_

Por fin después de tantos años ahora lo entendía todo ¡Por supuesto que su príncipe era un Andrew! Anthony había tenido razón, su príncipe había sido Albert, su amigo, su protector y… y… su primer amor…

Candy corrió a sus brazos y él la recibió emocionado, la levantó en el aire y le dio vueltas alrededor ambos envueltos en risa. ¡Por fin se lo había dicho! Ahora sí estaba convencido que existía la esperanza de ganar su corazón.

La emoción de la última revelación los dejó sin palabras; así permanecieron abrazados por un tiempo.

_¡Extrañaba __tanto__ esta__ sensación querido Albert, siempre me he sentido tan bien en tus brazos!_ Se decía Candy a si misma _¡Nunca me había sentido tan feliz!_

_Mi pequeña princesa, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al abrazarme así,_ pensaba él, _me siento tranquilo junto a ti, te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos y no nos separaremos nunca más. Tú, yo y si así lo deseas también la pequeña Juliette. Sólo espera un poco más..._

Albert sabía que tenía que ser paciente. Al regresar a Chicago arreglaría todo de manera que pudiera manejar desde Lakewood los negocios y así poder compartir con ella su tiempo. Mantendría solo el personal necesario dentro de la mansión, aquellas personas que eran muy allegadas y que serian discretos.

El sonido de una bocina los saco de su ensueño; con renuencia fue soltando el abrazo y dándole un casto beso en la frente la apartó y le dijo:

_Candy, tengo que irme ahora, George me espera._

_Pero…_

_Pronto pequeña, te prometo que regresaré pronto y seré todo tuyo._

_Está bien Albert, te esperaré._

Aquellas palabras habían hecho estremecer a Candy, la forma en que se lo dijo hizo que su cuerpo vibrara ante la sensación de tenerlo para ella todo el tiempo, como antes.

_Albert, gracias. Te escribiré y esperare tu regreso, yo también quiero tenerte solo para mí._

Ambos sonrieron ante la declaración entredicha y Candy lo acompañó hasta el auto donde saludo brevemente a George y los despidió con un sentimiento extraño en su corazón. Caminó de regreso al Hogar muy pensativa y pero con una nueva esperanza. Allí los esperaban los niños con el almuerzo listo; Candy excuso a Albert diciendo que tuvo que partir urgentemente pero se despedía de todos.

_Candy, _le dijo Juliette_, ¿el tío Albert regresara pronto?_

_Si mi amor, muy pronto; ¿sabes? Él me ha invitado a que pasemos una temporada en su casa de Lakewood ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?_

_Siiiiiii, si, por favor vamos, quiero conocer su casa. ¿Hay muchos árboles allí y lugar para jugar? ¿Podrás continuar enseñándome a subir a los árboles?_

_Por supuesto corazón, hay mucho lugar, un bosque con muchos árboles enormes y un lago donde hacer picnic y nadar._

_Estoy muy feliz Candy. _

_Yo también pequeña, yo también._

Las siguientes semanas fueron para ambos de mucho ajetreo. Albert logro coordinar con George los pendientes urgentes en Chicago y acomodaron el resto para manejarlo desde Lakewood. No podría tomarse unas vacaciones completas como hubiera deseado pero no importaba porque al estar en la misma casa compartirían lo más importante y serian como una verdadera familia.

Por su parte, Candy hablo con sus madres acerca de la propuesta de Albert y ellas le dieron todo su apoyo. Se sintieron aliviadas de saber que por fin Candy se daba la oportunidad de salir del autoexilio que se había impuesto y tenían la esperanza de que descubriera y correspondiera al amor de ese maravilloso hombre que la había protegido desde pequeña. Para ellas era mas que evidente que el sentía algo más que amistad hacia Candy y sólo faltaba que ella se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

**CAPITULO 7**

**UN AMOR QUE RENACE COMO LAS ROSAS**

_¡Candy mira que hermosas flores! ¿Como se llaman?_

_Son rosas amor, y se llaman Dulce Candy._

_Mmmm, huelen muy bien… Me gusta mucho este jardín ¿Esa es tu casa tío Albert?_

_Si preciosa ¡Bienvenida a la mansión de Lakewood!_

_Es muy grande y me gusta mucho._

_Me alegro que te guste mi casa princesa. Vamos, ¿te gustaría conocer tu habitación?_

_Siiiiiii, y también quiero ver toda la casa, es mucho más grande que el Hogar de Pony._

Albert se sentía orgulloso. Todo había salido como él lo esperaba. En pocas semanas pudo arreglar todos sus asuntos y de inmediato viajo al Hogar de Pony a buscar a sus princesas.

El camino a la mansión fue muy grato, Juliette estaba fascinada con los paisajes y el bosque, miraba por la ventana del asiento posterior del automóvil. Por su parte, Candy no cabía en si de felicidad. Por fin estaba al lado de Albert, pero más que nada ¡Estaba al lado de su príncipe!

Luego de la asombrosa revelación de la última identidad de Albert, Candy sintió que su vida había sido como un cuento de hadas. Aquel muchacho que tanto añoraba, que la consoló de niña y que sin darse cuenta le había dejado un amuleto de buena suerte, había estado siempre a su lado. Le había salvado la vida, le dio un lugar importante dentro de su familia, educación y muchas comodidades incluso habían vivido juntos durante más de un año desafiando a la sociedad. Se habían encontrado y desencontrado muchas veces a lo largo de los años; sin saberlo habían estado unidos por un hilo invisible imposible de romper.

El mismo día que él regreso a Chicago ella le escribió una carta y así se comunicaron durante esas semanas. Albert pudo aclarar muchas de sus dudas sobre su pasado y el día en que se conocieron, el por qué había desaparecido tan rápidamente y como lo volvió a encontrar tan cambiado años después.

Acababan de llegar a la mansión de Lakewood. Nuevamente los recuerdos afectaban su corazón. Aquellos días hermosos al lado de Anthony, Stear y Archie, el descubrimiento de la identidad del famoso Tío abuelo William, la cabaña del bosque…

Desde que cruzaron el portal de las rosas la niña había quedado fascinada y Albert se sentía muy satisfecho, por fin la traía de regreso a su hogar.

_Candy, hice arreglar la habitación que está al lado de la mía para ustedes. Supongo que Juliette se sentirá mejor compartiendo tu habitación. No esta acostumbrada a dormir sola y estas habitaciones son muy grandes ¿Te parece bien mi idea?_

_Si, Albert, has tomado la decisión correcta, así nos sentiremos mas acompañadas teniéndote cerca._

_Entonces vamos a refrescarnos y descansar un par de horas y luego haremos algo de comer. El personal tiene estos días de vacaciones, así que tenemos todo a nuestra disposición. No creo que tengamos ningún inconveniente._

_Me parece buena idea Albert. Juliette ¿Vamos querida?_

_¡Si vamos!_

Subieron las escaleras e inmediatamente Albert las escoltó hasta su habitación, al abrir la puerta Juliette se quedo maravillada de lo espaciosa e iluminada que era. Se sentía feliz como una verdadera princesa. Candy se recordó a sí misma la primera vez que vio su habitación luego de haber sido adoptada. Los recuerdos inundaron su mente y la imagen de sus tres paladines la llenaron de nostalgia.

Luego de refrescarse y de acostar a la niña para que hiciera una siesta, Candy bajo a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Allí se encontró con Albert que silbando una dulce melodía estaba buscando algunas cosas en la despensa.

_Mi príncipe, _pensaba Candy, _estoy cerca de ti nuevamente, y pensar que convivimos tanto tiempo sin saber quien eras realmente, tan gallardo y alegre como la primera vez que te conocí._

El no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba pensando en hacer algo delicioso para cenar. Ella lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta fascinada; su corazón latía fuertemente y no se animaba a llamar su atención.

_Candy, pensé que descansarías un rato mas, _le dijo en cuanto la vio_; ven ayúdame a preparar algo de comer, si nos apuramos lo tendremos listo antes que Juliette se despierte de su siesta._

_Bien, pero ya sabes que eso de cocinar no se me da mucho, han pasado los años y por mas esfuerzos que he hecho en el Hogar de Pony no he avanzado mucho, _dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa_. Creo que nunca llegare a ser una buena esposa._

Albert la quedo mirando de una forma tal que ella se sintió un poco incomoda, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y no supo que hacer. Para él fue como un dèjá vu, pero contrario a la vez anterior se atrevió a decir lo que pensaba en voz alta.

_Todo lo contrario Candy, _le dijo_, creo que serás la mejor esposa del mundo, tienes todo lo que cualquier hombre podría desear; eres una mujer muy dulce y atenta, además de bella…_

_Uhmm… gracias, _le dijo algo apenada_. _¿Por que seguía mirándola así? nunca lo había hecho, sus ojos describían una chispa que no había visto antes.

Albert se acercó muy despacio y con suavidad acarició su mejilla, su mirada intensa hizo que ella temblara sólo con esa caricia. Su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho y antes de caer desmayada intentó serenarse y decir algo.

_Albert, emmm, ¿que has sabido de Archie?, hace tiempo que no me escribe. Desde que se arreglo lo de su compromiso con Annie sé que se ha dedicado a estudiar mucho, ¿cuando crees que vuelva? ¿Ya tienen fecha de cuando será la ceremonia?_

_Mmmm, si, creo que será pronto, después de la ceremonia de conmemoración por el aniversario de Stear._

_Stear, cuántos recuerdos me llegan a la memoria estando en esta casa, sabes Albert, Stear siempre fue tan bueno conmigo, a los tres los conocí en distintas circunstancias y a su manera me protegieron de los Leegan, pero tú... tú me salvaste la vida, eso nunca lo voy a olvidar._

_Ni yo podré olvidar que salvaste la mía, y más aún, confiaste en mí a pesar de que los demás me creían un "gángster". Candy, eres una mujer increíble, y para decirte la verdad, eres la única mujer con la que he convivido en toda mi vida…_

Candy se quedo maravillada de lo que Albert acababa de confesarle, la había tratado como una mujer, no como una chiquilla, en realidad pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad, eso era algo importante en la vida de cualquiera.

_Vamos Candy, empecemos a preparar todo de una vez, que te parece si mañana salimos todo el dia de picnic, podemos llegar hasta la cabaña y quedarnos a dormir allí. Veras que bien quedó después que la hice refaccionar._

_¿En serio hiciste que la arreglaran? ¡Eso es maravilloso!_

_Lo hice por ti princesa, esa cabaña se volvió en un lugar muy importante para mi desde el primer dia que pusiste un pie en ella, hemos pasado muy buenos momentos allí, ¿no te parece?_

_Por supuesto Señor Andrew, _dijo con picardía_, el vagabundo Señor Albert fue muy amable al rescatarme de la cascada y darme cobijo por esa noche y ni que decir del tío abuelo William que compartió conmigo un hermoso dia después que descubrí su escondite…_

Albert no pudo contener la risa. Ella siempre lo llamaba de distinta forma según la ocasión, por más que él se disculpara de las veces que tuvo que ocultar su identidad ella siempre le haría bromas.

_Muy bien, señorita Andrew, entonces es un trato. Llevaremos unas provisiones y pasaremos una noche allí, podremos recordar viejos tiempos…_

Continuaron conversando y recordando momentos agradables hasta que todo estuvo listo. Inmediatamente Candy subió por Juliette para despertarla y llevarla al comedor.

Después de comer Albert les hizo un recorrido por la mansión para que la pequeña la conociera. La llevaba de la mano mientras recorrían los pasillos y le contaba historias de sus antepasados. Candy lo escuchaba embelezada. Albert era tan dulce, ella se sentía como una niña pequeña otra vez, _Así deben ser los papás,_ pensaba, _dulces y siempre enseñándote algo nuevo. Pequeña Juliette, me hace tan feliz poder darte todo lo que yo no tuve. Se que desde el cielo tu mama te cuida y se siente tranquila porque estás rodeada de amor._

Después del recorrido la niña se volvió a sentir cansada y Candy la llevo a la habitación para acostarla mientras Albert se quedaba en el salón de los retratos a esperarla.

Se quedo dormida sin dificultad y después de arroparla bien se dirigió en busca de su príncipe, en el camino no podía dejar de pensar en él, era inevitable, sus sentimientos hacia ese enigmático hombre eran muy intensos, tanto que dolía aceptarlos, _¿que sentirá él por mi?_, se preguntaba, ¿_me verá aún como una niña desvalida que necesita su protección? Hace un rato en la cocina me pareció que no, ¿podrá ver algún dia la mujer que hay en mi dispuesta a amarlo?... ¿Amarlo? ¿realmente lo amaba?_

Toco suavemente la puerta y él le dio el pase. Lo encontró mirando a través de la ventana la hermosa terraza que se encontraba del otro lado.

Se acerco sigilosamente y notó que algo muy conocido para ella estaba sobre la mesa donde alguna vez compartieron el té.

_¡Mi diario!_ Se dijo sorprendida _Pero…_

Sin moverse de donde estaba Albert le dijo:

_Quería devolvértelo, sé que es muy importante para ti…_

Sí, el diario que llevó en su adolescencia, el mudo testigo de un capitulo cerrado que no volvería a remover, ¿para que?, no tenia ningún sentido.

_Sí, es el recuerdo de una época pasada, era la forma en que quería agradecer al Tío Abuelo William por haberme adoptado haciéndolo participe de todas mis aventuras._

_Esta bien Candy, creo que es hora de que empieces uno nuevo, ¿no te parece?_

_Si, creo que tienes razón._ Le dijo dándose vuelta

Se miraron dulcemente no había más que decir entonces se dirigieron a la biblioteca para planificar lo que harían los siguientes días.

Pasarían muchas cosas de ahora en adelante. Se acercaban acontecimientos importantes en los que ella debía participar aunque no le gustara la idea. Ya era momento de empezar a abrirse al mundo de nuevo. Ella había sido siempre valiente y ahora su corazón por fin había sanado.

_Las rosas mueren para renacer nuevamente, también mi corazón Anthony, creo que definitivamente me he vuelto a enamorar…_

_...  
_

**Fin de la primera parte...**


	2. Chapter 8

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el final del manga y la novela Candy Candy Final History de Kyoko Misuki. Los personajes originales no me pertenecen; sólo el orden de algunos acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**CAPITULO 8**

**CUANDO LAS PROMESAS SE CUMPLEN**

_Bueno, bueno, bueno; pero que día tan maravilloso. Es más de lo que podríamos haber deseado _– dijo Candy abriendo las cortinas de la habitación y dejando que la luz de la mañana entrara por el amplio ventanal.

Juliette la miraba desde la cama con una amplia sonrisa.

_Candy ¿que vamos a hacer hoy?_

_Hoy mí querida amiguita vamos a ir de picnic, así que es mejor que nos apuremos a levantarnos para que Albert se sorprenda de vernos listas al venir por nosotras a desayunar. Siempre dice que soy una dormilona pero le demostraré que ya no soy así._

Juliette saltó como un rayo de la cama y las dos entre risas entraron al baño a asearse y luego eligieron unos lindos vestidos de color pastel para verse muy bonitas en su paseo. El vestido de Candy era muy vaporoso de un tono verde suave que hacia resaltar el de sus ojos. Se miró al espejo para confirmar que estaba bien acomodado a su talle. Notó que de la pequeña desgarbada que una vez llegó al portal de las rosas de esa mansión no quedaba nada. Ante ella se reflejaba la imagen de una hermosa mujer de suaves curvas y rostro delicado, su cabello suelto le caía en ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda. Recordó la primera vez que se presentó delante de Albert sin sus acostumbradas coletas.

_¿Candy?_ - Le había dicho después de observarla asombrado por unos instantes - _…te ves diferente... tu cabello, tu peinado…_

_¿Qué pasa con mi cabello Albert? Que yo sepa es el mismo de siempre._

_Si princesa, lo sé_ – dijo retomando la compostura - _pero déjame decirte que la forma en que lo llevas hoy te hace ver mas hermosa que nunca._

_Gracias Albert, me dije a mi misma que ya era hora de algunos cambios._

_Pues te diré_- le dijo mirándola a los ojos y tomándole uno de sus rizos – _que es la mejor idea que has podido tener, mi bella dama. _

Desde entonces nunca volvió a atárselo como acostumbraba de niña y siempre tenía a la mano peinetas o cintas con las que acomodaba sus rebeldes rizos haciéndolos caer graciosamente enmarcándole el rostro. Continuó cepillándose el cabello sentada frente al gran espejo de su tocador como cuando llegó a la mansión por primera vez. El collar con la cruz que la señorita Pony le regalara y el broche de los Andrew aún colgaban de su cuello. Eso era algo que nunca cambiaria.

Para cuando Albert tocó la puerta ellas ya estaban listas, con una galante reverencia les pidió escoltarlas hacia la terraza del jardín donde había dispuesto una deliciosa merienda.

Albert se sentía como un adolescente, estaba fascinado con la belleza y elegancia de Candy que había florecido como la dama que el siempre soñó, no era como esas señoritas engreídas y demasiado estiradas que estaba obligado a tratar, sus maneras eran simples y educadas y había enseñado a Juliette a desenvolverse de la misma manera a pesar de su corta edad. Ella la atendía con sumo cariño y el sentía en su corazón como si de verdad fueran una familia.

_Candy_ – le dijo emocionado – _no sabes lo feliz que me hace que estén ustedes dos conmigo en la mansión._ _Te he extrañado mucho princesa. Los negocios y los viajes que últimamente he tenido me dejaron realmente agotado._

_¿En verdad Albert?, por favor, no te esfuerces demasiado. Acuérdate que el Dr. Martín te dijo que deberías cuidarte. ¿Es acaso posible que te vuelva la amnesia?_

_No lo creo Candy, _le respondió sonriendo - _no es para tanto, pero la verdad es que a veces extraño mucho la vida que llevábamos antes en nuestro departamento cuando yo simplemente era un lavaplatos y tú una enfermera, ¿te acuerdas?_

_Como olvidarlo, si esa fue la mejor época de mi vida._

_La mía también, princesa_ – le dijo tomando su mano y mirándola a los ojos

Candy se sonrojó, Albert tenía nuevamente aquella mirada que la ponía tan nerviosa y hacía que su corazón latiera de prisa. El dia anterior en la cocina casi se había desmayado al sentir la suave caricia que él le hizo en su mejilla, y hoy la sostenía de la mano de una manera tan seductora. Albert se sentía en las nubes, la suave piel de Candy lo invitaba seguir tocándola. Con su dedo pulgar la rozó muy lentamente y luego la liberó despacio como en una caricia.

La cara de Candy paso de rosado a rojo vivo, y para disimular giró la cabeza mirando hacia el jardín.

_Mmmm… Albert, me alegra que el Sr. Whitman mantenga el jardín tan hermoso como cuando todos vivíamos aquí._

_Sí, esa es su principal tarea desde que dejamos Lakewood, la casa ha permanecido prácticamente vacía, pero el jardín se ha mantenido siempre con vida, porque en el vive aún el espíritu de los Andrew. _

_¿El espíritu de los Andrew? ¿A que te refieres con eso?_ –Le respondió Candy con cierto temor porque siempre había tenido aprensión a todo lo que se refiriese a fantasmas.

Conociéndola Albert le respondió sonriente - _Los Andrew somos una familia que ha ido perdiendo a sus miembros poco a poco. Pero en este jardín permanece su recuerdo. Mi hermana, Anthony y las dulce Candy, únicas en su estirpe, como tu…_

_Oh, Albert, ahora si te comprendo; para mi, cada vez que florece una Dulce Candy es como si Anthony volviese a sonreír._

Albert miró hacia el mismo lado con cierta nostalgia, de él dependía que nuevamente el apellido Andrew renaciera como las rosas del jardín, y se había jurado que así seria, pero solo con una flor, con su Candy.

_Ven, acompáñame Candy, vamos a dejar todo en orden en la cocina antes de salir. Luego tomaremos nuestras cosas y la cesta de comida que he preparado para el paseo. ¿Tienes todo listo para nuestra nueva aventura?_

_Sí, llevaremos sólo un pequeño bolso con lo esencial para pasar la noche._

_Juliette querida, acompáñanos, te prometo que mientras caminemos por el bosque te enseñaré todos los árboles y animales que habitan allí, verás que te va a gustar._

_Si tío Albert, ¿y también me vas a ayudar a trepar a los árboles?_

_¿Trepar a los árboles?_

_¿Candy?… _

_Albert, no pongas esa cara de susto, además no subimos tan alto y con el tiempo se volverá una experta casi tan buena como yo._

_¿Aún trepas a los árboles?_

_Por supuesto, recuerda que una vez te dije que aunque fuese una anciana nunca dejaría de hacerlo._

_Claro que lo recuerdo, fue aquella vez que te llevé a pasear a las afueras de Chicago._

La dulce sonrisa de Albert la llevó a recordar aquel dia en la colina tan parecida a la de Pony. En ese entonces ella no había entendido mucho a qué se refería él al haber compartido lo poco que tenían para comer y una duda la asalto de pronto...

_¡Albert!_ – le dijo dubitativa – _Ese dia que me invitaste a pasear me sorprendiste al aparecer así de pronto en un auto y con lentes oscuros otra vez. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Acaso ya habías recobrado la memoria?_

_Oh, Candy_ – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa – _verdaderamente estas dispuesta a averiguar en qué momento recuperé la memoria. Está bien, te lo diré._

_Yo recuperé mi memoria el dia que te encontré llorosa dormida sobre los artículos de periódico que hablaban de la desaparición de Terry. Sufrí tanto al verte así, hasta ese momento no había podido entender por qué lo querías tanto, al volver los recuerdos de tu estadía en Londres es que pude comprender realmente quién era él en tu vida._

_Albert..._ - le dijo – _en ese entonces me dolía más verlo sufrir a él que lo que a mi me pudiera estar sucediendo. Gracias a ti, a Archie, Annie y Patty yo había podido seguir adelante con mi vida y mis sueños de ser enfermera; pero el..._

_Lo sé Candy, por eso es que luego de contactarme con George, tomé un poco de dinero y compré un auto no muy ostentoso para movilizarnos mejor, no podía usar ninguno que perteneciera a la familia, nunca me imaginé que fuera a terminar deshaciéndose._

_Es verdad_ – le dijo riéndose – _Pero tuviste más cuidado con el segundo auto por lo menos..._

_Si, después de eso quise que comprendieras que podías contar conmigo para todo lo que necesitaras, por eso te lleve a ese picnic y te pedí que compartieras conmigo tus penas y alegrías, eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, Candy, recuérdalo siempre. _

Se quedaron mirando fijamente y una sonrisa de complicidad se dibujó en sus rostros. Siempre habían estado el uno para el otro, desde que se encontraron la primera vez en la Colina de Pony. Ambos adoloridos por la pena que sentían en ese momento; sin saberlo compartieron sus sueños y determinaciones contemplando la misma nube y luego sus risas ante la ocurrencia de Candy de comparar el sonido de su gaita con la marcha de los caracoles. Candy sintió en su pecho una gran emoción.

_Gracias, Albert. Para mí tú también eres la persona más importante del mundo. Y suceda lo que suceda siempre creeré en ti._

_Prométeme Candy que siempre mantendrás tu promesa de compartir tus penas y alegrías conmigo_ – le dijo tomándola de las manos – _aunque seas una abuelita que tenga que ayudar a bajar de los árboles…_

_¡Albert!_ – le dijo riéndose – _Claro que sí. Te lo prometo._

Después de dejar todo limpio y acomodado en la cocina, tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al jardín. Caminaron hacia el portal de las rosas y Juliette los miraba feliz; mientras ellos conversaban amenamente, ella sólo sentía en su corazón que se estaba muy contenta de salir de paseo con aquellas dos personas a las que quería tanto.

Continuaron rodeando los portales hasta llegar al río donde estaba amarrado el bote que los llevaría a un lugar cerca de la cabaña donde luego pasarían la noche.

La corriente no era fuerte y entre la brisa suave y la amena plática llegaron rápidamente a un claro donde podrían amarrar el bote y acomodarse para disfrutar la merienda.

Mientras Candy colocaba sobre el césped el mantel y sacaba los envases de la canasta, Albert llevando a Juliette en sus brazos la paseó por los alrededores mostrándole los árboles y las flores que había cerca de ellos. De entre las ramas de los árboles se les aparecían curiosas algunas ardillas y los pájaros revoloteaban alrededor emitiendo sus variados cantos haciendo que el bosque se llenara de vida. Albert la acercó a las ramas mas bajas de uno de los árboles para que la niña se sentara en el y sintiera que lo estaba escalando. Se divirtieron mucho y luego regresaron junto a Candy que ya los esperaba con todo dispuesto para comer.

Más tarde se acercaron a la orilla del río y tiraron piedras haciendo una competencia a ver quien llegaba más lejos.

_¿Sabes_? – le dijo Candy – _esto me hace acordar al día en que el tío abuelo William me trajo a pescar al río. _

_¿En serio Candy? ¿y como hiciste para convencer a ese dulce viejecito que te llevara de paseo?_ – le respondió siguiendo la broma

_Vamos Albert, tu sabes que el haría cualquier cosa por mí_ – le dijo sonriendo pícaramente y guiñándole un ojo.

_Lo que sea_ – le dijo mirándola dulcemente – _si de mi dependiera pondría todo lo que tengo a tus pies…_

Candy lo miró sorprendida y se ruborizo un poco, ese tipo de comentarios que Albert le hacia eran cada vez mas frecuentes. _¿A dónde nos llevara todo esto mi querido príncipe?_ pensaba, _si de mi dependiera yo también haría lo que fuera por ti, incluso dejaría la vida sencilla que llevo para seguirte a donde sea, no importa si es en otro continente con tal de estar siempre contigo._

Por la tarde Juliette se sintió algo cansada así que Candy la recostó sobre el mantel y la tapó con una manta que había llevado para abrigarla. Mientras ella dormía una siesta ellos se sentaron a seguir conversando sobre la familia y de las cosas que habían hecho durante el tiempo que él había estado de viaje y ella atendiendo y organizando la nueva clínica. Sin darse cuenta los sorprendió el atardecer. Se quedaron sentados viendo como caía el sol por las montañas y luego de que la niña se despertara juntaron todo y emprendieron el camino hacia la cabaña antes que cayera la noche.

Luego de un corto tiempo se detuvieron en la entrada. Todo se veía como nuevo, la remodelación de la cabaña había rejuvenecido la vieja construcción y un jardín de flores rodeaba el ingreso dándole una hermosa vista.

_Albert, quedo magnifica. Casi no lo puedo creer._

_Esto no es nada Candy, ven quiero saber si te gusta como quedo el interior._

Entraron de inmediato y Candy no salía de su sorpresa, todo se veía tan acogedor. Los muebles eran rústicos pero de buen acabado y las ventanas lucían nuevos vidrios, los hermosos adornos y candelabros estaban limpios y brillantes; y la chimenea… cuánto amaba ella las chimeneas…

_¡Me encanta!, quedó muy hermosa, me gustaría que viniéramos más seguido a descansar aquí, es como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas. _

_Todas las veces que quieras, princesa. Todo esto lo hice pensando sólo en ti._

Juliette los miraba sonriente, la casa a donde habían llegado le parecía muy linda, no tanto como la otra en la que habían estado, porque era más pequeña, pero no importaba, ella se sentía feliz en cualquier lugar donde estuviera con Candy y Albert.

_Querida ven acompáñame, vamos a prender la chimenea para hacer calentar el ambiente, verás como pronto te parecerá mas agradable._ Le dijo a la niña.

_Candy, hice acondicionar dos habitaciones para estar más cómodos, deja tus cosas en la de la izquierda que tiene dos camas y yo ocupare la de al lado. Después de encender la chimenea veremos que hay en la despensa para preparar algo de comer. ¿Me ayudarás?_

_Por supuesto Albert, enseguida estoy contigo._

Prepararon una deliciosa sopa y se comieron los últimos sándwiches que quedaban en el cesto, después de terminar decidieron sentarse en un cómodo sofá que estaba delante del hogar para conversar. Luego Candy llevó a la habitación a la niña para ponerle el pijama y regresaron las dos con un libro de cuentos que habían traído para entretenerse. Albert se acomodó enseguida para hacer la lectura.

Su voz dulce y acompasada las llevó a un mundo mágico de duendes y hadas del bosque, de una dama en peligro y un héroe que llegaba a rescatarla. Candy se sentía como una niña más, no podía quitar su vista de ese hermoso hombre que con tanta ternura les leía la historia. Sus ojos azules brillaban con la luz que reflejaba la chimenea y su pelo rebelde enmarcaba su rostro dejando ver su perfecto perfil. Cuando terminó la lectura, se dieron cuenta que Juliette se había quedado dormida.

_Pobrecita, el dia tan agitado la ha cansado, será mejor que la lleve a la cama, no creo que despierte hasta mañana._

_Está bien_, - le dijo Albert – _Te esperaré aquí – Si me necesitas, sólo llámame e iré enseguida._

Con suma dulzura Candy llevó a la habitación a Juliette que inmediatamente se acomodó en la cama sin apenas darse cuenta. La arropó y le dio un beso en la frente. Se veía tan linda con sus mejillas rosadas y su pelo dorado. _Que dulce sentimiento,_ pensó. _Ser madre es algo hermoso, algún dia tendré mis propios hijos… Albert me gustaría tanto que fuese contigo… Oh, Candy, pero qué estas pensando…_

Cuando salió de la habitación el aún estaba sentado delante de la chimenea. Su rostro estaba serio, _¿En que estará pensando?_ Se preguntó.

_Ven Candy, siéntate a mi lado. Vamos a disfrutar de la calidez del fuego._

_Enseguida voy contigo Albert, sabes que siempre me ha gustado sentarme frente a la chimenea y ver el crepitar de los troncos mientras arden en el fuego._

_Sí; no hay nada como sentarse frente al hogar de una chimenea, sobretodo si estas con la persona adecuada… _- le dijo mirándola a los ojos

Candy se sintió nuevamente inquieta. _Albert haces que mi corazón lata deprisa. Cada vez me es más difícil contener lo que siento por ti _– pensó mientras se le acercaba para tomar asiento a su lado. Albert sonrió y acomodó un tronco más para avivar el fuego. En realidad estaba tomando valor para dar el siguiente paso que había estado deseando hacer durante todo el día.

Había estado tratando en todo momento de hacer entender a Candy que no le era indiferente, que su compañía le gustaba y que sentía algo más… ¿Habría ella captado su mensaje? ¿Sería capaz de corresponderle y permitirle hacerla feliz? ¿Le dejaría cumplir la promesa de compartir sus penas y alegrías por el resto de sus vidas?


	3. Chapter 9

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el final del manga y la novela Candy Candy Final History de Kyoko Misuki. Los personajes originales no me pertenecen; sólo el orden de algunos acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**CAPITULO 9**

**HACIA UN NUEVO HORIZONTE**

_¿Te gustaría que tomáramos un té antes de dormir?_

_Por supuesto Candy, gracias por ofrecérmelo._

Candy se dirigió a la cocina y preparo dos tazas de té; se sentía algo nerviosa, nunca como ahora la presencia de Albert la inquietaba y le hacia sentir cosquillas en su interior. Se acerco al sofá y se sentó a su lado. El la recibió con una sonrisa y tomó la taza humeante. Saboreo el té pensando en las palabras adecuadas que quería utilizar. Se sentía nervioso porque estaba arriesgando bastante, el no era un hombre que acostumbrase a dejar las cosas en el aire y su vida y el futuro de ellos como pareja eran muy importantes en este momento.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato mientras calmaban sus pensamientos.

_¡Albert!... ¡Candy!_ - dijeron a la vez

_Dime Candy, tu primero…_

_Bueno, yo solo quería darte las gracias. Estos días que estamos pasando contigo son maravillosos, extrañaba tanto estar contigo, si por mí fuera detendría el tiempo para que estas vacaciones no acaben nunca. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasará para que volvamos a vernos después que retomes tu trabajo… _

El rostro de Candy se tornó triste y su sonrisa desapareció para convertirse en un puchero que a Albert le resulto encantador.

_No te pongas triste, princesa, yo siento lo mismo que tú. ¿Sabes que? Yo tampoco quiero sepárame de ti. Me haces mucha falta; pero no puedo dejar de cumplir mis obligaciones como patriarca de la familia, en realidad no me ha ido tan mal, solo que es una carga pesada para llevarlo yo solo; felizmente George esta siempre conmigo, sin sus valiosos consejos no sé si hubiese logrado tanto éxito_.

_Albert, si pudiera ayudarte de alguna forma._

_¿En serio te gustaría ayudarme?_

_Por supuesto. Te debo todo lo que soy ahora, gracias a ti logré cumplir mi sueño de ser enfermera y también logré sanar las heridas de mi corazón._

_No Candy, todo lo que has logrado ha sido por ti misma, eres la mujer más fuerte y decidida que he conocido en mi vida. Tu amor por los demás, y tu vocación de servicio te han abierto el corazón de todos los que te conocemos, Candy. No existe en mi familia nadie como tú._

_Oh, Albert, gracias, pero yo no hubiera logrado tanto si no hubiese sido por tu apoyo. Siempre has estado a mi lado, incluso me has salvado la vida varias veces. Tu presencia me daba la seguridad que necesitaba para continuar. No existe persona en el mundo en quien pueda confiar más que en ti._

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos tratando de expresar todo lo que albergaban en su corazón. Albert sintió que era buen momento para dar el paso que lo llenaba tanto de esperanza como de temor. Sabía que después de lo que le iba a decir las cosas podían no ser iguales para ambos nunca más pero no se quedaría con la duda, prefería vivir sabiendo que no tenia ninguna esperanza a continuar soñando con lo que podría ser.

_Candy _- le dijo algo nervioso – _princesa, nada me hace más feliz que escucharte decir que confías en mi y que me tienes aprecio, pero…_

_Pero que Albert, puedes decirme lo que sea. _

Candy sintió que su corazón empezó a latir de prisa nuevamente, no podía quitar su mirada de la de él. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz diferente. Reflejaban dulzura pero más que eso, reflejaban ¿amor?

Se estremeció cuando sus manos grandes y suaves tomaron las suyas y lentamente las llevó hacia su boca besándoselas con ternura.

_Candy, para mi no existe en este mundo ninguna mujer más importante que tú. Desde que nos conocimos en la colina de Pony llenaste mi vida de una nueva luz, tu risa aligeró mi alma; yo ya había decidido que pase lo que pase sería capaz de formar mi propio destino. Que a pesar de lo importante de mi apellido yo sabría ser una persona de honor, de carácter fuerte y que cumpliría a mi manera con lo que mis familiares esperaban de mí._

_Luego _– continuó – _cuando te volví a encontrar en aquella cascada sentí desde lo más profundo de mi ser que mi deber también era el de protegerte de todo y de todos los que abusaban de tu condición. Te vi crecer y superar el dolor, pero el tiempo que pase junto a ti cuando estaba amnésico fue determinante para que mis sentimientos cambiaran. Candy yo… yo me enamore de ti desde aquel entonces…_

_¡Albert!_

_No, no digas nada aún, déjame terminar. Desde hace tiempo yo quería abrirte mi corazón, esperé estos años con la esperanza de que tus heridas sanaran completamente, que tu corazón fuera libre para poder conquistarlo poco a poco. Sé que nuestra situación de padre e hija adoptiva es bastante extraña, pero yo nunca te he podido ver como tal, Candy; para mi eres la mujer mas bella y cariñosa que he podido conocer, la única con la que compartiría mi pesada carga; la única con la que desearía hacer renacer mi familia, mi hogar._

Candy lo seguía escuchando y se sentía en las nubes. No podía creerlo, ¡Albert la amaba! Y no solo eso, ¡desde que vivieron juntos en el departamento Magnolia! Sintió como si su corazón estuviera a punto de estallar, sus ojos encandilados no podían apartarse de los de él y sintió como poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando. Cuando estuvo a corta distancia Albert le pregunto:

_Candy, ¿Me harías el honor de permitirme entrar en tu vida, no solo como amigo o protector, sino como el hombre que hará todo lo que este a su alcance para hacerte feliz? ¿Que me permitas de hoy en adelante cortejarte y ganarme tu corazón?_

_¿Me harías ese honor, princesa? _

Candy no podía articular palabra por la sorpresa, el sueño secreto que había estado guardando desde hace un tiempo se hacia realidad. Albert, su Príncipe de la Colina le estaba diciendo que la amaba y que quería que le permitiera ganarse poco a poco su corazón. ¿Poco a poco? Pero si ya se lo había ganado por completo…

Con una sonrisa radiante de esas que a él siempre le había gustado admirar, le dijo con voz suave acariciando su mejilla:

_William Albert Andrew. No hay nadie en el mundo a quien podría confiar mi vida entera más que a ti. Eres y serás siempre el hombre que podrá conseguir una sonrisa en mi rostro aunque el más profundo dolor me golpee, el que me ayudará a sacar fuerza de mi flaqueza, el que me enseñó que es mejor compartir una vida sencilla pero llena de amor que una llena de lujos y joyas pero carente de calidez humana._

_Albert, mi querido príncipe, mi corazón desde hace tiempo te pertenece, no sabía si era correcto o no; no me importa realmente lo que piensen los demás, si me prometes que nunca me dejarás y que afrontarás junto a mí los problemas que se nos presenten en la vida, entonces, Si, Albert. Te acepto desde ahora como el hombre que deseo para compartir mis penas y alegrías, al que entrego mi corazón entero, no necesitas ganártelo, mí querido príncipe, desde hace tiempo es tuyo. Sé que me darás la felicidad que anhelo, no tengo miedo, no tengo dudas porque yo verdaderamente y desde siempre, he confiado en ti. _

No había más que decir, Ambos se sentían en las nubes, sus rostros se siguieron acercando muy lentamente como saboreando anticipadamente lo que seria su primer beso. Albert tomo su mentón con delicadeza mirándola con los ojos brillantes de la emoción; _Candy…_ fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso tierno que hizo que sus corazones latieran al unísono y su mente se llenara de un mar de sensaciones que jamás habían experimentado antes.

No existían comparaciones. Desde ese momento en adelante solo serían ellos dos y lo que su futuro les deparara. Poco a poco la necesidad de sentirse más cerca fue más apremiante y se abrazaron con intensidad profundizando su entrega con fervor. Después de saborear la dulzura de sus labios fueron separándose lentamente para poder respirar. Albert la llenó de pequeños besos en el rostro y la abrazó estrechándola contra su pecho lleno de alegría. No cabía en si mismo, sentía que iba a explotar de felicidad.

_Candy… Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra, tenía tanto miedo que me rechazaras y que pensaras en alejarte de mí._

_Nunca, óyelo bien, Albert… desde hoy estaré dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ti – _le respondió aferrándose más aun a su pecho_ – Siempre me he sentido tan tranquila entre tus brazos, me gustaba tanto que me abrazaras así, me hacia sentir segura._

_A mi también princesa. Ven, recuéstate aquí a mi lado. Quiero sentir que no estoy soñando. _

Se quedaron un rato abrazados disfrutando mutuamente se su compañía. Cada uno en sus pensamientos sintiendo que por fin estaban completos, que lucharían por estar juntos y que nada ni nadie los separaría.

_¡Albert! _– le dijo de pronto – ¿_Qué vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante?_

_Mmmm, pues por lo pronto, ven aquí _– le dijo atrayéndola hacia él y tomando nuevamente sus labios con intensa pasión – _creo que podría comerte a besos, desde hoy solo me mantendré con la miel de tus labios…_

_Albert_ – le dijo riéndose pagada de si misma – _En serio, me refiero a ¿Cómo vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante? ¿Crees que será conveniente que no le digamos nada a nadie? _

_¿Por qué? yo no pienso ocultar lo que significas para mí._

_Me refiero a nuestra situación, tu aún sigues siendo mi "padre" legalmente. _

_Tienes razón, pero eso es fácil de remediar. Dentro de pocos meses cumplirás la mayoría de edad y dejarás de estar bajo mi tutela. Serás una mujer libre de tomar tus propias dediciones, aunque nunca dejarás de llevar el apellido de la familia. Quiero cortejarte preciosa, quiero llevarte orgulloso de mi brazo ante toda la sociedad._

_Gracias, Albert_

_¿Qué te parece si hacemos una gran presentación para el dia de tu cumpleaños? Desde hace tiempo la tía abuela me ha estado pidiendo que te convenza de que te presente en sociedad como heredera de los Andrew_.

_¿En serio? Pero si ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mi adopción._

_Eso era antes mi amor, ella ha cambiado mucho, ya lo viste la última vez que se entrevistaron, después de que se enteró de lo que hiciste por mí, se puso a reflexionar y lejos de la influencia negativa de los Leegan ha podido darse cuenta de que estaba siendo muy injusta y que en realidad no se había dado la oportunidad de conocerte realmente. _

_Bueno, yo no le guardo rencor por la forma tan dura con la que siempre me trató. Es siempre mejor perdonar al que nos hizo sufrir, dar amor a las personas aunque no te lo pidan y ella es alguien muy importante en la familia me gustaría mucho poder ganar su afecto._

_Me hace tan feliz escucharte decir eso, se llevarán bien con el tiempo, ya lo verás_.

_¿Entonces, te parece bien mi idea?_

_¿De la fiesta? Pues supongo que si, sabes que a mi me ponen muy nerviosa todos esos eventos donde se invita tanta gente, pero esta bien, si quiero estar a tu lado tengo que aprender a desenvolverme dentro del ambiente al que perteneces. _

_¡Bien!_ - le dijo dándole otro beso lleno de alegría – _Entonces señorita Andrew, déjelo todo en mis manos, usted tendrá la fiesta de presentación mas elegante que se haya podido imaginar, dejaremos en claro ante todos que eres la heredera de la casa Andrew, independiente de cualquier tutela lo que nos dará la libertad de tratarnos como iguales._

_¿En serio crees que la tía lo apruebe?_

_Por supuesto, no te olvides que estas hablando con el patriarca y mis decisiones son indiscutibles_.

_Esta bien señor patriarca, confío en su capacidad de negociador. Pero ahora creo que ya se esta haciendo tarde y estoy segura que Juliette se despertará mañana temprano para continuar con nuestro paseo._

Albert rió de buena gana, estaba tan feliz que no quería dejarla ir, pero debía ser prudente y sobretodo debía guardarle respeto. El era un hombre de honor que jamás se propasaría con una dama y menos con Candy, desde ahora ella sería la joya mas preciada en su vida y haría que todos la respetaran como tal. Para empezar, cuando la llevara de regreso al Hogar de Pony hablaría con sus madres y les pediría su permiso para visitarla y cortejarla como era debido. No permitiría más habladurías a su alrededor. Bastante sufrió con la forma en que la trataron en Chicago cuando vivían juntos que hasta la despidieron del hospital tratándola como una mujer disoluta. No, nunca más nadie mancillaría a su preciada Candy.

Una idea se fue forjando en su mente. Los Leegan le habían pedido que les ayudara en la financiación de la construcción de su nuevo hotel. Aprovecharía para aclarar cualquier cosa pendiente con ellos, para empezar, haría que la orgullosa Sara Leegan declarara ante toda la familia que Candy no era una ladrona y que la habían acusado injustamente, además que se aseguraría de que no intentaran hacer nada en su contra nunca más, y que la respetarían y le darían su puesto como heredera de la casa Andrew ante toda la sociedad.

Mientras en su mente se cruzaban todas estas reflexiones Candy, recostada sobre su hombro disfrutaba de su abrazo y de la forma en que él acariciaba su cabello. ¡No había nada en el mundo que se comparara a aquella sensación que la de sentirse segura entre los brazos del hombre que amaba!

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado mi historia. Esta idea surgió como complemento a lo que he podido leer de las traducciones hechas de las novelas que escribió la autora para dar una continuación del manga. Aunque nunca ha declarado el nombre de la actual pareja de Candy, para mi siempre ha recaído en el personaje de Albert; puesto que fue con él con el que inició su aventura en la vida mientras ambos crecieron a su manera, sus continuos encuentros a lo largo de la historia sirvieron para reforzar y hacer madurar sus sentimientos que pasaron por las distintas etapas de una relación estable**.

**No quise apegarme literalmente a los hechos, es por eso que cambie un poco la sucesión de algunos eventos e incluí el personaje de Juliette que simboliza el renacer de Candy y la ayuda a desarrollar la siguiente etapa de su vida como mujer adulta, además de permitir aflorar en Albert los sentimientos paternales de los que el careció desde pequeño.**

**Nuevamente mi agradecimiento a Kelianot2, EnakaT, Verenice Canedo, Brenda de Andrew, mayraexitosa, sayury1707, monybert, himurita, cami love, RVM85, Lila, Noemí Cullen, Ms Puddleglum, Olimpia y MARIAISABEL por sus hermosos comentarios que me alentaron a continuar con la historia.**

**Espero que este y los próximos capítulos sean también de su agrado.**

**Thank you my dear friend, I'm glad you liked my story.**

CREO EN TI –Milady 2012


	4. Chapter 10

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el final del manga y la novela Candy Candy Final History de Kyoko Misuki. Los personajes originales no me pertenecen; sólo el orden de algunos acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**CAPITULO 10**

**UNA VISITA INESPERADA**

Apenas había amanecido cuando Candy se despertó, había sido una noche maravillosa, un sueño profundo y tranquilo como hacía mucho no descansaba. Al abrir sus ojos y ver la luz que entraba por la ventana sintió como si aún estuviese soñando.

_¡Albert!_ Fue su primer pensamiento

_¿Habrá sido solo un sueño? No por favor si fue un sueño no quiero despertar…_

Se levantó sin hacer ruido para no despertar a la niña, abrió la puerta despacio, se asomó y vió que el pasadizo estaba vacío, _Mmmm… _pensó, _creo que esta vez si le gané al levantarme más temprano, entonces es mi oportunidad de preparar el desayuno, se pondrá muy contento con la sorpresa._

De puntitas caminó hacia el baño para asearse, se miró al espejo, su rostro irradiaba felicidad; la felicidad de amar y ser correspondida.

Regresó a su habitación y se cambio rápidamente.

Bajó y se dirigió a la cocina, todo estaba en orden…

_La verdad es que es extraño que no se haya levantado aún, él es siempre muy madrugador._ Pensó mientras buscaba todo lo necesario para preparar café, calentar leche y tostar el pan que habían traído; sacó de la despensa un poco de mermelada, miel y huevos.

_¡Bien! _Dijo emocionada_, empezaré por hacer unos huevos revueltos…_

Comenzó su labor con una sonrisa y tarareando una canción; entre lo concentrada que estaba y el ruido que hacia en la cocina no se percató que alguien había abierto la puerta de entrada y se dirigía hacia ella sigilosamente.

Puso los huevos recién preparados en una fuente y cuando se disponía a hacer la mezcla para preparar unos hot cakes, sintió como unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura con suma delicadeza.

Del susto dio un salto y un grito se despegó de su garganta.

_No te asustes amor, no soy un maleante, solo soy un príncipe enamorado que viene a buscar a su princesa…_

_¡Albert!, mira nada más que susto me has dado… debería enojarme contigo; pero te perdono porque me has dicho algo muy lindo…_ le dijo sonriente dándose la vuelta.

Ambos rieron felices, el no la soltaba y se recreaba mirando su rostro complacido.

_Te vez hermosa hoy princesa._

Candy lo observó con más detenimiento. Su alta figura, ese rostro hermoso que esbozaba una dulce sonrisa, su pelo mojado que le caía graciosamente sobre la frente…

_Albert de donde vienes_ – le preguntó.

_Bueno, me desperté muy temprano y quise aprovechar para ir a nadar al río un momento. Siempre me gustó sentir el agua fresca en la mañana, hacía tiempo que no lo disfrutaba y la verdad me siento de maravilla. Venía con toda la intención de preparar el desayuno pero veo que ya te me adelantaste._

_Si,_ le dijo _acariciándole la mejilla, yo también me desperté temprano, y decidí darte la sorpresa._

_Me halagas Candy, gracias, son esos detalles tuyos los que me tienen tan enamorado._

Candy sonrió hasta lo inverosímil, estaba descubriendo en él una nueva faceta. Creyó conocerlo en todo sentido, pero todo esto era nuevo para ellos, jamás imaginó que pudiera ser tan romántico y encantador. _¡Como los príncipes de los cuentos!_ pensó.

Albert sonrió y tomo su mentón suavemente.

_Ahora más que desayunar me provoca besarte…_ – le dijo con voz seductora; y acercándose lentamente le dio un largo beso cargado de amor y dulzura.

Después que se separaron, Candy abrió los ojos embelezada, se sentía en las nubes. ¿Acaso seria así de ahora en adelante? Todo era tan nuevo, ella nunca había tenido una pareja. La idea de vivir momentos románticos y apasionados con él la hizo darse cuenta que de ahora en adelante su vida seria totalmente diferente.

Entre risas y coqueteos terminaron de preparar y servir el desayuno.

_Candy_ – le dijo – _mejor ve por Juliette y desayunemos para poder regresar a la mansión, dejaremos todo acomodado aquí y luego emprenderemos el camino como si fuera un paseo, ¿Qué te parece?_

_Si, me parece buena idea. Enseguida regreso_.

Candy entró a la habitación sigilosamente. Juliette estaba aun dormida, pero su sueño no era apacible, se movía en la cama y fruncía el ceño como si algo la mortificara. Después de unos momentos se despertó llamándola.

_Candy, Candy, no, no me dejes._

Candy se acercó a su cama y la abrazó dulcemente. _Tranquila pequeña, fue solo un sueño, vez aquí estoy no te asustes…_

_Candy, soñé que te llevaban lejos y que nunca mas volvía a verte_.

_Mi pequeñita, no te preocupes, yo no te voy a dejar nunca._

_Candy? ¿Donde esta mi mamá? Dile que venga._

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, era la primera vez que la niña le decía algo así.

_Tu mamá está en el cielo Juliette, está con los ángeles y desde allí vela por nosotras, cada vez que le quieras hablar solo debes orar, ella te escuchará_.

_Candy, el otro dia Marc me dijo algo que me hizo llorar._

_¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?_

_Me dijo que cuando te cases y tengas tus hijos te olvidarás de nosotros. Dijo que después que su mamá murió el vivió un tiempo con su papá pero que luego él lo dejó en el Hogar de Pony para irse a trabajar a otro país. ¿Qué es eso?_

Candy sintió un escalofrío, nadie mejor que ella sabía lo que eso significaba, recordó cuando los Leegan la obligaron a emprender el viaje a México; ahora entendía por que Marc era a veces tan huraño, su padre no lo había llevado con él pensando tal vez en lo riesgoso del viaje…

_Bueno, - _le contestó_ – Cuando uno se va a otro país cambian mucho las cosas, a veces el viaje se hace un poco largo y pesado, seguramente por eso no lo llevó con él; pero querida, contigo es diferente, yo le prometí a tu mamá que siempre te cuidaría y que estaría a tu lado. No temas, yo cumpliré mi promesa._

_¿Aunque te cases, Candy? ¿…y si tu esposo no me quiere?_

_Mi pequeñita_ – le dijo dulcemente mientras la abrazaba – _verás que te querrá tanto como yo._

_Vamos, deja de pensar en esas cosas y vístete que el desayuno esta listo. Albert nos espera_

_Candy, _le dijo con mirada triste- _yo quiero mucho al tío Albert,_ _me gustaría mucho que fuese mi papá._

Candy la miro enternecida_, yo también Juliette_, pensó, _yo también… Dejemos que el tiempo pase, ya verás que seremos una hermosa familia._

Después de desayunar y dejar todo en orden decidieron que era hora de regresar a la mansión.

Albert tomó de la mano a Juliette y le dio la otra a Candy, así caminaron un buen rato deteniéndose de tanto en tanto para descansar y admirar el hermoso bosque.

Al llegar a la mansión todo parecía muy tranquilo, Juliette empezó a correr por todo el jardín y se detuvo de golpe frente a la entrada. Había un auto estacionado, ¿de quién podría ser?

Albert y Candy se sorprendieron también, no esperaban a nadie.

_Espérenme aquí - _les dijo Albert_ - iré a ver de quién se trata._

Por la insignia reconoció el auto de los Andrew, pero era extraño porque él había dado instrucciones a George de que nadie los molestara en esos días.

Entro a la mansión y se encontró con algunas doncellas que estaban limpiando los salones.

_Sr. Andrew_ – le dijo una de ellas algo intimidada por verlo de improviso – _Bienvenido. ¿Podemos hacer algo por Usted?_

_No_, le dijo desconcertado, _¿Cómo es que entraron? Di órdenes a los empleados de que se tomaran unos días libres, no entiendo que hacen aquí._

_Sr. Andrew disculpe, nosotras solo recibimos indicaciones de hacer limpieza y asegurarnos de que todo este presentable para la noche._

_¿Órdenes?_ – Le contestó algo molesto – _¿De quién?_

_Nosotras recibimos las órdenes de Walter el mayordomo de la mansión de Chicago. Llegamos ayer por la tarde._

_Y desde cuando… Dígame quiénes vinieron con usted_.

_Somos dos doncellas y Peter el primer ayudante que hará las veces de mayordomo._

_¿Y donde se encuentra?, quiero hablar con él. Búsquelo y dígale que me alcance en la biblioteca._

Mientras tanto, Candy y Juliette se sentaron en una banca del jardín para esperar a Albert.

_Señorita Candy_ – escuchó a su espalda – ¡Q_ué gusto verla!_

Candy volteó enseguida al reconocer la voz.

_Señor Whitman, que sorpresa, pensé que estaba de vacaciones._

_En realidad si, pero me pidieron que viniera a hacer un trabajo urgente._

_¿Un trabajo urgente?_

_Si, debo hacer varios arreglos florales para adornar la casa para esta noche._

_¿Para esta noche?, no sabía que habría alguna reunión._

_Fue todo de improviso, no nos han dado muchos datos. Ejmmm… Señorita Candy, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?_

_Si, dígame._

_¿Quien es esta niñita? Es muy bonita, se parece a usted._

_Oh, Sr. Whitman ella es Juliette, es mi pupila. Es huérfana como yo y vive en el Hogar de Pony. _

_Mucho gusto señorita_ – le dijo el anciano – _encantado de conocerte._

_Hola_ – le contestó la niña con un poco de timidez.

_Juliette, querida el es el Sr. Whitman, el trabaja como jardinero aquí y es el encargado de que este jardín se mantenga así de hermoso._

_Mucho gusto señor. _Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

_Oh, que encantadora, a sus pies pequeña dama._

Candy se entretuvo conversando con el jardinero mientras esperaba a Albert. Se sentía cada vez mas intrigada, pero debía ser prudente y obedecer sus instrucciones, le había preocupado ver la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y la incomodidad de encontrar huéspedes inesperados. El Sr. Whitman era muy amable y conversaron acerca de su familia a la que extrañaba mucho y que estaba pensando ya en retirarse e irse a vivir con ellos.

_Pero dígame que será del jardín y de las Dulce Candy sin Usted, no quiero ni pensar lo mucho que el jardín va a extrañar su presencia._

_No se preocupe Señorita, desde hace tiempo he estado entrenando a un mozalbete muy hábil que se que sabrá ser un excelente jardinero, ama como nosotros las plantas y ha aprendido con mucha habilidad._

_Me alegra escucharlo decir eso, pero lo extrañaremos mucho, Lakewood no será lo mismo sin usted._

Por otro lado, Albert estaba en la biblioteca muy disgustado. ¿Quien se había atrevido a contradecirlo? Era muy extraño.

Sintió que tocaban a la puerta e inmediatamente dio el pase.

_Adelante - _dijo, y se volvió a ver al que entraba con rostro serio.

_Sr. Andrew_ - contestó el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia – _mi nombre es Peter y he recibido el encargo de venir a la mansión y prepararla para esta noche._

_¿Cóomo es eso? ¿Quien le dio la orden?_ – estaba demás hacer esa pregunta, pensó; quién mas podría dar una orden así aparte de él si no otra que…

_Fue Madame Elroy, señor. Ella estará arribando esta tarde con unos invitados._

….

_¿Candy? ¿Dónde están?_

_Aquí Albert, ven te estamos esperando en el jardín._

_Sr. Andrew, buenas tardes_ – le dijo el Sr. Whitman haciendo una reverencia.

_Oh, Whitman, ¿Cómo esta? ¿Usted también se encuentra aquí? ¿No le había dado vacaciones?_

_Si, Sr. Andrew, pero fui convocado con los demás para hacer los arreglos florales y de jardinería._

_Esta bien Whitman, puede retirarse, deseo conversar con la Señorita Candy_, le dijo serio.

_Con su permiso, me retiro Señor, Señorita. _Dijo haciendo una venia.

Candy se sorprendió, generalmente Albert era muy cordial, pero se notaba que estaba molesto.

_Candy, princesa, me temo que nuestras pequeñas vacaciones van a tener que ser canceladas, o por lo menos no serán como lo habíamos planeado._

_Que pasó Albert me tienes preocupada, quién ha venido._

_En realidad los que están en la casa solo son los empleados_. _Están preparándola para la llegada de mi tía. Parece que llega con unos "invitados"_

_Oh _– Candy se quedo sin palabras

_No te preocupes, quien quiera que sea no te pondré en problemas. Princesa, vamos a ser cautelosos, no digas nada, déjame a mi averiguar que es lo que se tiene entre manos._

_Está bien Albert, sabes que confió en ti. Vamos Juliette, es mejor que entremos en la casa._

_Si, vamos._

Se dirigieron a la mansión para refrescarse y descansar en sus habitaciones. Los empleados se sorprendieron de verla en Lakewood, desde su cumpleaños hacía ya dos años que no la habían vuelto a ver. Al principio no la reconocieron; su aspecto era diferente parecía una dama elegante pero sencilla, lo que más las extrañó fue la presencia de la niña que se le parecía mucho.

Albert las escoltó hacia su habitación y les dijo que descansaran que en dos horas pasaría a buscarlas para tomar el té.

_Albert, _le dijo tomando su mano- _por favor, no te preocupes, no me gusta verte contrariado. Se que la tía no viene para molestarnos. ¿Acaso le dijiste que estarías aquí?_

_Le dije que me estaba tomando unos días libres y que pasaría por aquí a constatar que la propiedad este bien y que luego andaría unos días paseando por los alrededores. Ella sabe que mi naturaleza nunca ha sido estar en un solo lugar cuando estoy de descanso._

_¿Ves? Ella habrá pensado que ya no te encontrabas en Lakewood, así que por eso decidió venir, después de todo ésta también es su casa…_

_Si cariño, lo sé, no me molesta que ella venga, me intriga el hecho que traiga invitados, ¿quienes podrán ser? No es algo usual. No quería preocuparte pero últimamente no se ha sentido bien, sufre de migrañas y se siente muy cansada, parece que la edad la esta afectando._

¡_Albert! ¿Pero cómo no me lo habías dicho antes?_ _Hay que cuidarla mucho y sobretodo no darle disgustos. Oh, espero que nuestra presencia aquí no traiga malas consecuencias_.

_Candy, tu eres una Andrew, esta también es tu casa, eres la mujer a la que amo, las cosas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante, se acostumbrarán a vernos juntos y te van a respetar, te lo aseguro._

Los sirvientes terminaron con su trabajo y todo quedo reluciente y listo para recibir a la Matriarca de la familia y a sus invitados.

Albert estaba nuevamente ante la puerta de la habitación de Candy para escoltarlas hasta la biblioteca donde tomarían el té, El arribo de la tía estaba programado para las siete de la noche así que aún faltaban varias horas.

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia; en especial a mayraexitosa, janja8, himurita, Verenice Canedo, Lila, keilanot2, Lety, Ms Puddleglum por sus reviews y por alentarme a continuar escribiendo. Trataré de actualizar cada semana hasta poder terminar el último capítulo. No se preocupen que no pienso hacerlos sufrir mucho, creo que en esta etapa romántica entre Albert y Candy ellos merecen ser felices mientras se acompañaran y apoyaran en el difícil camino de manejar el fabuloso imperio Andrew. **

CREO EN TI –Milady 2012


	5. Chapter 11

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el final del manga y la novela Candy Candy Final History de Kyoko Misuki. Los personajes originales no me pertenecen; sólo el orden de algunos acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**CAPITULO 11**

**NUEVAS INTRIGAS**

Para cuando llegó el auto que transportaba a Madame Elroy y a sus invitados, Albert estaba elegantemente vestido y esperando en la biblioteca.

Había quedado con el mayordomo que apenas ellos ingresaran a la mansión los ubicara en sus habitaciones y luego se reuniera con él para que le informara de quién se trababa la visita. Pero antes le advirtió que ni él ni nadie del personal estaba autorizado a revelar que el dueño se encontraba en la mansión junto con la señorita Andrew.

El mayordomo, fiel a sus órdenes se encontraba parado a la entrada de la mansión con el resto de la escasa servidumbre pulcramente uniformados para recibir a la matriarca.

_Madame_ – le dijo al descender del vehiculo – _Bienvenida_

_Gracias Peter, por favor que lleven nuestro equipaje a las habitaciones._

_Si Madame, enseguida._

La tía Elroy entró a la mansión seguida de cerca por su comitiva. Estaba cansada del viaje, ya no era tan jóven y rara vez se alejaba de la mansión de Chicago, pero ésta era una ocasión especial. Quería causar una buena impresión a ese invitado especial que la acompañaba. Era la última carta que se jugaba para hacer que su sobrino sentara cabeza. Felizmente contaba nuevamente con el apoyo de sus familiares.

Detrás de ella ingresaron los demás. Peter los recibió pomposamente y luego les pidió que lo siguieran al segundo nivel para mostrarles sus habitaciones. Madame Elroy dió las órdenes necesarias para que dispusieran todo para la cena y se dirigió con el grupo a descansar y arreglarse. Quedaron en reencontrarse en una hora en el comedor.

Peter, aliviado de que no le hicieran muchas preguntas, se dirigió hacia la biblioteca donde lo aguardaba su patrón.

_Sir William_, le dijo_ – Madame Elroy y sus invitados están descansando en sus habitaciones, dentro de una hora se servirá la cena en el comedor principal. ¿Cuantos servicios más desea que se añadan?_

_Solamente dos, uno para mí y el otro para la señorita Andrew._

_¿No sospechó de mi presencia?_

_No señor, solamente me preguntó habíamos encontrado en orden la mansión y yo le respondí afirmativamente sin dar mucho detalle._

_Hiciste lo correcto Peter. Ahora quiero que me digas quienes son los invitados de mi tía…_

…

Después de conversar, ambos salieron de la biblioteca, el mayordomo a ocuparse de sus tareas y Albert hacia su habitación; pero antes tocó suavemente en la puerta de la habitación de Candy, era una suerte que le hubiera asignado el dormitorio contiguo al suyo, ambos estaban apartados de los cuartos de invitados y por lo tanto nadie se daría cuenta de su presencia antes de tiempo.

_¿Candy? _Le dijo en voz baja_ – Princesa ábreme por favor._

Candy lo escuchó y enseguida se levantó para hacerlo pasar.

_Albert, _– le dijo_ – te estaba esperando, dime ¿ya llegaron, verdad? Sentí el ruido del motor pero no quise asomarme a la ventana por si acaso, no quería delatar mi presencia._

_Bien pensado amor, por ahora ellos están descansando, pero dentro de una hora bajaran para cenar y quiero que también lo hagamos nosotros. Entraremos del brazo y presidiremos la mesa._

_¿Estas seguro Albert? No quiero crear problemas, a lo mejor es preferible que aproveche para regresar al Hogar de Pony con Juliette._

_No Candy, te dije que no te ocultarías más de la familia. Aunque no declaremos aún nuestra nueva relación, exigiré que te den el lugar que te corresponde. Hazme caso amor, no dejaré que nadie te humille._

_Está bién Albert; estando a tu lado me siento segura y te prometo que me comportaré a la altura de la situación, no te haré pasar ninguna vergüenza._

_Nunca princesa – _le dijo tomando y besando su mano_ – Jamás me avergonzaría de ti._

_Ahora te dejo para que te arregles, ponte hermosa que yo pasaré por ti a buscarte y mandaré a una doncella para que le traiga algo de comer a Juliette y se quede acompañándola, es mejor que ella permanezca aquí esta noche y de acuerdo a lo que suceda mañana veremos como presentarla ante todos._

_Está bién Albert._

_Así me gusta princesa, entonces – _le dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios_ - regreso a buscarte en una hora. No tengas miedo amor, dijimos que de ahora en adelante afrontaríamos todo juntos, es mejor que se vayan acostumbrando a tu presencia a mi lado._

Albert se retiró y Candy cerró despacio la puerta, se recostó en ella pensando en lo maravilloso que era su príncipe, a cada segundo se sentía mas enamorada de él y con cada beso y caricia que le daba ella sentía que su cuerpo se acostumbraba y pedía más. El era el hombre de sus sueños y lucharía contra quien sea para no perderlo. Así que comenzaría por ponerse hermosa para que su príncipe se sintiera orgulloso de tenerla a su lado. A pesar de haber sido una rebelde toda su vida, nunca había sido una mal educada y había aprendido a desenvolverse con propiedad dentro del ambiente de etiqueta que la sociedad a la que pertenecía le exigía. Haría su mejor esfuerzo.

Después de tomar un baño exquisitamente perfumado, eligió un vestido verde de gala que Albert le había regalado la vez que estuvieron en Lakewood cuando Juliette era tan solo un bebé. Candy guardaba todos sus regalos en la mansión porque en el Hogar de Pony no le servían de nada, _¿para qué necesitaría ella esa clase de vestidos y accesorios?_ se había preguntado muchas veces. _Pues bien, _se dijo a sí misma_, ahora sí que me vienen bien todos tus regalos Albert._

Lucía hermosa, el vestido entallaba su delicada figura y resaltaba el color de sus ojos, el fino encaje caía elegantemente hasta la altura de sus zapatos de tacón que eran de un tono verde más oscuro y el pelo lo llevaba recogido a la altura de la nuca dejando caer sus rizos en cascada sobre sus hombros.

Albert tocó a su puerta y ella le dió el pase.

_Princesa, _le dijo embelezado_ - te ves radiante, no hay mujer mas hermosa que tú._

_Oh Albert, no exageres, ¿en serio te gusta como me veo?_

_Por supuesto que si mi amor, ven, _le dijo acercándola al espejo del gran tocador y tomándola por detrás_ – ¿vez nuestro reflejo en el espejo? es el de una pareja feliz y unida. Te prometo que nada ni nadie nos separará. ¿Confías en mi?_

_Por supuesto que si Albert, ahora y siempre._

Él la soltó, le dió vuelta y sonriendo le dijo dulcemente:

_Mira, te he traído algo que quiero que uses - _y sacando un estuche de su bolsillo agregó - _Estas joyas pertenecieron a mi madre y desde ahora son tuyas._

_¡Albert! _le dijo mientras con enormes ojos veía el contenido. Eran un juego de collar y aretes de diamantes muy delicados que brillaban creando un arco iris de colores.

_¿Estas seguro? Esto es demasiado importante para ti._

_Lo es, y por eso te lo confió, así como te confié mi corazón._

_Albert, _– le dijo con los ojos humedecidos _- ¡Me haces tan feliz!_

_No princesa, no llores, regálame una de tus sonrisas que tanto amo._

Candy le sonrió y él le ayudo a colocarse las joyas. Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta les indicaron que la mucama había llegado con la cena para la niña que se encontraba sobre la cama mirando unos libros con fotografías de animales.

_¿Estas lista?_ – le preguntó

_Si, mas que nunca._

_Entonces mi bella dama, permítame escoltarla hasta el comedor para dar la bienvenida a nuestras visitas…_

….

Elroy Andrew se había quedado gratamente sorprendida al entrar al gran comedor y verificar que habían realizado un buen trabajo. Walter había tenido muy buen criterio al recomendarle a Peter como mayordomo, para ella era importante causar gran impresión a su invitado antes de presentarle a su sobrino. Lo único que le había extrañado era encontrar más servicios de los que ella había ordenado, pero no tuvo tiempo de interrogar a la servidumbre porque enseguida empezaron a llegar los comensales a tomar sus lugares. Ella los recibió ceremoniosamente y cuando se dirigía a sentarse en la cabecera un aviso inusual del mayordomo la tomó por sorpresa.

Con tono reverencioso, Peter anunciaba el arribo al comedor del patriarca de la familia, Sir William Andrew acompañado de la señorita Candice Andrew.

Albert y Candy entraron y se acercaron a la cabecera.

_Muy buenas noches, _les dijo_ – les doy la bienvenida a mi casa. Me enteré de su arribo pero no quise molestarlos antes de la cena para dejarlos descansar._

_¡William! _Dijo su tía sorprendida_ – no sabía que estabas en Lakewood. ¿Candice? ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?_

_Buenas noches tía abuela, _le dijo haciendo una reverencia

_Candy y yo estamos pasando unos días en la mansión tía, creo que habíamos conversado de eso antes de mi viaje. _

_Si, pero…_ - le dijo sin saber como responder

_Bien, _dijo Albert – _Por favor, ¿quisieras presentarme a tu invitado? _Le dijo mirando al caballero que se encontraba a su lado

_Si, por supuesto William, Su nombre es Leonard André de Rothshare_ (*)

Albert levantó una ceja sorprendido. _¿Dijo Rothshare?_ – pensó para sus adentros. _¿Con que éste es uno de los herederos de una de las familias Europeas más poderosas de Inglaterra? Pero, ¿qué esta haciendo aquí? Peter me advirtió que era un caballero jóven el que acompañaba a mi tía, pero no sabía cuál era su nombre._

_Encantado_ – le dijo inmediatamente - _William Albert Andrew y la dama que me acompaña es Candice Andrew…_

_Su hija adoptiva_ - interrumpió Eliza…

Leonard no prestó interés al comentario inoportuno.

Estaba encandilado por la belleza de aquella joven.

_Encantado, _ se apresuró a decir dándole la mano a Albert y besando la de Candy.

_Es un honor para mí conocerlos._

_El honor es mío Sir Rothshare, no sabia que su familia se encontraba en Estados Unidos._

_En realidad,_ le dijo – _he venido solo. Me encuentro de viaje estudiando posibilidades de negocios con la banca norteamericana y tuve la suerte de que me presentaran a su tía y que ella me invitara amablemente a conocer sus más preciadas propiedades._ _Conozco la brillante trayectoria de sus negocios Sir Andrew y le aseguro que mi familia esta muy interesada en invertir con ustedes._

Albert sintió un extraño presentimiento. Por la forma en que el jóven ingles miraba a Candy, era evidente que había quedado gratamente impresionado por la belleza de su pareja. Se sintió preocupado, si al verla se había sentido atraído, seguro que al conocerla mejor se interesaría por cortejarla, era muy difícil que alguien no amase a Candy; pero eso _¡Qué ni lo sueñe!,_ se juró para sus adentros; _nadie podrá separarme esta vez de ella._

_Sara, Eliza_ – les dijo Albert saludándolas con una leve venia - _No sabia que habían regresado de Florida._

_Así es Sir William_, le contestó Sara; ella sabia que debía guardar las formalidades delante del patriarca, todavía estaba asustada por habérselo encontrado frente a frente después del fallido compromiso de Neal. No estaba segura de cómo dirigirse a él porque, a pesar de que era más joven que ella, sólo estaban ligados políticamente; puesto que ella no era realmente hija de Madame Elroy.

Por otro lado, Albert no tenía ni la menor intención de darles pie a familiaridades a los Leegan, así que aceptó de buena gana la forma en que se dirigió a él y agregó:

_¿Hace mucho que regresaron?_

_No, _ le contestó - _en realidad vinimos con Leonard. Nos conocimos en Florida y lo invitamos a conocer a la familia. La tía abuela Elroy nos invitó a pasar unos días para que conociera esta zona donde se crían buenos caballos, la familia Rothshare es muy aficionada a la crianza de caballos de carrera, y Leonard ha heredado el manejo de los establos de la familia, está en busca de buenos sementales para mejorar su Staff._

Candy permanecía sin emitir palabra. Sabía que era lo mejor. Desde que entraron al comedor la mirada de desagrado de Sara y Eliza fue más que evidente. La tía abuela sólo parecía sorprendida, era lógico, la anciana jamás se habría imaginado encontrarla allí. Pero ese tal Leonard, la estaba comiendo con la mirada y eso la ponía incomoda. Sin querer se agarró más fuerte del brazo de Albert y este se percató de su incomodidad.

_Bien, _dijo inmediatamente – _Por favor, pasemos a sentarnos y disfrutar de la cena._

Albert se acomodó en la cabecera principal, mientras que Candy y la tía abuela se sentaron a ambos lados de su puesto. Leonard se ubicó al lado de la matriarca y Sara y Eliza al lado de Candy.

Ordenó que fueran sirviendo los platos mientras se iniciaba la conversación. Al principio sólo se trataba de negocios y los cambios después de la guerra. Allí Albert se enteró que Leonard había servido en la armada Británica en la reciente guerra junto a su hermano James (*) y que a consecuencia de eso había sido herido, mientras que lamentablemente James había muerto al no recuperarse de las heridas sufridas en combate.

_Es tan lamentable, _había dicho Candy pensando en Stear_ - Esta guerra ha sido muy cruenta y ha tomado preciosas vidas._

Leonard la miró sorprendido. Sabía por comentarios de Sara y Eliza lo que había ocurrido con un miembro de su familia, así que al ver el rostro de la chica se dio cuenta que se refería a él.

Albert le explicó que debido a la perdida de su sobrino ellos comprendían muy bien su dolor y lo difícil que era reponerse de la pérdida.

_Tal vez Candy, de haber ido a la guerra hubieses echo algo mas útil salvando esas vidas - _le dijo con sarcasmo Eliza.

Albert la miró con furia. La sola idea de que Candy hubiese corrido algún peligro como enfermera de guerra lo desquiciaba.

_Eliza, _le dijo la tía abuela_, las cosas sucedieron como tenían que ser y no debes olvidar que gracias a que Candy permaneció en Chicago no tuvimos que lamentar más pérdidas valiosas._

Eliza hizo una mueca y entendió que era mejor que no hiciera algún comentario mordaz por el momento. A pesar de las advertencias de su madre de que no provocara a su tío, ella no toleraba la presencia de Candy, sentía una gran envidia de ver la estrecha relación que mantenía con tan importante personaje de la familia, _Demasiado estrecha_, pensaba siempre en forma maliciosa.

El joven Leonard se atrevió a preguntar:

_Señorita Andrew, ¿Cómo es posible que usted hubiese podido estar presente en la guerra?_

Candy miró a Albert por un instante como preguntándole si podía contestar con libertad.

Él asintió levemente autorizándola a que se expresara con libertad.

_Sr. Rothschild, _le contestó_ – después de mis estudios académicos en el Real Colegio de San Pablo en Londres, decidí que quería estudiar una carrera, así que me inscribí en la escuela de enfermería aquí en América y recibí entrenamiento como enfermera especializada en cirugía durante los primeros años de la guerra. Estuve a punto de ir de voluntaria a Francia, pero una compañera mía se me adelantó y ocupo el puesto. Felizmente, me acabo de enterar que regresó sana y salva gracias a Dios, e incluso fué condecorada por su excelente labor en el campo de batalla salvando vidas._

Eliza estuvo a punto de lanzar uno de sus comentarios mordaces, pero la mirada de advertencia de la tía abuela la contuvo.

_Esto es inconcebible_, pensaba, ¿_como es posible que la tía abuela la defienda y no diga la verdad de que ella se escapó del colegio y estudió como enfermera en contra de la voluntad y para vergüenza de la familia? Pero no me voy a quedar tranquila. No dejaré que ella obtenga más importancia en la familia que yo. Si tan solo Neal estuviese aquí para ayudarme, pero no quiso saber nada de venir. Está tan entusiasmado con lo bien que le va en los negocios que no quiere saber nada de Chicago. ¡Seguro que el muy tonto aún esta enamorado de esta huérfana!_

_Señorita Andrew_, le dijo cortésmente Leonard_ – Me alegro que usted permaneciera a salvo aquí con su familia, aunque para serle sincero me hubiera encantado que un ángel como usted me cuidara cuando estuve herido. Hubiera sido para mí como estar en el paraíso._

Candy lo miró sorprendida se sonrojó y luego y sonrió, no había duda que era un hermoso cumplido.

_Gracias Sr. Rothshare_. Le respondió algo cohibida.

Leonard observó su sonrisa y con ello quedó más prendado de la hermosa heredera de los Andrew.

_Por favor, _le dijo_, llámeme por mi nombre de pila. Apenas sólo soy un par de años mayor que Usted y me gustaría que nos tratemos con más confianza._

La tía Elroy sonrió complacida. Esto era mejor de lo que habría imaginado. Claramente se notaba que el joven se había quedado gratamente impresionado por Candy.

Eliza endureció más su rostro y su madre trató de guardar la compostura. Pero entre todos el que más tuvo que disimular fue Albert que para nada le estaba gustando el desmedido interés de Rothschild hacia SU Candy. Pero, ¿desde cuando era suya? El jamás había sido posesivo. Era evidente que el amor que sentía hacia ella había hecho aflorar lo mejor de él, pero si se descuidaba también podía hacer que surgiera su lado oscuro. ¿Celos? ¿Y desde cuando había sido un hombre celoso?...

...

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer esta historia, por sus reviews y por alentarme a continuar escribiendo. Tal vez este capítulo les parezca un poco corto pero lo hice para retomar el hilo de la narración después de haberlo dejado varias semanas. Nuevamente les digo que no deben preocuparse, no pienso hacerlos sufrir mucho (en especial a Albert), sigo creyendo que en esta etapa de su relación, ellos merecen ser felices pero a veces es bueno añadirle un poco de pimienta… **

**En el próximo capítulo conocerán las verdaderas intenciones de cada uno de los invitados de los herederos Andrew.**

**(*) El nombre de Leonard André y James Rothshare son ficticios basados en la historia familiar y el apellido de una poderosa familia banquera Británica cuyo heredero asumió el cargo a edad temprana al igual que Albert y ****realizó grandes negocios internacionales despues de la primera guerra mundial. **En mi historia, Leonard es dos años mayor que Candy y mucho más joven que Albert…

…**Continuará**


	6. Chapter 12

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el final del manga y la novela Candy Candy Final History de Kyoko Misuki. Los personajes originales no me pertenecen; sólo el orden de algunos acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**CAPITULO 12**

**DESCUBRIENDO VERDADES**

La cena transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos y después de acabada pasaron al salón principal para continuar la conversación.

Albert y Candy permanecían siempre juntos, y la tía Elroy los observaba detenidamente. Podía jurar que algo había cambiado en ellos, no había dejado de notar que Albert se sentía incómodo ante los galanteos de Leonard hacia Candy, pero ella sólo respondía con educación y amabilidad sin permitir que avanzara demasiado. Había declinado amablemente llamarlo únicamente por su nombre de pila y quedaron en que lo llamaría "Señor Leonard" y por su parte él se dirigiría a ella como "Señorita Candice". Eso tranquilizó un poco el ambiente porque Eliza se sentía cada vez más molesta por la desmedida atención que el joven dedicaba a Candy.

Llegó el momento en que cada uno se retiraría a su habitación a descansar, así que se despidieron y quedaron en verse al dia siguiente a la hora del desayuno.

_Señor Andrew, _le dijo Leonard – ¿_Seria posible que mañana en la mañana salgamos a cabalgar por su propiedad? Debo confesarle que la equitación es una de_ _mis mayores pasiones y me gustaría disfrutar del maravilloso paisaje que ofrecen sus tierras._

_Por supuesto, a mi también me gusta cabalgar así que saldremos después de desayunar._

_Señorita Andrew_, le dijo – _¿Nos acompañará también?_

Candy se sorprendió por la pregunta y decidió que lo mejor era declinar la invitación, además ella quería estar con Juliette y no podía dejarla siempre al cuidado de las doncellas.

_Se_ _lo agradezco Señor Leonard, pero tengo otras cosas que atender durante la mañana,_ le contestó.

_Pero yo si puedo acompañarlos,_ interrumpió Eliza que se sentía desplazada nuevamente por aquella a la que detestaba tanto.

_Eliza,_ le dijo su madre, _me temo que eso no será posible. No te olvides que debemos ir a nuestra mansión a verificar que se encuentre todo en orden_.

_Esta bien mamá,_ le contesto contrariada.

_Señorita Leegan,_ le dijo Leonard amablemente, _estoy seguro que nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo._

_Ahora con su permiso me retiro_. _¿Está bien que salgamos a las siete de la mañana Sr. Andrew?_

_Sí, es mejor salir temprano y así poder estar de regreso antes del mediodía. Nos vemos mañana Sr. Rothshare que pase buena noche. _Le respondió Albert.

Luego se dirigió a su tía que también se despedía para irse a descansar. _Tía, me gustaría conversar con Usted en privado mañana después del almuerzo. _

_Por supuesto William,_ le contestó antes de retirarse del salón.

Al fin Albert y Candy se quedaron solos y pudieron aprovechar para hablar de la experiencia que acababan de pasar.

_Albert_, le dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

_¿Tú qué piensas de todo esto? ¿Para que habrá invitado la tía al Señor Rothshare?_

_Mañana pienso averiguarlo princesa. No me gusta la actitud de Sara y sobretodo de Eliza. No pude evitar el pedido que me hizo Rothshare de salir juntos a cabalgar, así que ten mucho cuidado, es mejor que permanezcas alejada de ellas el mayor tiempo posible. Si te pregunta algo mi tía acerca de tu presencia en la casa, dile que fue por orden mía y no creo que haya problemas de que conozca a Juliette, así verá que no estábamos solos._

_Como tú digas Albert_. Le contestó.

Ambos se encaminaron al lado de la mansión donde quedaban sus habitaciones. Antes de que Candy abriera su puerta él la abrazó y le dijo:

_Princesa, No veo la hora de hablar con mi tía y decirle que pretendo cortejarte, no temas porque estoy seguro que no se opondrá. La he observado detenidamente esta noche y estoy complacido de ver su cambio de actitud hacia ti._

_Espero que tengas razón Albert,_ le dijo – _no quisiera que nadie se interponga entre nosotros._

_Confía en mí, nadie se interpondrá_.

Y diciendo esto la tomó de la cintura para acercarla y darle un beso cargado de amor y nostalgia. Había sido una noche larga y extrañaba tenerla así entre sus brazos. La urgencia de tenerse cerca era cada vez más demandante y realmente no quería esperar mucho tiempo para formalizar su relación con ella. Estaba decidido a realizar su compromiso después de que ella cumpliese la mayoría de edad y como Archie y Annie se casarían pronto, trataría de fijar una fecha lo más cercana posible para poder casarse. Quería formar su familia pronto y nada ni nadie podría impedírselo.

Cuando Candy entró a su habitación encontró a la doncella velando el sueño de la pequeña Juliette. Se acercó al sillón donde estaba dormitando y le preguntó si todo había estado en orden.

_Si señorita_, le contestó poniéndose de pie - _es una niña muy dulce y no me dió ningún problema. No dude en llamarme cada vez que me necesite para cuidarla, me gustan mucho los niños. Ahora con su permiso me retiro señorita._

_Gracias… ¡Espera!, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?_

_Si, por supuesto, me llamo Doralee, señorita Andrew_.

_Bien Doralee, muchas gracias. Puedes retirarte; pero antes quiero pedirte otro favor. Quisiera que mañana nos traigas el desayuno aquí en nuestra habitación, si preguntan por mí sólo di que me levanté un poco indispuesta y que bajaré al mediodía._

_Si señorita, con su permiso._

Candy se acostó en su cama pensando en lo desagradable que había sido volverse a encontrar con Eliza y su madre, pero ella ya no era una niña indefensa. Ahora era una mujer, y sobretodo tenia a Albert de su lado y eso la hacia sentir muy segura. Luego pensó en el joven Rothshare, era muy galante y bien parecido, pero de ninguna manera podría compararse con su príncipe.

_Albert,_ se dijo a si misma _– mi príncipe, para mi nunca habrá nadie mejor que tú._

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Leonard y Albert salieron a cabalgar por los alrededores. La mañana era agradable y el joven londinense estaba encantado con el paisaje. Se detuvieron un momento para que los caballos descansaran después de galopar un buen rato y se quedaron de pie frente al río para conversar.

_Sr. Andrew_, empezó diciendo – _le estoy muy agradecido por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocer mejor sus tierras. Estoy encantado, quizás algún dia me anime a comprar una propiedad como la suya. Me gustaría poder criar caballos y conseguir con suerte un par de campeones. Ya le comenté que me apasionan las carreras de caballos y creo que en esta zona podría conseguir buenos ejemplares._

_Por supuesto que sí Sr. Rothshare, estaré encantado de ayudarle a conseguir algún buen predio si se presenta la oportunidad. _

Leonard sonrió complacido y luego un tanto dubitativo se atrevió a preguntar.

_Sr. Andrew, si no es demasiada indiscreción de mi parte, quisiera hacerle una pregunta. Ayer la señorita Leegan mencionó algo que me llamó la atención. ¿Es cierto que la señorita Candice es su hija adoptiva? En el momento en que los anunciaron y los vi entrar al comedor, pensé que era su hermana._

Albert se sorprendió por la incómoda pregunta y trató de responder de forma que no comprometiera su relación con Candy.

_En realidad Candy es hija adoptiva de la familia Andrew. Si bien es cierto que como patriarca me hice cargo de su adopción, soy demasiado joven para considerarme su padre._

_¿Candy?_ Le dijo intrigado Leonard.

_Si, así es como la llamamos en la familia._

_Candy…_ Dijo el joven Rothshare - _Si, dulce nombre, como ella…Gracias por responder a mi pregunta._

Albert se fastidió porque se dió cuenta del sentido de las palabras del su interlocutor pero se contuvo y no quiso agregar nada. Siempre fué un hombre centrado y no se dejaría llevar por los celos que le provocaba el joven cada vez que se refería a su princesa.

_Bien, _le dijo para cortar el interrogatorio – _si queremos llegar a la hora del almuerzo es mejor que nos marchemos._

Montaron en sus caballos y regresaron en silencio. Ambos pensando en la misma chica sin saberlo.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Candy, Juliette se sentía algo incómoda por no haber podido salir desde que regresaron de la cabaña.

_¿Candy, me porté mal?,_ Le dijo de repente_._

_No_ _cariño,_ _¿Por qué piensas eso?_

_Es que desde ayer no me dejan salir de aquí y yo quiero jugar en el jardín. ¿Podemos ir un rato?_

_Discúlpame cariño, lo que pasa es que anoche llegaron visitas a la mansión y Albert y yo estuvimos con ellos. Pero ven, vamos, ya es hora de que salgamos y disfrutemos del dia juntas._

Salieron de la habitación y felizmente no se encontraron con nadie. Afuera el sol calentaba y las flores se veían más radiantes.

Candy se sentó en una de las bancas al lado de un rosal disfrutando su perfume mientras que Juliette corría en el césped jugando con una pelota. La niña se acercó a ella y la invitó a seguirla en el juego. Candy de buena gana aceptó y ambas disfrutaron por un buen rato. De pronto sintieron el sonido de unos caballos acercándose y detuvieron el juego.

_¡Es el tío Albert!_ dijo la niña llena de emoción.

Ambos caballeros llegaron cerca de donde se encontraban ambas, desmontaron y se acercaron despacio.

_Hola tío Albert_, dijo Juliette tímidamente, pues no conocía al otro joven que lo acompañaba.

_Hola hermosa,_ le dijo ofreciéndole sus brazos.

La niña enseguida se le acercó y dejó que la cargara.

_¿Ese caballo es tuyo tío?_ – le dijo

_Si, se llama Sultán, ¿te gusta?_

_Si, mucho. ¿Crees que algún dia pueda tener uno?_

_Por supuesto princesa, _le respondió – _buscaremos uno muy lindo para que sea tuyo_.

_Gracias tío Albert_, y luego dirigiéndose a Candy le dijo emocionada - _oíste eso Candy ¡Voy a tener un caballo!_

Candy se acercó felíz de ver a su príncipe, lo había extrañado toda la mañana y el verlo acercarse al galope en su montura la había impresionado mucho. _Es tan guapo_, pensaba.

_Me da mucho gusto, _le contestó a la niña – _Buenos días William, Sr. Leonard, ¿Disfrutaron de su cabalgata?_

_Si señorita Candice, _se apresuró a contestarle el jóven_ – realmente los bosques de Lakewood son una maravilla, hace un rato le comentaba al Sr. Andrew que me gustaría mucho comprar tierras en esta zona y formar otro staff de caballos de carrera. _

_Eso sería estupendo Sr. Leonard, nos encantará tenerlo como vecino._

Albert sólo sonrió y no dijo nada, después de darse cuenta del interés que mostraba Rothshare por Candy no le gustaba la idea de tenerlo muy cerca, pero mejor era disimular su incomodidad.

Luego el joven preguntó curioso:

_¿Y esta linda damita también es pariente suya Sr. Andrew?_

_Lo será muy pronto Sr. Rothshare, Juliette está bajo la tutela de Candice y por supuesto goza de nuestra protección._

El joven Leonard no entendió muy bien a que se refería, pero decidió no hacer más comentarios.

_Ya es casi la hora del Almuerzo,_ dijo Albert bajando a la niña. _Creo que es mejor que dejemos los caballos en el establo y nos cambiemos de ropa. ¿Vamos Sr. Rothshare?_

_Tiene razón, con su permiso señoritas, nos veremos en el comedor._

_Si, por supuesto_, le contestó Candy.

Albert la miró y le regaló una cálida sonrisa, ella le correspondió y luego llevándose a la niña hacia la mansión, se dirigió a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa. Antes pidió al mayordomo que Doralee le llevara el almuerzo a la niña a la habitación nuevamente. Era preferible mantenerla lejos de Sara y Eliza por el momento, las conocía muy bien y sabía que eran capaces de maltratar a Juliette si se lo proponían; además, aún no se la había presentado a la tía Abuela y no quería crear problemas.

Felizmente el almuerzo transcurrió agradablemente. Eliza y su madre no estuvieron presentes así que la conversación se redujo a temas más bien políticos o de negocios. Candy observaba lo bien que se desenvolvía Albert al hablar y se sentía orgullosa.

Después de una breve sobremesa, Candy se excusó y se retiró a su habitación. Ella sabía que Albert y la tía Elroy se dirigirían al estudio para conversar, mientras que el jóven Rothshare permanecería en su dormitorio organizando sus documentos para así estar libre a la hora del té. Antes de que Candy se vaya, Albert discretamente le pidió que estuviera atenta porque mandaría a Doralee a buscarla, quería aprovechar de reunirlas con ellos y así presentar a la niña a la tía abuela. Ya en el estudio, Albert y su tía se acomodaron frente a frente, cada uno en un sillón para conversar con comodidad.

_Tía,_ empezó diciendo él – _Estoy muy sorprendido con su intempestiva visita a Lakewood, sobretodo acompañada de Sara, Eliza y este joven Rothshare al cual no conocía._

_William, supongo que habrás oído hablar de él y de su familia en los círculos económicos. Son muy poderosos dentro de la banca Europea y sería conveniente que ya que se dió la oportunidad de conocer al heredero, tratemos de estrechar lazos de amistad y negocios que serán muy provechosos a futuro._

Albert se quedó observándola un instante, "estrechar lazos" ¿A que se refería con eso?

_Dígame tía, ¿Como conoció a Rothshare_? - preguntó para empezar a tantear la situación.

_Sara me lo presentó. Rothshare está de viaje recorriendo diversas ciudades del país evaluando posibles inversiones. Se detuvo a descansar en Florida y allí fué donde se conocieron. Tu sabes que Eliza esta ya en edad de casarse y Sara vio en él un buen partido, así que lo convenció de que visitara Chicago y se ofreció a presentarlo con nuestra familia._

_Ellos no sabían que no estabas en la ciudad, así que como no te encontraron, y sabiendo su gusto por la crianza de caballos, lo invitaron a conocer Lakewood. Tú sabes que en esta zona se encuentran numerosos ranchos con excelentes ejemplares. Sara me pidió que los acompañara como representante de los Andrew y que nos alojáramos en nuestra mansión. Nunca imaginamos que te encontrarías aquí con Candy._

Luego ella se quedo en silencio un momento, se puso seria e hizo una observación:

_William, no es apropiado que un joven soltero y una señorita permanezcan solos bajo el mismo techo. Deberías pensar más en la reputación de Candy. Si esto se llega a saber más allá de estas paredes, pueden pensar muy mal de ella y será más difícil encontrarle un pretendiente adecuado._

_Tía, _le respondió con increíble paciencia_ - Yo siempre le he guardado mucho respeto a Candy, inclusive cuando convivimos durante mi periodo de amnesia. No debe preocuparse, además no estábamos solos. Dentro un rato conocerás quién nos acompaña._

_¿Alguien los está acompañando?, yo no he visto a nadie más en la mansión aparte de ustedes._

_No se preocupe se la voy a presentar apenas acabemos esta conversación. Ahora quiero que me responda a una pregunta. ¿El joven Rothshare está realmente interesado en Eliza?, porque la verdad no me dió esa impresión._

_No ha dicho nada al respecto, ya te dije que es Sara la que tiene la esperanza de que corteje a su hija; pero para serte sincera, en estos días me he dado cuenta de que él se muestra más interesado en Candy que en Eliza. Quizás tengamos suerte y nos pida autorización para casarse con ella. Una alianza matrimonial con su familia seria muy provechosa para nosotros. Ya sé que tal vez Candy tenga que irse a vivir a Londres con él, pero estoy segura que ella sabrá valorar ese sacrificio._

Albert se quedó de una pieza tratando de asimilar las palabras de su tía y luego respondió conteniéndose para no explotar ante el disparate que estaba escuchando:

_Tía, no empiece a imaginar cosas, además usted sabe muy bien mi opinión respecto a Candy y cualquier compromiso de matrimonio. No pienso sacrificarla por el beneficio de la familia. Si quieren casar a Eliza con él, no tengo ninguna objeción. Pero con Candy es diferente. Ella se casará sólo con la persona que su corazón elija._

_¡William!_

La tía Elroy no entendía la terquedad de Albert, para ella, educada bajo otros patrones, lo más importante era la seguridad económica antes que el amor.

_No quiero discutir contigo, pero debes darte cuenta que ella ya está en edad de casarse y lo único que hace es estar recluida en el orfanato. Yo sé que su labor es muy loable, pero tu mismo quisiste que fuera educada y tratada como una Andrew. Además ella es la siguiente en la línea sucesoria después de ti, ¿Te das cuenta que le diste una posición muy importante al adoptarla como tu hija? ¿Por qué no piensas en eso? ¿Acaso quieres que se quede así toda su vida? ¿Y si se enamora de alguien inadecuado, un cazafortunas por ejemplo? _

_Candy es una mujer inteligente tía,_ repuso Albert conteniendo cada vez más su creciente disgusto – _no creo que se enamore de ningún hombre sin buenos principios. Pero quédese tranquila. He aprovechado esta ocasión para hablar con ella y digamos… poner en orden sus sentimientos…_

¿_A que te refieres con eso William? ¿Acaso ya esta enamorada de alguien?_

Albert sólo sonrió y decidió evadir la pregunta, no era momento para hacer ninguna declaración acerca de su relación con Candy.

_Lo que quiero decirle es que estuvimos hablando de su futuro y ha aceptado lo que Usted tanto anhelaba. Ella está de acuerdo en que hagamos una recepción para el dia de su cumpleaños aprovechando que cumple la mayoría de edad y que la presentemos en sociedad como miembro directo de los Andrew. Ella ya no será presentada como mi pupila y menos como mi hija adoptiva. Su lugar en la familia será paralelo al mío y con derecho a sucesión._

_Me da gusto oír eso querido sobrino. Entonces ¿Se quedara a vivir con nosotros?, no es correcto que siga trabajando. Si desea puede participar de las obras benéficas que tenemos a nuestro cargo y representar a la familia._

_Eso no lo hemos hablado todavía, la visita de ustedes interrumpió el curso de nuestras conversaciones… _le contestó pensando contrariado que en realidad, justo cuando ambos se habían declarado sus sentimientos, ellos habían aparecido para interferir en su privacidad.

_William, creo que me gustaría tener una conversación con ella antes de regresar a Chicago._

_¿Para qué tía?, si desea presionarla con un matrimonio forzado le advierto que tendrá problemas conmigo,_ le dijo tajantemente.

Su tía se sorprendió ante el exabrupto de su sobrino. Pocas veces se mostraba molesto y podría jurar que esa vehemencia con la que defendía a Candy era por demás excesiva.

_No necesitas amenazarme_, le respondió seriamente, ella era vieja pero aún seguía siendo la persona mas antigua y de mayor respeto en la familia.

_No son amenazas, tía. _Le dijo aún molesto_ - Yo sé que para Usted es difícil superponer los sentimientos a las obligaciones, pero Candy es diferente y por ello muy vulnerable. Yo siempre la defenderé ante cualquiera aún a riesgo de mi vida…_

La tía abuela abrió los ojos sorprendida. _¿Pero que significa esto_?, pensó.

Albert, se dió cuenta que estaba perdiendo la calma y trató de serenarse.

_Vamos tía, _le dijo a modo de conciliación_ - lo que más desearía es ver a cada mimbro de la familia hacer su vida feliz. Recuerde que pronto tendremos dos grandes acontecimientos. Primero el cumpleaños y presentación de Candy y luego la boda de Archie y Annie. En todo caso si se diera una oportunidad de que Eliza se comprometiera con Rothshare, para mí seria de sumo agrado._

Albert pensaba sonriendo para sus adentros, lo bueno que seria que se la llevara con él a Europa. Eliza seria felíz en ese círculo aristocrático y nosotros aquí sin su presencia…

_Bien_, le dijo a continuación. _Ahora que tengo claras las intenciones de nuestro jóven invitado, quisiera pasar al siguiente punto de nuestra reunión_.

_¿De que se trata William? _Le preguntó.

_Quisiera que conozca a la persona que le mencioné y que se encuentra con nosotros, en realidad desde hace tiempo nos acompaña a Candy y a mi en todas nuestras actividades. Espéreme un momento que enseguida voy a pedir que las hagan llamar._

La tía abuela estaba intrigada ¿_A quien se refería su sobrino?_ ¿_Y por qué ésta persona había permanecido oculta, desde cuándo?_

Albert le dijo a Doralee que le avisara a Candy que ya podía bajar y entrar al estudio. Regresó al lado de su tía para ir adelantando los antecedentes de la niña. Ella lo escuchaba incrédula. _¿Una niña amparada por Candy? ¿Otra vez se repetiría la historia? ¿Hasta cuando estos dos le seguirían trayendo problemas? Ya estaba demasiado vieja para volver a empezar._

Candy llamó a la puerta tocando suavemente. Se sentía nerviosa y Juliette la miraba sin entender nada. Sólo le había dicho que la llevaría a conocer a un miembro importante de la familia y que era viejita así que debía ser cariñosa con ella.

Albert les dio el pase y se levantó de su sillón para escoltarlas hasta donde estaba la tía. Ésta con su acostumbrado semblante adusto las observó detenidamente. Ambas estaban muy bien arregladas. La niña era pequeña pero con un porte elegante, ya le habían advertido que venia de una familia adinerada aunque no sabían de quiénes se trataban. Pero lo que más la impresionó al ver a los tres juntos es que cualquiera podría haber dicho que era su hija.

Su corazón dió un vuelco. _¿Acaso le estaban engañando? No, no se atreverían_.

_Tía,_ le dijo su sobrino rompiendo el hielo - _ella es Juliette, nosotros la queremos mucho y nos gustaría incluirla a la brevedad dentro de la familia._

La pequeña niña miraba asustada el semblante serio de la señora y se agarró de la falda de Candy entonces ella, notando su temor, la animó dulcemente a acercarse. _Vamos Juliette quiero que saludes a nuestra tía._

_Si, _le respondió acompañándola_ - Buenas tardes señora, _ le dijo.

La tía abuela la miró, le respondió el saludo y luego levantó su vista hacia Albert.

_Espero que no me estén ocultando nada sobrino_ - Le dijo seriamente

_¿Ocultando? ¿A que se refiere tía?_ Le respondió sin comprenderla.

La tía abuela no quiso hacer la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza delante de la niña. Al verla primero se había quedado impresionada por su aspecto, pero después algo en su corazón hizo que la observara por segunda vez. Los rasgos y el cuerpo de la pequeña eran muy delicados y su mirada inocente empezó a derretir el hielo de su corazón.

Ella quería ver que la nueva generación Andrew floreciera de nuevo, estaba cansada de luchar contra los viejos fantasmas de la soledad y la pérdida. Aunque no por medio de adopciones por supuesto, pero comprendió que si ella había sido intransigente en el pasado, ésta seria una buena oportunidad de resarcir el daño que le había causado a Candy. Por un instante la recordó indefensa y llorando ante la impotencia de no poder defenderse de la grave acusación de la que era objeto en el establo de los Leegan, siendo enviada a un destino incierto en otro país y luego siendo maltratada por ella misma después que su sobrino la adoptara. Sí, había sido muy intolerante y prejuiciosa. Y ahora aquí estaba esa niña convertida en una mujer hermosa, después de haber salvado la vida de su adorado e importante sobrino y de haberla perdonado por su conducta anterior. Decididamente era una oportunidad que le daba la vida para corregir sus errores.

Trató de cambiar su semblante para no asustar más a la pequeña y le dijo:

_Acércate Juliette, yo soy la Matriarca de esta familia. Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría enseñarte, no tengas miedo porque no voy a hacerte daño._

Candy se sintió conmovida hasta las lágrimas, ¡La tía abuela la había aceptado! No cabía en sí de gozo. Albert por su parte se sentía complacido y tranquilo. Ahora si estaba seguro que el cambio de su tía era sincero.

La niña obedeció y se acercó tímidamente. Se agarraba sus manitos en señal de ansiedad. La tía abuela le sonrió y le dijo acariciando su cabeza:

_Eres muy bonita Juliette, estoy segura que llegarás a ser una dama muy hermosa y amable como Candy. Me gustaría que me tengas confianza y me dejes enseñarte._

Juliette la miró con ojos llenos de ilusión. La señora que tenia en frente no era tan dulce como la señorita Pony, pero le estaba hablando amablemente y sobretodo le decía que le enseñaría a ser como Candy. Ella aunque por su corta edad no comprendía bien las cosas, sintió en su corazón que aquella señora no representaba ningún peligro y que no le haría daño. Así que sonrió ampliamente y le contesto:

_Gracias, señora_.

_No me llames señora_, le dijo la anciana – _llámame "tía abuela" como todos mis demás sobrinos_.

Albert no pudo contener mas su emoción y con una alegre sonrisa le agradeció a su tía por haber aceptado a la niña.

La anciana hizo una ceremoniosa venia con su cabeza y luego se dirigió a Candy.

_Me gustaría que tuviéramos una conversación a solas después de la hora del té Candice, nos reuniremos en mi habitación_.

Candy se sorprendió, miró a Albert y después llena de valor le contestó:

_Por supuesto tía abuela, estaré encantada de reunirme con Usted._

Dicho esto la dama se levantó de su sillón y les dijo:

_Ahora me retiro, estoy cansada y deseo renovar fuerzas para reunirnos más tarde_.

_William,_ se dirigió a su sobrino. _Por favor acompáñame a mi habitación._

Albert la miró extrañado pero no dijo nada solo movió su cabeza en señal de aceptación y le ofreció su brazo. Luego se dirigió a Candy y le dijo:

_Candy espérenme las dos en el jardín, enseguida me reúno con ustedes._

_Sí, te esperaremos cerca de la fuente de la entrada. Vamos Juliette, mientras tanto demos un paseo entre los rosales._

_Si_, le contestó la niña, _hasta luego tía abuela,_ le dijo a la anciana que sonrió con aprobación.

_Con permiso tía, nos veremos luego, que descanse_ - se apuró a decir Candy antes de tomar a la niña de la mano y llevarla al jardín.

_Vamos tía,_ le dijo Albert llevándola del brazo.

…...

La tarde estaba hermosa y las mariposas revoloteaban entre las flores, Candy y Juliette se paseaban entre los rosales disfrutando del exquisito aroma y de la calidez del sol. La niña le había pedido que le explicara quién era la señora que acababa de conocer, y mientras se paseaban, ella a manera de cuento para que la niña comprendiera, le contó acerca de la dama que había criado a todos sus sobrinos, de su importancia dentro de la familia y le hizo entender por qué debería respetarla mucho y aprender a quererla. Por supuesto que no habló de los recuerdos amargos, no valía la pena, eso ya había quedado perdonado tiempo atrás. Además que dentro de su corazón sentía que esta vez las cosas si serían como a ella le hubiera gustado que sean cuando era niña.

Se detuvieron cerca de la puerta de entrada y se dieron cuenta que un auto se acercaba. Enseguida Candy reconoció el emblema de los Leegan. _¡Oh, no!_ Se dijo para sus adentros presintiendo problemas.

Eliza y su madre bajaron del coche y se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Candy con una niña desconocida. Inmediatamente, al observarlas detenidamente, la maliciosa mente de Eliza empezó a funcionar.

_¿Con que por eso habías estado tan escondida en el campo?,_ le dijo repentinamente con voy chillona cargada de maldad – _¡Era de esperarse, primero te metiste en nuestra familia enamorando a todos los varones y ahora traes contigo a tu bastarda!_

Candy se quedo en shock, ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar la mente retorcida de Eliza? ¿Es que nunca se iba a cansar de tratar de humillarla?

Cuando abrió la boca para articular la primera palabra en su defensa, escucho la voz de Albert que resonaba como un trueno anunciando una tormenta:

_¡Cállate Eliza! ¡No sabes ni lo que dices!; ¡En este momento las quiero a ti y a tu madre dentro de mi estudio!_

Y diciendo esto se dió media vuelta, muy enojado, entrando nuevamente a la mansión.

Eliza se sorprendió, recordó la vez que el famoso tío abuelo William irrumpió en el compromiso de su hermano para defender a Candy; pero no por eso se iba a amedrentar y dándole una mirada de desprecio a su eterna rival, emprendió la marcha junto con su madre, que había quedado muda de la impresión, hacia el estudio de su tío donde no se imaginaba lo que en realidad le esperaba.

...

**Me alegra mucho que les siga gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews. Los leo todos con detenimiento y aprecio.**

**Como les prometí, en este capitulo traté de dejar en claro las intenciones de los "auto-invitados" a la mansión. Estoy tratando en lo posible de mantener el carácter original de cada uno de los personajes, pero en una visión un poco más madura, como por ejemplo el caso Candy o Eliza. Nuestro amigo Rothshare ni se imagina los planes que tienen para él las damas Leegan, su interés, como habrán notado, está tomando otros rumbos para disgusto de nuestro galán. Pero no se preocupen; definitivamente él no es Anohito…**

**Subiré los capítulos con mayor frecuencia de uno en uno tratando de resolver las inquietudes que me expresan en sus reviews.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo.**

**¿Qué hará Albert ahora con Eliza?**

…**Continuará**


	7. Chapter 13

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el final del manga y la novela Candy Candy Final History de Kyoko Misuki. Los personajes originales no me pertenecen; sólo el orden de algunos acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**CAPITULO 13**

**EL CASTIGO DE ELIZA**

_William, _Dijo Sara tratando de apaciguar el momento – _Por favor, disculpa los exabruptos de mi hija…_

_¡Mamá…!_ – respondió sorprendida la aludida

Albert las miraba seriamente. Estaba tan molesto… nunca en su vida se había sentido así. Él normalmente poseía un carácter firme y a la vez tranquilo. Pero la forma en que Eliza se había expresado de la mujer que más amaba en el mundo y de la pequeña a la que quería como a una hija lo sacó de quicio.

En su mente se agolparon los recuerdos de años y años de malos tratos y trucos sucios perpetrados por los Leegan hacia los miembros de la familia, ¿es que acaso no había forma de detenerlos? No, esto se tenía que terminar y aunque le doliera a su tía, pondría el remedio adecuado a la altanería de sus parientes.

_Por favor Sara,_ le dijo tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio y haciendo un ademán para que ella también lo hiciera delante de él.

_Quiero que me escuchen las dos, y que presten atención a lo que les voy a decir: _

_Durante años ustedes han tenido una influencia perniciosa en esta familia. Tú y tus hijos no han hecho nada más que maltratar a cualquier persona desprotegida que se les cruzaba en el camino. En especial a Candy. Ustedes la llevaron con engaños a su casa diciéndole que sería la acompañante de su hija y sin embargo la trataron como una sirvienta. Yo fuí testigo de los malos tratos que tuvieron contra ella, así que no me lo pueden negar. La culparon hasta de robar cosas de la mansión predisponiendo a mi tía en su contra, marcando desde entonces su honorabilidad. No contentos con ello, continuaron tratándola sin respeto después de que yo la adopté dentro de la familia. Por culpa de sus intrigas fué expulsada del colegio en Londres. Y no quiero seguir enumerando más cosas porque no acabaría nunca._

Eliza se sentía aterrada, pero no obstante quiso enfrentar a su tío

_Tío William, yo…_

_He dicho que no quiero que hable ninguna de las dos hasta que yo termine_ – le dijo con la mirada llena de furia y subiendo el tono de su voz – _Esta vez sobrepasaste el límite con tu malicioso comentario. Has ofendido la honra de Candy una vez más y asustaste a una inocente criatura._

_Sara_ – le dijo con voz firme – _La tía Elroy me explicó tus intenciones al venir a la mansión con tu invitado. Estuve a punto de dar mi aprobación si se llegaba a concretizar algún interés por_ _parte de él, pero ahora pienso que seria contraproducente para el pobre muchacho unirlo a una persona de tan baja calidad humana. En este poco tiempo en que lo he podido conocer, me he dado cuenta que es una excelente persona y merece desposar a una dama de buen corazón y elevados principios morales, así que no permitiré que se realice ningún compromiso entre Eliza y él, es más, hablaré con tu esposo para arreglar lo que sea necesario para que Eliza sea recluida en un convento a la brevedad posible._

_¡¿Qué?!_ - Dijeron las dos al unísono.

_¡William, no puedes hacernos esto!,_ Le dijo Sara al borde de la histeria.

_Puedo y lo haré, has educado muy mal a tu hija y se ha convertido en una mujer mezquina y arrogante. Ya es hora de que empiece a corregirse, es por su propio bien, y en ese lugar le enseñarán lo que es la humildad y el amor a los semejantes; aprenderá a valorar a las personas en vez de tratar de destruirlas._

Eliza estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ella ya se sentía una gran señora que se codearía con las mejores familias del viejo mundo al casarse con Leonard. Una fugaz idea paso por su mente.

_Tío William,_ dijo sin pensar en lo que podían ocasionar sus palabras – _¡Seguro que lo que quieres es sacarme del medio para que Candy se case con Leonard! ¡No es justo! Ella siempre me ha quitado a todos los chicos que me han gustado. Primero fue la culpable de que muriera Anthony, luego me quitó a Terry y ahora…_

_¡Cállate Eliza!,_ le dijo su madre, _¡No empeores más las cosas!_

Albert no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, ¿como era posible que esta muchacha envidiara tanto a Candy? ¿Casarla con Leonard?, ¡Por favor! ¡Todo lo contrario!, pero no podía aún decir lo que pensaba.

_Estas muy equivocada Eliza. Así como lo declaré en la fiesta del supuesto compromiso de tu hermano con ella, Candy será libre de escoger a aquel a quien quiera desposar. Por otro lado, ¿Como osas culparla de cosas tan terribles? La muerte de mi sobrino fué un terrible accidente, y en cuanto a Terrius, el jamás se fijó en ti. Lo sé porque fui su amigo y testigo de toda la historia entre ellos._

Eliza se quedo muda, no sabía que más argumentar para salvarse de la situación.

Sara con lágrimas en los ojos le pidió suplicante:

_William, ten piedad, te prometo que haré lo que sea, pero no esto, por favor._

_¡Suficiente! No quiero hablar más del tema por ahora. En estos momentos esa es la única solución que encuentro para terminar_ _con toda esta historia de odio y engaños que ustedes han fomentado dentro de la familia. _

_Ahora ¡Retírense!,_ les dijo en tono amenazador – _Y ni se les ocurra hacer ningún comentario malicioso en lo que resta del día, dejemos que por lo menos su invitado se vaya con una buena impresión de la familia._

_Pero William, volvió a decir Sara…_

El rostro de Albert permaneció imperturbable. Sara comprendió que lo mejor era dejar que se calmase su furia y levantándose del asiento sólo le respondió:

_Está bién William, nos retiramos, pero por favor te lo pido, reconsidera tu decisión_.

Eliza quiso decir algo más pero su madre con la mirada la convenció de que era mejor callar para no hacer enojar más a su tío. Así que por primera vez en su vida agachó la cabeza y siguió a su madre hasta la puerta del estudio. Se retiraron silenciosamente y cerraron la pesada puerta con delicadeza.

Albert las siguió con la mirada y se reclino en su sillón después que se marcharon.

_Eliza, Eliza,_ pensaba, _si tan solo te hubieras dado el tiempo de conocer a la maravillosa persona que llevaron tus padres a tu casa para que sea tu amiga, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y ahora estoy seguro que bajo su influencia serias una dama agradable y de buen corazón. _

Un ligero dolor de cabeza empezó a molestarlo, se sentía mal, él nunca fué una persona intolerante a los ruegos de los demás, pero en este caso no podía ceder. No por ahora, por lo menos les haría padecer de angustia hasta que se convenciera de que su arrepentimiento fuese sincero.

Por otro lado, Candy se sentía muy nerviosa; estaba en su habitación con Juliette tratando de distraerla, toda la escena había sido muy desagradable para ambas, las acusaciones de Eliza nuevamente podían dañar su reputación y crear problemas, justo ahora que su relación con Albert tomaba un nuevo giro.

_Albert,_ pensaba – _siempre que he tratado de seguir a mi corazón, ocurre alguna tragedia…_

Después de un rato de pensar en el asunto y cuando la niña se quedo tranquila jugando en la cama, ella se acercó a la ventana tratando de disipar sus pensamientos.

_No, esta vez no sucederá lo mismo, Albert ha sido siempre el hombre al que quise desde el fondo de mi corazón, bastó un solo encuentro para que quedáramos unidos con un hilo imposible de romper. Nos hemos encontrado y desencontrado muchas veces y ahora seguiremos juntos le pese a quien le pese. No renunciaré a él._

Sintiéndose más reanimada y con una nueva fuerza en su corazón, recreó su vista en el jardín mientras contemplaba el atardecer.

Unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron de su ensoñación. _Señorita Candy,_ escuchó – _¿Puedo pasar?_

_Si, adelante_, respondió – _Entra Doralee, estamos despiertas._

La doncella entró y se acercó a Candy, traía una bandeja con leche y galletas para la niña. _El señor William me envió para que me quedara con Juliette, señorita Candy, él la está esperando en el mirador junto con madame Elroy y el señor Rothshare para tomar el té._

_Tienes razón Doralee me había olvidado de eso, ¿están también allí la señora Sara y Eliza?_

_No, señorita, ellas se excusaron y dijeron que se reencontrarían en la cena._

_Bien,_ dijo Candy un tanto aliviada, _entonces será mejor que baje enseguida._

Candy aprovechó para refrescarse un poco y arreglar su cabello antes de dirigirse a donde la esperaban.

_Regreso enseguida Juliette, se buena niña y quédate con Doralee._

_Si Candy,_ le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Después que Candy se retiró, la niña le pregunto a la doncella – _Doralee, ¿están enojados con Candy porque me trajo con ella?_

_No, niña, ¿por qué se van a enojar por eso?_ Le respondió inmediatamente

_Es que esa señora…_ empezó diciendo – _le grito a Candy y el tío Albert se enojó mucho…_

Doralee, la abrazó y le dijo, _no te preocupes Juliette, el señor William las quiere mucho a las dos, y por eso estaba tan enojado, te aseguro que sabrá como defenderla._

La niña sonrió aliviada. A su corta edad no entendía lo que decían los mayores, pero sí podía percibir con claridad sus estados de ánimo.

Mientras consolaba a la niña, la doncella pensaba. _Espero que esta vez el señor le baje los humos a esas dos, siempre tratando mal a los demás…_

Candy entro al salón y saludó educadamente, no sabia con que ambiente se enfrentaría después de la escena en el jardín.

_Buenas tardes,_ dijo – _Disculpen la demora._

_Candice,_ le dijo la tía Abuela con voz amable pero firme – _debes recordar que tenemos un horario para todo en la casa. Me gustaría que vayas tomando estas cosas en cuenta ahora que vivirás nuevamente con nosotros en Chicago._

Candy abrió enormemente los ojos y miró a Albert, ¿_Volver a la mansión?_ Pensó, _pero, ¿que esta pasando?¿Que fué lo que Albert habló con la tía?_

Albert se disculpó con la mirada y trató de insinuarle que luego se lo explicaría. El contratiempo con las Leegan no le había permitido contarle a Candy acerca de su conversación con la tía Elroy. Por suerte la anciana y su invitado no se habían enterado de la escena que habían hecho las Leegan en el jardín.

_Señorita Candice,_ le dijo en tono coqueto Leonard, _la estábamos extrañando. Por favor, tome asiento _– señalando un lugar cerca al suyo.

Albert sintió como el dolor de cabeza le regresaba mientras los celos lo embargaban de nuevo, pero no perdió la compostura y moviendo su cabeza en modo afirmativo ante la mirada de ella, les dió pase para que se ubicaran en sus asientos.

_Así que, ¿nos acompañara en Chicago?_ - Le pregunto el joven con verdadero entusiasmo.

_Pues…_ - empezó diciendo Candy, eso no se lo esperaba.

_Sr. Rothshare, _le dijo madame Elroy,_ Candy pronto cumplirá la mayoría de edad y nosotros hemos decidido hacer su presentación en sociedad, así que organizaremos una gran fiesta._

Los ojos de la anciana expresaban un brillo que Candy nunca había visto antes. No tenia corazón para contradecirla, con los años había aprendido a ser mas discreta y a no hablar sin pensar bien las cosas, además, si ella esperaba ser una compañera adecuada para Albert necesitaba ser muy cuidadosa para no crearle problemas adelantando juicios.

_Eso es una gran noticia,_ contestó Leonard. _Me encantaría poder estar presente en tan especial ocasión, tengo algunos viajes programados en estas próximas semanas, pero si me avisan con tiempo podré arreglar mi agenda._

La tía Elroy estaba complacida. Observaba a Candy que se comportaba con singular discreción y delicadeza, así que pensó que efectivamente la chica había madurado para bien, que a pesar de todo se había convertido en una dama refinada, acorde a las etiquetas establecidas dentro de la alta sociedad a la que pertenecían. Sus maneras eran simples, pero educadas, sólo algunos detalles serían suficientes para que resplandeciera como era debido de ahora en adelante, estaba segura que no le faltarían candidatos que quisieran cortejarla.

Miró a su sobrino que se notaba a la legua que hacia esfuerzos por sonreír y parecer indiferente a los galanteos del jóven inglés. _William, _pensaba_ - me parece que tampoco eres indiferente a los encantos de esta niña, seré vieja pero no ciega… De tí depende que sepas luchar como corresponde. Espero que por fin sientes cabeza, no me esperaba que fuera con ella, entre todas las mujeres que podrías haber elegido, pero ustedes se guían por el corazón y no por la cabeza. Nunca los entenderé, pero estoy vieja para luchar y lo único que quiero es ver que continúe nuestra querida familia._

_Por supuesto que le avisaremos con tiempo, señor Rothshare,_ le dijo la anciana pensando que un empujoncito le serviría a su sobrino para que se decidiera, _yo misma le enviaré la invitación para que pueda arreglar sus compromisos y estar presente con nosotros. Será un verdadero honor, ¿Verdad William?_ Le dijo mirándolo inocentemente.

_Por supuesto, _le contestó cortésmente y luego dirigiéndose al jóven le dijo amablemente - _Para Candice y para mí será un honor que nos acompañe en este evento tan importante._

La tía abuela sonrió, se había dado cuenta que su sobrino estaba empezando a marcar territorio. _Ahora entiendo_, se dijo a sí misma - _entonces, sólo es cuestión de tiempo, William, esperaré a que hables conmigo para confirmar mis sospechas._

La hora del té pasó amenamente con una charla alturada, Candy se sintió aliviada después que cambiaron el tema de conversación a uno más relacionado con los futuros negocios que podrían hacer entre ambos consorcios.

Albert quería reforzar sus finanzas en el viejo mundo nuevamente porque intuía que pasada la guerra habría mucha necesidad de reconstrucción en las zonas desvastadas. No descartaba la posibilidad de tener que pasar largas temporadas en distintos países europeos, lo cual le preocupaba un poco porque no quería dejar a Candy sola. Por lo menos deberían estar comprometidos ante la sociedad para que nadie intentara enamorarla. En su mente empezó a elaborar un plan para llevar a cabo todo esto, sólo esperaba que no tuviese que enfrentarse a su tía para lograrlo, le estaba dando tiempo para que conociera de verdad a Candy, pero no podía demorarse demasiado, una convivencia en Chicago no le pareció nada mal, después del té hablaría con Candy esta vez sin interrupciones.

_Candy,_ le dijo antes que se retirara acabada la reunión - _ por favor, necesito que hablemos en el estudio. Hay algunos detalles sobre tu reingreso a la sociedad que deseo discutir contigo._

_Por supuesto William,_ le dijo – _te acompaño_.

A ella le costaba llamarlo así, pero sabía de antemano que ante los demás debía dirigirse a él guardando distancias. Antes de que se despidieran la tía Elroy se dirigió a Leonard: _Señor Rothshare, me acompañaría un rato al salón principal, me gustaría conversar con usted acerca de su próxima agenda para poder coordinar su asistencia a la presentación de Candice._

_Será un placer madame_, le dijo cortésmente. Y luego acercándose a Candy hizo una galante reverencia y le dijo: _nos veremos a la hora de la cena señorita Candy. Señor William, con su permiso nos retiramos._

_Propio,_ le respondió este - _nos veremos en el comedor a la hora indicada._

Después que ambos salieran, Albert le ofreció el brazo a Candy para que la acompañara a la biblioteca.

_Vamos Candy, es mejor que aprovechemos ahora antes de que aparezca alguien más._

_Si Albert, vamos. _

Entraron a la gran habitación donde podrían conversar sin ser molestados. Albert cerró la puerta con cuidado y se recargó sobre ella.

_Que dia, eh princesa,_ le dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa – _No veía las horas de poder hablar contigo para explicarte mis planes._

Candy lo miró y le sonrió, su rostro lucia demacrado, eso le preocupaba, Albert había sido siempre tan alegre y despreocupado, pero ahora veía con claridad lo que significaba estar a cargo de tan complicada familia. Él debía ser fuerte por todos, pero, ¿quién lo consolaba de sus pesares?, después de todo era un ser humano como los demás. Se le acercó mirándolo con ternura y le dijo:

_Yo también quería estar contigo a solas Albert, no te preocupes por mí, ya no soy una niña indefensa y puedo defenderme, pero gracias de todos modos por estar siempre a mi lado. Sólo déjame compartir contigo esta pesada carga, las pataletas de Eliza ya no me afectan y estoy segura que me llevaré bien con la tía Elroy de ahora en adelante. Confía en mi, por favor –_ le dijo en un tono suplicante.

Su mirada llena de amor lo lleno de tranquilidad y sin poder contenerse se acercó y la abrazó con verdadera ansiedad.

_Candy,_ le dijo - _No hay nadie en este mundo que sea mas importante para mi que tú, princesa. Solo en tus brazos encuentro la paz que necesito para afrontar mis pesadas cargas, Te amo tanto…_ - y diciendo esto tomó sus labios con verdadera pasión, ella le correspondió de inmediato abrazándose a su cuello y enredando sus dedos en su sedoso cabello. Se sentía en las nubes, Cada vez que Albert la besaba el mundo dejaba de girar y solo ellos dos existían en él. Sus manos eran tan cálidas y suaves, y acariciaban su espalda con delicadeza, ambos cuerpos vibraban en la misma sintonía, era como si todo se detuviera. Lentamente se fueron separando para tomar aliento. El acarició su rostro y le dijo tiernamente.

_Te amo demasiado princesa, nunca lo olvides._

Candy lo miraba embelezada, sus hermosos ojos celestes como el cielo brillaban como dos gemas, no podía ser más feliz en este momento. Estar entre sus brazos y sentirse amada era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, si pudiera permanecería así para siempre.

_Albert,_ le dijo esbozando la sonrisa que a el tanto le gustaba. _Yo también te amo mi príncipe. Creo que desde siempre te he amado._

Albert sonrió, una idea cruzó por su cabeza, era el momento de hablar con el corazón y de dejar en claro cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones con ella.

_Candy, ven... - _le dijo soltándola y llevándola de la mano para sentarse en el sillón. La acomodó a su costado sin dejar de abrazarla e hizo que apoyara su cabeza en su pecho. Acariciando su cabello le dijo con palabras tiernas:

_Candy, desde el fondo de mi corazón siempre te he sentido mía, quiero que me escuches atentamente. Yo te amo realmente y no quiero a nadie más a mi lado. Tú eres la mujer con la que compartiría mi vida gustosamente. ¿Escuchas el latido de mi corazón? El sólo late por ti mi adorada princesa. Desde el dia que te vi en la colina empezó a latir de un modo diferente y cada vez que estamos juntos salta de júbilo y me llena de alegría._

_Candy, sé que es muy pronto para decírtelo, pero no quiero esperar mucho tiempo. Quiero que estés segura de mis sentimientos, nada ni nadie los hará cambiar, te lo prometo. _

_Albert…_ atinó a decir ella suavemente, sus palabra tiernas la tenían como en un éxtasis, el latido acompasado de su corazón se unía al de ella en un solo ritmo.

_Princesa,_ le dijo nuevamente él. _Quiero que te cases conmigo, quiero que seas la mujer que me acompañe en mis alegrías y en mis tristezas, con la que forme una familia llena de amor, quiero que me des hijos con quien compartir nuestra felicidad. Construir un futuro donde juntos lograremos ser dichosos, Candy_, le dijo separándola lentamente para mirarle a los ojos -_ ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?_

Candy lo miró sorprendida. Las palabras de Albert habían llegado directo a su corazón.

_Albert,_ le respondió con lágrimas en los ojos, _por supuesto que sí mi príncipe, nada me hará mas feliz que compartir mi vida contigo y cumplir la promesa que te hice hace tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Ya en ese entonces sentía que te amaba de una forma diferente, ahora te lo confirmo, te amo más que a nadie y_ _también deseo todo lo que me estas diciendo, quiero que formemos una verdadera familia._

_Candy…_ - le dijo tomando su mentón y acariciando su mejilla con el dedo - _No quiero que derrames nunca más una lágrima princesa, sólo quiero ver en tu hermoso rostro la sonrisa que tanto amo._

Y diciendo esto selló su nuevo compromiso con un beso cargado de amor y de confianza, en que por fin juntos lucharían por crear la familia que ambos siempre habían soñado y que la vida no les había permitido tener.

Se quedaron un buen rato así abrazados sintiendo el compás de sus corazones. En eso Candy se acordó de la conversación que Albert había tenido con su tía y le preguntó:

_Mi amor, ¿qué fué lo que hablaste con la tía Elroy?, por culpa de lo que pasó en la tarde no pudiste contarme nada y por eso me sorprendí de que ella hablara de mi estancia en Chicago. También quiero que me cuentes lo que hablaste con Eliza y su madre, debo conocer todas tus desiciones para poder estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad._

Albert sonrió complacido y sintió que compartiendo con ella sus obligaciones la carga seria menos pesada.

_Bueno, princesa, en primer lugar la conversación con mi tía fue bastante productiva, ella como vez ha cambiado mucho, si bien sigue siendo muy estricta, su corazón se esta ablandando cada vez más. Me explicó que Sara pretende que Leonard se comprometa con Eliza y que se casen, para así asegurarle un futuro próspero. Por eso le pidieron su ayuda y lo trajeron aquí para que conociera un poco sobre nuestra familia y sus tradiciones, sólo que no esperaban encontrarnos._

_¿En serio?_ Le comentó ella, _¿Con Eliza?, eso me parecería muy bien, pero no lo veo muy entusiasmado, apenas si le dirige la palabra._

_Yo también me he dado cuenta de eso princesa, es más, creo que él esta siendo demasiado galante con otra persona… _le dijo mirándola dulcemente.

_Albert, por favor, ni siquiera pienses en ello. Leonard es amable y galante conmigo, pero nunca podría llamar mi atención de esa manera. Para mi el único hombre al que realmente amo es a ti, y no le daré oportunidad a ningún otro para que se haga falsas ilusiones. ¿Acaso te sientes celoso de él Albert? _Le dijo con una picara sonrisa.

Albert se la quedó mirando asombrado, _pequeña traviesa, _- pensó - _por supuesto que te das cuenta que son celos…_

_Candy, Candy_ – le dijo sonriendo a su vez - _Puede ser, un poquito…_, y abrazándola de nuevo añadió susurrándole al oído – _pero te prometo que haré que nunca desees cambiarme por ningún otro._

Ella sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía ante la suave caricia de su aliento. _Estoy segura de ello – _pensó_ - y no sabes cuánto deseo que así sea._

Ambos se separaron lentamente y luego se rieron de sus ocurrencias. Se sentían inmensamente felices estando así juntos, pero Albert, muy a su pesar sabía que debía ir despacio y con cuidado, mientras nadie supiera de su compromiso formalmente debería guardar la compostura. No quería chismes alrededor de ellos.

_Candy,_ le dijo sonriente – _me encanta estar así contigo, pero lo más prudente sería que te acompañe a tu habitación, además, quiero ver a Juliette, después de lo que ocurrió en la tarde debe estar muy asustada, nunca me había visto gritarle a nadie. Lo siento pero no me pude contener._

_Albert,_ le dijo abrazándolo de nuevo, _gracias por defendernos, no me gusta verte molesto a mi tampoco. Ella está bien, no te preocupes y se pondrá muy contenta de verte._

_Me alego mi amor, entonces vamos, quiero pasar un rato con ella antes de la cena._

_Espera un momento,_ dijo Candy abruptamente – _Aún no me dijiste lo que pasó después de que te encerraste en la biblioteca con Eliza y su madre_.

_Ah, bueno, no te preocupes por eso princesa. Le advertí a Eliza que me aseguraría de que aprendería por las buenas o por las malas a comportarse._

_¿Por las buenas o por las malas?, me asustas, dime que significa eso exactamente._

_Bueno, pues… le dije que no iba a aprobar ningún compromiso matrimonial para ella y en cambio la enviaría a un convento para que le enseñaran a ser humilde._

_¡Albert!_ exclamó Candy horrorizada.

_No puedes hacer eso, ella no es de mi agrado, pero no le deseo algo semejante. Para ser religiosa hay que tener vocación y ella sufriría mucho siendo obligada a permanecer en un convento, no creo que aprenda nada así, al contrario se volvería más amargada._

_Tal vez,_ le contestó poniendo una expresión inocente - _pero déjala que sufra un poco._

_Albert… _

_No hagas eso, por favor. No me la imagino vestida como las hermanas del colegio San Pablo y tratando amablemente a las personas, creo que si la fuerzas a ello terminaría siendo peor que la hermana Grace…_

_Tal vez,_ volvió a repetir Albert riéndose casi a carcajadas - _Pero se lo tendría bien merecido._

Candy lo miró sorprendida, los ojos de Albert resplandecían como los de un niño a punto de hacer una travesura. Y hablando de niños se acordó de algo que no habían hablado.

_Albert, con respecto a mi permanencia en Chicago, no me terminaste de explicar lo que hablaste con la tía._

_Ah, si, por supuesto. Es sencillo, le conté que habías accedido a presentarte en sociedad el dia de tu cumpleaños y que ocuparías tu lugar como mi igual en la familia. Eso es muy importante princesa, _le dijo seriamente – _No quiero que jamás nadie me vea como tu tutor y menos como tu padre._

_Es cierto Tio abuelo William,_ le dijo pícaramente guiñándole un ojo.

_Candy..._ contestó serio.

Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. _No importa como me dirija a ti mi amado príncipe. Siempre serás el hombre más importante en mi vida y el único que quiero tener a mi lado._

El sonrió complacido.

_Pero dime una cosa,_ le dijo Candy retomando el hilo de la conversación – _Le dijiste que soy responsable por Juliette y que no deseo separarme de ella ¿verdad?_

_Bueno, no conversamos de esos detalles, pero eso lo podemos arreglar princesa. ¿Qué tienes en mente? Recuerda que es importante que todos se acostumbren a vernos juntos como los miembros representativos de la familia. Ambos podemos dedicar nuestro tiempo a nuestras obligaciones, por ejemplo, me sería muy útil que tú te encargaras junto con la tía de las obras benéficas que realiza la familia; mientras que George y yo nos encargamos de los negocios. Puedes aprovechar para estrechar lazos con ella. Su experiencia será muy valiosa para ti._

_Si, tienes razón, me ocuparé de eso y aprenderé todo lo que sea necesario para aliviar tu carga Albert._

_Gracias, princesa._

_Pero, quiero pedirte una cosa a cambio,_ le dijo tímidamente.

_Lo que quieras mi amor._

_Déjame tener a Juliette a mi lado en Chicago. No me separes de ella._

_Al contrario_, le dijo sonriendo dulcemente. _Lo que más quiero es que ella se integre también a nuestra familia. Después que nos casemos, legalizaremos su adopción._

_Albert_, le dijo abrazándolo emocionada - _Me haces tan feliz._

_Ahora somos dos princesa. Tú me haces sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo._

_Mañana temprano se van nuestros "invitados" así que como aún me restan dos días más de descanso aprovecharemos para estar juntos y ultimar detalles. Después te llevaré al Hogar de Pony y les explicaré a tus madres acerca de nuestra nueva relación y de lo que hemos planeado, estoy seguro que ellas estarán de acuerdo._

_Si, Albert, estoy segura que se pondrán felices._

_Ahora si vamos, si no nos apuramos, se nos hará la hora de la cena._

_Si vamos._

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Candy, donde una alegre Julieta los recibió contenta. Albert le pidió a Doralee que no se retirara y que los acompañara mientras durara su visita. La doncella aceptó encantada de ver como su patrón compartía dulcemente unos momentos con la niña y se interesaba por ver los dibujos que había hecho y hacer como si se sorprendiera al conocer cada uno de los juguetes que él mismo había mandado comprar para ella. Candy se sentía feliz de ver como esa pequeña niña podía, con su inocencia, aliviar a su querido príncipe.

Luego Albert se despidió y quedó en reunirse con ella a la hora de la cena.

Doralee también se retiró y las dejos solas.

Después de un rato Candy sintió que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

_¿Quién es?_ Preguntó sorprendida.

_Soy Sara Candy, ¿puedo pasar para que conversemos un momento?_

Candy se quedo en shock, ¿que podía querer hablar con ella aquella mujer?

...

Eliza se encontraba en su habitación muy nerviosa. Recordaba con amargura la determinación de su tío y lo que para ella era un injusto castigo.

Después que su madre saliera de la habitación había tratado de calmarse.

_Esa huérfana despreciable_, se decía a si misma – _no quiero humillarme ante ella. Sí, lo mejor será evitarla._

Recordaba la conversación y los consejos que le diera su madre. Ante su desesperación, era la primera vez que la había escuchado con atención…

_Mamá,_ le había dicho ella al regresar de la biblioteca luego de discutir con su tío – _yo no me iré a un convento, de ninguna manera, será sobre mi cadáver…_

_Eliza, por favor cálmate, no puedes seguir así, te das cuenta hasta donde te están llevando tus impulsos, las órdenes del patriarca de la familia son irrefutables, tu padre está en deuda con él, no te olvides que las últimas inversiones que estamos haciendo en los hoteles son gracias a la ayuda de tu tío. No sigas enfrentándolo, por favor._

_Pero mamá,_ le dijo desesperada _- no te das cuenta lo que pretende hacer conmigo. Yo nunca podré soportar una vida así, yo nací para ser una gran dama, para codearme con la realeza, no para terminar mis días encerrada en un convento. Y Leonard, si se entera de esto jamás se fijará en mí. ¿Qué podemos hacer dímelo?,_ le dijo al borde del llanto.

Ella era tan orgullosa que ni siquiera se permitía derramar lágrimas por nada ni por nadie, pero las palabras de su tío le habían destrozado toda armadura de coraje que ella había edificado a su alrededor.

_No lo sé Eliza, por favor cálmate un poco y déjame pensar._

_Sé que con la tía abuela no podemos contar porque desde lo del compromiso de Archie, ella no se ha atrevido a contrariar las órdenes de William. Siempre fué muy pegada a las reglas y sabe que aunque le duela debe obedecerle. Creo que paradójicamente la única que podría salvarte en estos momentos es precisamente Candy. Sólo ella sabe como manejar a tu tío._

Eliza la miró sorprendida. _Es cierto…,_ se dijo.

_Tienes razón mamá, y en este instante la obligaré a que hable con él y le haga desistir de su idea, y de paso aprovecharé para hacerle saber que Leonard Rothshare es únicamente para mí y que no dejaré que me lo quite._

_Para Eliza,_ le dijo su madre molesta. _¿Es que nunca vas a aprender? ¿Crees que enfrentándote así con ella vas a ganar algo? No seas necia hija. Deja que sea yo quien arregle las cosas. Tu sólo quédate aquí y espérame. Por lo que más quieras, no hagas nada ni hables con nadie. Yo trataré de convencerla…_

Y así había salido su madre de la habitación con la esperanza de que Candy las ayudara a salir del lío en que estaban metidas.

_Esa huérfana despreciable_, se volvía a repetir a si misma – _no quiero humillarme ante ella, pero debo reconocer que ahora es la única que puede sacarme de esto._

...

_Adelante señora Leegan,_ le dijo Candy recibiéndola en la antecámara, menos mal que esas habitaciones parecían pequeñas suites donde el dormitorio principal estaba separado por una puerta.

Sara entró y se sorprendió de ver lo elegante y hermosa que era aquella sala. Sin duda a la altura de la que seguramente era la recámara principal que ocupaba su primo político.

_Candy,_ le dijo suavemente. _Quisiera que me permitas hablar contigo brevemente._

_Por supuesto señora Leegan, tome asiento por favor._

Sara se sentó en un elegante sillón mientras que Candy en un cómodo sofá de dos cuerpos mientras la miraba atentamente.

_Candy,_ empezó a decir mientras sopesaba cada palabra – _En primer lugar te pido disculpas por la lamentable escena de mi hija esta tarde en la entrada. Tú conoces lo impetuosa que es, no supo ni lo que decía, por supuesto que sé que te ofendió profundamente. No debió hacerlo._

_Señora Leegan,_ le respondió – _A ni no me afecta lo que Eliza o los demás puedan pensar de mi, pero Juliette es una niña inocente, apenas si ha cumplido los tres años, y aunque es muy despierta, no comprende a cabalidad a los mayores que la rodean. Me dolió más el susto que ella sintió que las palabras ofensivas de Eliza._

_Lo se_, _Candy y nuevamente te repito que me siento muy apenada. Eliza ha sido siempre muy impulsiva, y no se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba provocando a su alrededor._

Candy la miró con detenimiento, se la veía realmente afligida, pero no era sólo por el interés de pedir una disculpa, _¿hasta donde querrá llegar esta mujer?_ se preguntó.

_No voy a quitarte tu tiempo, Candy, se que después de lo que ocurrió hoy, no estamos en condiciones de pedirte nada, pero, William ha tomado una determinación que nos ha dejado horrorizadas y al borde de la desesperación._

_Lo sé,_ le dijo seriamente. Candy trató de adoptar una postura digna. Desde que le prometiera a Albert ser su esposa, ella había decidido empezar a tomar su rol de estar a la par de él, tomaría de ejemplo a la tía abuela, lo mejor de ella, por supuesto, pero guardaría siempre el lado afable y caritativo que Albert mismo le había demostrado siempre.

_¿Lo sabes?_ Le dijo sorprendida, era evidente que ella y William tenían un vínculo muy cercano, pensó.

_Bien, entonces ya que estas enterada, quisiera suplicarte que intercedas por ella, sé que no se lo merece, que te ha ofendido y hecho muchas cosas desagradables, pero no creo que encerrándola en un convento llegue a cambiar, la verdad es que temo que eso sólo podría llevarla a la locura._

_Si, yo también opino lo mismo señora Leegan, pero las desiciones que el Patriarca toma no pueden ser cambiadas por nadie._

_Pero tú eres muy amiga de él Candy, sé que a ti te escuchará, dile que haré lo que me pida, me la llevaré lejos, no volverá a molestarte, te lo juro._

Candy se la quedó contemplando unos instantes. Vió como su aflicción era sincera. _Esto es lo que hace una madre por sus hijos,_ pensó - _Estén ellos equivocados o no. Esta mujer siempre tan orgullosa ahora me pide a mi, a la que siempre trató con desprecio y permitió que maltrataran a su antojo, que sea benevolente con su hija. _

Candy sintió el peso de la responsabilidad. Ella no era mezquina, sabia lo que significaba el perdón, así que dió un profundo suspiro y le contestó:

_Señora Leegan, no sé si pueda convencer a William, pero trataré de abogar por ustedes. Lo único que le pido es que controle a sus hijos de ahora en adelante. Yo dentro de poco volveré a Chicago y empezaré a ocuparme más de los asuntos familiares, quisiera que en lo posible no tuviésemos más problemas como éste._

_Quiero aclararle, aunque sé que no es necesario, que Juliette no es mi hija, ella es una niña que quedó huérfana al nacer. Su madre, proviene de una noble familia, se vió despojada de sus derechos y no pudo soportar el abandono. Murió al nacer la niña y desde entonces yo la he protegido y seguiré haciéndolo hasta que ya no me necesite. El tío William siempre me apoyó en esta tarea al igual que con todo lo referente al hogar de huérfanos, es por eso que desde el principio estuvo cerca de nosotras. La tía abuela Elroy acababa de conocerla antes de que ustedes llegaran y la ha aceptado dentro de la familia. Así que por favor, explíquele a su hija que no puede volver a ofenderla._

Sara se sorprendió de las palabras y de la actitud de Candy, ya no era la misma chiquilla asustada a la que casi obliga a casarse con su hijo, ante ella estaba una hermosa mujer digna de su apellido y con un aire solemne, pero que también era capaz de sentir compasión por su hija.

_Gracias Candy_, le dijo – _Te aseguro que nunca más alguien de mi familia te volverá a molestar y que de ahora en adelante respetaremos el lugar que te corresponda en la familia._

Y diciendo esto se levantó para retirarse.

Antes de irse la miro a los ojos y le dijo: _Lamento mucho no haber sabido comportarme bien contigo desde el principio Candy, no tengo excusas; ten por seguro que no volverá a suceder._

Candy se levantó de su asiento y la acompañó hacia la puerta.

_Señora Leegan, quédese tranquila, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar a Eliza._

Sara la miró y con una expresión de agradecimiento asintió con la cabeza.

_Gracias,_ le respondió – _ahora me retiro, nos veremos a la hora de la cena para luego despedirnos Candy, mañana partiremos temprano junto con el señor Rothshare y la tía Elroy a Chicago._

Candy cerró la puerta despacio después de que Sara se hubo retirado.

_Extraño, muy extraño, las vueltas que da la vida. Todo esto es como andar en una rueda que no para de girar…_

Todos bajaron después de una hora y se encontraron en el comedor. Albert había escoltado a Candy y se habían sentado en sus lugares correspondientes. Las damas Leegan estaban particularmente calladas y Rothshare notaba el ambiente enrarecido; pero como buen caballero que era no dijo nada.

Para él sólo existía una dama que llamaba poderosamente su atención y en su mente rondaba la idea de conquistarla.

Después de acabada la cena pasaron al salón donde conversaron antes de despedirse.

_Señorita Candy, _le dijo Leonard – _estoy muy complacido de haberla conocido y le aseguro que asistiré encantado el dia de su cumpleaños a su fiesta de presentación._

Eliza los miraba mordiéndose la lengua. Se sentía muy observada por su tío y no se atrevía a nada.

Albert por su lado pensaba en cómo le gustaría hacer tragar sus galanteos al jóven inglés, pero sabia que no podía hacer demostraciones de ese tipo sobretodo por Candy, que era una dama intachable y sin compromiso formal.

La tía Abuela los miraba de reojo y no decía nada. _No creo que demore mucho pensaba, si no fuera un caballero ya hubiera reaccionado y el pobre Rothshare se las vería muy mal._

Todos se retiraron a descansar. Para su sorpresa, la tía Abuela le pidió a Candy que la acompañara a su habitación, ella accedió gustosa; mientras tanto, Albert se dirigió a ver a Juliette y le dijo que la esperaría allí. Doralee se encontraba con la niña que ya estaba preparada para dormirse. Después de que Candy se reuniera nuevamente con ellos, él se acercó para darle las buenas noches a la pequeña y acostarla, después se dirigió a la doncella y le dijo:

_Doralee tengo algo que pedirte, ven acompáñame a la antecámara._

_Si señor_, le respondió un tanto asustada.

_Quiero pedirte un favor, Doralee. Tengo la impresión de que te llevas bien con Juliette, ¿no es verdad?_

_Si señor, es una niña encantadora._

_Bien, entonces quisiera que consideraras mi oferta de que te conviertas en su nana._

Doralee no lo podía creer. Era un cambio de estatus que le permitiría una mejor posición dentro de la familia. Ella a su vez tenía varios hermanos que dependían de su sueldo, sus padres aunque trabajadores, eran pobres y ella los ayudaba mensualmente.

_Muchas gracias señor, estaré encantada de servirles. La señorita Candy es una dama muy amable conmigo, y Juliette es muy dulce. Me encantará cuidar de ella._

_Bien, entonces, acompáñanos estos días en Lakewood y luego prepara tus cosas porque te mudaras a Chicago con nosotros. _

_¿A Chicago?_ Le preguntó sorprendida.

_Así es, Candy y Juliette vivirán en Chicago de ahora en adelante._

_Como usted diga, Señor _- le contestó emocionada. Esto era algo que ella nunca se hubiera imaginado. Siempre había vivido en el campo y la ilusión de ir a vivir a la gran ciudad con ellos era algo que ni en sus más increíbles sueños hubiese podido imaginar.

Ahora ve con ella y dile a Candy que deseo hablarle antes de irme.

_Si señor, muchas gracias. Con su permiso._

Candy se reunió con él y lo acompañó a la puerta. _¿Albert, que le dijiste a Doralee que entró tan contenta?_

_Bueno princesa, _le dijo coquetamente_ - Sólo le pedí que se mude con nosotros a Chicago para ser la nana de Juliette_.

_¿Una nana?_ - Pregunto Candy sorprendida, eso jamás se le habría ocurrido.

_Si Candy, no te olvides que de ahora en adelante vas a tener muchas obligaciones y es necesario que cuando tu no estés Juliette se encuentre rodeada de personas que la quieran y la traten bien. Creo que en estos pocos días ellas han congeniado de maravilla, ¿no lo crees así princesa?_

Candy volteó a mirar la puerta de la habitación, desde adentro se escuchaban risas de júbilo de parte de ambas, luego mirando con ternura a su adorado príncipe le contestó:

_Creo que las dos han tomado de maravilla tu proposición Albert, Gracias nuevamente por ayudarme tanto._

_No princesa, no tienes que agradecerme a cada rato, acostúmbrate a que de ahora en adelante todo será como siempre debió ser, y aprenderemos juntos muchas cosas más._

_Ahora me retiro, quiero descansar porque ha sido un dia muy largo. Mañana me levantaré temprano a despedir a todos, no es necesario que bajes porque tú ya te despediste. ¿Lograste hablar con la tía mientras la acompañaste a su habitación?_

_Si Albert,_ le respondió - _me dijo que estaba contenta de que volviese a Chicago y que no me preocupara que pronto ella me conseguiría un buen novio._

_¡Queeé!_ - Le dijo sorprendido – _eso ni lo sueñes jovencita…_

_Tranquilo, mi adorado príncipe,_ le dijo sonriendo pícaramente - _el único novio que yo quiero eres tú, no te preocupes._

_Más te vale princesa,_ le dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios - _Y me aseguraré de que sea pronto, no lo dudes. Ahora hasta mañana, nos veremos alrededor de las diez. Búscame en mi despacho, quiero revisar unos documentos antes de que salgamos a pasear._

Candy le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras el se retiraba.

_Hasta mañana mi príncipe,_ se dijo a si misma – _sueña conmigo… que yo soñaré contigo…_

Y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la habitación para felicitar a Doralee y luego decirle que podía irse a descansar, que ella se acostaría temprano y que al dia siguiente les enviara el desayuno a la habitación.

Albert echado en su cama después de un largo y reconfortante baño, se puso a pensar en los acontecimientos del dia… _Si realmente fue un dia largo, pero por lo menos estoy tranquilo, Después de que Archie y Annie regresen de su luna de miel, nos casaremos nosotros mi dulce princesa…_

_...  
_

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews. Los leo todos con mucho aprecio.**

**Creo que Eliza se ha llevado un buen susto. Después de este escarmiento, no va a atreverse a molestar más a Candy. Espero no haberlas decepcionado, algunas sugirieron algo un poquito más drástico, pero desde el principio pensé que el quitarle a ella todos sus sueños de grandeza que había tenido desde pequeña, sería un golpe más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.**

**Con respecto a Juliette, también creo que sería interesante que se descubrieran sus verdaderos orígenes, porque para Candy eso fue algo que siempre la torturó.**

**La etapa que se desarrolla a continuación, será en Chicago y volverán los personajes de siempre. No pienso hacer la historia muy larga sólo lo suficiente para no dejar atrás ningún detalle de la novela original de Misuki, pero mezclada con mi propia imaginación.**

**Gracias nuevamente.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo.**

…**Continuará**


	8. Chapter 14

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el final del manga y la novela Candy Candy Final History de Kyoko Misuki. Los personajes originales no me pertenecen; sólo el orden de algunos acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**CAPITULO 14**

**LOS PREPARATIVOS PARA LA FIESTA**

Al día siguiente después del desayuno, la Tia Elroy y sus invitados se despidieron de Albert y regresaron a Chicago; pero antes en el estudio tía y sobrino tuvieron una pequeña conversación.

_William_, le dijo la anciana – _¿Cuándo regresas a Chicago? Quiero iniciar los preparativos para la fiesta, faltan sólo un par de meses y hay mucho que hacer._

_No se preocupe tia. Aún me quedan dos dias de descanso y tan pronto como lleve a Candy y a Juliete al Hogar de Pony retornaré a Chicago._

_Comprendo William, y… ahora que las mencionas, creo que también será conveniente encontrar una buena institutriz para la niña, ¿no te parece? Hay que educarla como corresponde y está en la mejor edad para empezar con las lecciones de etiqueta._

_Pero tía, apenas si tiene tres años, de qué etiqueta me esta hablando. Juliette es una niña muy alegre y dulce, ya lo verá usted. Poco a poco la iremos educando como corresponde. Por lo pronto he designado a Doralee para que sea su nana. Desde ahora ella nos acompañará y cuando ellas se muden con nosotros a la mansión, Doralee se encontrará a cargo de la niña hasta que sea el momento de iniciar su educación._

_Espero que ésta vez todos nos llevemos bien, quiero que juntos formemos una familia. Archie estara pronto de regreso, estoy muy contento con el resultado de sus estudios, sé que se ha esforzado mucho y que su intención es de incorporarse con nosotros en el manejo de los negocios. Será de mucha ayuda para mí._

_Tienes razón, yo también lo extraño mucho, _le respondió Elroy_ – lo que más deseo es que todos ustedes empiecen a formar sus familias, ya estoy muy vieja y deseo conocer a su descendencia antes de morirme._

_Pero qué dice tía,_ le respondió con una sonrisa - _Usted tiene para muchos años más con nosotros, ya verá como la familia Andrew volverá a crecer y lograremos ser felices. Ese es mi principal objetivo._

_Bien William, espero que así sea, no he tenido tiempo de hablar bien con Sara, pero creo que permanecerán con nosotros todavía una temporada, por lo menos mientras Rothshare se encuentre en el país. Desde ayer las he notado muy calladas, supongo que durante el viaje tendremos tiempo de conversar…_

Albert no quizo hacer ningún comentario acerca de las Leegan, quería terminar en paz sus vacaciones, así que sólo hizo una venia de aprobación y luego la acompañó a la entrada donde les esperaba el automóvil listo para partir. Se despidieron al fin, y de ese modo regresó aliviado a la casa para avanzar su trabajo mientras esperaba que sus princesas se levantaran y lo fueran a buscar a la biblioteca.

Candy y Juliette le fueron a dar el encuentro a media mañana como habían acordado. El resto del día lo pasaron disfrutando nuevamente de sus paseos por el jardin y horas de juego donde la niña, ahora con la compañía adicional de su nana se entretenía animadamente.

Ya al atardecer del segundo dia, Albert aprovechó que la niña estaba en la habitación con Doralee para pasear con Candy por los alrededores y ver juntos el atardecer. Al siguiente dia él mismo las llevaria de regreso al Hogar de Pony y luego se encontraría con George que iría a buscarlo a la mansión para regresar juntos a Chicago

_Princesa,_ le dijo deteniéndose por un momento y tomando su mano para darle un dulce beso – _he pasado unos dias maravillosos contigo, me siento tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado que me será difícil esperar todas estas semanas hasta que podamos reunirnos de nuevo. _

_Oh, Albert_, le dijo ella acercándose tiernamente para abrazarlo – _yo también te voy a extrañar mucho, me siento tan bien a tu lado, las cosas no son lo mismo si no las comparto contigo, gracias por estos maravillosos días, gracias por haberme dicho cuánto me amas._

Y mirándolo a los ojos continuó – _Mi corazón te pertenece totalmente, te prometo que seré una buena esposa para ti._

_Lo sé princesa, no hay en el mundo nadie mejor para mi que tú, te amo demasiado…_

Se acercó lentamente a sus labios para darle un beso cargado de amor y de nostalgia, serían unas semanas largas, pero después de eso no se separarían nunca más…

Al día siguiente se dirigieron los tres al Hogar de Pony y allí los recibieron todos con mucha alegría.

_Señorita Pony, Hermana María, quisiera aprovechar la ocasión para hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante _– les dijo Albert con mucha solemnidad

_Si Señor Andrew, diga Usted,_ le contestó algo intrigada la señorita Pony.

Albert se sentía un poco nervioso, no era fácil para él hablar con otras personas sobre sus sentimientos, pero la mirada bondadosa de ambas mujeres lo animó a continuar.

_Señorita Pony, Hermana María… _les dijo mirandolas fijamente – _quisiera que me hicieran el honor… de concederme la mano de Candy en matrimonio…_

Ambas se quedaron mirándolo incrédulas…

_Sr Andrew…_ - le contestó la señorita Pony - ¿_me está diciendo que Usted quiere casarse con Candy?_

_Asi es,_ le dijo tomando de la mano a Candy que tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y estaba temblando de la emoción. Ella nunca se habia imaginado que Albert haría tal cosa. ¡Estaba pidiendo su mano formalmente!

_Desde hace mucho tiempo nació en mí un sentimiento muy especial hacia ella, la primera vez que la vi, una sensación de ternura me llevo a consolarla; luego cuando nos volvimos a encontrar en Lakewood, ese sentimiento se transformó en necesidad por protegerla a toda costa. No fué hasta que volvimos a encontrarnos después de mi accidente que mis verdaderos sentimientos afloraron y se fueron volviendo más fuertes, casi sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando de mi dulce enfermera y hasta ahora esperé a que ella sanara de sus aflicciones para abrirle mi corazón. Ese fué el motivo principal para venir por ella y pasar unos dias a solas en Lakewood. Debo decirles con mucho orgullo que Candy comparte conmigo los mismos sentimientos y ha aceptado ser mi novia._

Ambas mujeres lo miraban extasiadas, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Su niña, su querida Candy se casaría con un hombre maravilloso.

Candy no emitía palabra, estaba tan felíz, los ojos de Albert irradiagan ternura y mucha determinación. Apretaba su mano con ansiedad, sabía que no necesitaba de la aprobación de nadie para casarse con ella, pero él era siempre tan detallista, estaba haciendo las cosas como correspondía y les estaba pidiendo la bendición a esas amorosas mujeres que eran como sus madres para ella.

_Señor Andrew_, atinó a responder la señorita Pony cuando se recuperó de la emoción, mientras enjugaba una lágrima que habia rodado por su mejilla – _Nosotras nos sentimos muy halagadas por la petición que nos esta haciendo. Queremos a Candy como si fuera nuestra hija y deseamos sólo su felicidad. Por supuesto que le damos su mano en matrimonio, cuenta con toda nuestra bendición ¿Verdad hermana Maria?_

La aludida no podia emitir palabra, lágrimas de alegria resbalaban por sus mejillas. Tomó su pañuelo y se las secó un poco mientras que se recuperaba para poder responder.

_Por supuesto que si, Señor Andrew, nos ha hecho muy felices..._

Albert sonrió emocionado, Candy lo miraba embelezada. _Esa sonrisa dulce que siempre he amado,_ pensaba - _esto parece un sueño, mi principe… mi principe está pidiendo mi mano en matrimonio. _

Inmediatamente Albert buscó algo que llevaba en su bolsillo y que habia traido especialmente para la ocasión. Una cajita negra en cuyo interior se encontraba un hermoso anillo de diamantes finamente pulidos. Lo sacó del estuche y tomando la mano de Candy se lo puso en el dedo anular diciéndole:

_Candy, recibe este anillo en señal de compromiso de hacerte mi esposa. El que lo portes en tu mano me hace sentir el hombre más orgulloso del mundo. Este anillo sólo le pertenece al patriarca de mi familia para ser entregado a la que será su compañera._

_¡Albert!..._

Candy no sabía qué decir, el anillo resplandecía en su dedo; ella sólo sentía que estaba en las nubes.

_Es… es hermoso, me haces tan feliz…_

Tanto la señorita Pony como la hermana Maria estaban llorando de la emoción.

_¡Debemos brindar_! Dijo derrepente una…

_Pero no tenemos con qué… _dijo la otra.

_¡Por supuesto que si!,_ le dijo la señorita Pony.

_¿Te acuerdas de la botella de vino que le confiscamos al Dr. Martin la última vez que vino a visitarnos?_

_Tienes razón,_ le dijo la hermana Maria, _enseguida lo sirvo…_

Así, después del brindis, Albert y Candy les contaron de sus planes de irse a vivir a Chicago y de llevarse a Juliette con ellos. Primero harían la presentacion de Candy, y luego del matrimonio de Annie y Archie se realizaría la fiesta de compromiso y fijarian la fecha de la boda.

Prepararon algo de comer y se sentaron a conversar amenamente; luego llegó la hora de que Albert tenía que regresar a Lakewood. Allí lo debía estar esperando George para organizarse y volver cuanto antes a Chicago. Juliette apenada se acercó para despedirse de él.

Albert la cargó, la abrazó y después de darle un beso en la mejilla le dijo:

_No llores princesita, dentro de poco mandaré a buscarlas a las dos y se irán a vivir conmigo._

_¿Me lo prometes tío Albert?_

_Por supuesto que si te lo prometo, tendrás una linda habitación para ti sola y Doralee nos ayudara a cuidarte._

_¿Y tambien estará esa señora que conoci?_

_¿Mi tia Elroy?, por supuesto, ella te va a querer mucho, ya lo verás._

La niña lo quedó mirando un rato y luego se abrazó a su cuello y le dijo:

_Te quiero mucho tío Albert, te prometo que me portaré muy bien._

Después de dejar a la niña con la hermana María, Candy lo acompañó a la salida y se despidió de él con mucha tristeza. ¡Ni siquiera se habia marchado y ya lo estaba extrañando!

_Albert,_ le dijo - _Gracias, me siento tan feliz - _Y mirándo el anillo continuó _- Llevaré con orgullo este anillo que me has dado y me esforzaré por ser la mujer que necesitas a tu lado._

_Siempre lo has sido princesa. Desde el primer momento que te ví en la Colina de Pony mi corazón empezó a latir al ritmo del tuyo, aún no lo sabíamos pero desde siempre nos ha unido un hilo invisible que hizo que nos reencontraramos una y otra vez._

_Pero pronto, _le dijo abrazandola y dandole un beso rapido en los labios –_ estaremos unidos por un lazo más fuerte que nada ni nadie romperá. Confía en mí mi amor, faltan dos meses para tu cumpleaños, mandaré por tí quince dias antes. Para entonces Archie ya estará de regreso y Annie y Patty también; ellas se pondrán muy contentas de que regreses a Chicago, ya lo verás._

_Albert, ¿y la tia Abuela, no se enojará porque me diste este anillo sin estar ella presente?_

_No princesa, después de tu fiesta hablaré con ella sobre nuestros planes. No es que necesite su permiso, soy el jefe del clan y yo decido sobre mi vida, pero me gustaría que ella estuviera de acuerdo con nosotros, déjalo en mis manos y no temas por nada. Aprovecha este tiempo para arreglar tus cosas y las de Juliette. No dejes de escribirme que yo te contestaré._

_Esta bién Albert como tú digas._

_Bueno, ahora si me tengo que ir, _le dijo y luego le dió otro beso lleno de sentimiento –_ No quiero hacerlo, pero George me debe estar esperando._

_Nos veremos pronto princesa_

_Por supuesto mi príncipe_, le dijo – _estaré esperando que envíes por nosotras._

Albert subió a su auto e hizo un último adiós con la mano y sin mirar más encendió el vehículo y se puso en marcha hacia Lakewood. ¡Cómo le costaba separarse de su princesa!

_Pronto Candy,_ pensaba mientras manejaba_ - cualquier cosa que nos depare el destino lo afrontaremos juntos ¡No quiero que te separes nunca más de mi lado!_

…...

Albert llegó a Lakewood casi anocheciendo. George estaba en la biblioteca revisando unos papeles.

_Sir William,_ le dijo seremoniosamente cuando lo vió entrar a la biblioteca – _Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje._

_Si, George, gracias._

_¿Y cómo se encuentra la señorita Candy?_

_Ella está muy bien George,_ le contestó – y esbozando una enorme sonrisa continuó _– estoy seguro que te mueres de la curiosidad, ¿verdad?_

George lo miró serio por unos instantes y luego sonrió – _¿Hay algo que desee contarme?_

_Pues, sólo que vayas preparando tu frac porque ella me dijo que sí, ¡Aceptó ser mi esposa! - _Le dijo emocionado

George lo miraba complacido. Pocas veces habia visto a Albert tan felíz. Su mirada reflejaba una emoción indescriptible. Se sentía satisfecho, siempre supo que no habría mejor compañera para él que Candy.

_Lo felicito Sir William; entonces, ¿para cuando es la boda?_

_¡Ah! mi querido amigo, si por mí fuera sería mañana mismo, pero debemos guardar las formalidades; sobretodo por el bien de ella. Esperaremos para anunciar el compromiso y fijar la fecha de matrimonio cuando Archie vuelva de su luna de miel y luego de eso nos centraremos en arreglar esos negocios pendientes en Europa, no creas que los he olvidado._

_Ciertamente Sir William, el ambiente económico del país no ha quedado muy bien estabilizado después de la guerra, me temo que si no se toman las debidas precauciones muchos negocios se irán a la quiebra y eso sería perjudicial para nuestros bancos. Los créditos se tornarán inpagables._

_Lo sé, por eso quiero adelantarme y asegurar nuestros negocios en el viejo continente. Ahora que están en una etapa de reconstrucción es un buen momento para invertir._

_Señor,_ le dijo George acordándose de un detalle que habia quedado pendiente en su última conversación - _Con respecto al préstamo que solicitó Raymond Leegan, todo está listo para la firma. _

_Cierto,_ le contestó Albert – _me interesa mucho reunirme con él, tengo un asunto muy delicado que debemos tratar antes de firmar los documentos. Asi que por favor cuando regresemos trata de concertar una cita lo antes posible._

_Como usted diga Sir William._

_Vamos George, ya deja las formalidades. Sabes que cuando estamos a solas puedes dejar de lado lo de "Sir"._

George solo sonrió. Quería tanto a ese muchacho, habia sido para él como un hijo ¡Y ahora se casaba! ¡Por fin dejaria de estar solo! La tragedia siempre lo había rondado y le había arrebatado a sus seres queridos; pero ya no más, desde el fondo de su corazón sentía que Albert sería inmensamente feliz al lado de Candy, simplemente estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

…...

Tres semanas habian pasado y todo volvía a la normalidad. La tía abuela Elroy estaba muy atareada con los preparativos para la fiesta de presentación de Candy. Se sentía satisfecha de los arreglos que estaba haciendo. Las invitaciones estaban listas y en esa semana se empezarían a repartir. Archie, que ya habia concluido sus estudios en Masachussets, estaba por regresar en esos dias y eso aumentaba su satisfacción.

Albert había mandado arreglar la habitación contigua a la de Candy para Juliette, era una suite con un dormitorio adicional para Doralee. Quería que mientras la niña creciera y se adaptara a su nueva vida no se sintiera sola. Eran las mismas atenciones que exigió cuando tomó a Candy a su cargo dentro de la familia, en el caso de Juliette las cosas se harían de otra manera y no permitiría que nadie la despreciara por ser adoptada. Sólo una preocupación rondaba en su cabeza ¿Qué pasaría si encontraban a sus verdaderos familiares? La pequeña niña era nieta de algún personaje importante, no necesariamente de Chicago, en realidad Candy núnca llegó a preguntar a su madre de qué ciudad era originaria, asi que sería muy difícil dar con el paradero de la familia de la niña. Eso era un asunto que debería poner en manos de detectives especializados y, como de costumbre, George se encargaría de contratar la mejor agencia.

Por otro lado, el joven Rothshare había regresado de un corto viaje a Washington y estaba sosteniendo algunas reuniones de trabajo con él. De vez en cuando le preguntaba por Candy, pero Albert sólo se limitaba a contestarle secamente que se encontraba bien y en sus labores sociales. Internamente Leonard esperaba con ansias volver a verla. Las damas Leegan se encontraban aún en Chicago y lo habian invitado a una que otra cena, él se habia disculpado las veces que pudo, pero ellas seguían insistiendo. Rothshare no era tonto, hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de las damas, pero, aunque al principio sintió curiosidad por conocer un poco más a Eliza, ésta pasó a un segundo plano desde el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en la joven Andrew.

Sara Leegan estaba desesperada. Albert se había reunido con su esposo la semana siguiente de su regreso de Lakewood y sostuvieron en ese momento una acalorada discusión. Obviamente el señor Leegan no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión tomada por el patriarca, pero se encontraba atado de manos, puesto que su nuevo negocio, recien floreciendo, dependía de las inversiones hechas con el dinero de los Andrew. Había regañado muy duramente a su hija por la falta cometida, gracias a su carácter explosivo la muchacha lo puso en una situacion dificil con el joven patriarca y ahora después de mucho interceder por Eliza, sólo había logrado un poco más de tiempo para no tener que ejecutar el castigo que quería imponerle.

La tia abuela Elroy al principio cuando se enteró de todo el asunto se habia disgustado mucho con su sobrino, para ella era inaudito que su nieta politica fuera castigada de esa manera, pero Albert le explicó que no tenia intención de cambiar de opinión porque ya estaba harto de estos parientes y sus intrigas que en su momento incluso lo habian afectado directamente a él. Le hizo ver que al hacer que Candy perdiera su trabajo cuando él estaba a su cuidado, habian desestabilizado de alguna manera su seguridad. Felizmente ella siempre habia sido fiel a él y no se había dejado amedrentar, nunca, por ningun motivo lo iba a abandonar a su suerte y ese gesto de fidelidad era una de las cosas que Albert habia sabido valorar y agradecer en ella.

Para Elroy Andrew, lo único que le quedaba era esforzarse lo más posible y hacer que la fiesta programada para Candy fuera un éxito a fin de complacer a su sobrino, esperaba también que con la llegada de Candy a la mansion las cosas se suavizaran un poco y ella con su dulzura pudiera ayudarla a convencer al patriarca de que le diera una última oportunidad a Eliza.

…...

George habia salido directo de las empresas Andrew hacia la estacion de trenes. El jóven Archie arribaba en el tren de la tarde. En la mansión lo esperaban con ansiedad y habían preparado una cena especial para celebrar su regreso.

Mientras esperaba en la plataforma a que el tren llegara, sus recuerdos se remontaron a los años en que iba y venia acompañando a los tres adolescentes mientras su tio los seguía de incógnito. Primeramente, la vez que los llevó a Lakewood de pequeños, en ese entonces el joven Anthony aún estaba vivo. El recuerdo del hijo de la que fué su gran amor lo llenó de nostalgia como siempre.

Él también hubiera deseado que en estos momentos no sólo Archie estuviera regresando convertido en todo un hombre y con un futuro en los negocios, si no también aquel amable muchacho que encontró la muerte tan jóven, y por supuesto no podía dejar de pensar en Stear, a quien no pudo detener de cometer la locura de involucrarse en una guerra absurda en la que perdió su preciosa vida. Siempre lo recordaba fallando en cada uno de sus locos inventos y las veces que se quedaba varado en la carretera porque sus autos fallaban o de cuando lo llenó de confeti a su arribo a Londres la vez que acompañó a Candy… Un nostálgico pensamiento llegó a su mente; si él estuviera aún vivo y regresando con su hermano después de culminar sus estudios superiores ¿Con qué nuevo invento lo sorprendería esta vez?

_¡George!_

La voz de Archie que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa radiante lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Enseguida se sorprendió cuando el jóven, que se había convertido en un hombre muy apuesto y elegante, lo abrazaba con mucha efusividad.

_Joven Archie, me alegra mucho verlo nuevamente._

_Gracias George, a mi también me alegra verte, ¿Cómo esta toda la familia? ¿Has venido solo?_

_Si joven, su tío William y madame Elroy lo esperan en la mansión. Están muy ansiosos por verlo nuevamente._

_Yo también George, no sabes la alegria que tengo de estar otra vez en casa. Vamos, en el camino te contaré mis aventuras en la universidad..._

George complacido lo acompañó, así era Archibald Cornwell, el único que quedaba de los sobrinos de William, un jóven refinado pero de buen corazón, sonriente y amable con los demás, pero también firme y decidido cuando era necesario. Desde que había descubierto que su amigo Albert no era otro más que su famoso tío abuelo William, se había volcado más a él; juntos habian descubierto una nueva camaradería, y ahora que regresaba estaba seguro que seguirían apoyándose mutuamente. Ambos jóvenes veían en el otro al hermano que les hacía falta. Y de la misma manera, George sabía que tanto Annie como Candy se querian como hermanas, ambas ahora convertidas en unas damas respetables dignas de continuar con la dinastia Andrew. Era increíble que aquellas dos niñas que tuvieron un comienzo desafortunado en la vida, ahora se convertirían en las esposas de los hombres más influyentes de Chicago ¿Cómo reaccionará Archie cuando se entere de que Albert y Candy estan comprometidos?

…...

_¡Bienvenido!_

Albert abrazó con efusividad a su sobrino. Se sentía muy satisfecho con los logros que el muchacho había obtenido en sus estudios y ahora que regresaba a casa por fin tendría a alguien más en quien apoyar su pesada carga.

La tia abuela Elroy, seria como siempre, escondía su emoción para no lanzarse a sus brazos, ella también recordaba a sus otros sobrinos nietos y cada vez que pensaba en que sólo Archie había sobrevivido, su corazón se estrujaba nuevamente y eso le causaba mucho dolor. Esa pena no la superaría nunca, y sabía muy bién que estaba acortando sus días, por eso al verlo regresar, convertido en un hombre, sentía que su tarea estaba por terminar; sólo quería llegar a verlo casado y si era posible con su primer hijo, un deseo que también esperaba cumplir con William y con Candy.

_Gracias Albert…digo tio William_ - le dijo guiñandole un ojo.

Archie sabía que a su tia abuela le gustaba que se dirigiera a él con su primer nombre y que lo llamase tío. Ambos le daban el gusto porque conocian bien sus costumbres antiguas y no querian contradecirla, pero cuando estaban solos continuaban tratándose con la misma familiaridad con que lo hacian cuando compartían aventuras mientras él trataba de recuperar su memoria.

_Tia abuela, que gusto me da verla_ - le dijo mientras se acercaba a saludarla y a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ella no pudo contener más su emoción y lo abrazó efusivamente, cosa que sorprendió a todos. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la anciana.

_Si,_ se dijo a si misma - _definitivamente me estoy poniendo vieja y emotiva…_

Después de los saludos y una breve charla para calmar la emoción del reencuentro, Archie se dirigió a su habitación para asearse y descansar un poco de su largo viaje. Todos quedaron en verse a la hora de la cena y Albert se retiró junto con George al estudio para revisar unos documentos.

_George, dime ¿Hay alguna noticia de los investigadores?_

_Si William, pero son aún un poco vagas. Ha sido difícil rastrear sólo a una familia donde haya sucedido alguna desgracia como la que le ocurrió a la madre de Juliette. El investigador que contraté me ha dado una lista final con cinco nombres, dos son de Nueva York y los restantes son de Chicago. Son familias conocidas, muy tradicionales, que por supuesto no llegan al nivel de los Andrew, pero que cuentan con una considerable fortuna y posicion social._

_Bien, eso es un buen punto por donde empezar. Dile que continue trabajando._

_William, creo que una buena oportunidad para conocer a los abuelos de la niña sería la fiesta de presentación de la señorita Candy. Si no me equivoco he visto estos apellidos en la lista de invitados. Ehm… todos tienen siquiera un hijo en edad de contraer matrimonio…_

_¿En serio?... Ya veo, lo que mi tia le dijo a Candy en Lakewood era cierto entonces, esta empeñada en conseguirle un buen novio._

_Si me permites, William, ella esta actuando de la manera que era de esperarse de parte de la matriarca del clan. Candy es la única que lleva tu apellido. La verdad no entiendo por qué aún no le has dicho que es tu prometida._

_Lo sé George, sólo que estaba esperando a que pase lo de la fiesta, la veo tan entusiasmada haciendo los preparativos que no quiero abrumarla demasiado. _

_¿Y no te preocupa que en esa reunión haya tantos jóvenes juntos dispuestos a ganarse la atención de la señorita Candy?_

_No es que me preocupe, yo confío en ella y en el sentimiento que nos une, me molesta un poco la idea, pero creo que es algo inevitable. Candy es una mujer hermosa y una tentacion para el bolsillo de cualquiera que quiera emparentarse con nosotros. Podrán hacerle mil cumplidos en la fiesta, pero después de eso no dejaré que se le acerquen ni a un metro de distancia, especialmente a Rothshare, soy capaz de_ _levantarle el castigo a Eliza con tal que se lo lleve lejos y deje de pretender a mi novia._

_Vaya, vaya… Nunca pense que serias tan celoso William, eso es nuevo en ti…_

_Creo que con frecuencia el amor hace salir a flote lo mejor y lo peor de la personalidad de cada uno. No te preocupes, sé manejar mis emociones, pero no por eso voy a dejar el camino libre a nadie, eso sería muy tonto de mi parte, ¿no lo crees?_

_Por supuesto William,_ le dijo George sonriente – _además no creo que la señorita Candy haga eso tampoco…_

_¿A que te refieres George?_

_Bueno, me refiero a que en la lista no sólo hay familias con jóvenes casaderos, si no también muchas damas que darían cualquier cosa por estar en el lugar de Candice._

_Oh, no… _dijo Albert apesadumbrado_…creo que al fin de cuentas será una noche muy larga…_

Ambos hombres se rieron luego de aquel comentario. Albert estaba muy contento en realidad, sólo faltaban dos semanas para que su princesa por fin regresara definitivamente a Chicago y junto con la presencia de su sobrino y las continuas visitas que seguramente las amigas de Candy harían a la mansión, su vida volvería a ser casi como cuando todos compartian los alegres días en el departamento Magnolia.

…...

_La cena esta servida señores…_

La solemne voz del mayordomo llamó la atención de todos que conversaban amenamente en el salón esperando la hora de sentarse a la mesa. Archie se habia sorprendido de ver a Sara y Eliza en la casa, núnca las habia tolerado, pero por educación no habia dicho nada. Lo que le pareció aun más extraño, fué que Eliza no saliera con ningún comentario mordaz en ningun momento, la veia demasiado discreta, algo muy inusual en su antipática prima.

El joven Rothshare había sido invitado para la ocasión, Archie congenió inmediatamente con él, habian estado hablando un poco acerca de los negocios que pensaban formar con los Andrew y se sorprendió cuando en cierto momento Leonard preguntó a la tia Elroy cómo se encontraba Candy y cuándo llegaba a Chicago. Inmediatamente notó el cambio en el rostro de Albert y Eliza, pero ambos trataron de disimular bien.

_Aquí debe haber algo de lo cual no estoy enterado aún gatita…_ - pensó – _me parece que este jóven inglés quiere ocupar el lugar que dejo cierto actor. ¿Cuáles serán tus sentimientos, Candy? ¿Aún estarás pensando en él?_

Después de la cena, el joven Rothshare se retiró y los demás también se despidieron. Albert quedó conversando con Archie en la biblioteca. Ambos, disfrutando de una copa de cogñac, se sentaron comodamente en unos amplios sillones al lado de la chimenea que por ser primavera no se encontraba encendida.

_Y bueno Albert,_ empezó diciendo Archie - _ahora que estamos solos cuéntame por fin, ¿Qué se trae ese inglés con Candy? Lo noté muy interesado en saber acerca de ella. Por lo que escuché es uno de los principales invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Acaso ella también se siente atraida por él?_

Albert abrió los ojos sorprendido, él había esperado ese momento de tranquilidad para contarle a su sobrino acerca de sus planes, pero sin querer se le estaba adelantado con sus preguntas. En fin, daba lo mismo, el punto era que Archie debía estar al tanto de las novedades para que no fuera sorprendido.

_No Archie, de ninguna manera, es cierto que Leonard se deslumbró desde el momento en que vió a Candy, pero ella no siente nada por él, eso te lo puedo asegurar._

Archie lo miró como tratando de descifrar algo – _¿Acaso ella sigue enamorada de Terry?_

_¿Terry?_ Le contesto Albert – _No, por supuesto que no; hace años que ella decidió terminar esa relación, y no creo que sienta nada por él, es más… en estos momentos ella ya se encuentra comprometida…_

_¡Que! ¿Comprometida?, pero ¿Cómo, con quién, por qué no me lo dijo en su última carta? Tú sabes que nos hemos escrito durante este tiempo y Annie tampoco me mencionó nada, ellas siguen siendo muy amigas y se cuentan todo._

Albert sonrió, así era de efusivo su sobrino y en lo que se refería a Candy con mayor razón. El antiguo amor de Archie hacia su "gatita" como cariñosamente la llamaba de vez en cuando, se habia convertido en un sentimiento fraternal, y como tal la defendía con vehemencia. Eso era algo curioso, totalmente inverso a lo que le había ocurrido a él, que comenzó tratándola como un hermano mayor y que terminó enamorándose perdidamente de ella.

_Cálmate Archie, es por eso que quise que nos tomaramos este momento para conversar, quiero ponerte al dia en algunos asuntos que van a suceder próximamente._

_Te escucho Albert, _le respondió Archie tratando de serenarse.

_Bien, seré breve y te explicaré desde el comienzo por qué Candy regresa a Chicago y trae consigo a un nuevo miembro para la familia…_

Archie abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, era mejor esperar a que su tio le explicara todo lo que se habia perdido durante el tiempo que estuvo lejos…

Albert comenzó con el relato de cómo Juliette habia llegado a sus vidas, y que ahora estaba bajo su protección; también le habia explicado los avances en la investigación del paradero de su familia de origen, cosa que Candy ignoraba. Trató de dejar en claro motivos por los que Candy regresaba a Chicago y el objetivo de la fiesta de presentación, pero dejó para el último lo del compromiso matrimonial. Archie que se sorprendia cada vez más al enterarse de cada detalle, no quiso interrumpir a su tío hasta que terminara de relatarle los hechos.

…_Y asi es sobrino como dentro de quince días esta casa se llenará nuevamente de alegria con la presencia de Candy y Juliette._

_Si, Albert, de eso no tengo duda, pero aún no me has dicho lo más importante… ¿Quién es el prometido de Candy? Por lo que yo sabía y lo que me acabas de contar, ella ha permanecido en el Hogar de Pony todo este tiempo, entonces ¿A quién conoció de buenas a primeras y se enamoró de él?_

_En realidad sobrino, ella lo conoce desde que era una niña pequeña…_

_¿Una niña?_ Dijo sorprendido Archie – ¿_No me dirás que es ese Tom del que siempre nos hablaba?_

_¿Stevens?, no claro que no._

_Entonces, por favor dime de una vez de quién se trata…_

_Es muy simple Archie, Candy se va a casar conmigo…_

El silencio que siguió a continuación causó gracia a Albert. Archie se habia quedado estático, mirándolo con una expresión de asombro en su rostro que no pudo evitar.

_¿Contigo?_ - Le dijo incrédulamente.

_Asi es, Candy y yo nos casaremos después que regreses de tu luna de miel._

_¡Albert!_ - Le dijo saliendo de su estupor…

_¿No estas bromeando, es en serio?_

_Por supuesto sobrino, jamás haría una broma con algo tan importante._

_Pero ¿Cómo, cuándo?- _volvió a repetir Archie.

Para Albert era como un dèjá vu…

Sonriente le explicó cómo se había enamorado de Candy en el tiempo en que estuvo amnésico, pero que debido a lo que ella sentía por su amigo había tenido que callar sus sentimientos, y continuó con toda la historia hasta el momento en que formalmente pidió a las amorosas maestras de Candy su mano en matrimonio.

_Esto es realmente sorprendente, _le respondió -_ nunca me lo habría imaginado… Pero aún hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué dices que se conocieron desde que ella era pequeña?, Candy ya tenia trece años cuando la salvaste de la cascada._

_Sí, pero esa no fué la primera vez que yo la había visto, nosotros nos conocimos cuando ella tenia seis años, el día en que Annie fué adoptada por los Britter. Yo la encontré llorando en la Colina de Pony y traté de consolarla, fué un breve encuentro pero suficiente para unirnos de por vida, el resto de la historia ya la conoces bien sobrino, es por demás volver a contártela._

_Albert, realmente me has sorprendido. Nunca pensé que se hubiesen conocido de esa manera. La de ustedes es una verdadera historia de amor digna de una novela…_

Y levantándose de su asiento Archie concluyó:

_Estoy seguro que ambos serán muy dichosos tío, me siento muy complacido de que por fín hayan podido aclarar sus sentimientos y de que vayan a casarse, ¡Dame un abrazo! ¡Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo!_

Ambos se abrazaron y luego Albert le dijo a su sobrino:

_Archie, hay un favor muy importante que quiero pedirte._

_Lo que quieras Albert_ - le respondió mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

_Lo de nuestro compromiso sólo lo saben las maestras del Hogar de Pony, George y tú. Por favor aún no hagas ningún comentario, ni siquiera a Annie. Nosotros haremos el anuncio a la familia después de la fiesta._

_Como desees Albert, gracias por depositar tu confianza en mi._

…...

Los siguientes dias transcurrieron con normalidad; la mansión estaba preparada para recibir a Candy y Juliette. Archie habia invitado a Annie para el emotivo reencuentro, Albert estaba en la oficina apurando el trabajo pendiente para terminar a tiempo y estar junto con todos a la hora acordada. George había salido el dia anterior a buscar a las chicas y estaría de regreso para la hora de la cena.

Desde la llegada de Archie, Sara y Elisa prefirieron irse unos dias a Florida y asi evitar posibles roces que agravaran su precaria situación. La tía Elroy estaba dispuesta a hablar de corazón a corazón con Candy para abogar por su sobrina nieta. Ella habia confrontado a Sara después de que su sobrino le explicara por qué estaba tan molesto con ellos. A la señora Leegan no le quedó más remedio que reconocer que, desde el tiempo que tuvieron a su cargo a Candy hasta el momento en que Albert decidió castigar a Eliza, sus hijos habían sido muy crueles e injustos con ella, también por primera vez admitió que el episodio en que la culparon por robar sus pertenencias y joyas habia sido un fraude perpetrado por los chicos para dejar mal a la pequeña huérfana delante de la tia Elroy y así hacer enfurecer a sus padres a tal punto que decidieron enviarla a trabajar a México, sin importarles siquiera lo que podria pasarle a una niña tan pequeña.

La tia Elroy entendia por qué su sobrino estaba tan disgustado, pero no queria que Eliza terminara sus dias más amargada de lo que era, así que decidió que haría lo posible por intentar ayudarla.

Para cuando el coche hizo su aparición delante de la mansión, todos estaban listos esperando en el recibidor. Albert seguido de Archie y Annie salieron a recibirlos en la entrada.

Candy miraba desde la ventanilla cómo la enorme construcción iba acercándose. No podia evitar recordar los buenos y malos momentos alli vividos, pero ahora regresaba para quedarse, y sobretodo para convertirla en su hogar donde haría todo lo posible por hacer sentir feliz a su futuro esposo.

Ni bien bajó del auto se encaminó al encuentro de Albert, todos estaban acostumbrados a ver que se abrazaran efusivamente, pero sólo Archie sabía en el fondo el sentimiento que los embargaba en ese instante. Tomó la mano de Annie emocionado y ésta lo miró sorprendida. La expresión de Archie era diferente, no es que ella dudara de su afecto, si no que era una mirada con una emoción distinta de enorme felicidad.

_Princesa,_ le dijo Albert aun sin soltarla _– Si pudiera en este momento te llenaría de besos, pero debo guardar la compostura, me siento tan feliz de que por fin hayas llegado, estas semanas han sido como una eternidad para mí._

_Albert,_ le contestó emocionada – _yo también siento lo mismo, no te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros. Ahora lo importante es que estamos juntos y asi seguiremos siempre, ¿verdad mi principe?_

Si _princesa, de ahora en adelante no permitiré que te apartes de mi lado…_

_Ehmmm…. Gatita, ¿podemos saludarte nosotros también?_ Le dijo picaramente Archie.

_¡Archie, Annie! ¡Que alegría verlos, por supuesto que también quiero saludarlos!_

Los tres se abrazaron emocionados, hacía mucho que no se veían. Ya tendrían tiempo para ponerse al dia. Otra vez estaban juntos y una nueva aventura les esperaba. Patty arribaría la semana siguiente, y a pedido de Candy se alojaría con ellos en la mansión.

...

.

.

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews. Me alegro que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior**

**Este capítulo es una transición hacia lo que será la nueva etapa en la vida de Candy. Como habrán visto hay algunos detalles que se relatan en la novela final de Misuki que he introducido para desarrollarlos posteriormente.**

**También, a medida que transcurra la historia se irá revelando todo lo referente a la verdadera familia de la pequeña Juliette y lo que pasará con ella más adelante.**

**Gracias nuevamente.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo.**

…**Continuará**


	9. Chapter 15

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el final del manga y la novela Candy Candy Final History de Kyoko Misuki. Los personajes originales no me pertenecen; sólo el orden de algunos acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**CAPITULO 15**

**DE VUELTA EN CHICAGO**

_Bienvenida Candy…_

La voz de la tía abuela desde el recibidor los sacó de su alegre charla.

_Tía abuela_, le contestó – _Gracias por recibirnos…_

Candy se acercó llevando de la mano a Juliette. La niña hizo una graciosa reverencia, tal como le habian enseñado y la saludó - _Buenas tardes tía abuela Elroy._

_Hola Juliette,_ le respondió complacida. La verdad es que se veía muy graciosa haciendo ese saludo tan formal. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, la habían vestido muy primorosamente, y sus maneras eran naturalmente gráciles, eso llamó poderosamente su atención. _Esta niña tiene una gracia natural, su porte es refinado, ¿quienes habran sido sus familiares?_ se preguntó a si misma.

Pasaron todos al salón mientras los empleados llevaban el equipaje de las chicas a sus habitaciones y acomodaban las cosas.

La tía había dispuesto un servicio de té y los invitó a servirse.

Candy le pidió a Doralee que acompañara y ayudara a la niña a servirse mientra ella se sentaba con los mayores a compartir la merienda.

_Cuéntanos como estuvo tu viaje_ - le preguntó Archie

_Estuvo muy agradable Archie, es un poco largo, pero tenía tantas ganas de estar aquí que no me importó en absoluto viajar tantas horas. _

Annie, que habia estado observando a Juliette desde su llegada no se aguantó más y le preguntó a su amiga, _Candy, Archie me comentó que Juliette esta a tu cargo desde que nació. ¿Has decidido adoptarla?_

_Bueno, si Annie, eso me gustaría mucho, pero sabes que no puedo hacerlo por ahora. No tengo la edad suficiente._

La tia abuela las miró con determinación y luego comentó:

_Candy, creo que a una muchacha soltera como tú no le convendria tener un hijo adoptivo, estas en edad de conseguir novio, no lo olvides. ¿Por qué no dejas que yo la adopte? Soy una mujer sola y creo que podría ser una buena tutora para ella. Eso no quiere decir que dejarás de cumplir tu promesa, pero sí le permitirás tener una mejor posición dentro de la familia._

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. ¿La tia abuela habia dicho que estaba dispuesta a adoptar a la pequeña?

Candy miró a Albert con desesperación sin saber en ese momento que responder. Él sólo le sonrió de tal manera que le transmitió un poco de tranquilidad y confianza.

Inmediatamente Albert atinó a responder de manera conciliadora.

_Tía, no debemos preocuparnos por eso todavía. Le agradecemos mucho su ofrecimiento y lo tendremos en consideración. Por ahora primero espero que todos nos acostumbremos a convivir juntos nuevamente y luego iremos resolviendo cada detalle._

_Como tu digas William,_ le contestó la tia y luego dirigiéndose nuevamente a Candy le dijo– _Candy, quisiera conversar contigo antes de la cena, me gustaría consultarte algunos detalles de la fiesta, sólo faltan dos semanas y deseo que todo quede perfecto._

_Por supuesto tia Abuela, iré a verla a su habitación si asi lo desea_

_Gracias hija,_ le contestó

La conversación continuó amenamente, Archie con su estusiasmo y gracia contagiante les contó acerca de sus primeros dias en las empresas y de algunos sucesos graciosos que le habian sucedido en su época de estudiante, logrando aligerar nuevamente el ambiente.

_Bueno, _dijo la tia Elroy después de un buen rato– _me retiro a mi habitación, es la hora en que acostumbro a rezar mis oraciones. Candy, por favor ¿podrías ir a verme dentro de una hora?_

_Si tia, por supuesto._

La tia Elroy se retiró con su habitual elegancia.

Archie, que había estado observando a su tío como miraba embelezado a su "prima", decidió que lo mejor sería darles un momento para que estuvieran a solas, asi que le pidió a Annie que lo acompañara al estudio que tenía en la mansión para ver algunos detalles de su boda.

Interiormente Albert le agradeció ese gesto a su sobrino y se levantó para acompañarlos hasta la puerta.

Antes de retirarse Annie, que habia estado conversando animadamente con Candy sobre el Hogar de Pony y sobre los preparativos de la boda, le dijo:

_Candy, la próxima semana llega Patty, me gustaría que entre las dos me ayuden a comprar algunas cosas "especiales" que me faltan…_

_¿Vas a comprar más?_ Le interrumpió el novio – _Pero si ya no hay espacio para guardar nada ¿no sería mejor esperar a ver que cosas nos van a regalar primero?_

_Ay, Archie,_ le dijo ella abochornada – _No me refiero a esas "cosas"… me refiero a… a_

Candy se dió cuenta que la timidez de su amiga no habia cambiado para nada y con cierta picardía le dijo guiñandole un ojo a su primo - _Querido Archie, es mejor que ni se te ocurra meterte en nuestras "compras", eso es algo sólo de mujeres… te aseguro que quedaras muy complacido con nuestra elección._

Archie la miró sorprendido y luego dándose cuenta a lo que se estaba refiriendo, sintió que sus mejillas se ponian coloradas también.

Albert no pudo contener la risa y dándole una palmada en el hombro le dijo - _Me temo sobrino que ahora que las tres van a estar juntas nuevamente, nosotros tendremos que aprender a no meternos en sus asuntos…_

Archie lo miró y luego se rió también, se sentía tan contento de compartir esos momentos con ellos, la pena en su corazón por la falta de su hermano se aligeraba un poco más y felizmente para él, el otrora famoso Tío Abuelo William era ahora su mejor amigo.

….

Albert y Candy por fín estaban solos. Después de la merienda, Doralee se había llevado a Juliette a su habitación mientras los señores conversaban, así que podían aprovechar ese momento para estar juntos.

_Candy,_ le dijo tomando su mano - _veo que no llevas puesto el anillo como te lo pedí. Es mejor que no lo uses por ahora hasta que hable con la tía, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que estamos comprometidos jovencita_ – le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

_Lo sé mi amado principe,_ le contestó coquetamente acariciando su mejilla – _aunque no porte tu anillo en mi mano, nuestro compromiso lo tengo grabado a fuego en mi corazón, no te preocupes que me portaré de acuerdo a las circunstancias._

_Candy… _le dijo mientras que con su mano levantaba su barbilla – _te extrañe tanto princesa…_

Y diciendo esto buscó sus labios para besarlos de manera urgente, las largas semanas de separación habían sido una tortura para ambos. Poco a poco fueron estrechándose más. Él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y ella se colgó de su cuello. Era tan alto, pero de alguna forma siempre lograban amoldar sus cuerpos de forma perfecta. Albert profundizó el beso mientras que ella se aferraba más sintiéndose mareada dentro de la dulce sensación. Su aroma, su calidez, la llevaban a un éxtasis del cual no queria salir. Sentía cómo las manos de su amado la acariciaban con fervor y con delicadeza a la vez, y la apretaba tanto contra su pecho que le costaba respirar. Poco a poco la sensación de estar flotando entre nubes los envolvió y sintieron que no necesitaban nada más que aquella cercania y felicidad de estar juntos nuevamente.

Albert fue bajando la intensidad del beso antes de perder del todo la cabeza, ya tendrían tiempo, él buscaría momentos como ese para estar a solas y poder demostrarle con sus besos y caricias cuanto la queria y deseaba.

La llenó de pequeños besos en el rostro y luego acariciando sus mejillas le dijo con aprehension - _Princesa, no sabes lo felíz que me hace tenerte aquí ahora, no quiero que te separes de mí, no podría soportarlo._

Candy se sorprendió por el tono de angustia con que dijo esas palabras y lo abrazó inmediatamente.

_Albert, yo no me voy a separar de tí, a donde vayas te seguiré, donde quieras que esté alli estaré, no importa en que parte del mundo sea, tu hogar será mi hogar y juntos viviremos para ser felices…_

Albert la estrechó más entre sus brazos, así sería, no permitiría que se alejara de él, sus temores de perderla eran genuinos, después de todo, siempre lo habia perseguido esa sombra y ahora que se sentía tan enamorado y dependiente de ella ese temor lo angustiaba de vez en cuando y con mayor insistencia.

Se separaron despacio y después él la llevó al sofá tomado de la mano y se sentaron para conversar. Ella se apoyó en su pecho y mientras Albert la rodeaba con su brazo le pregunto:

_Albert, ¿qué querrá hablar la tía conmigo?_

_No lo sé princesa, pero si es sobre la adopción de Juliette, no te preocupes, yo sé que su intencion es buena, y que está preocupada por ti, lo que pasa es que no sabe que a tu futuro marido le encanta la idea de adoptarla. Pero hay algo que debo comentarte que aún no sabes._

_¿Que es Albert?_

_Desde que regresé de Lakewood encargué a una agencia de detectives que investigen si era posible encontrar a los abuelos de Juliette._

_Albert, ¿por que?_ Le respondió angustiada reincorporándose para mirarlo a los ojos – _No quiero perderla, por favor no lo lo hagas…_

_Calma Candy, _le dijo tomando sus manos– _no la vas a perder, ella será nuestra hija, pero comprende que debemos estar seguros de quién es su familia, es importante saber que no serán un problema en el futuro, entiéndeme princesa, ella llegará a ser un importante miembro de la familia como mi hija, no faltarán los advenedizos que quieran aprovecharse de sus orígenes para hacernos sufrir en algún momento. Debemos saber bien quiénes son sus abuelos y qué es lo que sienten en estos momentos. Todo se hará con discreción, no sabrán nada a menos que sea necesario._

_Albert… no lo se, me da tanto miedo… ¿y ya sabes quienes son?_

_Bueno, sólo hay cinco familias que coinciden con una desgracia como la que le ocurrió a la madre de Juliette, dos son de Nueva York, las otras tres son de aquí, y estan invitadas a tu fiesta._

_¿Estan invitadas? ¿Por que?_

_Ya estaban invitadas de antemano, son familias muy reconocidas aquí en Chicago, pero no te preocupes, no permitiré que vean a la niña, pero sí me gustaría que los observes bien para ver si encuentras algún parecido en ellos que te haga recordar a su madre. Es muy importante princesa, necesito que me ayudes y que mantengas la mente fria. ¿Podrás hacerlo?_

_Si, creo que si, Albert, perdóname, sé que tu siempre haces lo mejor para todos, confío en ti y te ayudaré en lo que pueda…_

_Gracias princesa, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás…_

Candy se recostó nuevamente sobre su pecho, la sensación de calidez y de protección que él le brindaba era lo único que podía apaciguar su alma, ella tenía miedo de que la familia reclamara sus derechos sobre la niña y que después de haberla criado con tanto esmero se la quitaran sin ningun miramiento.

_Candy,_ le dijo él suavemente – _Con respecto a mi tía, creo que ella esta muy preocupada por conseguir que te intereses en alguien el dia de la fiesta, no la contradigas, sólo síguele la corriente, después de que pase todo esto yo hablaré con ella. No quiero abrumarla con muchas cosas a la vez porque no se ha sentido bien ultimamente._

_¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?, por favor explícame bien, sabes que como enfermera estoy preparada para cualquier cosa y si es necesario la cuidaré personalmente._

_Gracias princesa, realmente no esperaba menos de ti, los doctores dicen que es su corazón, su salud se ha desgastado mucho y de vez en cuando la presión arterial le sube mucho ocasionándole cuadros de neuralgia, en esos dias ella casi no sale de su habitación, duerme mucho y se mantiene casi en penumbras. _

_Entiendo,_ le contestó preocupada – _Hablaré con los doctores, ellos me darán las instrucciones precisas para cuidarla como corresponde. Haré lo que sea para que su condición no empeore, quiero ocuparme de ella y mantenerla sana el mayor tiempo posible._

Albert la abrazó agradecido. Sabía que ella sería una buena medicina para su tía. Siempre habia sido así, con su dulzura y dedicación había conquistado el corazón de todos, y la tía no era la excepción.

Así se quedaron por algunos instantes sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y en la sensación de felicidad de estar juntos. Pero Candy recordó en ese instante lo que la tía le había pedido.

_Albert, amor, creo que debo ir a su habitación ahora, es mejor hablar con ella de una vez. ¿No te parece?_

_¿Tan rápido?_ Le dijo mimoso – _Pero estamos tan a gusto…_

Candy sonrió, era tan dulce, pero comprendía que debía ser ella quien atendiera al llamado de la tía antes que se pusiera ansiosa y mandara a alguna doncella a buscarla.

_Lo sé, mi amor, pero no quiero angustiarla, en todo caso, ¿por qué no vas a ver a Juliette?, hace rato que la dejamos sola, estoy segura que debe estar desempacando todos sus juguetes, ¿Sabes que le gustó mucho la muñeca que le regaló George?, dice que será su mejor amiga, me imagino que va a extrañar a los otros niños del hogar…_

_Si tienes razón,_ le contesto, luego reincorporandose lentamente le dijo – _pero antes…_

No tuvo que decir nada más, Candy sabía muy bien lo que él quería, y complacida se acercó nuevamente para recibir el beso que tanto deseaba. Sus labios eran suaves y la besaban con verdadera devoción.

Luego se levantaron y caminaron juntos hacia la puerta que Albert previamente habia cerrado con llave para no ser interrumpidos. Se acompañaron subiendo despacio por las escaleras mientras ella le contaba de cómo habia sido la despedida en el Hogar de Pony y él le prometía que en cuanto pudieran los irían a visitar y de paso aprovecharían para quedarse unos dias en Lakewood y disfrutar de la naturaleza que ambos amaban tanto.

….

Candy tocó suavemente la puerta del cuarto de la tía.

_Adelante_, escuchó que le decían.

_Con su permiso tia, ¿descansó bien?_

_Si gracias, pasa por favor y siéntate aquí_, le dijo señalando un sillón al lado de ella - _quisiera que conversemos de varias cosas muy importantes._

_Si tía,_ le respondió amablemente mientras se sentaba– _la escucho._

_Candy, dentro de dos semanas será tu presentación como miembro de los Andrew. Ya sé que hace años hicimos una pero, después del accidente…_

La cara de la tia palideció, Candy se dió cuenta de que estaba afectándose con el recuerdo de la muerte de Anthony,

_Tía, tía, por favor, no se aflija… no recordemos cosas tristes, hablemos del presente. Yo le prometo que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que usted se sienta orgullosa de mí, ya no soy una chiquilla y estoy tratando se comportarme de manera menos impetuosa, tía, escucheme por favor…_

Madame Elroy la miró consternada, sus ojos estaban humedecidos por el recuerdo de la muerte de su querido sobrino, pero ya no la culpaba como antes, ella había sido muy injusta años anteriores, siempre envenenada por su hija politica y por Eliza que sólo hablaban mal de Candy. Se sentía culpable, después de la conversación que tuvo con Sara donde le contó la verdad sobre todas las trampas que sus hijos habían cometido en contra de Candy desde que la conocieron, ella se había dado cuenta por fin de la manera injusta en que había contribuido a reforzar ese maltrato en vez de obedecer las órdenes de su sobrino de cuidarla y educarla como correspondía a una Andrew.

_Candy_, le dijo retomando la compostura – _quiero pedirte disculpas nuevamente por haberte tratado mal en el pasado…_

_Tia…_ la interrumpió

_No, déjame terminar. Hace poco tuve una conversacion con Sara. Creo que estás enterada de lo que William ha determinado con respecto a Eliza, Sara está muy consternada y en realidad yo también, pero comprendo a mi sobrino. Sara me contó que aquella vez que rebuscamos entre tus cosas en el establo y encontramos sus pertenencias y joyas, no había sido nada más que otra trampa tendida por sus hijos. También me contó de todas las veces que ellos tramaron enredos para hacerte quedar_ _mal, inclusive aquel incidente en el colegio por el cual decidiste abandonar tus estudios…_

Candy la miraba anonadada. ¿La señora Leegan habia reconocido todo eso delante de la tia?

…_Querida, _le dijo tomándola de las manos– _quiero que empecemos de nuevo. No soy el monstruo que algunos piensan, me siento vieja y cansada, sé que mi tiempo se acaba y me gustaría que ustedes que son mi descendencia logren su felicidad antes de que muera._

_Tia… _le dijo Candy emocionada. Sus ojos estaban también al borde de las lágrimas.

_Esta fiesta de presentación es para que todos te reconozcan como miembro de la familia. No te preocupes sé que te esforzarás por comportarte como una una dama acorde a nuestras expectativas. Sólo te pido que pienses en tu futuro, debes encontrar un buen esposo para formar una familia._ _Tú serás una buena compañera para cualquier hombre de nuestra posición._

_Gracias tía,_ le dijo suavemente. Así como Albert le había dicho, ella no debía contradecirla - _Le prometo que pondré atención durante la fiesta. _

_Gracias, es todo lo que te pido. ¿Sabes? el joven Rothshare esta muy interesado en ti, trátalo un poco más, es un joven muy agradable. También quiero que conozcas al hijo de los Mac Douglas, ellos son una familia de mucha importancia. Su primogénito es aún soltero, es muy apuesto y seguro que cuando te vea se quedara impresionado. Yo conozco a su abuela, es una señora muy amable. Aún no se ha recuperado de la pérdida de su nieta. Parece ser que murió repentinamente en un accidente hace poco más de tres años._

Candy se quedo impresionada. ¿Tres años? Casi en la misma epoca que la madre de Juliette fue repudiada por su familia… ¿Sera posible que…?

_¿Candy?_

_Si tía, la estoy escuchando…_

_Te estaba diciendo que tu vestido llegará en esta semana, quiero que te lo pruebes para hacer las correcciones necesarias. ¡Debes quedar perfecta!_

_Gracias tía abuela, estoy segura que debe ser muy hermoso, confío en su buen gusto._

La anciana la miró complacida. Era mejor llevarse bien con ella ahora, Candy tenía una dulzura en su mirada y en su forma de hablar tan distinta a la de otras chicas.

_Quiero que sepas que Eliza y su familia estaran presentes en la reunión. _

Candy la miró con extrañeza.

_No te preocupes que me han prometido que se comportarán bien y no harán escándalos. Eliza esta realmente asustada con lo que William ha decidido sobre ella._

_Me imagino tía Elroy, yo también me siento mal por eso, nunca he sido vengativa. Alb…William se enojó muchísimo y no hay manera de que cambie su decisión… Él quiere mucho a Juliette y se sintió ofendido por las palabras de Eliza._

_Lo sé, Sara está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para lograr que perdone a su hija. En realidad ella quiere casarla con Rothshare, pero parece que él no esta interesado. Lo ha invitado varias veces a cenar aquí pero él ha rechazado la mayor parte de las invitaciones. Sólo vino cuando llego Archie y delante de Eliza preguntó por tí._

_¿En serio tía?, pero yo… no… quiero decir…_

_No te preocupes niña, yo sé que no le has dado pie para creer que te interesa, pero podría ser una opción en el futuro, piénsalo bien. Eliza, si logra el perdón de William, siempre puede casarse con otro caballero._

_Esta bién tía Abuela, pensaré en eso._

_Me alegro niña, ahora, con respecto a Juliette, he visto en esa pequeña niña muchas condiciones de convertirse en el futuro en una dama elegante y educada. Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, pero quiero que me permitas ayudarte. Yo estoy vieja, no sé cuantos años me queden de vida, pero si la tomo en adopción, ella pasará a ser una Andrew y tendrá una posición importante dentro de la familia. Tú eres muy joven todavía, y no cualquier pretendiente podrá aceptar dentro de su compromiso una responsabilidad tan grande. Piensa también en eso Candy. Yo sólo quiero el bien de mi familia. Núnca he obrado con mala intención._

_Lo sé y se lo agradezco tía, más adelante veremos de solucionar eso. Por ahora quisiera que no se preocupe demasiado. Vamos primero a disfrutar de la fiesta y del matrimonio de Archie. Me imagino que está contenta por ello también._

_Si estoy complacida, pero los padres de la novia son los que se están encargando de la mayor parte de la organización de la ceremonia y la fiesta. Es lógico, el compromiso fué nuestra responsabilidad, y quedó muy bién, todos disfrutamos de la ceremonia en Lakewood. Ahora sólo nos preocuparemos de que Archie esté listo para el gran dia. Sus padres vendrán un mes antes y se quedarán una temporada con nosotros._

_Me alegra mucho escuchar eso Tia abuela, déjeme ayudarla en todo lo que necesite. Yo estaré encantada de aprender a su lado._

La tia Elroy la miró con ternura, se sentía un poco más comprendida, tal vez William tenía razón cuando le decía que podía confiarle a Candy todo lo referente a la administración de la familia Andrew. _Tal vez…_ pensó

…..

_¡Candy, Patty!_

_¡Annie!_ Dijeron al unísono

_Me alegra mucho que llegaran a tiempo, disculpen el retraso, pero mi mamá me estaba dando algunas recomendaciones de última hora…_

_¿En serio?,_ le dijo Candy pícaramente – ¿_te dio algún consejo sobre lo que tenemos que comprar?_

_Ah, Candy ¿como crees? ¡Que vergüenza! …por eso les pedí a ustedes que me acompañaran…_

Las tres amigas rieron ampliamente. Hacía dos dias que Patty había llegado desde Florida y nuevamente juntas se habían convertido en todo un torbellino. Esa tarde iban a recorrer las mejores tiendas de ropa interior para comprar lencería fina que Annie usaria en su noche de bodas. Ninguna de las tres tenía experiencia, pero eso no importaba, una nueva etapa como mujeres se abría ante ellas y era algo que harían juntas, como hermanas, pues así lo sentian desde el fondo de su corazón.

Entraron a la primera tienda donde una vendedora con acento francés las atendió.

_Por aquí **demoiselles**, les mostrare la mejor **lingerie** que hayan visto jamás. Tenemos lo último de la moda, sus esposos estarán complacidos._

Las tres se ruborizaron. Annie era la más avergonzada.

Candy le dijo a la jóven, _En realidad, mi amiga Annie es la novia. Nosotras sólo le ayudaremos a elegir algo para su noche de bodas…_

_Por supuesto __**chérie**_, _pasen por aquí les mostraremos nuestros mejores modelos._

Las tres se pusieron a observar los bellos modelos llenos de encajes y sedas. Estaban realmente emocionadas, cada prenda las ruborizaba más y no paraban se gastarse bromas entre ellas.

_Vamos Candy, _le decía Patty. _Pruébate éste, estoy segura de que te quedaría muy bien._

_Pero qué dices Patty si yo no soy la que se va a casar._

_Candy,_ _es una gran idea, yo ya les modelé varios y he elegido estos tres, pero no estoy segura de atreverme a usarlos. ¿Ustedes que creen?_

_Annie, son preciosos, Archi se va a quedar boquiabierto… _le respondieron riéndose.

La jóven vendedora estaba disfrutando también de la gran venta que hacía. Así que animó a Candy a probarse un modelo francés de encaje negro y escote profundo. El contraste con el verde de sus ojos y su blanca piel era impactante.

_Candy,_ dijeron sus amigas al unisono. – ¡_Tienes que comprarlo!_

_Pero para qué,_ les dijo abochornada. Sus mejillas eran de un color escarlata.

_No importa, algun dia lo usaras. ¡Te queda perfecto!_

Candy se abochornó aún más, sus pensamientos la dirigieron hacia el único hombre al que permitiria admirarla con algo así. ¿Llegaria ese dia alguna vez? ¿Como reaccionaría él al verla vestida asi? Albert sólo la había visto con aquel pijama holgado a rayas que hacía juego con el suyo y sus batas con bobos y moños atados hasta el cuello. Lo que en ese momento tenía puesto era casi nada en comparación a sus acostumbrados camisones.

_Vamos candy…_ el ruego de sus amigas la sacaron de sus pensamientos. – _Ahh, está bien,_ les dijo – _ustedes son terribles chicas… _

…..

De regreso en la mansión, las tres se dirigieron a la habitación de Candy para seguir conversando.

Juliette entró en ese momento buscándola. Se sentó en la cama y se puso a mirar los paquetes con curiosidad.

_¿Candy, que es este vestido negro tan bonito?_

Candy se sonrojó, _eso es algo que usan las mujeres mayores Juliette, lo he comprado para usarlo algun dia. ¿Te gusta?_

_Si, mucho es muy suave y me gustan estos dibujo_s, le contestó acariciando la suave seda llena de brocados.

_¿Y compraste algo para mí?_

_Si Juliette, mira ¿qué te parece este vestido?_

_Ahhh, es muy lindo Candy, voy a mostrarselo enseguida al tio Albert…_

_Espera…_

Candy no pudo detener a la niña que salió corriendo directo a la biblioteca con el vestido y la pieza de lencería que había comprado Candy. Pero como ella creía que sólo se había llevado el vestido no le dió mayor importancia.

Juliette llegó a la biblioteca y tocó la puerta. _Adelante_ – escuchó del otro lado.

_Tio Albert_ - dijo mientras se acercaba alegremente a Albert que en ese momento se encontraba con Archie y George revisando algunos documentos. – _mira lo que Candy me compró._

_A ver,_ le dijo con una sonrisa.- _muéstrame lo que te ha comprado._

Mientras Archie y George se excusaban aprovechando el momento para salir del despacho pues ya habían terminado con el trabajo, ella se acercó y le entregó las dos piezas de ropa. El pensó extrañado, ¿_Que raro, por qué Candy le habrá comprado algo en negro?_

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Candy, Annie se despedía de sus amigas. Su mamá la esperaba a la hora del té porque habían invitado a algunas señoras a la casa. Al tomar sus paquetes se dió cuenta que el de Candy estaba abierto y vacío.

_¿Candy? ¿Dónde está lo que compraste?_

_Está allí, Juliette lo sacó para mirarlo y lo dejó sobre la caja._

_No, no esta en la caja… _

Candy, abrió sus ojos sorprendida y salió corriendo de la habitación… ¡_no!,_ se decía para sus adentros, _no es posible… ¡Qué vergüenza!_

Entró sin tocar la puerta. Alli sólo se encontraban Albert y la niña admirando el vestido que le habia comprado.

_Albert, le dijo…creo que Juliette trajo algo por equivocación…_

Él la miró con una pícara sonrisa y se acercó lentamente hacia ella. Entregándole la pieza de seda prolijamente doblada…

_Una maravillosa equivocación diría yo, _le dijo con voz seductora - _…sólo espero poder verte usándolo pronto,_ continuó guiñándole un ojo.

Candy sintió como sus mejillas se ponian rojas y calientes. Ni en sus más locos sueños habia pensado pasar por un momento tan bochornoso…

…

Asi entre aventuras y situaciones graciosas los días pasaron con rapidez y el momento de la fiesta había llegado.

Ese día Candy se levantó más temprano que nunca. La tía Elroy había preparado un ejército de gente que vendría después del almuezo a prepararla para el gran debut. Lo primero que vió al despertar fué un ramo enorme de dulce Candy colocado primorosamente en un jarrón de cristal sobre la mesita de centro.

_¿Qué raro?,_ pensó – _esas flores no estaban anoche… ¿Quién las habrá traido?_

Se acercó a la mesita a aspirar su aroma. ¡Qué deliciosa fragancia! Candy se sintió transportada a su niñez y a su encuentro con su querido Anthony. El día en que él celebró su cumpleaños llevandole la primera dulce Candy al establo… había pasado tanto tiempo… _Anthony,_ suspiró – _¿Cómo serías hoy si aún estuvieras vivo? Tu recuerdo llega a mi mente y tu imagen sonriente siempre es la misma. Pero ahora soy felíz, estoy nuevamente con hombre que amo…_

Candy acarició con delicadeza los hermosos petalos rosados. Una nota atada con una cinta de seda en un tono más oscuro estaba escondida entre las flores. La tomó con cuidado y abrió el sobre para leerla:

"_Para el amor de mi vida:_

_Hoy en tu vigésimo primer cumpleaños, recibe estos regalos que simbolizan el amor que te profesamos todos los Andrews… _

_De aquél que creó estas rosas, cuyo corazón quedo prendado del tuyo para toda la eternidad. Y que desde el cielo te sigue amando y cuidando como cuando eras pequeña._

_Del inventor que te demostró su afecto por medio de sus locas creaciones y que perpetuó sus sentimientos por medio de esta cajita que hoy vuelve a funcionar para festejar tus horas felices._

_De tu elegante admirador que con fineza arregló este hermoso ramo de rosas para adornar y perfumar tu habitación en este importante dia._

_Y de este enamorado que te entregó su corazón desde el momento en que te conoció en aquella colina, y que pudo ser el primero en admirar la hermosa sonrisa que estoy seguro debe adornar tu bello rostro mientras lees esta nota._

_De todos los Andrew, yo soy el más afortunado, porque logré que tu corazón me favoreciera. _

_Te prometo que te amaré siempre por todos y que haré que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo._

_Felíz Cumpleaños, mi amor. _

_Tuyo por siempre_

_Albert"_

Candy tenía los ojos humedecidos. Apretó contra su pecho el papel. _Albert,_ suspiró – _me haces tan feliz con tus detalles._ Y acariciando la nota la guardó dentro de su cajita donde tenía la foto de Anthony, su crucifijo, el medallón de Albert y las primeras cartas que intercambiaron cuando descubrió su verdadera identidad.

_Este cofre ya me quedó chico_, pensó, _tendré que conseguirme otro más grande donde guardar tantos tesoros…_

Después con emoción desenvolvió un paquetito que estaba también colocado cuidadosamente entre las rosas.

_¡Es mi cajita de la felicidad! Albert, pudiste arreglarla…_

La abrió con nostalgia y las notas le recordaron a su querido Stear… _Hiciste esto pensando sólo en mi felicidad querido Stear, te prometo que siempre la guardaré con mis más preciados tesoros…_

Después de guardar la nota y la cajita musical, Candy se dirigió al baño para prepararse para bajar a desayunar. Se vistió sencillamente y decidió pasar por el cuarto de Juliette. La encontro muy divertida jugando con Doralee mientras ésta terminaba de vestirla.

_July…_ le dijo llamandole la atención – _¿Todavía no estás lista?_

_¡Candy!,_ le dijo la niña y corrió a abrazarla - _¡Felíz cumpleaños Candy!_

Candy la recibió en sus brazos y se sintió muy feliz cuando la niña le dió un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

_Mira Candy,_ le dijo mientras se soltaba de su abrazo y corria a buscar un enorme paquete. _Este es mi regalo, ábrelo. Mi tío Albert me ayudóo a comprarlo._

_Gracias corazón,_ le respondio emocionada.

Al abrirlo encontró en su interior un hermoso abrigo de primavera. Enseguida se lo probó e hizo un giro modelándolo.

_Es precioso July, lo estrenaré en nuestro proximo paseo. Gracias._

_Si te queda muy lindo, el tio Albert estaba seguro que te quedaría muy lindo._

_Feliz cumpleaños señorita Candy,_ le dijo Doralee acercándose con un pequeño paquete. _Esto es de mi parte. Espero que le guste._

Candy lo abrió emocionada. Era un hermoso pañuelo de seda de color verde que hacía juego con sus ojos.

_Doralee, es precioso, gracias. No debiste hacerlo._

_Señorita Candy, yo le estoy muy agradecida por haberme permitido estar a su servicio. Me siento feliz de estar con ustedes cuidando a Juliette. Esto es sólo una pequeña muestra de mi afecto hacia Usted._

_Te lo agradezco de corazón_, le respondió tomándole de la mano - _Este es un dia muy lleno de emociones para mi, vamos. No debemos llegar tarde al desayuno._

Cuando salían de la habitación, la mucama de la tia Elroy le dió el alcance. _Señorita Candy,_ le dijo – _espéreme por favor._

_Si, Marie, dime._

_Señorita Candy, feliz dia, Madame Elroy me pidió que la busque en su habitación a ver si ya se había levantado y al no encontrarla supuse que estaba aquí. Ella desea que vaya un momento a verla antes de bajar a desayunar. Se levantó temprano y la está esperando._

_Gracias Marie, ire enseguida. _Y luego dirigiéndose a Doralee le dijo – _vayan bajando ustedes, yo ire luego al comedor con la tía Elroy._

Candy tocó la puerta de la habitacion de la tía y ella le dió el pase.

_Candy_, le dijo - _Ven, acércate, quiero saludarte por tu cumpleaños antes que bajemos a desayunar. _

Y diciendo esto, se acercó para darle un abrazo. Candy se sorprendió, la tía no acostumbraba a hacer esas demostraciones de afecto. Se sintió sumamente conmovida.

_Candy,_ le dijo luego de soltarla y ofreciéndole un paquete que había estado sobre la mesa de centro– _Toma, este es mi regalo, ábrelo._

_Tia Elroy, muchas gracias,_ le contestó mientras que con nerviosismo habria el paquete finamente envuelto en papel de seda.

En su interior había una caja forrada en terciopelo rojo. Candy la abrió y con asombro admiró un juego de collar y aretes de esmeraldas engarzadas en oro. Un juego de joyeria muy fina y exquisita.

_¡Tia Abuela!_ Le dijo sorprendida - _Esto es hermoso, pero yo, no se si deba…_

_Por supuesto que si, Candy. Estas joyas son de mi colección personal y pertenecieron a mi madre, la abuela de William. Quiero que las conserves. Desde hoy serás reconocida como una Andrew ante todos, así que debes acostumbrarte a portar joyas como esas. _

Las palabras de la tía llegaron hasta el fondo del corazón de Candy. Se quedó de una pieza sin saber que decir. _¡Estas joyas pertenecieron a la abuela de Albert!_ Era lo único que hacia eco dentro de su cabeza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente y levantó su mirada hacia la tía.

_No tengo palabras suficientes para expresar lo agradecida que estoy tía abuela. Este regalo es muy importante para mí y lo conservare con mucho orgullo. Cada vez que lo use lo hare en su honor y en el de su madre. Tía, gracias por ser tan generosa conmigo._

_Vamos niña, no llores,_ le dijo emocionada la anciana – _Hoy es un dia muy importante y debes lucir radiante._

_Ven te acompañaré a la puerta de tu habitación, arréglate un poco la cara y luego reúnete con nosotros en el comedor. He mandado preparar un desayuno especial que disfrutaremos en familia. ¿Juliette ya esta lista?_

_Si tia abuela, acaba de bajar al comedor con Doralee._

_Bien, vamos._

Y diciendo esto ambas caminaron por el corredor. La tía la dejó en su habitación y luego acompañada de su doncella bajó para reunirse con el resto de la familia.

Candy entro y cerró la puerta despacio. Se apoyó conta la hoja de madera cerrando los ojos, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, se la limpió con la mano y dió un profundo suspiro; luego sonrió apretando en su pecho el precioso regalo que le habia hecho la tía.

_Si, así me gusta, eres mucho más linda cuando sonries princesa…_

Candy se quedo helada. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vió fue a su adorado principe que la miraba sonriéndole.

Él abrió sus brazos y ella inmediatamente corrió a abrazarlo.

_Albert, mi principe, ¿que haces aquí?_

_Esperándote princesa, vine a saludarte y no te encontré. Feliz cumpleaños…_ diciendo esto tomó delicadamente su barbilla para luego posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Un beso tierno, como sólo él podia hacerlo. Lentamente se separaron y sonriendo le preguntó mirando hacia el bouquet de rosas:

_¿Te gustó mi regalo princesa?_

_Si Albert, gracias son hermosas. Tu nota me conmovió mucho, la estoy guardando en mi cajita de tesoros junto con tus cartas. Pero no solo eso, Albert, arreglaste mi cajita musical. ¿Como la obtuviste?, creí que Patty la conservaría aunque no funcionara._

_Ella misma me la dió. Pensó que en realidad quien debía conservarla eras tú, ya que Stear la hizo especialmente para tí. Me dió mucho gusto poder arreglarla. Las flores las mandé traer desde Lakewood, me alegro que te hayan gustado. Pero eso es sólo el comienzo, mira, quiero que conserves esto por favor_.

Albert depositó en sus manos un paquete envuelto en papel de seda rosado con un listón del mismo color que el del ramo de rosas.

_Albert,_ le dijo emocionada - _¿Qué es?_

_Ábrelo, quiero saber si te gusta._

Ella desarmó el paquete y en su interior encontró un joyero damasquinado con incrustaciones de perlas y piedras preciosas.

_¡Albert!_, Exclamó – _Esto, es demasiado para mi…_

_No princesa. Este joyero ha pertenecido por generaciones dentro de la familia. Quiero que seas tú quien lo conserve. Es algo que solo una Andrew puede poseer. Dale el uso que desees. Ahora es tuyo…_

_Albert…_, le dijo sosteniendo contra su pecho el preciado cofre - _lo usaré para guardar mis verdaderos tesoros. No serán ni dinero ni joyas. Sólo los recuerdos de los momentos más importantes de mi vida sin importar si fueron felices o tristes, solamente aquellos que me dejaron las personas que marcaron mi destino._

Albert sonrió con aprobación. Así era su princesa, ella valoraba únicamente lo importante, el amor hacia los demás.

Juntos bajaron al comedor donde todos estaban esperándolos.

Archie se levantó para saludarla y darle un pequeño paquete.

_Archie gracias,_ le dijo e inmediatamente lo abrió encontrando un hermoso brazalete de oro con rubies incrustados. Una pieza elegante y de muy buen gusto. _Es hermoso – _le agradeció emocionada.

Lo abrazó y luego se dirigió a su lugar al lado de Albert.

Una vez ubicados entraron los empleados portando unas copas de champagne. Después de recibir cada uno su copa, Albert se levantó y dirigió unas palabras:

_Familia,_ empezó diciendo emocionado - _quiero hacer un brindis para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Candy. Hoy en su vigesimo primer aniversario será presentada ante la sociedad como miembro principal de nuestro clan y por deseo de nuestra tia Elroy, también será quien de ahora en adelante heredará la responsabilidad que durante años ha recaido sobre ella: El de administrar el bienestar general de la familia._

_Querida Candy, _le dijo levantado su copa_. Te deseo en nombre de todos muchas felicidades. Nos sentimos orgullosos de tenerte a nuestro lado._

Candy estaba tan emocionada que no sabía que decir, las palabras de Albert, su nuevo lugar dentro de la familia. Todo era tan emotivo. Ella ahora seria quien junto con Albert los representaría ante la sociedad. Era una enorme responsabilidad que aceptaría gustosa sólo por él.

Después del desayuno, todos estaban conversando amenamente en el recibidor cuando el mayordomo les anunció la llegada de la familia Leegan.

Candy se puso un poco tensa, y Albert con el rostro serio le dijo que los hiciera pasar.

Ante ellos se presentaron el matrimonio con Eliza. Raymond excusó a su hijo de no asistir debido a que se encontraba en un viaje de negocios.

Candy se sintió mas aliviada, en realidad desde el fallido compromiso entre ellos nunca lo había vuelto a ver. Al parecer él evadia cualquier posible encuentro y se dedicaba a tiempo completo a los negocios de su familia.

La actitud de Eliza los sorprendió, Patty la observaba con detenimiento y por poco no la reconoce. Estaba muy callada y su mirada altiva había desaparecido. Felizmente Candy ya le habia contado lo que sucedió en Lakewood, asi que pudo entender por qué la chica estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas controlar su temperamento.

Albert estaba complacido, él no era rencoroso, por lo menos se sentía satisfecho de haber logrado que su sobrina se comportase de una manera más educada ante los demás.

_Candy, _le dijo el señor Leegan – _Quisiera desearte en nombre de mi familia muchas felicidades en tu cumpleaños. Este es nuestro presente – _continuo extendiéndole un paquete.

Ella lo tomó y le agradeció el gesto. Era la primera vez que recibía algo de parte de ellos. Por educación procedió a abrirlo y se encontró con un bello cofre tallado de madera con incrustaciones de plata forrado con terciopelo rojo en el interior y adentro, un collar y aretes de oro exquisitamente labrados haciendo juego. Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida.

_Es…es muy hermoso señor Leegan, le estoy muy agradecida._

_Me alegro que te guste Candy_, le respondio Sara mientras que su esposo hacia una venia con su cabeza en señal de aprobación.

_William, _le dijo inmediatamente dirigiendose a su encuentro. Le extendió una carta y le dijo -_ Te ruego que aceptes esta carta escrita por puño y letra por mi esposa. En ella reiteramos nuestras disculpas por todos los inconvenientes causados hacia Candy a lo largo de los años, y de la misma manera, queremos dejar constancia de que la acusación que le hicieron Sara y mis hijos de haber robado alguna de sus pertenencias en el pasado, fue totalmente falsa y vergonzosa de su parte. Aquí delante de toda la familia ella desea expresar sus disculpas por tal bochornoso comportamiento._

Albert lo miraba entre complacido y sorprendido. Candy no atinó a decir nada.

La tia abuela era la única que no parecia tan asombrada, porque desde que tuvo esa conversación con Sara le había expresado que no era suficiente que le confesara la verdad a ella, lo que que en realidad William quería era que delante de toda la familia ellos aceptaran su error. El gesto que en ese momento acababan de presenciar era por demás oportuno y esperaba que su sobrino pudiera aceptarlo.

_Gracias Reymond,_ le contestó – _apreciamos sus palabras de disculpa y espero que de ahora en adelante nuestras familias se lleven mejor y no se presenten nuevos roces entre sus miembros._

Después de ese breve intercambio, los Leegan se exusaron y se retiraron a descansar para luego alistarse para el almuerzo.

Albert le pidió a Candy que lo acompañara un rato a la biblioteca para intercambiar sus impresiones, mientras la tia abuela Elroy se dirigió a la cocina a dar algunas instrucciones al personal. En realidad todo el ambiente en la mansión estaba muy agitado, los sirvientes iban y venían preparando el salón principal, acomodando los arreglos florales que iban llegando como regalo para la homenageada, además de las flores que ellos mismos habían encargado para adornar los ambientes. El piso del salón de baile estaba siendo pulido y el espacio donde se acomodaría la orquesta ya estaba dispuesto. Todos habían empezado desde muy temprano a dar los ultimos toques para tener todo listo para la hora en que empezaría el gran evento.

Archie caballerosamente invitó a Patty a pasear por el jardín mientras ésta le contaba de sus experiencias como maestra. Estaba muy contenta con la decisión que habia tomado y se sentia querida por sus pupilos. En su corazón aún albergaba un dulce sentimiento por Stear, pero este ya era un recuerdo con el cual podía vivir y estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso y abrir su corazón al amor si este nuevamente tocase a su puerta.

_Candy,_ le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca – _No te puedo negar que la actitud de Raymond y su familia me resultó muy grata, tenia mis dudas sobretodo por Eliza, pero creo que ella ha recapacitado bastante, ¿que opinas?_

_Albert,_ le contestó mientras se sentaba en el sofá seguido por él – _Es muy raro ver a Eliza tan callada, realmente parece otra, pero supongo que ya ha sufrido bastante, por favor no la mandes a un convento. Dale otra oportunidad. Quizá ahora en la fiesta al reencontrarse con Leonard puedan estar juntos. Ella está muy interesada en él._

_Lo dudo princesa,_ le dijo mientras tomaba su mano para acariciarla – _Leonard no tiene el mas mínimo interés por cortejar a Eliza. Creo que desde el principio se dió cuenta del tipo de persona que era. Él es un caballero muy educado, tan responsable de su familia como yo. Estoy seguro que lo que busca es una mujer que lo ayude y lo acompañe en su ardua tarea. Eliza no califica en ese tipo de mujer. Es muy arrogante, sólo le interesa alimentar su vanidad y su ambición. Recién está aprendiendo y le falta mucho todavía para comportarse de manera normal con la gente, estoy seguro que su arrepentimiento es sólo fingido, lo único que busca es librarse de su castigo._

_Pero Albert, yo también sé que a ella le falta mucho que aprender. Habla con sus padres y permite que la mantengan al margen de nuestra vida. Eso es suficiente para mí. _

Albert miró con ternura a los ojos de Candy, en ellos vió una sincera preocupación. Con resignación cerró los suyos y la abrazó. Luego depositó un beso en su frente y le dijo – _Te prometo que lo pensaré princesa…_

Y después de esto levantó su barbilla y unió sus labios en un beso cálido, lleno de ternura.

Lentamente se separaron y sonrieron mirandose fijamente a los ojos, ambos perdidos en el ensueño que los envolvia cada vez que estaban juntos. Albert no podia dejar de amar a aquella mujer tierna de hermosos ojos verdes, y ella se perdia siempre en el color del cielo reflejado en las pupilas de su amado principe.

_Bueno princesa,_ empezó diciendo aún en contra de su voluntad – _creo que debes ir a tu habitación, me gusta estar contigo a solas, pero debemos ser prudentes. Yo me quedaré aquí revisando algunos papeles urgentes. Nos vemos a la hora de almuerzo._

_Si Albert,_ le dijo levantándose de su sitio – _tienes razón, primero iré a darle el alcance a Archie y Patty quiero agradecerles por lo de las rosas y la cajita musical, creo que están paseando por el jardin. Nos vemos luego._

Y diciendo esto se encaminó lentamente hacia la puerta acompañada por él, se miraron tiernamente en señal de despedida y antes de abrir la puerta Albert tomó su mano para besarla suavemente – _Hasta mas tarde mi amor_ – le dijo regalándole una de esas sonrisas que a ella tanto le gustaban…

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, el almuerzo que fué ligero, se reunieron todos y disfrutaron tranquilamente sin contratiempos. Después de la sobremesa, la tía abuela recibió a las personas que había contratado para vestir y arreglar a la homenajeada. Candy, Albert, Archie y Patty salieron un rato al jardín para que Juliette disfrutara con ellos de la hermosa tarde hasta que una de las doncellas fué en busca de Candy para acompañarla a su habitación donde la esperaban para iniciar su arreglo.

_Nos veremos luego_, les dijo con un suspiro de resignación. Todos sonrieron porque sabían que a ella esas cosas no le gustaban mucho pero que lo hacía por complacer a la tía.

…..

Candy no lo podía creer, después de horas de paciencia en que la habían tenido entre baños perfumados, arreglo de pies, manos y que habia soportado que le acomodaran y reacomodaran su cabello, ahora se veía ante el espejo envuelta en un vestido de ensueño. No era exactamente un modelo de los que se acostumbraban llevar por esa época, pero le quedaba muy bien. Estaba entallado hasta su cintura, tenía un escote en forma de corazón que resaltaba su pecho. No tenía mangas sólo unas tiras de encajes hacia el costado de sus brazos dejando sus hombros libres. La falda de corte princesa no tenia demasiado vuelo, nada más que el suficiente para darle elegancia y soltura al caminar. El fondo del vestido era de raso, de un tono mas claro que la tela del vestido que era de encaje verde con bordados dorados.

Su cabello había sido acomodado hacia arriba dejando caer sus bucles hacia los costados y hacia atrás, como lo tenía bastante largo, las puntas de sus rizos le cubrian el cuello y sobre su frente le acomodaron algunos formando un delicado flequillo.

No necesitaba de mucho maquillaje, pues su rostro resplandecia de alegria al verse tan linda y el blanco de su piel hacía contraste con el tono del vestido. Sólo faltaban las joyas. Ella le dijo a la tía Elroy que usaría las que le regaló en la mañana y ésta complacida le agradeció el gesto.

Ya estaba lista, todo el sequito de estilistas se habia retirado. Solamente le quedaba esperar que Albert viniera por ella.

El firme toque en la puerta la sacó de su asombro, definitivamente tenía que ser él.

_Adelante,_ le dijo – _ya puedes pasar, estoy lista._

Albert abrió la puerta y lo primero que vió fue la hermosa figura de su princesa envuelta en el fino vestido, sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban con entusiasmo y su rostro iluminado con una enorme sonrisa.

_Candy,_ le dijo saliendo de su estupor - _Estas hermosa…_

Ella lo miró también sorprendida. Nunca se imaginó que lo vería nuevamente luciendo su kilt. El recuerdo de su joven principe se vió superpuesto por este impresionante hombre que lucia mil veces mas encantador. Se sintió como si estuviera dentro de un cuento de hadas.

_Albert…tú…tu tambien… ¡te pusiste tu kilt! _– le dijo emocionada.

_Ah, si, bueno…es una ocasión especial princesa, no te olvides que es una costumbre familiar. Archie también tiene que usarlo en este tipo de eventos importantes. _

Ella se acercó y delicadamente rozó sus dedos en la mejilla de su amado.

_Es... es muy agradable para mi volver a verte… mi querido Principe de la Colina…_

Albert no pudo dejar de sonreir. A él siempre le había dado una sensación rara cada vez que ella lo llamaba así, desde que le pidió que no lo hiciera ella sólo le decía principe y él la llamaba princesa. Pero en ese momento no le molestó, al contrario, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y el deslumbramiento del primer encuentro se renovara nuevamente. Tomó su mano, la besó caballerosamente y le dijo:

_A mi me da mucho gusto ver que mi pequeña llorona se haya convertido en una hermosa mujer…_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_...  
_

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews. Me emociona mucho que me escriban sus impresiones, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado.**

**Como habrán notado, he querido aprovechar la ocasión para insertar algunos detalles de la novela CCFH de Misuki, como el cofre damasquinado en el que Candy guarda sus tesoros y el arreglo de la cajita musical de Stear. También se me ocurrió que era un buen momento para que los Leegan reconocieran delante de la familia las maldades que cometieron en contra de Candy y que la empezaran a tratar con respeto.**

**Mi intención al desarrollar esta historia no es la creación de situaciones conflictivas y enredos exasperantes que los hagan sufrir. Lo que busco es desarrollar a mi manera los acontecimientos que hace referencia Misuki en su reciente libro.**

**También quiero reflejar la forma en que todos los personajes van madurando, conservando en el fondo sus características propias, sin dejar de lado la camaradería que siempre han compartido. Sé que es muy dificil lograrlo sin la presencia de Stear, para mí hubiera sido mejor que él no hubiese muerto en la guerra, por eso trato de mantenerlo presente cada vez que es posible.**

**Como me tardé tanto en actualizar esta historia, he subido el siguiente capitulo que aunque no sea tan largo será exclusivamente para narrar el desarrollo de la fiesta dando preámbulo a la siguiente aventura de nuestra pareja.**

**¿Donde? **

**A continuación lo averiguarán…**

**Gracias nuevamente.**

…**Continuará**


	10. Chapter 16

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el final del manga y la novela Candy Candy Final History de Kyoko Misuki. Los personajes originales no me pertenecen; sólo el orden de algunos acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**CAPITULO 16**

**LA FIESTA**

Albert bajó las escaleras orgulloso llevando a Candy del brazo. Tomaron su posición al lado de la Tia Elroy que los esperaba. La anciana se sintió contenta de ver que ambos lucian muy bien.

Los invitados iban llegando a saludar y a ofrecer sus respetos a los principales representantes de los Andrew. Candy se sentía emocionada. Muchos se detenían a observarla con admiración. Albert se desenvolvía con naturalidad y entre él y la tía hacían las presentaciones correspondientes. Cuando llegó Rothshare no pudo menos que elogiar la belleza de la cumpleañera y le pidió que le concediera al menos una pieza a la hora del baile. Candy con una sonrisa le prometió que le concedería una y Albert aunque un poco fastidiado solo atinó a sonreir amablemente. Era lógico suponer que aún no podía acaparar a Candy, no hasta que se le declarara oficialmente como su prometida.

Ya casi habian llegado todos los invitados más importantes, la fiesta estaba por comenzar En el comedor habían dispuesto las mesas con un delicioso banquete para que se sirvan a su gusto y luego de eso empezaría el baile.

Antes de que se retiraran de la puerta llegó la familia Mac Douglas. Albert no los conocía mucho pero la tia Elroy era muy amiga de la madre del jefe de la familia. Estaba muy interesada de que Candy conociera a su hijo primogénito; estaba segura que sería un buen candidato con el cual casarla.

Primero saludaron al matrimonio, el señor era un hombre de semblante duro, pero sus ojos azules llamaron la atencion de Candy… ¿_Donde habia visto ella esos ojos?_ Luego saludó a la abuela que era rubia y de porte elegante; pero la madre… ¡La madre era muy parecida a Juliette! Candy se quedó perpleja. Ella recordaba muy bién a la joven a la que ayudó en aquel terrible momento de su vida. No podia salir de su asombro. Los saludó con amabilidad tratando de disimular lo más que pudo, pero Albert que la conocía bien se dió cuenta de su turbación.

_¿Estas bien Candy?_, le preguntó discretamente

_Si, Albert, después te explico…_

El joven Arthur Mac Douglas no pudo menos que impresionarse por la joven heredera de los Andrew. Sus ojos verdes llamaron poderosamente su atención. Eran muy dulces. Internamente se prometió que buscaría la forma de conocerla mejor…

….

Antes de comenzar a cenar, Albert dió la orden al mayordomo de que sirvieran el Champagne para hacer el brindis.

_Señoras y señores,_ empezó diciendo – _Quiero agradecerles en nombre de mi familia su presencia en esta noche tan especial para nosotros. No sólo estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Candice, sino que es nuestro deseo presentarla ante ustedes como miembro importante de nuestro clan. Después de mí, Candice es la heredera principal de los Andrew y como tal participará activamente de las actividades sociales y beneficas que hasta hoy estaban a cargo únicamente por Madame Elroy Andrew a quien todos ustedes conocen. Espero que sepan apoyarla de la misma forma_ _que hicieron todos estos años con mi tía._

Un aplauso general fue la respuesta de la audiencia. Candy sentía sus mejillas coloradas. Estaba muy emocionada. Observó como Archie desde lejos le guiñaba un ojo mientras que Patty y Annie la miraban con emoción.

_Muchas gracias,_ les dijo Albert y levantando su copa continuó – _Ahora quiero hacer un brindis a la salud de nuestra querida Candy _– y girándose hacia ella le dijo emocionado _- ¡Felicidades Candice, estamos muy felices de tenerte nuevamente a nuestro lado!_

Candy sonrió y tomando la palabra contestó:

_Muchas gracias William, gracias a todos por su presencia. Estoy felíz de reunirme nuevamente con mi familia y amigos, y tengo muchos deseos de colaborar con ustedes en todas las actividades sociales y benéficas en favor de los más necesitados. _

Un nuevo aplauso se escuchó para ovacionar a la festejada. El rostro de aprobación de la tía Elroy fue muy significativo para Candy.

Albert volvió a tomar la palabra para invitar a todos a seguir disfrutando de la fiesta y participar del baile que estaba por comenzar.

…..

Luego de comer, Albert acompañó a Candy hacia el salón de baile para iniciar el mismo. Era una tradición para los anfitriones, pero aparte de eso, para ambos era algo especial. Esta sería la primera vez que bailarían juntos en público.

La musica del vals los envolvió en un cálido ensueño, Candy se sentía flotar mientras daba vueltas por el salón guiada por Albert. Por fín hacía realidad su sueño de niña ¡Bailar con su principe! Albert la contemplaba tiernamente, sentía una enorme felicidad. Todo estaba saliendo según sus deseos y Candy era el centro de la atención y aprobación de todos. Estaba tan ensimismado mientras bailaba que no se dió cuenta del par de caballeros que esperaban impacientes a que terminaran el vals de inicio para bailar con ella.

Cuando la pieza terminó, ellos tuvieron que separase aún en contra de su voluntad. No podían bailar piezas seguidas, debían intercalarlas, así que Albert la llevó al lado de Archie y Annie que estaban muy entretenidos conversando con Patty.

_Chicos,_ les dijo – _les ruego me disculpen un momento, debo acercarme a algunos invitados aunque sea por cortesía. Les dejo a Candy a su cargo._

Archie sonrió y guiñándole un ojo le dijo, _No te preocupes tío abuelo William, con nosotros estará segura._

Albert le dirigió una mirada fulminante antes de retirarse mientras que Archie se reia discretamente. Su sobrino era muy perspicaz y no dejaba escapar ningún detalle. Desde que le contó de su relación con Candy no perdía oportunidad de hacerle bromas al respecto.

_Candy, _le dijo Annie – _Es la primera vez que vemos a Albert vestido con kilt. Se le ve muy bien, ¿no te parece?_

_Si, _ le respondió – _Parece un príncipe…_

Ambas amigas rieron ante su comentario, y luego conversaron amenamente sobre lo bien que habia resultado esta vez su presentación.

La orquesta estaba nuevamente por iniciar un vals, cuando se acercó hacia ellos el joven Rothshare.

_Señotita Candice, ¿me haria el honor de bailar con usted?_

Candy no pudo más que aceptar, lo había prometido. Se dirigieron a la pista lo mismo que otras parejas, entre ellos Archie y Annie. Desde el otro extremo del salón Albert, que conversaba con unos conocidos de la familia, los observó con el rostro serio.

_Señor Andrew,_ le dijo coquetamente la hija de los señores con los que estaba conversando – _su pupila es realmente encantadora._

Albert la miró contrariado y le respondió inmediatamente – _Si me permite señorita Wilson, Candice no es mi pupila. Ella es miembro de la casa Andrew, no necesita de ningún tutor._

Su padre la miró molesto, ese había sido un comentario indiscreto impropio de una joven educada. Él quería que su hija causara buena impresión al joven patriarca, pero ahora podía darse cuenta que habia echado a perder la oportunidad.

_Si me disculpan,_ les dijo – _debo hablar con mi tia Elroy._

_Propio,_ le contesto Wilson.

Albert se acercó a su tia que en ese momento habia estado dando algunas indicaciones al mayordomo.

_¡William! ¿Por qué no estas bailando?, pensé que invitarías a la hija de los Wilson, ¿no te parece una chica encantadora? He oido que es muy dedicada a las obras sociales y que recibió una esmerada educacion en Francia._

_No me interesa tía_, le respondió secamente – _Y por favor no insistas en presentarme a las hijas de tus conocidos. _

La tia Elroy lo miró asombrada, se notaba a leguas que estaba de mal humor, pero ¿Por qué, si todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que se habia imaginado? Observó la pista de baile y la respuesta cayó ante sus ojos, Candy estaba bailando y conversando amenamente con Leonard, también pudo observar a otros jovenes que los miraban impacientes.

_William,_ le dijo - _debes comportarte como un buen anfitrión. Mira a Candice, ella lo está haciendo muy bién._

Albert la miró tratando se disimular su fastidio. _Estoy cumpliendo mi papel perfectamente tia,_ le respondio - _mi trato con nuestros socios, parientes y amistades no podia ser mejor. Sólo no me interesa bailar con nadie._

_Con nadie más que con Candy…_ penso la tia Elroy. Pero prefirió callar y no molestar más a su sobrino.

Mientras tanto de vuelta al grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban conversando después del baile, Candy creyó oportuno presentarle a su amigo Leonard a Patty.

_Leonard,_ le dijo, _quiero presentarte a una amiga muy querida para mí. Su nombre es Patricia O'Brien. Ella es Inglesa igual que tú, nos conocimos en el colegio Real de San Pablo cuando estudiabamos en el internado en Londres._

_Encantado de conocerla señorita O'Brien. Mi nombre es Leonard Rothshare. _

Patty se sonrojó ligeramente. Era un joven bastante apuesto y a ella le pareció encantador. Pronto se pusieron a conversar sobre sus familias y sobre lo que todos sufrieron por culpa de la guerra.

Cuando la orquesta se dispuso a tocar nuevamente, un nuevo admirador se animó a sacar a bailar a Candy. Era Mac Douglas. Candy aceptó gustosa, quería conocer un poco a este joven cuya familia le habia intrigado mucho.

Por su parte, Leonard le pidió a Patty que lo acompañara a bailar mientras que Archie y Annie decidieron quedarse a observar y conversar.

_Archie,_ le dijo – ¿_Crees que Patty se pueda enamorar nuevamente? ¿Qué opinas del jóven que acaba de conocer?_

_Yo creo que si es posible Annie,_ le contestó – _es más, me gustaría mucho que así lo hiciera, Rothshare es muy buena persona y su familia es muy reconocida e importante en Europa - _ y medio hablandole al oido continuó – _es por eso que Eliza y su madre han querido atraparlo, pero parece que no les ha dado resultado. Mírala,_ - le dijo señalando con la cabeza – _Está muy quieta en su sitio al lado de sus padres, pero en su mirada se nota que si pudiera sacaría a Patty de su camino para poder bailar con él. Ella se hace la que ha cambiado, pero yo no les creo. De hecho no pienso relacionarme más con ellos, ni ahora ni después de nuestro matrimonio._

_Pobre Eliza,_ dijo Annie ante el comentario de su novio – _Ella nunca supo como hacerse querer por las personas y por eso siempre está sola. Los dos junto con Neil no saben lo importante que es la amistad sincera._

_Tienes razón,_ le contestó - _pero sólo han obtenido lo que han sembrado._

Después del baile, Candy se quedó conversando por un momento con Arthur. Él le comentó que era hijo único, que su hermana mayor habia fallecido hacia poco más de tres años en un accidente y que por eso su familia estaba aún muy apenada y se presentaba poco a eventos sociales; pero que debido a la amistad de su abuela con Madame Elroy, ella les había insistido para que asistieran, y que ahora él se sentía muy complacido de haberlo hecho porque le había permitido conocerla.

Candy se sonrojó un poco, no era su intención darle a entender al jóven que su interés por él y su familia tenía algo de sentimental, pero su interés por encontrar algun detalle que le confirmara si eran o no los familiares de su pequeña, la animó a continuar la conversación.

Albert los observó de lejos y se preocupó, recordó que al llegar a la fiesta Candy se había sorprendido mucho al conocerlos, y ahora estaba conversando muy amenamente con el hijo de Mac Douglas. Su tia Elroy le comentó:

_William, ¿no te parece que harían una pareja maravillosa?_

_¿Quiénes?_ Le respondió

_Candy y Arthur, por supuesto. Míralos, estan conversando y parece que van a bailar de nuevo._

_No, no me parece,_ le contestó – _Tia discúlpeme, veo que George ha llegado y quiero hablar con él en la biblioteca._

La tía lo miró con extrañeza y luego le contestó sonriendo - _Por supuesto William, no te preocupes que yo me encargaré de que la fiesta sea un éxito, te aseguro que después de este día tendremos varios pretendientes tocando a la puerta…_

Albert solo la miró con el ceño fruncido y se encaminó al encuentro con George. Su tía no dejaba de aprovechar ninguna ocasión para recalcarle que Candy debía casarse, ¿Acaso se habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella y lo estaba presionando?

_George,_ le dijo, _que bueno que pudiste venir a tiempo._

_Sir William,_ le respondió – _tengo algunas noticias que pueden parecerle muy interesantes._

_Bien, vamos a la biblioteca, de paso descanso de todo este bullicio, sabes que a mi no me gustan este tipo de reuniones._

Dentro de la habitación, Albert sirvió un par de copas de Cogñac y George aceptó gustoso una de ellas.

_Bien, cuéntame ¿Qué noticias tienes con respecto a los posibles familiares de Juliette?_

_Según los investigadores, sólo podemos sospechar de dos familias. Los Mac Douglas de Chicago y los Paterson de Nueva York. Ambas familias han perdido a una de sus hijas en circunstancias un poco dudosas. Evidentemente el escándalo ha sido tapado, pero no me extrañaría que alguna de ellas sea la madre de la niña._

_Ya veo…_ le respondió

_William, he observado que la señorita Candy estaba conversando con el joven Mac Douglas, ¿crees que esté sospechando algo?_

_Puede ser, cuando los vió llegar se impresionó mucho, pero cuando le pregunté por ello me dijo que después hablaría conmigo. Debe ser por eso que le está prestando tanta atención._

_Sin duda, William, la señorita Candy es muy inteligente, confía en ella. _

_Por supuesto que sí_, le respondió – _aunque no me guste verla con ese jóven, debo reconocer que sólo siendo amable con él podrá averiguar un poco sobre la tragedia ocurrida en su familia._

_Con respecto a los Paterson de Nueva York, ¿Qué te parece si los conocen en la fiesta de caridad anual que se llevará a cabo en un mes? Podemos aprovechar para cerrar algunos negocios también. Estoy seguro que será una buena oportunidad para que aparezcan juntos en una reunión tan importante._

_Si George, creo que es una excelente idea, hablaré con Candy y me ayudarás a organizar el viaje._

_Bien, creo que debemos regresar a la fiesta. No es bueno que el anfitrión principal desaparezca._

_Tienes razón, todavía falta mucho para que acabe la noche y poder descansar._

Ambos rieron mientras caminaban rumbo al salón de baile. George entendía muy bien a Albert. Después de tantos años de mantenerlo lejos de este tipo de eventos, ¿como creían que ahora los disfrutaría plenamente? Le faltaba la compañía adecuada para ello. Aún era muy prematuro, pero no tenía duda de que con la ayuda de Candy lograría acostumbrarse.

La fiesta continuó hasta altas horas de la noche. Albert se paseó de grupo en grupo conversando con las personas más importantes. Tuvo oportunidad de sacar a bailar a Candy un par de veces más, y para no ser demasiado evidente, tambien sacó a bailar a Patty y a Annie, pero no quiso bailar con ninguna otra chica para que no lo molestaran luego con posibles arreglos matrimoniales.

Al final, después que la mayoría de los invitados se hubiesen retirado, Albert bailó por última vez en la noche con Candy cerrando así la fiesta.

_Princesa,_ le dijo – _has estado maravillosa esta noche. Creo que de ahora en adelante no te faltarán invitaciones a bailes y eventos de toda clase. La tía Elroy está muy contenta como hace mucho no la veía._

_Gracias Albert, pero tu sabes que a mí esas cosas no me interesan mucho. Para serte sincera estoy muy cansada. Me alegro de que ya esté terminando._

_Yo también. Para mí fué difícil verte bailar con todos esos jóvenes. _

_Albert…_

_No te preocupes, sé que no tuviste más remedio que aceptar sus atenciones. Y ahora que me acuerdo, mañana nos reuniremos en la tarde con George para conversar de algo muy importante princesa, asi que vamos. Ya creo que quedan muy pocos invitados por despedir. Después de eso te acompañaré a tu habitacián para que descanses. _

_¡Felicitaciones señorita Andrew! - _le dijo en voz baja mientras la acompañaba al recibidor para despedir a los últimos invitados_. _

_Usted ha sido oficialmente reconocida como miembro de nuestra familia y de ahora en adelante será mi compañera en todo tipo de reuniones. _

_Albert, nada me hará más feliz que estar contigo._

_A mi también princesa. Ahora sí ha llegado el momento de hablar con mi tía para decirle que queremos casarnos y que dentro de unos meses anunciaremos públicamente nuestro compromiso._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_...  
_

**Ahora si, en el siguiente capítulo veremos la conversación entre Albert y su tía y el viaje a Nueva York.**

**Prometo no demorar mucho en actualizar.**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia.**

…**Continuará**


	11. Chapter 17

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el final del manga y la novela Candy Candy Final History de Kyoko Misuki. Los personajes originales no me pertenecen; sólo el orden de algunos acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**CAPITULO 17**

**REENCUENTRO EN NUEVA YORK**

Candy estaba buscando a Juliette y no podía encontrarla, ¡_Que raro!, _se decía a si misma_ - Pensé que las encontraría aquí._

Doralee había bajado con la niña unos minutos antes mientras hacían tiempo para que Candy se terminara de alistar. Querían aprovechar el hermoso dia para pasear por el jardín y si era posible llegar hasta la casa del árbol donde Archie y Stear la habian llevado una vez. Patty y Annie andaban de compras, transcurrida la primera semana después de la fiesta de presentación, las tres chicas aprovechaban los últimos dias de la visita de Patty para hacer muchas cosas juntas; pero ese dia, la tía Elroy le había pedido especialmente que se quedara pues habia invitado a almorzar a su "candidato" preferido, el joven Rothshare.

De pronto sintió voces y la risa de Juliette que venían de la terraza. Se acercó a ellas y se sorprendió al ver que la niña le mostraba su muñeca preferida a la tía abuela que con mucha paciencia compartia su juego. Candy se detuvo a observarlas, era una escena muy tierna y pocas veces antes vista. Se acercó despacio y al notar su presencia la anciana le dijo, _Candice, que bueno que llegaste. Te esperaba para comentarte los planes para el almuerzo de hoy. Es muy importante y quiero que salga perfecto._

_Buenos dias, tia Abuela, ¿Qué es lo que desea decirme?_ – le dijo con curiosidad. En los últimos días había recibido muchas atenciones de parte de algunos jóvenes que se interesaban por conocerla. A la mansión habían llegado varios arreglos florales muy hermosos e invitaciones a cenas y otros compromisos. Pero para ella nada de eso tenía ningun significado. El único que le habia interesado fue el del joven Mac Douglas que había pedido autorización para visitarla un dia.

_Candice,_ le dijo la tia abuela – _Me parece que Rothshare_ _está muy interesado en ti, es una pena que no hayas aceptado su invitacion del otro día, por eso es que le pedí que viniera hoy a la hora del almuerzo. ¿Qué ocurre muchacha? ¿Por qué no muestras un poco de interés ante las pretenciones de lo jóvenes que se han interesado por ti?_

_Tia abuela, yo le agradezco mucho pero en realidad no quiero darles falsas expectativas. _

_No digas tonterias. Mira, si quieres conseguir algo de alguien "especial", _le dijo tomandola de la mano – _debes hacer que se esfuerce por ello, ¿me comprendes?_

Candy la miró sorprendida. No entendía bien a qué se refería.

_A veces hay que dar un empujoncito a los hombres para que se decidan a hacer lo que nosotras queremos, por supuesto que ellos no se deben dar cuenta. Sigue mi consejo niña y ponte muy bonita para el almuerzo de hoy, trátalo con amabilidad y verás que todo resultará como lo estamos esperando._

Candy seguía mirándola confundida. La tia abuela tenía una expresión risueña y maternal, algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando de alguna manera. Cuando Mme Elroy le pidió de comenzar de nuevo, había sido en serio y debía reconocer que la anciana estaba poniendo todo de su parte para construir una relacion amigable entre ellas.

Candy lo único en lo que estaba interesada era en que Albert por fin hablara con la ella; pero él, que habia estado muy ocupado esa semana, no había tenido tiempo. Lo había visto poco y estaba empezando a extrañarlo.

_Candy,_ le dijo, recordando que debia avisarle que habia aceptado recibir al joven Mac Douglas el fin de semana – _Arthur Mac Douglas me pidió permiso para venir a tomar el té con nosotras el sabado a la tarde y yo le autoricé a que viviera, espero no te moleste._

_No se preocupe tía abuela no me molesta en absoluto que nos visite_, Le contestó- _al contrario, durante la fiesta bailamos algunas piezas y tuvimos una conversacion muy agradable; luego fué muy amable mandandome flores al dia siguiente._

_Que bueno,_ le dijo emocionada – _quizá te interese conocerlo más, podríamos hacerle una invitación para almorzar después de todo…_

_No lo sé tía,_ le contestó preocupada de que se hiciera ilusiones al no comprender sus verdaderos motivos, _Digame por favor, ¿Usted conoce bien a su familia?_

_Si, de hecho su abuela es una amiga muy querida para mi. Su origenes son escoceses, como los nuestros, nos habiamos dejado de ver por un tiempo y ahora que regresaron a Chicago aproveché la ocasión para volvernos a visitar. Arthur es el único nieto que le queda, su hermana murió en trágicas circunstancias hace unos años y dejó a la familia sumida en una profunda tristeza, se aislaron de todo evento social y el carácter de su padre se endureció más de lo que ya era. El quería muchísimo a su hija y la había comprometido con un jóven escocés que estaba por venir a conocerla._

_¡Qué tragedia!,_ le respondió sensiblemente apenada- _¿y usted conocía a la joven?_

_No mucho, dejé de verla cuando era una adolescente, pero sé que se convirtió en una muchacha muy hermosa. Su cabello era rubio y su porte muy elegante. Su padres tenían grandes expectativas con ella._

_Me imagino… Es una historia realmente triste._

La conversación quedo interrumpida cuando Juliette se acercó nuevamente a ellas y le pidió a Candy que la llevara a pasear como se lo había prometido.

_Tia abuela,_ le dijo antes de retirarse – _le prometo que regresaré a tiempo para arreglarme como me lo pidió y recibiré como corresponde a nuestro invitado._

_Bien, niña -_ le dijo – _yo voy a aprovechar para inspeccionar que la comida y el arreglo del comedor queden como lo ordené._

_Gracias tía, nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo…._

…

Albert se sentía sofocado. La semana había sido realmente agotadora, pero felizmente todos los pendientes estaban solucionados. Tenía que llegar a tiempo a la hora del almuerzo como se lo habia prometido a su tía y después se tomaria el resto de la tarde libre. Ya tenía bien planificado todo lo que iba a hacer, desde soportar la visita del insistente joven inglés, hasta la del inesperado Mac Douglas. Le interesaba mucho conocer mejor a este último, y para eso había aceptado que los visitara el sábado por la tarde.

Lo del viaje a Nueva York también estaba resuelto. El baile al que asistiría con Candy sería el primero de muchos en que la sociedad entera los vería juntos, y aunque su compromiso aún no sería público, si sería de conocimiento de la familia. Hablaría con sus tía de corazón a corazón, esperaba que lo comprendiera y que no se opusiera a su relación con Candy, pero en caso contrario, no le quedaría más remedio que hacer uso de su posición como patriarca para imponer sus deseos.

_¿William?,_ Lo interrumpió la voz de George – _El chofer nos espera ya estamos listos para regresar a la mansión._

_Bien George, me alegro mucho. Esta semana ha sido bastante recargada de trabajo, pero me siento satisfecho con los resultados. ¿Te entregaron el contrato de alquiler del coche vagon en que viajaremos?_

_Si, no hubo ningún inconveniente. Tengo hechas las reservas para que salgamos el próximo martes y también he rentado un departamento donde estaremos más comodos y en privado._

_Me alegro George, estoy deseando poder tomarme unos dias de descanso. Las firmas con el consorcio maderero estan casi solucionadas, así que no nos tomará mucho tiempo cerrar las negociaciones. De los quince dias que estaremos en Nueva York, la mayoría serán para descansar y recorrer los lugares más importantes. Quiero que ésta vez Candy regrese con un bello recuerdo del lugar._

_Estoy seguro de ello, William. _

_Bien, entonces regresemos a la mansión, quiero estar antes que llegue el invitado de la tia._

…..

_Sr, Andrew, Mme Elroy,_ dijo respetuosamente Leonard – _gracias por su invitación a almorzar. _

_El placer es nuestro,_ le contestó Albert.

Elroy Andrew quería impresionar al joven haciendo que Candy se reuniera con ellos después de que lo recibieran en el hall principal. Antes de bajar había pasado por su habitación para verificar y arreglar cualquier detalle de su arreglo para que se vea impactante. Estaba segura de que dejaría impresionados a todos. Annie y Patty también estaban invitadas y lucían hermosas, después de sus compras se habian dirigido a la habitación de huespedes donde se alojaba esta última para arreglarse.

_Mary,_ le dijo a su doncella personal en voz baja para que no la oyeran – _por favor avisale a la señorita Candice que ya puede bajar._

_Si madame, con su permiso._

_Señor Rothshare,_ le dijo llamando su atención – _nos alegra mucho tenerlo con nosotros nuevamente. Candice, _dijo mirando hacia las escaleras mientras la veia bajar elegantemente vestida_, me comentó lo mucho que le agradaron las flores que le envió el otro dia…_

Para su satisfación, el jóven ya no prestaba atención a lo que le decian. Su ojos se habían quedado encandilados desde el momento que la observó bajando de las escaleras. Pero no era el único. Albert también estaba muy complacido y orgulloso de ver a la belleza que habia conquistado su corazón.

Archie sonreía al ver la expresión de ambos. _Pobre Leonard,_ pensaba - _no creo que el tio permita que se le acerque demasiado. Generalmente es muy comprensivo, pero no cuando se refiere a compartir la compañía de su novia…_

_Señorita Candice_, le dijo cuando ésta llegó al último escalón – _Luce usted muy hermosa… permítame escoltarla._

_Gracias señor Leonard,_ le dijo con cierta incomodidad, mientras que de reojo observó que Albert se comportaba estoicamente tratando de guardar la compostura.

_Sir Andrew, madame…_ les dijo el mayordomo. _Todo esta dispuesto para que pasen al comedor._

_Gracias Alfred_, le contestó la anciana y dirigiéndose a Albert, tomó su brazo y les dijo a los demás – _por favor pasemos al comedor…_

Todo estuvo excelente, la comida, la exquisita decoración de la mesa. Albert, sentado a la cabecera habia acomodado a su lado derecho a su tía, al izquierdo a Candy y a su costado a Archie, Annie y Patty dejando a Rothshare al lado de la tía abuela. La conversación giró en torno a distintos temas, algunos sociales y otros de negocios. En realidad ambas casas habian hecho acuerdos importantes que en un futuro próximo desarrollarían para gran bebeficio de ambas familias. Leonard estaba por regresar a Inglaterra, por eso quería acelerar las cosas y viajar con la seguridad de que Candy lo aceptara como su pretendiente. Para esto buscaria la forma de hablar con ella a solas y declararle sus intenciones.

Acabada la cena, pasaron al salón de música para tomar un té mientras que Annie tocaba al piano unos hermosos valses.

_Le gusta a usted la musica señorita Candy, algún instrumento en particular?_ - Le preguntó interesado.

_Si, por supuesto, me gustan mucho los valses y algunos de los nuevos bailes que se han impuesto hoy en dia, aunque no si son demasiado movidos._

_Entiendo_, le respondió educadamente_, Si no le parece un atrevimiento de mi parte, me gustaría que me concediera el honor de ser mi acompañante en algún evento antes de marcharme. De hecho, _prosiguió_ – dentro de dos semanas se celebrará el cumpleaños del hijo de un socio que conocí aquí en Chicago, y me haría muy feliz que usted pudiera acompañarme. Por supuesto que su familia puede designar una dama de compañía para que vaya con nosotros._

Candy se sintió incómoda, no sabía cómo rechazar la invitación sin herir sus sentimientos, pero de ninguna manera asistiría a un evento social de otro brazo que no fuera el de su prometido. Felizmente para ella Albert, que estaba pendiente de todo lo relacionado a su prometida, se adelantó y le respondió.

_Me temo, señor Rothshare que Candy no podrá asistir a ningún evento en Chicago las próximas semanas porque debe viajar conmigo a Nueva York._

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento. La tía Elroy rompió el hielo y preguntó, _Se trata de algun viaje de negocios? No me habias comentado que debias viajar y menos con Candy. ¿Irán todos juntos? Me refiero si llevarán a la niña con ustedes._

_Si tia,_ le respondió – _además viajaremos con George y Doralee. Me gustaría también que asignara a alguna de sus doncellas de confianza para que acompañe a Candy y la ayude en su arreglo, el principal motivo de nuestro viaje es cerrar el acuerdo de industrialización maderera con el consorcio Woodstong y luego asistiremos al baile anual de la Sociedad de Beneficencia de Nueva York al que nos han invitado_.

Candy bajó la mirada, se sentía incómoda pero era mejor no decir nada, después de todo ella confiaba plenamente en los planes de Albert. En los pocos momentos que tuvieron para estar juntos esa semana, él habia aprovechado para contarle la conversación que había tenido con George y el plan para conocer a los Paterson. Además, ella sabía que Albert iba a hablar con su tía acerca de su relación ese fin de semana y por eso había decidido llevar con ellos a varias personas para que no pusiera objeciones.

La tía abuela también se quedó sorprendida. Era algo inesperado, pero sabía que el tema debia ser tratado en privado y no en medio de una reunión como aquella.

_Comprendo William,_ le respondió – _veré a quien elijo y lo conversamos más tarde._

Albert solo asintió con la cabeza y luego se dirigió a Leonard - _Espero que nos disculpe señor Rothshare, pero ya teníamos este compromiso arreglado de antemano._

_Por supuesto sir William_, le contestó un tanto contrariado – _nadie mejor que yo sabe que existen compromisos imposibles de eludir… _y dirigiendose a Candy le comentó_ – Señorita Candy, lamento haberla incomodado, espero poder contar con su compañía en otra oportunidad._

Después de un par de horas en que la conversación fue desviada hacia otros temas, el jóven inglés se retiró apenado. Sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad como la de ese baile antes de viajar de regreso a europa así que planificaría una nueva estrategia para cuando los Andrew regresaran de su viaje.

…..

Esa noche, después de cenar Candy y Patty conversaban en la habitación de ésta. _Candy,_ le dijo Patty – _Somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, así que quiero que me respondas con sinceridad, ¿Te gusta Rothshare?_

_Por supuesto que no Patty, a mi no me interesa para nada, es muy amable y apuesto; me agrada, pero de una forma amistosa, nada más._

_Gracias, Candy, te creo, pero parece que él quiere cortejarte ¿te diste cuenta? Si no fuera por la forma en que Albert rechazó su invitación, en estos momentos ya estarías comprometida para asistir con él a ese baile._

_Lo sé y se lo agradezco, no quiero que se haga falsas expectativas con respecto a mis sentimientos._

_Candy… ¿entonces sólo lo ves como un amigo?_

_Si, claro…. ¿Pero porque me lo preguntas tanto? … ¡Patty!_, exclamó – _¿Acaso te gusta Leonard? ¡Oh Patty eso es algo maravilloso!_

Su amiga se puso roja enseguida, ella siempre había sido muy tímida y después de haber perdido a Stear, penso que núnca se iba a interesar por nadie más, pero apenas conoció a Leonard… lo que la apenaba era que enseguida se dió cuenta de que el jóven había puesto sus ojos en su mejor amiga y ella no podía competir con Candy. Ahora, gracias a lo que atestiguó esa tarde, estaba casi segura que su amiga había perdido una gran oportunidad de salir con el jóven, por eso se animó a preguntarle acerca de sus sentimentos hacia él, pero nunca se imaginó que Rothshare no era correspondido de la misma manera. Ahora, sintió una nueva esperanza, tal vez ella podría darse la oportunidad de acercarse y hacerse notar. Annie, que sabía de su inclnación hacia el joven, la había animado a sincerarse con Candy para saber si correspondía a sus sentimientos, en caso contrario, ella y Archie la ayudarían llevándola al cumpleaños del hijo del socio de Rothshare que también era conocido de los Andrew.

.

…..

.

_Tía_, le dijo Albert esa noche después que todos se retiraron a descansar, _si no está muy cansada me gustaría conversar con usted un momento…_

Así habia comenzado la delicada reunión que había estado deseando hacer desde hace meses. Ambos se encontraban sentados en la antesala de la habitación de la tía Elroy.

_William,_ le dijo la anciana una vez que se sentaron - _Me parece que fuiste un poco descortés esta tarde con Rothshare, él esta intentando captar el interés de Candy y …._

_Tía,_ le dijo tratando de ser paciente – _justamente de eso quería hablarle, y por favor le pido que me escuche. De esta conversación dependen muchas cosas, entre ellas la felicidad de Candy._

_Te escucho,_ le respondió temiendo que le reprochara nuevamente por intentar emparejar a Candy.

_Candy es una mujer muy especial; usted ha podido apreciar en todo este tiempo desde que decidió acercarse a ella sin prejuicios, que su temperamento, lejos de ser rebelde, es por el contrario dulce y muy abnegado. Desde que la conocí descubrí en ella un espíritu libre que sólo deseaba ser amado y protegido, a cambio, era capáz de hacer los más grandes sacrificios en favor de aquellos que la necesitaban, pero no fué comprendida y por el contrario, fué atacada y perseguida sin descanso._

La tía se sintió incómoda, era evidente que ella encajaba perfectamente entre los que se estaba refiriendo su sobrino.

_No obstante, ella nunca se dejo abatir y pudo superar las pruebas más difíciles que se le presentaron, hasta que se convirtió en la gran mujer que es ahora. Yo la considero la persona más importante en mi vida, y de hecho le estoy muy agradecido por haberme salvado. Pero no es solo por eso que yo la defiendo y protejo siempre, sino que por sus multiples cualidades… desde hace tiempo, ella… ella se ganó mi corazón y mi amor incondicional…_

La tia Elroy abrió los ojos sorprendida, su sobrino había decidido confesarle lo que ella ya sospechaba, una mezcla de sentimientos estrujaron su corazón, la niña a la que siempre habia repudiado y que ahora empezaba a apreciar era la que el patriarca de la familia había elegido como su esposa, porque conociendo a su sobrino, él no le haría esta declaración si no tuviera intenciones serias. La forma en que había rechazado todos los pretendientes que se interesaban por Candy la hicieron sospechar de que había algo más en sus sentimientos que simple gratitud, y ahora se lo estaba confirmando… ¡Estaba enamorado de ella! De una chica hermosa, si; de buenos sentimientos y leal a sus principios, también; pero que no poseía ningún linaje y que había rechazado siempre todo lo que su apellido le ofrecía dentro de la alta sociedad. ¿Acaso podría soportar lo que significaba ser la esposa del jefe del clan?

_Tia,_ le dijo dándose cuenta de su expresión confusa– _Yo la amo, con todo mi corazón, ella es la única que ha sabido entenderme, la que me llenó de alegría mientras mi espiritu se revelaba a todo lo que significaba mi apellido, la que me hizo volver y asumir mi responsabilidad. Sin ella yo andaría perdido sin rumbo definido, amnésico o peor aún muerto, porque en ese entonces yo no tenía ningun motivo para seguir viviendo . Con su dulzura Candy me hizo sentir amado y me dió un hogar sin importarle lo que la sociedad pensara de ella, me reunió con mis sobrinos a quienes casi no conocía. La época en que vivimos juntos en ese pobre departamento fué la más feliz de mi vida, y aunque yo quise verla como una hermana, no pude resistirme, mis sentimientos cambiaron hasta convertirse en un amor profundo…_

_William, yo…_

_Tia, por favor dejeme terminar. Felizmente para mi, Candy comparte mis mismos sentimientos y ha callado hasta ahora para no mortificarla, esperó pacientemente a que yo me decidiera a hablar con usted para informarle que he decidido hacerla mi esposa y continuar a su lado la dinastia de nuestra familia, para lograr que los Andrew vuelvan a ser una familia unida y feliz._

_William…_

_No, tia, por favor no me haga ningun reproche, le estoy abriendo mi corazón, ella es la única que puede hacerme feliz y no aceptaré a ninguna otra como mi esposa._

Albert no podía continuar en ese momento, habia sido sincero, había abierto su corazón como pocas veces en su vida. La expresión de su tía lo mantenía en suspenso, no podía descifrar si era de disgusto o no, pero lucharía hasta el final para hacerle entender que debía aceptar la realidad aunque no le gustara. Candy y sólo Candy sería su esposa.

_William,_ le contestó su tia – _te tardaste mucho muchacho…_ - y tomando su mano le dijo sonriendo tiernamente – _en otro tiempo me hubiera opuesto rotundamente a esta unión, pero ya te he dicho que estoy vieja y cansada, sólo quiero que me prometas que podré ver al heredero antes de morirme._

Albert se quedó impresionado, él esperaba reclamos, hasta gritos, pero nunca una aprobación inmediata por parte de ella, ¿le dijo que se había tardado mucho? Entonces, ¿ella ya se había dado cuenta y sólo dejaba que aparecieran tantos pretendientes para presionarlo?

Ya no importaba, lo único que lo embargó fué un sentimiento de felicidad que lo llevó a abrazarla con efusividad.

Después de un momento en que ambos dejaron escapar unas lágrimas, se soltaron lentamente y Albert le dijo emocionado.

_Gracias tía, me ha hecho muy feliz, para Candy y para mí contar con su bedición es algo muy significativo. Le prometo que pondremos todo de nuestra parte para que usted se sienta orgullosa de nosotros._

_William, tu sabes que soy una mujer que ha tenido que reprimir sus sentimientos por el bien de la familia. Ahora dejo el resto en tus manos, sólo deseo que seas feliz._

_Gracias tia, estoy seguro que así será._

La tia Elroy se quedó contemplando por unos segundos a su sobrino, pero luego un pensamiento la sobresaltó.

_William, ¿que haremos con la visita del joven Mac Douglas?, no pensarás cancelarla, sería de muy mala educación._

_No tia, a Candy y a mí nos interesa mucho conocerlo. Déjeme explicarle por qué…_

_.  
_

…

.

La mañana siguiente muy temprano Candy se encontraba lista para desayunar. Ella adoraba esos momentos en que podían verse con Albert antes de que se fuera a trabajar, pero ese fin de semana en particular él estaría libre asi que esperaba que en algún momento del día pudieran darse una escapada para disfritar de un momento a solas.

Ya estaba por salir de la habitación cuando sintió que gopeaban a su puerta, inmediatamente pensó que podía ser Albert que venía a buscarla, asi que inmediatamente se apresuro a abrirle. ¡Cual fue su sorpresa de encotrarse cara a cara con la tia abuela Elroy que la miraba seriamente!

_¡Tia abuela!_ – fué lo único que atinó a decir

_Buenos dias Candice_, le contestó - _veo que ya estas lista para bajar a desayunar, ¿podriamos hablar un momento a solas las dos?_

_Por supuesto tia,_ le respondió – _pase por favor…_

Ambas se sentaron en la salita y Candy se sintió un poco incómoda porque la tía abuela la estaba mirando detenidamente aunque no emitía ninguna palabra.

_Tia abuela,_ le dijo preocupada – _la noto muy seria, dígame por favor ¿Ha pasado algo malo?_

_No Candice, en realidad vine a conversar contigo antes de hacer alguna declaración delante del resto de la familia. _

_¿Declaracion?_ – se preguntaba Candy.

La tia abuela hizo un carraspeo antes de continuar.

_Candice, William habló conmigo anoche. Dice que se ha enamorado de tí y que quiere que seas su esposa. También me dijo que correspondes sus sentimientos y que esperaba que yo apruebe su relación._

Candy se quedó en shock, ¿Albert habia hablado ya con ella?, ¿habrian discutido? ¿Estaría molesta y por eso la estaba buscando tan temprano? Sintió como su rostro se encendía derrepente y un escalofrio corrió por todo su cuerpo.

_No te asustes niña,_ le dijo la anciana notando su sorpresa y como el rostro de la chica se habia transfigurado a uno de pánico.

_No he venido a reprocharte nada. Asi como le dije a William, yo me habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ti desde hace un tiempo, aunque pensaba que en realidad tú no lo veías de la misma forma, sino solo como tu protector._

_Tia abuela, yo…_

_Espera, déjame continuar. Quiero que sepas que a pesar de que tengo mis dudas, no me opondré a su matrimonio. Es más, quisiera que me permitas ayudarte. Quiero que comprendas la importancia del compromiso que adquirirás al convertirte en la esposa del patriarca de la familia. Es algo mucho más complicado de lo que jamás podrías haber imaginado. Mi temor es que no puedas soportar la carga, dado que a ti nunca te ha gustado regirte por los protocolos de la sociedad a la que pertenecemos. Siendo la esposa de William,_ _tendrás que representarlo y dejar muy buena impresión ante los demás. Tu comportamiento protocolar debe ser impecable._

Candy la miraba con horror, habían cosas en las que no habia pensado y lo último que ella quería era dejar mal a Albert y a la familia.

La tia, comprendiendo que Candy necesitaría su apoyo más que nunca, tomó su mano y le dijo sonriendo, _Candice, no estoy diciendo esto para asustarte, lo hago porque he empezado a apreciarte y creo que si te esfuerzas lograrás ser la esposa que William necesita a su lado. Por lo menos me tranquiliza saber que no se quedará soltero, te cofieso que ya empezaba a preocuparme._

_Tia abuela_, le dijo tratando de evitar que sus lágrimas corrieran por su mejilla, _Gracias, yo lo amo profundamente y por él soy capáz de hacer cualquier sacrificio. Le prometo que haré todo lo que esté de mi parte para que usted se sienta orgullosa de mí. Gracias por su ayuda y su comprensión._

La anciana se sitió complacida y soltando su mano le dijo, _Candice, prométeme que no tardarán en darme la alegria de un nuevo nieto._

Candy se ruborizó, por increible que pareciera, la idea de tener un hijo con Albert nunca había pasado por su mente. Ella lo amaba y se sentía como en las nubes cada vez que la besaba, sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección, y eso le hacia sentir una corriente placentera que la volvía más y más adicta a su cercanía, pero para tener un hijo ellos….

La tia abuela la sorprendió cuando le preguntó un poco preocupada, _¿te ocurre algo Candice?_

Ella reaccionó rápidamente, por supuesto que quería tener hijos con Albert y no solo uno, sino muchos, todos los que Dios le permitiera tener.

_Oh no tia abuela_, le respondió con una sonrisa, _estoy bién, por supuesto que haremos lo posible para que pronto la llenemos de nietos, usted sabe que a mi me gustan mucho los niños._

_Bien,_ le dijo aliviada. Había sido una conversación muy emotiva para las dos, de ahora en adelante, se prometió a si misma que se encargaría de que Candice sea respetada dentro del clan.

.

…

.

Todos se encontraban desayunando, Albert esperaba conversar con Candy apenas terminaran para ponerla sobreaviso de que su tía ya estaba enterada de su noviasgo, pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, ella se le adelantó.

_William, Candice, quisiera que nos reunieramos en la biblioteca para conversar acerca de lo que haremos de ahora en adelante. Quiero que coordinemos bien lo de su viaje a Nueva York y su aparición en público como pareja._

Archie, abrió los ojos sorprendido, él sabía del secreto entre ellos, pero no tenia idea si la tía abuela ya se habría enterado.

_Por supuesto tía,_ le respondió sorprendido _- De hecho ya habiamos terminado, ¿me permite antes unas palabras con Candy?_

_No es necesario,_ le respondió, _nosotras ya hemos hablado y todo está bien._

Albert miró a Candy con expresion de incredulidad. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa ruborizandose inmediatamente.

_Bien, entonces pasemos, Archie ¿nos disculpas? _

_Si tio, por supuesto, yo ire a casa de Annie estaré de regreso a la hora del almuerzo; ayer Patty se quedó a dormir en su casa y les prometi que las iría a visitar._

_Cierto_, dijo Candy, _Annie estaba muy contenta de que ella se quedara unos dias en su casa, después de todo le falta poco para volver a Florida._

_Archie, le dijo la tía abuela, me gustaría que las trajeras contigo para el almuerzo, y de paso que se queden a tomar el té, no se olviden que hoy tenemos un invitado y me gustaría presentárselos._

_Si tia, como usted diga, con su permiso_, y retirándose del comedor les dijo bajito a albert y Candy guiñandoles un ojo, _nos veremos luego tíos…_

….

Una vez reunidos en la biblioteca la tía tomó la palabra.

_William, quiero que me expliques los planes que tienen para su compromiso, por que va a haber una reunión de compromiso, ¿verdad? No será suficiente con hacer una publicación en el periódico, por lo menos debemos hacer una cena con los familiares más representativos del clan. _

_Bueno tia,_ le dijo Albert tomando la mano de Candy, _nosotros habíamos pensado hacer público nuestro compromiso antes de la boda de Archie y luego me gustaría que nos casáramos a su regreso de la luna de miel._

_La boda es dentro de dos meses,_ le respondió - _es muy pronto para anunciar el compromiso, Candy ha sido presentada en sociedad recientemente y sería un poco brusco que aparezca como tu prometida, eso daría mucho que hablar a todos los malintencionados_ _que siempre están detrás de nosotros. ¿Qué les parece si esperan un poco más y mientras tanto se presentan juntos en algunas reuniones como para que la gente se vaya acostumbrando a verlos y el anuncio de su compromiso sea mas natural?_

Albert comprendía muy bien a lo que se referia su tía, pero le había prometido a Candy hacer las cosas rápidamente. Ella comprendiendo su dilema respondió – _Tia abuela, gracias por ayudarnos, creo que usted tiene razón, William y yo podemos mover las fechas que habíamos planificado sin problema, ¿verdad?_ Le dijo mirándolo suplicante.

Albert se sintió aliviado, queria tanto poder desposarla, pero debía tener paciencia, total un mes o dos de retraso no seria mucho. _Por supuesto, le dijo, podemos hacer la cena después que regresen de la luna de miel y el matrimonio a los tres meses…_

_Tres meses es poco tiempo sobrino_, le respondio la tía. _Por lo menos necesitamos medio año para programar una boda como corresponde, no te olvides que hay que invitar a algunos parientes que vendrán desde Europa y eso toma tiempo._

Albert se quedó consternado, ellos querían algo simple, pero como patriarca no podía negarse.

_Si es asi,_ dijo resignado- _Archie regresará en Agosto, el compromiso lo podemos hacer un mes después y el matrimonio en seis meses más, es decir en Marzo, al comienzo de la primavera, ¿qué te parece Candy?_

_Me parece bien Albert, yo estoy de acuerdo. _

_Me alegro,_ dijo la tia abuela complacida, _pero eso es para los demás, nosotras empezaremos tu preparación y tu ajuar desde ahora. Antes de que viajes a Nueva York te daré una lista de lo que puedes traer de allá. Quiero que Marie viaje contigo y sea tu chaperona, ella te ayudará a elegir, conoce muy bien mis gustos y te sabrá aconsejar._

_Gracias tia abuela,_ le dijo emocionada_. ¡Mi ajuar de novia! _pensaba Candy – _realmente me voy a casar con Albert_. Ella, a diferencia de Annie, no tenía madre que la ayudara a preparar su boda, por eso apreciaba enormemente los consejos que la tía le daba y se prometió a si misma complacerla en todo lo que le pidiera…

El resto de la conversación giró en torno a quiénes debían ser invitados a la cena de compromiso, de cuáles debían ser los eventos que debían atender antes del mismo, y sobretodo de cómo se debería llevar a cabo su boda, quiénes serían invitados, en qué iglesia se haría la ceremonia, y por supuesto la grandiosa fiesta se llevaría a cabo en la mansión.

La tia abuela sólo tenía una inquietud y no se quedaría con ella.

_William,_ le preguntó - ¿_Qué van a hacer con respecto a Julliete?_

_.  
_

…_._

_.  
_

En el almuerzo Albert anunció los planes de la boda a su sobrino y a las chicas, todos los felicitaron con gran emoción, Annie y Patty no lo podían creer, Archie complacido por fin de no tener que guardar más el secreto, no paraba de gastarles bromas. Juliette no comprendía mucho, sólo entendía que Albert y Candy se querían y que iban a vivir juntos para siempre.

La tía abuela Elroy ante el empecinamiento de ambos por adoptar a la niña en vez de hacerlo ella, les había pedido que lo hagan formalmente después de que naciera el primero de sus hijos. Ella entendía la necesidad de Albert de averiguar cuáles eran los verdaderos familiares de la niña y si tratarían de recuperarla o no. Por ello, pensaba, no era conveniente ningún escándalo alrededor de ellos, así que trató de que comprendieran su razonamiento y logró hacerlo después de mucho esfuerzo. Mientras no se legalizara la adopción, la niña seria conocida como la ahijada de la tía abuela y como era huérfana estaría bajo su protección.

Pasado el momento de euforia, todos quedaron de reunirse nuevamente en el salón para la hora del té.

_Candy_, le dijo Albert – ¿_me acompañarías un rato al jardin?_

_Si Albert, por supuesto, después iré a ver a las chicas para que me cuenten los planes que tienen durante mi ausencia, creo que van a ir a una fiesta…_

La tarde cálida de primavera los envolvió en su abrazo, la tranquilidad de que por fin su relación era conocida y bendecida por todos los llenaba de una enorme felicidad. Pasearon por el bosque hablando de sus planes y de lo sorprendidos que estaban de la reacción de la tía. Albert, al llegar a la orilla del lago no pudo contenerse más y abrazó con efusividad a Candy, le dio un profundo beso y luego, elevándola por los aires empezó a darle vueltas haciendo que estallara de risa.

_Al fin princesa, al fin… _le decía mientras giraban_ - pronto serás mi esposa y nadie podrá evitarlo…_

….

A la hora del té, Arthur Mac Douglas se presentó elegantemente vestido con dos ramos de flores uno para su anfitriona, Mme Elroy y el otro para Candy.

La reunión fué agradable, y conversaron amenamente sobre ellos mismos. Arthur les contó que se había entrenado desde joven en los negocios familiares, pero que su verdadera inclinación era hacia la medicina. Grata fué su sorpresa al enterarse de que Candy había sido enfermera y de que trabajó un tiempo en el hospital Santa Juana.

Archie congenió inmediatamente con él y le dijo que le gustaría que asistiese a su boda y que se encargaría de hacerle llegar una invitación. Ambos eran casi de la misma edad, el carácter jovial del muchacho agradó a todos. Candy observaba cada gesto en él para ver si le recordaba a la madre de Juliette, _tal vez su sonrisa_, se decía, _aunque encontré más coincidencias con su madre. Supongo que es porque Arthur se parece físicamente a su padre._

Albert mantenía la conversación con tranquilidad, ya no se sentía amenazado, su tía le había prometido ayudar investigando un poco con su amiga, tratando de obtener alguna información acerca de su nieta fallecida, no cabía duda de que se habia encariñado con la niña y no quería que la lastimaran.

Arthur hubiera deseado cruzar algunas palabras a solas con Candy para ver si lograba que se interesase en él, pero el joven patriarca no se despegaba de la chica, y no queria ser descortés con la familia, así que pensó que trataría de invitarla en otro momento a algún lugar donde estuvieran a solas, aunque sospechaba de antemano que Candy no saldría sin una dama de compañía como correspondía a cualquier dama de sociedad. Aunque las costumbres generales estaban cambiando y las muchachas se volvían más liberales, inclusive en su forma de vestir, veía con agrado que Candy era muy conservadora y educada.

También le llamó gratamente la atención su otra amiga, Patty. Era una chica tímida y agradable, no tan bella como Candy, pero si muy elegante y refinada. Junto con Archie y su novia Annie, formaban un grupo alegre y cordial. Ellos le contaron como se conocieron y se hicieron amigos, obviando algunos detalles penosos y sobre todo el origen de Candy y de Annie, a esas alturas de la vida eso había quedado atrás y ahora ellas eran reconocidas con respeto dentro de la sociedad debido a la familia a la que pertenecían.

Acabada la tertulia, el jóven se despidió de todos y luego se dirigió a Candy, _Señorita Candy, muchas gracias por recibirme hoy, me he sentido muy a gusto con su familia y espero poder volver a vernos en otra oportunidad._

_Gracias Señor Mac Douglas,_ le contestó sin prometerle nada – _nosotros también nos hemos sentido muy a gusto con su visita. Espero pueda asistir al matrimonio de mis primos._

_Sin duda no faltaré,_ le contestó - _pero antes me gustaría invitarla a salir a cenar uno de estos días, por supuesto que puede ir con alguna acompañante._

Candy se sintió comprometida nuevamente. Y para no rechazar de plano la invitación le contestó – _Me agradaría señor Mac Douglas, pero siempre y cuando Albert y mis primos nos acompañen, podríamos aprovechar para hacerle una despedida a Patty antes que regrese a Florida._

_Como usted desee,_ le contestó un poco decepcionado, hubiera deseado que solo fuera una chaperona con ellos - _Estaremos en contacto_ – y después de esto se retiró.

.

….

.

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad y el esperado viaje a Nueva York llegó. La tía abuela le habia dado varios consejos a Candy para que comprara muchas cosas en las fabulosas tiendas del centro de la ciudad. Annie y Patty los fueron a visitar a la mansión antes que salieran a la estación de trenes y también le hicieron algunos encargos.

Albert se sentia felíz, su tía le habia pedido que tratara de no hacer muy evidente su verdadera relación y que dejara que en el baile Candy bailara con otros jóvenes también, a él eso no le había gustado mucho, pero comprendía que tenía razón. Ellos iban sólo como los herederos Andrew después de todo.

El viaje aunque largo resultó cómodo debido al coche especial que habían contratado. Marie, la doncella particular de Candy era de buen carácter y muy acomedida. Habían congeniado bien y también era cariñosa con Juliette, aunque se sentía un poco intimidada ante la presencia de Albert, después de todo era el patriarca de la familia y Mme Elroy siempre les había enseñado a respetarlo como tal.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, Candy aún sin quererlo recordó la primera vez que estuvo alli, una ligera nostalgia llegó a su corazón, pero pronto fue desplazada por alegría al posar sus ojos en el increíble hombre que ahora la llevaba del brazo.

_¿Estas bien?_, Le pregunto Albert con ternura temiendo que los recuerdos de su antiguo amor resurgieran.

_Si,_ le contestó con una sonrisa - _siempre y cuando estés junto a mí yo seré felíz. No importa dónde ni cómo, sólo sé que es a tí a quien necesito a mi lado._

Albert sonrió complacido, él compartía el mismo sentimiento y estaba dispuesto a no separarse nunca de ella.

El portero del elegante edificio donde se encontraba el departamento que habian rentado los recibió ceremoniosamente. Candy se sorprendió al ver lo enorme y finamente decorado que estaba.

_Es hermoso,_ le dijo a Albert.

_Debemos agradecer a George por su buen gusto, _le respondió.

_George,_ le dijo Candy – _gracias, el departamento es hermoso y muy espacioso._

_De nada señorita Candy, me complace saber que le agrada._

_Bien,_ dijo Albert. _Como tenemos cuatro habitaciones, George tomará una, la otra será para Doralee y Marie, la tercera para mí y la habitación principal será para Candy y Juliette._

Dicho esto todos se acomodaron para desempacar y refrescarse apropiadamente para luego salir a cenar a un elegante restaurante. Doralee se encargaba de atender a Juliette, mientras que Marie y George acompañaban a la pareja Andrew.

Durante los siguientes tres dias, George y Albert se dedicaron por la mañana a las negociaciones que tenían pendientes, mientras que Candy y las doncellas se encargaban de lo referente a las compras que la tia y las amigas de Candy le habían sugerido. Para movilizarse con tranquilidad tenían un auto con chofer que las llevaban a donde necesitaran. Por las tardes salían a pasear a algún lugar importante y asi disfrutaron de los primeros dias en aquella gran ciudad.

Era sábado y las negociaciones habían terminado con éxito el dia anterior. Albert propuso ir a pasear a Central Park para descansar y llevar una merienda para almorzar en el mismo parque.

Juliette estaba encantada, habia disfutado cada dia del viaje, ya sea en el departamento o cuando salían de compras o a pasear. Albert y Candy eran muy cariñosos con ella y le dedicaban mucha atención. Esa tarde en el parque habia corrido hasta el cansancio, mientras que Doralee y Marie estaban tras de ella, habia jugado a las escondidas, también con la pelota y comido de la merienda que era exquisita. Ahora disfrutaba de un momento de tranquilidad con Candy sentadas en una banca dándoles de comer a las palomas. De pronto escucharon una voz profunda y melodiosa que se dirigió a ellas con asombro.

_Candy, ¿en verdad eres tú?_

.

.

.

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, me alientan a continuar escribiendo y compartiendo esta romántica historia.**

**Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible, primero voy a publicar un cuento navideño y luego continuaré con ésta hasta terminar.**

**¿Que pasará ahora en este encuentro en Nueva York?… Pronto lo sabrán**

…**Continuará**


	12. Chapter 18

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el final del manga y la novela Candy Candy Final History de Kyoko Misuki. Los personajes originales no me pertenecen; sólo el orden de algunos acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 18**

**UNA AMISTAD VERDADERA**

**.**

Candy se sorprendió, _Esa voz, la reconocería donde fuera…_

Sintió que todo pasaba en cámara lenta cuando se dió la vuelta y ante ella se encontró con una imagen demasiado conocida.

_¡Terry!_

_¡Candy! Sabía que eras tú, núnca me imaginé que te encontraría aquí! ¿Qué haces en Nueva York?_

Terry la miraba sorprendido. Había decidido tomarse un rato de descanso antes del ensayo de la tarde para poner en orden sus ideas. Se sentía presionado por el trabajo y su relación con Susana. Admiraba la determinación de la delicada joven para superar la adversidad; con el tiempo había logrado sentir algo de cariño hacia ella, que siempre lo había apoyado en su carrera e inclusive después de su regreso de Rockstown no le hizo ningún reclamo ni reproche. Claro que tampoco se enteró del último encuentro que tuvo con su verdadero amor, Candy.

Habían pasado cuatro largos años y su carrera de actor era exitosa nuevamente. Sólo su vida personal no había tenido ningún cambio significativo. Muy dentro de su corazón sentía que aún amaba a Candy, pero debía permanecer al lado de Susana.

Durante todo este tiempo había vivido en su casa apoyándola y procurándole la asistencia necesaria para que se recupeara de su invalidez. Ella respondió bien, inclusive había descubierto una nueva faceta creativa que la ayudó a recuperar la confianza en si misma. Pasó de ser una prometedora actriz a una talentosa escritora. Varias de sus obras fueron aceptadas y puestas en escena. No eran grandes clásicos, pero tenían la aceptación del público. Él no había tenido oportunidad de participar en ninguna; su larga temporada interpretando Hamlet no se lo había permitido, y ahora estaba considerando la oferta de un nuevo proyecto. Si lo aceptaba, significaría dejar América por un largo período y regresar al lugar donde se había jurado no volver. Además la salud de Susana había decaído últimamente. Los médicos no podían darle un diagnóstico definitivo y con angustia veía como dia a dia ella se iba debilitando más.

Estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos cuando a lo lejos divisó la imagen de una bella señora que, sentada al lado de su hija le daba de comer a las palomas. La mujer de rubio y ondulado cabello que resplandecía bajo el sol reía alegremente mientras la niña, tan rubia como ella, jugaba con las aves que animadas por el delicioso alimento revoloteaban a su alrededor. No podía ver sus rostros, pero sus risas atrajeron su curiosidad.

Al acercarse más, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando escuchó de cerca la voz de la mujer que platicaba alegremente con la niña.

_Esa voz, _se dijo sorprendido, _la reconocería donde fuera…_

Ambos se quedaron mirando sin emitir palabra. Juliette, también se sorprendió por la interrupción del caballero que parecía conocer a Candy, y volteó a mirarlo.

Terry la observó con mas detenimiento, había madurado con los años y estaba más hermosa que nunca; luego se fijó en la niña, ¿_y esta niña entonces quién es?_ _No, no es posible…_ -se dijo a si mismo.

_Candy,_ le preguntó aún en shock - _¿Qué haces en Nueva York?_

Ella salió de su estupor y atinó a responder _- Vine de… paseo…_

_¿De paseo? ¿En serio?_ Y mirando a la niña se animó a preguntar.

_Candy, esta niña es… ¿tuya? Quiero decir… ¿Te casaste?_

_¿Qué?, Oh no Terry, ella es Juliette, no es mi hija, su madre murió cuando nació y desde entonces la he cuidado._

Terry la miró aliviado, así era Candy, una alma noble dispuesta a ayudar al más necesitado.

Sonrió a la pequeña que lo miraba con curiosidad y una pizca de temor.

_Hola, Juliette_, le dijo

_Hola… señor_, le respondió la niña tímidamente.

_Llámame por mi nombre pequeña, me llamo Terry._

La niña solo asintió, se sentía incómoda por la inesperada interrupción. Su pensamiento se dirigió inmediatamente al único hombre que le brindaba seguridad.

_Candy_, le dijo, _quiero regresar, ¿vamos?_

_Espera_, le dijo Terry en cuanto vió que Candy se levantaba se su asiento, _Por favor, no te vayas tan pronto, tenemos que hablar…_

_Terry, lo siento, pero nos deben estar buscando, hace rato que estamos aquí y nos entretuvimos con las palomas, se hace tarde, debemos regresar._

_Pero, necesitamos hablar, no te puedes ir así, después de estos años, encontranos ahora… No, ¡no puedo dejarte ir así sin hablar antes!_

_Es que… no se si debamos Terry, acuérdate de nuestra promesa._

_No me importa lo que prometimos Candy_, le contestó con desesperación – _Este encuentro puede ser importante para nosotros, por favor tienes que escucharme…_

….

Hacia rato que las había echado de menos, pero Albert quería dejar que Candy disfrutara de un momento a solas con Juliette. Sabía que a ambas les gustaban mucho los animales y por eso habían ido a caminar hacia el lago para dar de comer a las palomas antes de regresar al departamento.

Él había aprovechado ese momento para conversar con George acerca de la fiesta de caridad. Después del baile regresarían a Chicago y empezaría a organizar su agenda para poder llevar a cabo sus planes. Los eventos a los que asistiría con Candy, el matrimonio de su sobrino, su propio compromiso y luego la boda, se sentía sumamente emocionado con la idea.

_George_, le dijo– _mientras llevan las cosas al auto, yo iré por Candy y Juliette. Creo que es mejor que regresemos antes que se haga de noche._

George asintió y se retiró inmediatamente. Albert sabía exactamente donde estarían, asi que se dirigió directamente a su encuentro. Primero se sorprendió de ver a Candy conversando con un hombre_, ¿Acaso las estaría molestando?_ Apuró el paso dispuesto a averiguarlo, pero se quedó estático al reconocerlo.

_Ese es Terry… estoy seguro…_ Al principio no sabía que hacer, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, un temor que jamás pensó sentir.

¡Qué tonto habia sido!, estaban en Nueva York, un encuentro así era muy posible, Pero ¿Qué significaría esto para ellos? ¿Qué estaría sintiendo Candy en estos momentos? No podía dejarla sola; de golpe, el recuerdo de las lágrimas que su amada derramó tantas veces por ese amor imposible llegó a su mente. Ella le había asegurado que ese amor de adolescente ya no existía, que ahora lo amaba a él, y además, pronto se iban a casar… ¿Qué hacer? El siempre había dejado que ella tomara sus propias desiciones, pero si en estos momentos la perdía… no, no podría soportarlo, la amaba demasiado.

Firme en sus sentimientos por ella decidió acercarse.

Apenas Juliette lo vió corrió a sus brazos, ¡_Tio Albert_, le dijo – _que bueno que viniste!_

La pequeña sentía que lo había llamado con el pensamiento y ahora se refugiaba en sus brazos.

_Hey pequeña_, le dijo notando su inquietud, _¿Por qué estas asi? ¿Acaso no te gustó dar de comer a los pájaros?_

_Si, tío Albert, me divertí mucho, pero mira,_ dijo señalando con la mirada hacia donde había estado - _ese señor nos interrumpió, parece que conoce a Candy. ¿Tú lo conoces también?_

_Si, por supuesto, no temas, es un viejo amigo nuestro._

Albert se acercó lentamente. Candy se había sorprendido cuando la vió salir corriendo y se disculpo brevemente e intentó ir por ella.

_Espera,_ le dijo Terry tratando de detenerla.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles al ver que Albert se acercaba con la niña en sus brazos.

_Hola Terry,_ le dijo calmadamente

_¡Albert!_ Exclamó Candy_, ¡Qué bueno que la encontraste!, me asusté mucho cuando salió corriendo de improviso._

_¡¿Albert?!_ Dijo Terry extrañado. Lo miró fijamente, aún recordaba al amigo que lo salvó en Londres, pero su pelo era oscuro y largo. Además sabía que la última vez que vió a Candy ella se encontraba buscándolo porque se había ido del departamento donde vivían sin avisarle.

_Entonces si lo encontró_, se dijo a si mismo - _y estan juntos nuevamente_…

Una desagradable sensación lo invadió, pero en el fondo era consciente de que él no tenía derecho a reclamar nada.

_Terry, amigo,_ le dijo estirando su mano, _¿Cómo estás? ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!_

Terry trató de serenarse. Si, era Albert, pero también era su amigo.

_Albert, esta si que es una total sorpresa, jamás me imaginé que los vería de nuevo. Justo le preguntaba a Candy qué hacia en Nueva York, supongo que vinieron juntos._

_Si, asi es. Estoy en un viaje de negocios y Candy y Juliette me acompañaron._

_Un viaje de negocios, ¿tu?_

_Asi es, hay algunas cosas que no sabes de mi amigo._

_Lo último que supe es que te habias ido de Chicago, Candy te andaba buscando, estaba muy preocupada; además, estás muy diferente a como te recordaba._

_Lo sé,_ le respondió, _pero luego nos reencontramos y pude explicarle mis razones para irme de esa manera. Terry, hay mucho de lo que deberíamos conversar, _le dijo seriamente_ – pero este parque no es el lugar adecuado._

_Tienes razón,_ le contestó – _Ya está por comenzar la hora de ensayo y no puedo salir antes de las nueve. ¿Qué te parece si me vas a buscar al teatro a esa hora?_

Candy los miraba sorprendida. A pesar de la conversación amable entre ellos podia percibir cierta tensión. Así que prefirió no decir nada y dejar que Albert manejara la situación. No quería que hubiese malos entendidos entre ellos. Su sorpresa al encontrarse con Terry de esa manera tan inesperada había sido enorme, desconcertante tal vez. Pero no había cambiado en nada sus sentimientos con respecto a su prometido. Ella estaba segura de amarlo; pero ¿Qué estaría sintiendo él ahora? ¿Acaso podría dudar de ella?

Lo mejor sería que conversaran sinceramente en el departamento antes de que acuda a la cita con Terry.

Albert aceptó la propuesta de su amigo, y luego se despidieron.

_Candy,_ le djo Terry – _espero volver a verte antes que regresen a Chicago_.

Ella se sintió un poco incomoda y miró a Albert sin saber bien que contestar. Él le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa animándola a expresarse libremente. Se sintió mas tranquila, ¡Es por eso que lo amaba tanto!, su príncipe le daba la confianza necesaria para ser ella misma y actuar según lo que su corazón le dictase.

_Por supuesto Terry_. _Es mejor que coordinen ambos la mejor ocasión para reunirnos_, dijo mirando nuevamente a Albert y sonriendo amablemente.

Albert se sintió conforme con la respuesta de ella, aunque también se daba cuenta que era necesario que hablaran esa misma tarde antes ir al teatro.

Terry continuó su camino pensando en lo extraño del encuentro, su corazón nuevamente oprimido entre el deber y sus sentimientos. ¿Era amor lo que sentía aún por ella o solo añoranza por lo que no pudo ser?

Albert y Candy continuaron en silencio, Juliette se entretuvo contandole a su querido "tio" como había disfrutado mientras daban de comer a las aves. George, siempre atento en todo lo concerniente a ellos, había visto de lejos la escena y se mantuvo en silencio. Ya tendría oportunidad de conversar con él; quería mucho al muchacho y lo conocía perfectamente. Sus sentimientos hacia Candy eran sinceros y muy profundos y por eso sería capaz de hacer cualquier sacrificio con tal de verla feliz, aún a costa de su propia felicidad.

….

_Albert…_

Candy había esperado la ocasión para acercársele y conversar sobre el sorpresivo encuentro en el parque.

Él se encontraba sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico como de costumbre esperando la hora de salir a su cita en el teatro. Había estado reflexionando acerca de lo acontecido esa tarde y esperaba que su amigo no reaccionara mal cuando le explicase la relación que ahora tenía con Candy. Estaba seguro que no le caería bien la noticia, pero estaba convencido de que era preferible hablar con la verdad.

_Dime Candy, ¿ya se durmió Juliette?_

_Casi, le ha pedido a Doralee que el lea un cuento._

_Albert, yo… yo quería aprovechar para conversar contigo ¿Puedo acompañarte?_

_Por supuesto, ven siéntate a mi lado. _Le dijo dejando periódico sobre la mesa de centro_ - Te veo tensa ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?_

_Es que has estado muy callado desde que regresamos del parque, y yo quería que hablaramos antes de que salieras al teatro. Quiero saber qué piensas decirle a Terry ahora que se encuentren._

_Pues, la verdad Candy, por mas difícil que sea uno debe hablar siempre con la verdad. Pienso que Terry debe saber que eres mi novia y que vamos a casarnos pronto, no sería prudente dejar que se entere de nuestro compromiso por los periódicos. Estoy seguro que esa noticia va a ser conocida a nivel nacional._

Albert se quedó en silencio un rato, un temor le llegó derrepente y decidió preguntar– ¿_Acaso tienes dudas Candy?_

_¡Por supuesto que no!_, le contestó inmediatamente.

_Albert, yo sólo te amo a ti; nunca esperé encontrarme nuevamente con Terry, me sorprendí mucho, no sabía que hacer o decir, pero quiero que sepas que el volver a verlo no cambia lo que siento por ti, créeme por favor._

_Candy_, le dijo tomando su mano para darle un beso, _perdóname si sonaron muy bruscas mis palabras, por supuesto que te creo amor. _

_Ven aquí_, le dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente.

Candy se apoyó en su hombro y después de un largo suspiro le dijo con vehemencia - _No quiero que nada nos separe mi amor._

Albert la apretó más hacia si y luego, levantando suavemente su barbilla, se acercó lentamente diciéndole antes de tomar sus labios con fervor – _núnca me separaré de ti mi dulce princesa, te amo demasiado…_

_…._

Terry se encontraba inquieto, le costó mucho concentrarse en el ensayo, pero felizmente ya habían terminado. Estaba en su camerino esperando la llegada de Albert, no dejaba de pensar en el inesperado reencuentro horas atrás. La imagen de Candy lo estaba atormentando.

_Candy, te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa… después de tantos años no me imaginé que volvería a verte y menos con Albert_.

Una sensación de celos le invadió derrepente, pero no pudo seguir pensando porque sintió que tocaban a su puerta.

_Adelante_, contestó

La puerta se abrió lentamente y ante él se presentó la figura imponente de su antiguo amigo que sonreía cordialmente.

_Me alegra que vinieras, pasa por favor. _

Albert le tendió la mano para saludarlo.

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, realmente me alegra encontrarte bien. No nos vemos desde la última vez en Londres cuando trabajaba en el zoológico y tú eras el estudiante rebelde del San Pablo…_

_Bueno_, le respondió con una sonrisa recordando sus años en el colegio, _tal vez ya no sea un adolescente, pero debo confesar que aún conservo el carácter rebelde de siempre._

Ambos rieron ante el comentario, después de todo siempre se habían llevado muy bien.

_¿Qué te parece si vamos a algun sitio a tomar algo y de paso recordamos los buenos tiempos?_

_Me parece una excelente idea._

De esa manera salieron rumbo a un restaurante que Terry conocía muy bien, cada uno manejando su propio auto llegaron a la vez al lugar elegido.

Se sentaron en una mesa que estaba retirada de la mayoria de los comensales, ubicada estratégicamente donde nadie notaba su presencia, la imagen de Terry era muy conocida en esa ciudad, y generalmente buscaba ir a lugares discretos.

Después de ordenar, mientras esperaban que trajeran sus platos, Albert decidió iniciar la tan ansiada conversación.

_Me alegra verte bien Terry, he sabido por los periódicos que tu representación en Hamlet fue todo un éxito. _

_Si hemos interpretado varias temporadas seguidas, pero la verdad es que me siento un poco cansado. He recibido una buena oferta para iniciarme como director de teatro en Londres pero aún estoy considerando si aceptar o no._

_¿En serio? Sería un buen cambio para ti._

_Lo sé, pero… tú sabes que no solo depende de lo que yo quiera hacer, mi responsabilidad hacia Susana no me permite hacer lo que me plazca._

_Te entiendo, y a propósito, ¿Cómo está ella?_

_No muy bien en realidad, desde hace un tiempo su salud se ha ido debilitando. Después del accidente trató de reponerse e hizo el intento de caminar con muletas, pero no pudo con el esfuerzo y acabó dejándolas para utilizar sólo una silla de ruedas para movilizarse. Fué una lástima, ni siquiera pude convencerla de probar con una prótesis._

_Tienes razón, es una verdadera lástima._

_Así es; pero Albert, el que verdaderamente me ha sorprendido eres tú. No te imaginaba como un hombre de negocios._

_Hay mucho que no sabes de mi Terry, por eso quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para explicarte toda mi historia…_

Albert empezó a contarle como fué que aunque siendo el único heredero del clan Andrew, partió por los caminos durante años disfrutando de cierta libertad, ellos se habían conocido en Londres cuando Albert vivía una vida aparentemente despreocupada amparándose bajo el disfraz de un joven vagabundo.

Terry lo escuchaba en silencio totalmente asombrado, se enteró con lujo de detalles los motivos por los que Albert habia adoptado y protegido a Candy. Eso le permitió comprender con más claridad por qué ella se había empeñado en cuidarlo compartiendo el mismo departamento en Chicago. El relato era sorprendente; ellos se habían conocido desde hacía mucho tiempo y de alguna manera habían permanecido siempre cerca. El brillo de los ojos de Albert mientras hablaba de lo agradecido que estaba con ella por haberle salvado la vida no pasó desapercibido por el actor.

Después de contarle todo lo que sucedió hasta el momento en que Candy decidió regresar al Hogar de Pony luego de enterarse de su verdadera identidad, Terry se atrevió a preguntar.

_¿La amas Albert?_

Ambos se miraron fijamente. No tenía sentido andar con rodeos.

_Con toda mi alma Terry, la amé desde el dia en que la conocí, al principio no me daba cuenta, sólo sentía que debía protegerla a todo costo, pero después, mis sentimientos se fueron volviendo más profundos hasta el punto de no poder vivir sin ella._

Terry apretó los ojos sintiendo el dolor que esa revelación le causaba. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto?

Nada.

El aún sentía un profundo sentimiento hacia ella, pero hacía años que se habían separado, y sobretodo se habían hecho la promesa de no interferir en la vida del otro. Él no era libre y no tenía nada que ofrecerle en ese momento. Se sintió en la misma situación que aquella vez que tuvo que renunciar a ella en esa cruda noche de invierno. Su amor estaba condenado de antemano.

_¿Ella te corresponde? _

_Si, hace poco tiempo le declaré mis sentimientos y aceptó ser mi esposa. Después que regresemos a Chicago anunciaremos nuestro compromiso y nos casaremos en la primavera._

Terry se quedó en silencio, no esperaba una noticia como esa.

_Albert,_ le dijo después de sobreponerse, cada palabra que había escuchado había sido como si lo golpearan una y otra vez. Pero no era momento de ser egoísta, ellos se habían prometido intentar ser felices cuando se despidieron aquella vez en Rockstown y no tenía derecho a inteponerse ni reclamar nada.

_En verdad… en verdad yo… espero que la hagas feliz. Hazlo por los dos amigo, quiero que sepas que de alguna forma yo siempre la amaré, pero ante todo deseo su felicidad, y si es al lado tuyo entonces que asi sea. Ámala por los dos y te lo agradeceré toda la vida._

Albert no pudo dejar de sentirse aliviado por las palabras de Terry. Como hombre se daba cuenta de esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para sobreponerse de la pena que significaba renunciar definitivamente a su amor de juventud. No habría marcha atrás, él conocía de sobra la rectitud de su amigo y lo que podía llegar a hacer por honor.

Era lamentable que la renuncia de aquel joven al que apreciaba tanto significara la felicidad para él.

Guardaron silencio por un momento y luego Albert retomó la palabra.

_Gracias amigo, no esperaba menos de ti. Te juro que la amaré mientras tenga vida y haré todo lo posible para hacerla feliz._

Terry asintió aliviado de saber que por lo menos ella estaría al lado de un buen hombre que no permitiría que nadie la hiciese sufrir nuevamente.

Continuaron la cena un tanto mas aliviados, Albert aprovechó para explicarle que aparte de los negocios que habia ido a resolver, también asistirían a la fiesta de caridad.

Terry sonrió complacido, _entonces nos veremos nuevamente en la fiesta, porque tengo entendido que asistiremos como parte de la atracción, _le dijo con su manera cinica de hablar sobre los eventos sociales que detestaba tanto.

Albert sólo sonrió, el muchacho había madurado, pero en el fondo siempre se revelaría a las exigencias de la sociedad.

De pronto Terry se puso serio y le dijo_, Quiero pedirte un favor amigo._

_Lo que quieras, _ le respondió intrigado.

_Me gustaría bailar con ella aunque sea sólo una vez y luego tener la oportunidad de despedirme. No creo que nos volvamos a ver, acepto que ustedes esten juntos, pero no me pidas que asista a su boda. No me malinterpretes, les deseo lo mejor, pero sería mucho para mí._

_Te comprendo, si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera yo haría lo mismo._ _Por supuesto que puedes bailar y despedirte de ella, creo que será beneficioso para ambos, y necesario para que puedan voltear la página y continuar con sus vidas._

Terry sonrió aliviado, después de todo tendría la oportunidad de verla nuevamente y aunque sea disfrutar de un momento de su compañía tal y como aquella vez en ese pequeño pueblo donde hundido en el alcohol y el dolor habia perdido las ganas de vivir…

….

Candy estaba preocupada, no podía dormir, temía por la reacción de Terry, hubiera deseado estar presente para explicarle ella misma por qué habian cambiado sus sentimientos, pero Albert le había pedido un voto de confianza y ella no se había podido negar.

En el departamento reinaba el silencio y ella estaba a oscuras envuelta en una manta sentada en el sofá de la sala esperando que regresara.

_Mi adorado principe,_ se decía a si misma – _aunque no pueda estar a tu lado en este momento mi corazón está contigo, tengo fé de que Terry nos comprenderá._

Albert regresó pasada la medianoche. Entró al departamento tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, luego de cerrar la puerta miró hacia la sala y se sorprendió de ver a Candy dormida en el sofá envuelta en una frazada.

Se acercó despacio y se puso de cuclillas hasta quedar a su altura. Se veía tan angelical… Su pelo caía hacia el suelo como una cascada de bucles. Tomó uno de sus rizos y aspiró su aroma. Era tan bella, y pronto sería suya. Los meses que le faltaban para su matrimonio le pesaban mucho. Si pudiera adelantaría todo y se la llevaría lejos donde pudiesen vivir una vida mas sencilla.

Ella se movió un poco y se fue despertando, el olor a perfume de madera y sándalo la atrajo de su sueño.

_¿Albert?_ Le preguntó medio dormida, _¿Eres tú?_

_Si princesa, ya regresé, ¿por qué te quedaste a esperarme?_

_¡Albert!_, Exclamó sentandose inmediatamente - _¡Por fin regresaste!, estaba tan preocupada, no podia dormir, dime ¿cómo te fue?, por favor cuéntame todo lo que hablaron..._

_Candy, es un poco tarde, ¿no sería mejor que nos vayamos a descansar?_

_No, por favor, dime al menos si discutieron._

_No Candy, no te preocupes amor. No te olvides que antes que nada, Terry y yo somos amigos. No fue fácil al principio para él, pero comprendió nuestros sentimientos y aceptó la realidad._

_Albert, temía tanto que se pelearan, Terry siempre ha sido muy impetuoso y no sabía como podía reaccionar._

_Princesa,_ le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado para luego abrazarla.

_Terry estará bien, el aún guarda un sentimiento de afecto hacia ti, no sé si será amor, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero si sé que quiere tu felicidad tanto como yo._

_Oh Albert, yo también quiero que él sea feliz. ¿Te contó algo sobre Susana? ¿Está bien?_

_Si, hablamos un poco sobre ella y me contó que estaba un poco delicada de salud. No te preocupes, él me dijo que estará a su lado cuidandola como te prometió. Me apena eso porque sé que no la ama, sólo lo mueve un sentimiento de gratitud._

_Pensé que con el tiempo terminaría enamorándose de ella. Susana es una buena mujer y lo ama mucho. _

_Tal vez, pero para el corazón esa no es una razón suficiente. Por ahora él esta bien con su vida en el teatro, cumpliendo al menos ese sueño, hay muchas maneras de encontrar felicidad en nuestras vidas Candy, pienso que Terry ha encontrado su propia forma de ser feliz._

Candy se abrazó aún más a él, se sentía tan bien y segura entre sus brazos, siempre había sido así. Albert era para ella todo en su vida, su fuerza, su alegria, su seguridad, su amor…

….

La noche del baile había llegado, Candy lucía radiante y nerviosa a la vez. Se miraba al espejo para verificar que cada detalle de su arreglo este correcto. Marie había hecho un gran trabajo, la había peinado elegantemente y el vestido color perla que escogió para esa noche le sentaba a la perfección.

Albert tocó a su puerta, _¿Estás lista Candy?_

_Si,_ le respondió, _pasa por favor._

Albert se quedó sorprendido cuando la vió, cada dia le parecía que se volvía aún más hermosa.

_¡Princesa, estas hermosa! Seré el hombre más envidiado de la fiesta. _

_Gracias Albert, me alegro que estes de acuerdo con mi arreglo._

_Estoy realmente impresionado, no creo que asista esta noche una joven más bella que tú. Pero hay algo que aún te falta para exaltar tu belleza,_ le dijo coquetamente.

Y sacando un estuche del bolsillo lo abrió para mostrarle su contenido.

_¡Albert! Son hermosas, ¿De verdad crees que puedo usar estas joyas en la fiesta?_

_Por supuesto princesa nadie mejor que tú para portar las joyas de la familia. Ven te ayudaré a ponértelas._

Albert se paró detrás de ella para colocarle la fina gargantilla en oro blanco y diamantes que hacían juego con un par de aretes.

_Bien, ahora si estas lista, ¿nos vamos?_

Candy se apoyó en el brazo que Albert le ofrecía, esa noche sería la primera en que se presentarían juntos en un evento social. Estaba nerviosa y emocionada a la vez. Orgullosa iba al lado de su príncipe que lucía guapísimo en su smocking negro. La pareja de rubios se veía realmente impactante y seguro acapararían la atención de los demás invitados.

Por su parte Albert no había olvidado que uno de los principales motivos para asistir a esa fiesta era conocer a los Paterson. Las investigaciones realizadas por los detectives indicaban que ellos tenían dos hijas, la mayor estaba prometida con un rico banquero de Nueva York y la menor había sido enviada de viaje a Europa súbitamente unos años atrás a pesar de que aún no había terminado la guerra, lo cual resultaba muy extraño.

La aparición de los herederos Andrew fué muy celebrada por las personalidades que se encontraban presentes, muchos se acercaron con la intención de conocer al famoso magnate y tratar de convencerlo de invertir en uno que otro negocio, entre ellos se encontraba Robert Paterson. Éste era un hombre de mediana edad muy jovial y atento. Se le conocía como alguien muy cuidadoso a la hora de emprender cualquier proyecto, y particularmente estaba interesado en conocer al joven heredero para presentarle a su familia. Albert se sorprendió sobremanera al ver que ambas hijas del matrimonio estaban presentes en la fiesta y que además su fisionomía no concordaba con la de la pequeña Juliette.

Los Paterson tenian ojos café y cabello castaño, eran mas bien de contextura gruesa aunque sus hijas era muy bellas y refinadas. Pero lo más importante de todo era que la aparición de la hija menor echó por tierra cualquier posibilidad de que fuera la fallecida madre de Juliette.

Por otro lado, Candy estaba disfrutando verdaderamente de la velada, habían bailado varias piezas con Albert y él, a pesar de que mantenía una que otra conversación relacionada con los negocios, no dejaba que estos ocuparan todo su tiempo y siempre tenía una elegante excusa para cambiar de tema. Las demás damas, esposas o hijas de los más importantes dignatarios del pais, la habían recibido muy bien y conversaban amenamente sobre temas relacionados a sus obras de caridad. Para Candy eso era interesante porque sabía que una vez que se convirtiera en esposa de Albert, tendría que participar en ese tipo de actividades que alta sociedad exigía. Qué mejor para ella que utilizar las influencias y el dinero de la fundación Andrew para ayudar a los más necesitados.

Antes de la media noche hizo su aparición el elenco de la compañía Standford. Las damas jóvenes y algunas mayores estaban entusiasmadas por conocer y pedir autografos a los actores y en especial a la gran estrella Terrunce Graham.

Albert y Candy se mantuvieron un tanto alejados disfrutando amenamente con un grupo de jóvenes empresarios que querían incursionar en nuevas tecnologias desarrolladas durante el período de la guerra. Había una familia que estaba invirtiendo en equipos y prótesis para traumatología que eran útiles para mejorar las condiciones de vida de muchos soldados heridos en la guerra. El desarrollo de la aviación era otro tema que estaba muy en boga, lo que hizo recordar a Candy acerca de su querido Stear y sus sueños de aviador.

Terry se encontraba un poco fastidiado porque no dejaba de ser acosado por sus admiradoras, pero al final logró escabullirse para reunirse con ellos. Los había visto de lejos y estaba realmente impresionado de ver lo hermosa que lucía Candy; estaba determinado a bailar aunque sea una pieza con ella, luego le pediría que lo acompañe a la terraza para hablar sin ser molestados y poder despedirse, porque sabía que después de esa reunión, ellos regresarían a Chicago en el tren vespertino.

_Albert, amigo, que bueno que los encuentro. Candy te ves hermosa esta noche_, le dijo tomando su mano para besarla ceremoniosamente.

_Gracias,_ le contestó ella un tanto abochornada. Albert también lo saludó y le hizo referencia a la popularidad del actor, él nunca había visto como sus admiradoras lo seguían y pedían autógrafos, se sintió complacido de ver con sus propios ojos como su amigo había logrado por fin alcanzar el éxito y la fama.

Después del intercambio de saludos, Terry se animó a pedir a Candy que le concediera un baile, ella al principio no sabía que hacer, pero Albert la animó a aceptar y les dijo que aprovecharía para acercarce al Sr. Ford que estaba conversando con otros inversionistas sobre un tema que a él le interesaba mucho.

Terry internamente le agradeció a su amigo por confiar en él y elegantemente encaminó a Candy a la pista de baile; todas las mujeres la miraban con envidia. Los reporteros inmediatamente alistaron sus cámaras para tomar fotos de la primicia, era raro ver que el afamado actor bailase con alguien, por lo general era muy reservado y se mantenía siempre rodeado de sus compañeros de elenco.

_Candy, espero que no te moleste que nos tomen algunas fotos, mira a esos periodistas, se estan preguntando quién será esa hermosa dama que acapara mi atención en este momento, no me extrañaría que empiecen a imaginarse falsas historias, aunque una cosa si es cierta… la dama que graciosamente tengo entre mis brazos es la única que ha podido robarme el corazón…_

_Terry, pero qué dices, por favor no hagas las cosas más difíciles para nosotros…_

_No Candy, es sólo la verdad; pero ahora déjame disfrutar de nuestro baile, te prometo no hacer nada impropio como aquella vez en el Festival de Mayo, ¿te acuerdas? Desde esa época no podía sacar de mis pensamientos a cierta hábil jovencita pecosa a la que le gustaba trepar a los árboles…_

_Pues para que te enteres, aún soy capaz de hacerlo. Aunque sea una anciana jamás dejaré de treparme a los árboles y gozar de la brisa del viento y la sensación de libertad que se siente en lo alto rodeada de la naturaleza. Eso es algo que siempre he disfrutado con todo mi corazón – _le respondió Candy esbozando luego una gran sonrisa_._

Inmediatamente se sintió transportada a sus años de adolescencia cuando en su corazón aún dolido por la perdida de Anthony, lentamente iba dando espacio para un nuevo sentimiento de ternura hacia ese muchacho rebelde y malgeniado que estaba tan necesitado de afecto y comprensión. Pero a la vez, también recordó a alguien que hubiera deseado que estuviese presente en aquel festival, Albert; su misterioso amigo que siempre había estado acompañándola y protegiéndola a distancia, y que sólo aparecía ante ella cuando realmente lo necesitaba. Un sentimiento de paz llenó su corazón, estaba en lo correcto, el único hombre al que siempre había amado aún sin darse cuenta era William Albert Andrew, y pronto sería su esposo.

Terry la miró complacido, aquella imagen de Candy relajada y sonriente bailando entre sus brazos lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida; sabía que no podía aspirar a más, él era un hombre de honor y ni Susana ni Albert merecían una traición de su parte. Cuando acabó la pieza supo que era hora de despedirse, no tenía sentido prolongar su agonía.

_Candy, gracias por el baile. Es un poco tarde ya y debo marcharme, pero antes desearía hablar contigo en la terraza, ¿no te importaría acompañarme?_

_¿En la terraza? Eh, bueno si, pero… debería avisarle a Albert donde estoy, no quiero que se preocupe._

_No temas, no voy a raptarte "pequeña pecosa"_

_¡Terry, prometiste no volver a llamarme así!_

_Lo siento, no pude resistir la tentación, te juro que será la última vez._

_Está bien, te acompañaré, no veo a Albert por ningún lado, supongo que debe estar rodeado de gente tratando de convencerlo de que acepte algun nuevo negocio, ser jefe de un clan tan poderoso como el suyo no ha sido facil para él, ¿sabes? Es casi tan acosado por los inversionistas como tú por tus admiradoras…_

_Me imagino,_ le dijo algo incómodo- _Ven acompáñame, seré breve, te lo aseguro…_

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la baranda de la terraza, había algunas parejas conversando amenamente allí, buscaron un lugar un poco mas alejado del bullicio al lado de algunas bancas.

_Sentemos Candy, ¿quieres? _– le dijo ayudandola a tomar asiento.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un momento, los ojos de Terry brillaban de emoción por poder compartir ese momento con su adorada pecosa. De pronto dió un profundo suspiro como para darse valor y le dijo con voz melodiosa:

_Es una hermosa noche en verdad, la luna brilla en todo su esplendor, pero palidece a tu lado, créeme, para mí serás siempre mi bella Julieta, el rubio sol que ilumina mis dias, la única mujer a la que he amado…_

_¡Terry! _

Otra vez escuchaba su hermosa y profunda voz y aquel acento inglés que era una caricia para sus oidos...

_No Candy, déjame decírtelo, sé que prometimos no interferir en nuestras vidas, pero quiero que sepas que después que regresé de Rockstown, trabajé con todas mis fuerzas para volver a ser el hombre del cual te sentías orgullosa, tú eres mi musa Candy, cada vez que subo al escenario lo hago por tí. Dicen que los artistas necesitan un poco de tragedia en sus vidas para lograr inspirarse, pero yo sobrepase a todos. Mi agonía al no tenerte a mi lado no tiene consuelo. _

_Por favor Terry, no quiero que sufras por mi causa…_

_Es inevitable Candy, quiero que sepas que estoy honrando mi palabra y que siempre cuidaré de Susana, pero mi corazón no le pertenece, puedo albergar cualquier tipo de sentimiento hacia ella pero nunca amor, eso sólo lo he sentido por una mujer y esa eres tú… No creo que cambie mi forma de sentir. Sé que tú no me correspondes ahora de la misma manera. No debí perder mi oportunidad en aquel entonces cuando por fin te encontré en Chicago, debí haberte pedido que te vinieras a Nueva York conmigo quizás así no te hubiera perdido…_

_Terry, tú sabes que yo no hubiese aceptado, tenía que terminar mis estudios, se lo había prometido a la señorita Pony, además… después… Albert… yo no podía abandonarlo así… perdóname, lo único que quiero es que seas felíz._

_De alguna forma lo seré Candy, ahora mi vida de actor es mi consuelo, en ella puedo ser una y mil personas a la vez, en cada obra que interpreto te veo a tí como mi compañera y me llena de consuelo saber que por lo menos tú serás feliz, Albert es un gran hombre y te ama profundamente, tal vez él te merezca más que yo._

_No digas eso Terry, tú también eres un gran hombre, te sacrificaste por alguien que te necesitaba y que hubiera dado su vida por ti._

_Si, pero a veces desearía que no lo hubiese hecho, preferiría haber sido yo el que perdiera una pierna antes que haberte perdido a ti, sé que tu núnca me hubieses abandonado aunque estuviese lisiado…_

_Terry…._ – una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Candy, a esas alturas hubiera deseado que él ya la hubiese olvidado, ella había seguido adelante con valor; él también, pero sin dejar atrás sus sentimientos hacia ella. Ahora era tarde para cuanquier cosa; Albert era el hombre del cual se había enamorado profundamente, estaba segura de sus sentimientos. Terry le inspiraba mucha ternura mezclada con un poco de dolor y muy dentro de su corazón deseó que algun dia él pudiera enamorarse de alguien que lo comprendiera y le correspondiera con la misma intensidad.

Terry tomó la lágrima que rodó por la mejilla de Candy suavemente con su dedo en forma de caricia. Ella lo miró a los ojos, casi a punto de ahogarse en aquel mar tempestuoso del azul de sus pupilas, realmente había madurado y se habia convertido en un hombre hermoso. Bajó la mirada y sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

_Terry, sé que algún dia podrás olvidarme, sólo trata de hacerlo, no pienses en mi. Yo soy feliz, cumplí mi promesa, ahora quiero que cumplas la tuya._

_No lo sé Candy, pero lo intentaré. _Le respondió bajando la mirada también_ -Creo que nunca dejaré de amarte y siempre desearé que algún dia, de alguna forma tu vuelvas a mi. Si estuviese libre de esta condena, nada me gustaría más que volvieses a mi lado, es mi único anhelo. Aunque pasen los años no creo que cambie mi forma de pensar… quiero que tengas eso presente, estés donde estés…_

_No Terry, por favor, no albergues mas esperanzas conmigo, yo amo a Albert y pronto me casaré con él y espero que podamos estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, esa será mi mayor felicidad._

Terry sólo sonrió, sabía que las cosas eran así, además, él estaba comprometido con Susana, no tenía intenciones de desposarla, pero tampoco la abandonaría, sólo la muerte podría separarlos, no había nada más que decir.

_Candy, vamos, se hace tarde y Albert debe estar buscándote. No creo que nos veamos en mucho tiempo, pero sabrás de mi algún dia… te lo prometo…_

_Terry… te deseo que seas feliz, siempre estaré pendiente de tus éxitos._

Albert estaba inquieto, los había visto salir a la terraza; sabía que él le habia prometido darle a Terry el tiempo necesario para hablar con ella a solas, pero se estaba tardando, ¿que hacer? ¿Sería conveniente ir a buscarlos?

Felizmente los vió regresar al salón y entonces decidió acercarse.

_Bueno,_ dijo Terry - _creo que es hora de que me retire, he cumplido con presentarme en la fiesta el tiempo suficiente como les prometimos a los organizadores. Me ha dado mucho gusto haberlos visto. Albert, amigo, muchas gracias; te deseo lo mejor, mucha suerte con tu nueva vida de empresario, cuando vengas a Nueva York no dejes de buscarme, siempre será bueno recordar los viejos tiempos. _

_Gracias Terry_, le contestó – _te deseo lo mismo, ¿has decidido algo respecto a la propuesta que te hicieron?_

_Aun no, pero lo pensaré, tengo mucho que hacer aquí todavía y sobretodo tengo que ver primero si la salud de Susana resistiría un viaje tan largo, ustedes saben que no puedo dejarla sola y aunque ella es valiente, no me gustaría ponerla en riesgo._

_Tienes razón_, le dijo Candy anteponiendo su alma de enfermera a sus demás sentimientos - _su salud esta antes que cualquier cosa, cuídala mucho._

_Te comprendo_, respondió Albert – _ten por seguro que si vengo alguna vez por negocios te buscaré._

_Bien, entonces me retiro,_ dijo finalmente Terry, y haciendo una venia exagerada y teatral, tomo la mano de Candy para darle un beso – _Mi bella dama, deseo que sea muy feliz, sé que asi será, recuerda lo que te dije, siempre serás mi musa._

_Terry, gracias…_

Albert y Terry se eschecharon las manos y luego este último se retiró, su corazón estaba destrozado, pero caminó con la frente en alto deseando verdaderamente que su amigo sí sea capaz de darle a Candy la felicidad que él no le pudo dar.

Despues de un rato Candy le preguntó a Albert si era necesario quedarse mas tiempo, se sentia agotada no solo física sino emocionalmente.

_Por supuesto que si princesa_, le respondió - _No hay motivo para quedarnos mas tiempo, ahora que conocí a los Paterson, estoy seguro que ellos no son los parientes de Juliette, asi que sólo nos queda la última esperanza en los Mac Douglas. Espero que la tía abuela haya podido averiguar algo, me prometió que visitaría seguido a su amiga para tratar de conocer la verdad de lo que pasó con su nieta._

De regreso al departamento, Albert escoltó a Candy hacia su recámara.

_Descansa princesa, mañana nos espera un dia largo, es mejor que tengamos listo nuestro equipaje antes de las cinco de la tarde._

_No te preocupes Albert_, le contestó – _tengo casi todo listo, es increíble que haya podido adquirir tantas cosas para nuestra boda, Marie ha sido de gran ayuda para mí, estoy segura que la tía abuela aprobará todo lo que compré._

_Me alegro princesa,_ le dijo complacido; y tomándola delicadamente por la cintura se acercó lentamente buscando sus labios – _pero lo único que necesito para ese dia es a mi bella novia a mi lado…_

En verdad, era lo único que ambos necesitaban, y en ese momento aquel beso que comenzó tierno y cálido fue tornándose cada vez más apasionado. Candy como siempre se sintió en las nubes, cada beso que recibía de su principe era mejor que el anterior. ¡Cuanto había necesitado estar así entre sus brazos! sintió como su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al de él a pesar de la diferencia de estatura.

Albert también habia necesitado estar así con ella, los últimos días habían sido muy intensos, pero felizmente ya había pasado todo. Mañana regresarían a Chicago y se dedicaría a organizar todo lo necesario para su compromiso.

**.**

**.**

**Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y apoyando mi historia. A todas aquellas que me dedican un review y también a las que lo leen en silencio. Me es muy grato poder compartir con todas mi idea de cómo podrían haberse desarrollado los entretelones descritos en la última novela de Mizuki. Aparte de la creación del personaje de Juliette, lo demás es enteramente apegado al manga y a CCFH.**

**Pido mil discuplas por la demora en subir este capítulo. Prometo que me voy a dedicar a terminar la historia, no la voy a abandonar de ninguna manera. Pero prefiero desarrollarla con calma para no saltarme ningún detalle. **

**Este capítulo no fué muy fácil de escribir, porque en realidad pienso que Terry era un buen muchacho y estaba madurando bastante; él amaba realmente a Candy y en el momento en que Susana se interpuso en su relación, ambos estaban seguros de sus sentimientos, pero la fatalidad los sobrepasó. De cierta forma fué un poco injusto para ambos.**

**Espero actualizar el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana y será definitivamente acerca de su compromiso y boda. La noche de bodas y la luna de miel los dejaré para el próximo.**

…**Continuará**

**Milady**


	13. Chapter 19

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el final del manga y la novela Candy Candy Final History de Kyoko Misuki. Los personajes originales no me pertenecen; sólo el orden de algunos acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 19  
**

**COMO EN UN CUENTO DE HADAS**

Habían regresado por fin a Chicago, la tía abuela Elroy los había recibido muy contenta, tenía excelentes noticias para ambos.

Durante su ausencia se había dedicado a investigar por su cuenta a los Mac Douglas, como la mujer de negocios que había sido, ella también tenía sus contactos. Un par de veces visitó a su amiga a la hora del té; ella aún estaba triste por la muerte de su nieta y la extrañaba mucho, le contó que había sido una muchacha muy bella y dulce e inclusive le mostró el cuadro que pocos meses antes de su muerte habían mandado hacer para adornar el salón privado de la familia donde colgaban además otros retratos familiares.

Los Mac Douglas, debido a sus orígenes escoceses, tenían tradiciones muy parecidas a las de los Andrew, por eso no era de extrañar que la distribución y la ornamentación de sus mansiones fueran similares.

Cuando Elroy Andrew vió el retrato de la nieta de Margaret Mac Douglas se quedó impresionada ¡Era la viva imagen de Juliette!

¿_Qué te pasa Elroy?,_ le habia dicho ésta al ver su cara de impresión mientras contemplaba el retrato – _parece que hubieses visto un fantasma._

Elroy recobró la compostura de inmediato, _Pero qué dices, Margie, es solo que debo de reconocer que tu nieta era muy bella._

_Si,_ le había respondido mirando el cuadro con ternura y tristeza – _mi Juliette era bella, pero no sólo exteriormente. Ella era dulce y delicada, una verdadera dama de sociedad, su… muerte prematura nos dejó muy tristes a todos… en especial a mi hijo que núnca volvió a ser el mismo despues de perderla…_

Desde entonces, Elroy había empezado a tener la seguridad de que Juliette Mac Douglas era la madre de la pequeña y que su abuelo había sido quien, furioso por la deshonra de su hija, la había despreciado y alejado del circulo familiar y actuaba como si en realidad estuviera muerta.

¿Habrían participado todos de aquella mentira? ¡Qué tragedia! Comprendía ahora el dolor de su amiga, en los sucesivos encuentros que tuvieron logró que la anciana Mac Douglas descargara con ella un poco la carga que llevaba en su alma y de esa manera ahora, gracias a esas conversaciones, tenía una clara idea de cómo había sido la jóven antes de caer en desgracia.

Cuando les contó todo esto a Albert y a Candy, ellos se quedaron sorprendidos. Entonces Arthur era el tío de Juliette, ¿Qué hacer ahora con esta revelación?

Albert les pidió que aún no dijeran nada y que era preferible que apartaran de la vista de los Mac Douglas a la niña, ya que ellos podrían interesarse en ella debido al gran parecido que tenía con su madre; en cambio él trataría de estrechar lazos con los demás integrantes de la familia poco a poco.

Durante el mes siguiente, ellos concurrieron a tres eventos importantes en los cuales también habían sido invitados los Mac Douglas. Como eran muy reservados, sólo asistió el jefe de familia con su hijo. Arthur había hecho buena amistad con todos. La primera vez que se encontró con Candy quiso acercarse para pedirle que permitiera visitarla con intenciones serias, pero ella amablemente le explicó que su corazón ya estaba ocupado y que apreciaría mucho su amistad, pero que no podía prometerle otro tipo de sentimiento. A él no le fué muy difícil darse cuenta quién ocupaba el corazón de Candy, pues ella acompañaba oficialmente al patriarca del clan, y aunque ellos se comportaban con discreción, el brillo en sus miradas cuando bailaban era muy evidente. Estaba seguro que no tardarían en anunciar su compromiso, menos mal que él sólo había sentido inclinación por ella, encandilado por sus encantos, pero no se sentía aún enamorado, así que desvió su atención hacia otra dama que también le había gustado; Patricia O'Brien, la joven inglesa que lo impresionó gratamente el dia que fué a tomar el té a la mansión Andrew.

Por su parte Patty, vió con desilusión que Leonard, que también asistía a las reuniones, buscaba insistentemente acercarse a Candy ignorándola totalmente a ella, así que aceptó con gusto cuando el joven Arthur empezó a prestarle atención.

La boda de Archie y Annie estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina, todos corrían con los preparativos de última hora. Las tres amigas estaban unidas más que nunca, disfrutaban de cada detalle y se hacían bromas entre ellas. Annie y Candy, próximas a casarse, animaban a Patty a dejarse enamorar por Arthur, así las tres formarían sus familias y se acompañarían en esa nueva etapa de sus vidas, sus hijos crecerían juntos y su deseo más ferviente era que fueran tan unidos como ellos habían sido desde su adolescencia.

….

.

.

_Candy estoy muy nerviosa…_

La voz de Annie le recordó a la tímida niña que siempre protegía en el orfanato. Se encontraban en la habitación de esta última, en la mansión Britter ayudándola con su arreglo. El vestido de novia de Annie era realmente hermoso, se veía muy delicada, sus ojos azules brillaban con emoción y temor a la vez.

_Pero Annie, ¿Acaso no era esto lo que tanto deseabas? ¿Te acuerdas cómo desde pequeña te quedaste enamorada del galante Archibald Cornwell?_

_Si, por supuesto que es a quien más quiero en este mundo, pero Candy, tu sabes que ésta noche, después de la ceremonia, pues… él y yo… Ahhhh, bueno, tú sabes a qué me refiero._

Sus amigas no pudieron dejar de reir… _Annie, _le dijo Patty – _es normal que estés nerviosa, pero estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, ya yo verás, después serás tú la que nos estarás dondo consejos el dia de nuestra boda, en especial a nuestra futura señora Andrew… ya falta poco para que esté en tu misma situación._

Candy dejo de reír en ese momento y su cara se puso roja de vergüenza, ¿Como sería su noche de bodas con Albert? Ellos se habían besado muchas veces, pero Albert núnca había pasado de allí, siempre era muy respetuoso y jamás la había tocado indebidamente. Un suspiro de emoción se le escapó en ese momento ¡Cómo quería que el tiempo volara y fuera ella la que estuviera vistiéndose para su boda! ¿Se pondría igual de nerviosa que Annie?

Luego que su amiga estuviese lista, el señor Britter subió a buscarla, sus ojos se humedecieron de emoción al verla tan bella y angelical, Candy y Patty también estaban muy hermosas, como damas de compañía tenían vestidos iguales en color y diseño. Pero cada una tenía una gracia especial para lucirlos.

En autos separados llegaron a la iglesia y presenciaron la ceremonia que estuvo muy bien organizada. Archie, elegantemente vestido con un smocking negro, la había esperado en el altar. Albert lucía un elegante traje negro con guantes blancos, se veía realmente arrebatador. El joven patriarca era muy admirado por las jóvenes casaderas que asistieron al matrimonio, pero él sólo tenía ojos para una de las damas de honor de ojos verdes que desempeñó su papel con gracia y elegancia.

En la fiesta entraron a la pista de baile varias veces después que los novios la inauguraran con su primer vals de casados. Patty también disfrutó de la compañía de Arthur y bailó toda la noche.

Antes de retirarse, Leonard Rothshare se acercó para despedirse.

_Sr. Andrew,_ le dijo – _quisiera aprovechar la ocasión para despedirme de ustedes, parto a Washington en una semana para cerrar unos negocios y de allí viajaré a Nueva York donde tomaré el barco de regreso a Inglaterra._

Candy se quedó impresionada, no sabía que el joven regresaría a su país tan pronto.

_Leonard,_ le contestó Albert - _te deseo un buen viaje, estaremos en contacto, estoy muy interesado en firmar los acuerdos a los que llegamos en nuestra última reunión. Me siento complacido de que podamos realizar negocios juntos; para Candy y para mí será un placer ir a visitarte en un futuro cercano._

_Los estaré esperando,_ le contestó con educación – _Señorita Andrew, me siento muy honrado de haberla conocido, espero que sea muy feliz._

Candy le respondió a su despedida un tanto desconcertada, el tenor de la conversación era extraño a otras veces. Cuando Leonard se retiró se animó a preguntarle a su prometido.

_Albert, ¿Qué fué eso? ¿Por qué Leonard se despidió de mí de esa manera? ¿No te parece algo extraño?_

_No princesa, _le contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción_, lo que ocurre es que en nuestra última cita de negocios Leonard se animó a hablarme con franqueza sobre sus intenciones de cortejarte. El tenía que regresar a Inglaterra, pero quería asegurarse de que tendría algún tipo de compromiso contigo que lo hiciera regresar; así que no me quedó más remedio que hablarle con sinceridad y explicarle que nosotros ya estabamos comprometidos y que sólo estabamos esperando que Archie y Annie regresaran de su luna de miel para hacer el anuncio formal._

_Oh,_ le contestó sorprendida – _¿y cómo tomó la noticia?_

_Bueno, me imagino que no se lo esperaba, pero él es un caballero y me agradeció haber sido sincero y como es un hombre de negocios, quedamos en que eso no afectaría nuestra relación comercial. Por mi parte le pregunté sobre si existía alguna posibilidad de que se interesase por Eliza, ya que ese había sido el plan inicial; pero me dijo que en realidad, él no tenía ningún apuro por comprometerse y que por más que intentó, no pudo ver en Eliza una posible compañera. No le gustó su carácter despectivo y después del incidente en Lakewood con mayor razón se dió cuenta que no era una mujer adecuada para él._

_¡Albert! ¿Entonces ya decidiste perdonarla? No me habías comentado nada. Hasta ahora ellos han cumplido con su compromiso de tratarme bien, ya vez que hasta me enviaron una invitación especial para la inauguración de su hotel en Florida. Archie, a pesar de que ya van a estar de regreso para esa fecha me dijo que no tenía la menor intención de asistir y la tía me pidió que sea yo la que la represente, porque no se sentía con ánimos de viajar hasta allá. Así que nuevamente iremos los dos solos._

_Si princesa,_ le contestó contento con la idea de viajar solos – _pero para entonces ya iremos como novios oficiales, no te olvides que tenemos la fecha de la fiesta de compromiso y que la tía está organizando una cena digna de un rey._

_Sí,_ le contestó divertida - _y pensar que nosotros tenemos gustos muy sencillos, pero yo quiero que ella se sienta feliz, así que Patty y yo la ayudaremos._

_A propósito Albert ¿Has visto como Arthur se muestra interesado en ella? A lo mejor tenemos otra boda por ese lado. Patty al principio me dijo que le gustaba Leonard, pero creo que ahora Arthur ha logrado que lo olvide y está decidido a conquistarla._

_¿En serio?_, Le respondió divertido – _Me alegro mucho, creo que Patty sería una buena esposa para él._

….

Luego del matrimonio de los chicos, Candy y Albert lograron tener unas semanas de relativo descanso.

Como ella había dicho, junto con su amiga ayudaron a la tía a organizar la cena donde se anunciaría el compromiso. Los familiares más importantes estaban invitados para el importante evento así como algunos socios con los que tenían una estrecha relación.

La tía Elroy había hecho preparar el ajuar y el vestido de Candy en tonalidades verdes porque sabía que ese color era el que más le favorecería; Albert por su lado luciría uno de sus acostumbrados trajes negros de elegante corte inglés. Los Leegan no habían sido invitados, para Candy todo esto resultaba extraño. La última fiesta de compromiso que se organizó para ella fue años atrás y en circunstancias totalmente diferentes.

El día por fín habia llegado, y ella se encontraba nuevamente rodeada de un séquito de personas dedicadas a su arreglo.

Había soportado estoicamente que peinaran su cabello y que la maquillaran para la ocasión, felizmente se dió un baño relajante previo a todo y eso la había ayudado mucho. Ahora se miraba al espejo y se sentía contenta, la tía Elroy tenía muy buen gusto y estaba empezando a consentirla demasiado, lucía como una princesa de cuento, sólo le faltaba la corona, porque el príncipe ya lo tenía y estaba esperándola impaciente en el salón de la recepción mientras recibía a los invitados junto con la matriarca de la familia.

_Candy,_ le dijo Annie, _luces hermosísima, Albert se va a caer de espaldas cuando te vea aparecer. _

_Oh Annie, no exageres, tú también estás hermosa; el matrimonio te ha sentado muy bien, no has dejado de sonreir desde que regresaron de la luna de miel y las historias que me contaste, mmmmm… Se nota que fué tal como lo imaginabas…_

_Mucho mejor, querida amiga, y pensar que me sentía tan nerviosa al principio, ya lo verás Candy, pronto estarás en mi lugar y sabrás lo maravilloso que es estar en los brazos del hombre que amas… Archie fué tan delicado conmigo, todo parecía irreal, y después, bueno… después lo volvimos a disfrutar muchas veces…_

Ambas rieron ante el comentario de Annie, en verdad se la veía muy feliz al igual que Archie que de día se comportaba como todo un caballero con ella, pero que en las noches, tal cual le había confiado su amiga, se convertía en un amante dulce y apasionado a la vez.

¿Como sería Albert con ella?

Esa era la pregunta que constantemente se hacía, a medida que vivía experiencia tras experiencia que la acercaba aún más a la ansiada fecha de su matrimonio, Candy se sentía que entraba a otro mundo. Albert era muy caballeroso con ella y sus besos dulces la embriagaban cada vez más. A partir de hoy no tendrían que ocultarse ante los demás, todos la reconocerían como la futura señora Andrew. No cabía en sí de la felicidad.

….

_Señoras y señores…_ La voz de la Matriarca resonó en todo el salón.

_Es para mí un honor tenerlos presentes en este dia tan especial. Hoy los hemos reunido para hacerles partícipe de una gran noticia. Nuestro querido patriarca, William Albert Andrew ha decidido contraer nupcias, su novia, la señorita Candice White Andrew, que desde hace unos años fué integrada dentro de nuestro clan, aceptó ser su esposa y para felicidad nuestra ambos desde hoy están comprometidos en matrimonio._

Estruendosos aplausos se escucharon desde todos los rincones del gran salón, algunas caras de decepción de las jóvenes casaderas no se hicieron esperar, pero aquellos que conocían bien a la pareja se sentían inmensamente felices. ¡Qué historia de amor! El príncipe encantador por fin había encontrado a su princesa, pocos sabían la verdadera historia; la de la pequeña e indefensa huérfana que encontró en aquel muchacho dulce y necesitado de afecto al príncipe de sus sueños. Desde hoy y ante todos ellos serían los que representarían la cabeza del poderoso clan Andrew. Un dia realmente importante para todos.

_William, Candy, acérquense por favor. _

Ambos se pararon al lado de la tía Elroy, que emocionada continuó con su discurso.

_Me siento muy complacida con esta unión. El matrimonio se realizara el 4 de Mayo en la Arquidiócesis de Chicago._

Candy se sorprendió, no por la espectacular iglesia donde se realizaría la ceremonia, sino por la fecha. ¡Era el dia en que se encontraron por primera vez en la Colina!

Miró a Albert con sorpresa y éste le devolvió la mirada sonriendo con suma ternura. Estaba complacido con su reacción, sabía que ella apreciaría mucho que se casaran el mismo dia en que se conocieron quince años atrás. Las veces que ella le preguntaba por el dia exacto del matrimonio, él esquivaba la respuesta diciéndole que estaba aún coordinando con George varias alternativas para no tener ningún percance que les interrumpiera en su viaje de bodas. Albert había logrado coordinar su agenda de tal forma que después de la ceremonia tendría tres semanas en las que disfrutarían de un merecido descanso. El lugar a donde la llevaría era aún desconocido, pero Candy estaba segura que sería maravilloso y tranquilo, tal como a ellos les gustaba.

Ya no escuchaba las palabras de la tía Elroy que como de costumbre gustaba de hacer largos discursos, vagamente oía como la anciana hablaba sobre las cualidades de ambos. Pero lo último que dijo la trajo de sus pensamientos y la llenó de ansiedad.

A partir del dia de su boda con Albert, la anciana se retiraría definitivamente de la vida pública y se iría a vivir a Lakewood, dejando el cargo de Matriarca de la Familia a la flamante esposa del jefe del clan.

Albert sintió su turbación y amorosamente la tomó de la mano, dulcemente la encaminó delante de la tía Elroy que agradecía los aplausos de los invitados y con voz potente se dirigió a todos.

_Quiero agradecerles en nombre de Candice y mío por estar acompañándonos en este momento tan especial para nosotros y desde ahora esperamos volver a contar con su presencia el dia de nuestra boda. _

_Ahora ante ustedes como testigos quisiera hacer la entrega del anillo de compromiso a mi prometida._

Y diciendo esto inmediatamente giró hacia ella y se arrodilló apóyandose en una rodilla.

_Candice, recibe este anillo en señal de mi alianza contigo. Prometo ser para ti un esposo fiel y dedicado. Espero que juntos formemos una familia feliz y que transmitamos esa felicidad a todos los miembros de nuestro clan._

Luego se puso de pie e introdujo el anillo en su dedo. Candy estaba tan emocionada, el brillante que por generaciones había pertenecido a la esposa del jefe del clan lucía nuevamente en su mano y hora sí no tenía por qué ocultarlo ante nadie.

Con voz entrecortada por la emoción le respondió.

_William, recibo este anillo en señal de tu alianza conmigo, y te prometo que seré una esposa fiel y devota, y que pondré lo mejor de mí para ayudarte a llevar con éxito y prosperidad muestra familia y la administracióon de nuestro clan._

Ambos sonrieron emocionados, era un momento sublime, Albert se inclinó para besar sus labios con delicadeza y ella lo recibió gratamente.

Los aplausos estallaron y se separaron lentamente. Todo estaba dicho. Desde ese momento Candy era oficialmente la prometida de William Albert Andrew.

Después de los discursos obligatorios, pasaron al comedor. La cena había sido elegida con sumo cuidado por la tía Elroy y todos la disfrutaron. Albert presidía la mesa, a su lado derecho estaba Candy y al izquierdo la tia. Después de cenar, mientras todos se agrupaban a conversar, la orquesta acompañó la tertulia con música suave y melodiosa. Candy y Albert se paseaban por los grupos saludando a los invitados. Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraban los Cornwell con Patty y Arthur, se detuvieron a conversar con más naturalidad.

_Estoy realmente agotada, decia Candy. No me imaginé que viniera tanta gente, la otra vez, Ehmmm… bueno, pasó todo muy rápido, pero creo que no habían tantos invitados._

_Pero Candy,_ le respondió Patty – _es la celebración del compromiso del jefe del clan, era obvio que vendría mucha gente. Es una ceremonia muy importante. Espera a la fiesta del matrimonio, en esa sí que van a venir muchos más invitados._

_¿En serio?,_ preguntó mirando a Albert

_Patty tiene razón princesa, no creo que haya menos de trescientos invitados; pero no te preocupes que sólo estaremos un rato, después de la cena y los saludos de rigor nos iremos inmediatamente de viaje…- _le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Candy se sonrojó, la idea del viaje, solos los dos la entusiasmaba mucho, pero antes de eso sería su noche de bodas, sintió como si un montón de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago.

Se quedaron un rato más conversando amenamente y luego de eso el mayordomo le avisó a Albert que era hora de iniciar el baile.

Ambos se encaminaron al centro del salón, la orquesta empezó las notas de un suave vals, Albert guiaba a Candy con maestría. La elegante pareja era admirada por todos.

Al terminar, la orquesta inició otra melodía y los demás invitados que deseaban bailar se acercaron a la pista de baile. La fiesta continúo amenamente. Albert le pidió a Candy que lo acompañara a la terraza para descansar un poco, se sentaron en una de las bancas donde podían disfrutar de un rato de tranquilidad.

_¿Estás feliz princesa?_

_Si, mucho, todo ha sido maravilloso, gracias Albert. Ahora me siento más tranquila, todos tus familiares y socios me han tratado muy bien, con mucho respeto. No quisiera decepcionarlos.  
_

_Candy, no te preocupes por esas cosas, sólo sé tu misma, no quiero que cambies ni un ápice. Te quiero tal y como eres, siempre te amaré princesa, pase lo que pase._

_Albert_, le dijo acariciándo su rostro – _yo también te amo, mi adorado principe. Quiero ser la mujer que tú necesitas, quiero aliviar tu carga y hacerte feliz. No me importa cómo ni dónde, yo siempre te amaré y te seguiré a donde vayas._

Ambos se quedaron un rato mirándose a los ojos, Albert lentamente se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente. Ella le correspondió de igual manera, luego permanecieron un rato disfrutando de la suave brisa de la noche; a medida que se acercaba el otoño, el clima se iba volviendo mas frío, pero el calor que ambos se brindaban los envolvía agradablemente. Faltaban pocos meses para su boda, unas cuantas reuniones sociales más, el viaje a Florida para la inauguración del hotel de los Leegan; el tiempo pasaría pronto y por fin llegaría el dia en que se unirían para siempre…

….

Albert y Candy se encontraban en Florida. Los Leegan estaban inaugurando el Miami Resort Inn X, un lujoso edificio construido con los últimos detalles constructivos y de confort para sus huéspedes.

Raymond Leegan estaba orgulloso de ver como su cadena de hoteles iban aumentando, Neal, a pesar de su carácter amargado, era tan bueno como él en los negocios, sólo tenía una preocupación pendiente, Eliza.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Albert no había cedido en la orden dada con respecto al futuro de su hija. No tenía muchas alternativas, el joven Rothshare no tenía ningún interés en ella y ya estaba de regreso en su país. Sólo le quedaba aceptar la proposición que un conocido empresario le hiciera. No eran muy ricos, pero si muy hábiles en la administración de la cadena de restaurantes que poseían, y el hijo menor del matrimonio se había interesado en Eliza. Era un chico arrogante, no tan buen mozo como hubiera deseado su esposa Sara, pero era un pretendiente al fin. Eliza no estaba al corriente de las pretenciones de Smith, pero eso no le importaba a su padre, lo que él quería era conseguir la aprobación de Albert.

Para esto lo había invitado a la inauguración del nuevo hotel. Tenía una proposición que hacerle y esperaba que el jóven patriarca la aceptara.

_William,_ le dijo Raymond – _siéntate por favor, te llamé porque quería que conversaramos de algo muy importante._

_Te escucho,_ le contestó serio mientras se sentaba en el sillón al lado de una gran chimenea.

_Sé que es un tema del cual no te gusta hablar, pero por favor entiéndenos, nosotros estamos muy preocupados por el futuro de Eliza._

Albert frunció el ceño, estaba harto de los Leegan.

_Continúa,_ le dijo secamente.

_William, sé que Sara y yo cometimos muchos errores en la crianza de nuestros hijos, reconozco que les permitimos ser muy intolerantes y orgullosos desde su infancia, pero estamos tratando de remediar eso de alguna manera. Neil me acompaña en todos mis negocios y lo está haciendo muy bién y… Eliza, ella fué criada para ser una dama de sociedad, no para vivir encerrada en un convento. Desde aquel bochornoso incidente en Lakewood, ha estado comportandose bién, sabemos que Candice pronto se casará contigo, y quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para reiterarte que cuenta con todo nuestro respeto. Yo te aseguro que Eliza no va a importunarlos nunca más y que respetará a la esposa del jefe de nuestro clan como corresponde._

Albert solo asintió con la cabeza esperando que continuara.

_Tengo un socio, Walter Smith, que posee una cadena de restaurantes de primera categoria en toda la costa que me pidió que permitiera que su hijo menor empezara a visitar a nuestra Eliza. Son una familia con un futuro prometedor y afin al tipo de negocios a los que estamos dedicados actualmente. Es por eso que me atrevo a pedirte William que reconsideres el castigo que le impusiste a mi hija y permitas que este joven la corteje; te juro que si lo haces, mi familia núnca los molestará, gracias a mi nueva alianza con Smith y con la ayuda de tus abogados iré separando nuestros bienes y expandiendo nuestro negocio aparte de los de los Andrew. _

_No seremos nunca más una carga para ustedes y su clan, de todas formas no estamos relacionados por sangre ya que Sara no es hija de Mme Elroy._

_Déjame considerarlo,_ le respondió mientras se levantaba de su asiento. En realidad, Albert hacía tiempo que se había dado por satisfecho con el escarmiento dado a Eliza, pero estaba prolongando lo más posible el momento de levantar el castigo.

_Te enviaré una respuesta pronto por medio de mis abogados,_ le terminó diciendo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta - _Ahora regresemos a la reunión porque ya deseo despedirme para poder retirarme a descansar. _

Raymond asintió con la cabeza, y juntos regresaron al salón de conferencias donde estaban todos reunidos tomándose las últimas fotos de rigor.

_Sir William_, le dijo Sara, _por favor acérquese con nosotros para tomarnos una foto_.

Albert se encaminó hacia el grupo sin decir nada y luego con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, se colocó detrás de Candy lejos de los Leegan. En la toma posaban además algunos de los antiguos empleados conocidos de Candy y por supuesto George, que había aceptado participar en la foto a insistencia de la futura señora Andrew.

En el camino de regreso a su hotel Candy contaba entusiasmada como había sido el reencuentro con sus amigos que tanto la ayudaron y consolaron de pequeña. Albert la escuchaba complacido y se reía con las graciosas historias que ella les iba relatando, como por ejemplo aquella que le confesara Mary, la antigua mucama de los Leegan, la cual le había puesto un laxante en el té a Neal el dia de su forzado compromiso.

La siguiente mañana, antes que Candy se levantara y bajara con ellos a desayunar, Albert y George se encontraban conversando en la antesala del comedor del hotel mientras la esperaban.

_¿Qué te parece la idea de Raymond, George?_ le preguntaba el jóven patriarca.

_Creo que si es posible separar ambas fortunas William; Mme. Elroy ha hecho un testamento donde deja parte de sus bienes personales a la señora Leegan, y un porcentaje de dinero a sus hijos. El resto lo ha distribuido entre las instituciones de beneficencia a las que siempre ha apoyado y al tesoro familiar. Sus joyas quedarán en custodia de la esposa del patriarca y sólo ella decidirá su destino final._

_¿En serio, se las deja a Candy?_ – le preguntó asombrado Albert.

_Asi es William. Te aseguro que a mi también me sorprendió. Fuimos tres los testigos de la elaboración del testamento y se nos dió a conocer detalladamente su contenido para garantizar su ejecución y evitar posibles disputas futuras._

_Su tía, a pesar del carácter severo que siempre la ha caracterizado, es una mujer muy generosa y últimamente ha empezado a apreciar mucho a la señorita Candy y confía en su criterio._

_Si George, me complace mucho saberlo; entonces, sólo queda investigar a los Smith y sus negocios. Cuando tengas listo el informe me lo envías de inmediato; quiero hacer llegar mi decisión a Raymond antes de mi matrimonio para poder viajar con tranquilidad._

_Apenas lleguemos a Chicago me encargaré de eso William, tendrás el informe completo lo antes posible._

_Gracias, George; y ahora debemos relajarnos un poco, quiero llevar a Candy a pasear por los bulevares y alrededores después de desayunar. Creo que tiene que comprar algunos encargos que las chicas le hicieron, así que será un largo dia de compras…_

Ambos rieron sintiendose más aliviados, cada momento de tranquilidad como el que ahora compartían era muy apreciado por ambos. Candy y su doncella Marie se les unieron al poco tiempo y juntos salieron a pasear y conocer la ciudad, ya que al dia siguiente regresarían nuevamente a Chicago.

….

Las semanas pasaban muy rápido y todo alrededor de la mansión era una locura, por primera vez en muchos años se realizaría un evento de gran magnitud. Los mejores decoradores de la ciudad fueron contratados para diseñar los detalles que engalanarían cada salón que recibiría a los más de trescientos invitados.

Aún faltaban dos meses para la boda, Candy se sentía muy nerviosa, estaba terminando de clasificar su ajuar, ropa de cama y aseo, donde ahora estarían bordadas las iniciales de ambos en cada prenda; también se habían mandado a hacer nuevos juegos de manteles, servilletas y algunos cortinados.

La habitación que sería de ambos estaba siendo rediseñada, ocupaba la mitad del ala derecha del segundo piso, Albert había pedido a los arquitectos que le crearan un espacio donde ellos pudieran pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre. La suite matrimonial era impresionante; muy iluminada y con grandes ventanales, el baño también era muy amplio y diseñado con los últimos avances tecnológicos y decorativos de la época. Había dos ambientes adicionales, un gran recibidor con cómodos muebles, mesas de centro y un pequeño escritorio; el otro era una gran biblioteca-oficina, donde Albert podría trabajar cuando estuviese en casa.

La idea era crear un espacio sólo para ellos donde pudieran hacer las actividades que más les gustaban sin estar separados, también había una puerta que comunicaba al resto del piso donde había un hall de distribución que conducía hacia las habitaciones que serían para sus hijos, entre ellas la de Juliette. De esa forma, toda esa area de la mansión sería como un gran departamento exclusivamente para la familia.

Albert había conversado muchas cosas con Archie, él estaba interesado en coordinar con su sobrino la forma en que dirigirían de ahora en adelante los negocios de los Andrew; si bien él era el patriarca y cabeza del clan, Archie era el único de los herederos varones que quedaban y había sido educado especialmente para dirigir las empresas. Ambos, junto con George, que siempre había administrado los intereses de Albert dentro del consejo, formarían una alianza que les permitiría repartir equitativamente las responsabilidades y asi no descuidar sus vidas privadas por la administración de los bienes, lo que les permitiría tener más tiempo para disfrutar de sus familias.

Dado que la mansión de Chicago era enorme, Albert también le había propuesto a Archie darles el ala izquierda del segundo piso para que, al igual que ellos, la adaptaran a su gusto y asi vivir juntos en la gran mansión, esperaban que sus hijos también crecieran unidos y se tratasen siempre como hermanos, tal y como fué la infancia de Anthony, Archie y Stear.

Por su parte, Patty había viajado a Florida después de la fiesta de compromiso, pero estaría nuevamente de regreso para acompañarlos el dia de la boda. Arthur y ella habían congeniado muy bien y todos deseaban que algun día pudieran enamorarse, formar una familia y establecerse cerca de ellos.

Pero algo muy importante faltaba aún por resolver.

¿Cómo enfrentar a la verdadera familia de Juliette? Durante los últimos meses habían tenido posibilidad de conocerse más. Albert y Candy como novios oficiales habían visitado a la familia y conocido mejor a sus integrantes. La abuela y la madre de Arthur eran tan cálidas y amigables como él, pero su padre era un hombre muy reservado y parco, casi no se comunicaba con nadie, a no ser que fuera por algún negocio importante. No gustaba de participar de las amenas tertulias de la hora del té a las que la tía Elroy, Candy y Annie a veces asistían y se encerraba en la biblioteca a trabajar.

Albert tuvo mucho cuidado de que ninguno de ellos viera a la niña. Al parecer, según lo que sus investigadores habían averiguado, los únicos que sabían de la desgracia en la que habia caido la muchacha eran los padres y la abuela; no obstante, las damas habían sido engañadas también, porque creían que verdaderamente la muchacha había muerto en un viaje que realizó hacia una casa de retiro donde pasaría su tiempo de preñez y daría a luz a su hijo sin que sea molestada por los chismes de sociedad. La nana que la acompañó en el viaje habia muerto también en el fatídico viaje, pero la verdad era que habia sido enviada lejos para encubir que el accidente era falso.

Por estas razones Albert debía ser muy cuidadoso, no estaba seguro de lo que podia ser capaz el abuelo de Juliette si llegaba a enterarse de la verdadera identidad de la niña. Prefería esperar hasta después de casarse para así hacer la adopción legal. No le importaba haberle prometido a la tía esperar a la llegada de su primogénito; eso era algo muy riesgoso, porque nadie podia dar por seguro que tendrían su primer hijo en corto tiempo y la niña debía estar bajo la proteción legal del matrimonio lo antes posible...

….

.

.

_¡Patty!,_ la voz de Candy resonó con auténtica alegría cuando se acercó a su amiga en la estación de trenes.

_¡Candy, Annie, Archie!_ _¡Qué alegria verlos!_ _Estaba tan ansiosa por llegar, gracias por venirme a recibir._

_Vamos Patty, déjame llevar tu equipaje al auto, el chofer nos está esperando para llevarnos a la mansión, te alojarás con nosotros, quiero que veas todos los cambios que hemos hecho, las remodelaciones ya están prácticamente terminadas y todo ha quedado de maravilla._

_Me alegra mucho Archie, ha sido una maravillosa idea que todos vivan juntos en la mansión._

_Patty,_ le dijo Annie – _todo sería perfecto si tú también te quedases para siempre en Chicago, sabes que con ayuda de la fundación Andrew puedes trabajar aquí en cualquiera de las escuelas que patrocinamos. ¡Sería tan lindo que vivieramos todos juntos!_

_Si Annie, a mi también me gustaría mucho poder hacerlo, Arthur me ha hecho la sugerencia de que le ayude en la administración de una escuela de niños necesitados a la que ellos apoyan._

_¿Arthur? ¿En serio?_ Le respondió Archie con una sonrisa pícara, _¿Entonces te has seguido comunicando con él?_

_Por supuesto Archie_, le dijo su esposa, _Yo creo que_ _Arthur está muy enamorado de Patty, acuérdate como el otro dia te preguntaba ansioso a cada momento por_ _la hora en que llegaba el tren de Patty. Es raro que no haya venido._

_Me parece que ya llegó,_ añadió Candy haciendo una mueca graciosa, _Vamos chicos, demos un poco de privacidad a la parejita._

_¡Candy! _Le dijo Patty toda abochornada, _Pero que cosas dicen, Arthur y yo somos buenos amigos nada más…_

_Si claro,_ le dijo Candy y mirando a Annie le guiñó un ojo y le dijo – _Vamos Annie, ayudemos a Archie con el equipaje de nuestra amiga._

Arthur se estaba acercando al grupo, tenía en sus manos un hermoso ramo de violetas que eran las preferidas de Patty.

Al llegar hasta ella le sonrió y se las ofreció, _Bienvenida Patty, me alegra que hayas podido llegar sana y salva, estaba… Ehmmm… muy ansioso de verte._

_Yo también Arthur,_ le dijo recibiendo el ramo mientras sentía que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo – _yo también estoy feliz de estar nuevamente en Chicago, cada vez me siento más a gusto y estoy tomando muy en serio tu propuesta, me gustaría ver si tengo la posibilidad de establecerme definitivamente aquí contigo…digo, con ustedes._

A esas alturas su cara estaba roja como un tomate, Arthur le sonrió con dulzura.

_Me hace muy feliz saber eso, estaré encantado de ayudarte en todo lo que necesit_es, y ofreciéndole su brazo continuó, _Sé que te están esperando en el auto de los Andrew, así que te escoltaré hasta allí y los seguiré en el mío hasta la mansión. Archie me dijo que celebrarían tu llegada con una cena y me pidió que los acompañara._

El rostro de Patty se iluminó con la noticia, _¿En serio Arthur? eso es maravilloso, vamos entonces no los hagamos esperar…_

Al llegar a la mansión fueron recibidos por los sirvientes que llevaron las valijas a la habitación de huéspedes asignada para ella. De pronto una entusiasmada Juliette salió corriendo a recibirlos.

_¡Tia Patty!_ Le dijo emocionada – _¡Por fín llegaste, te extrañé mucho!_

_¡Julie!,_ Le respondió abrazándola, _Yo también te extrañé mi dulce niña. Te he traido muchos libros de cuentos para que los leamos juntas ¿Has practicado tu lectura como te lo pedi?_

_Si tía, ya verás que bien leo los libros que me dejaste. También la tia Annie me está enseñando a colorear mis dibujos y a tocar el piano,_ _¿Sabías que ella toca muy lindo y estudió para maestra como tu?_

_Por supuesto querida, Annie ha sido desde niña muy hábil para la música; será una excelente maestra para ti._

Archie y Annie habían ingresado a la mansión y Candy se había quedado al lado de Juliette, estaba un poco nerviosa pero no quería asustar a la niña, le urgía hacerla entrar para que Arthur no la viera, hasta ahora habían hecho lo posible por mantenerla alejada de su vista, y cada vez era mas difícil controlar a la niña que amaba estar con sus tios y jugar al aire libre. Su espíritu era muy afin al de Albert y Candy, por eso gozaban juntos continuamente bañándose en el lago de la mansión y paseando a caballo por el bosque. Albert la llevaba siempre con él mientras Candy los acompañaba en su yegua que era un hermoso y tranquilo animal; ahora se encontraba preñada y Albert le había prometido a Juliette que el potrillo que naciera iba a ser para ella y que lo haría entrenar especialmente para que pueda montarlo en un par de años cuando estuviera fuerte para sostenerla.

El auto de Arthur se aproximaba a la entrada, Candy se puso más nerviosa.

_Julie, ven vámonos, creo que Albert nos esta llamando. _

_No Candy, _le contestó_, el tio Albert no ha llegado aún del banco, el señor George llamó para avisar que se demorarían una hora más, pero que llegarían a tiempo para la cena. Candy, Déjame ir a la casa del bosque un momento, Doralee ha preparado una canasta para llevarle algo de comer a Pitty._

_¿Quién es Pitty dulzura?,_ Le pregunto Patty intrigada.

_Pitty es una ardilla que encontramos herida cerca de la casita del árbol el otro día y el tío Albert me ayudó a curarlo, ahora vive allí y todos los dias voy a verlo y a llevarle su comida. ¿Quieres ir conmigo a verlo?_

_Si me encantaría preciosa, pero en otro momento porque ahora debo entrar a saludar a Mme Elroy._

_¡Hola a todos, por fin los alcancé!,_ la voz masculina de Arthur se escuchó a sus espaldas.

Candy se paralizó, ¿y ahora que iba a hacer? Esperaba que el joven Mac Douglas no notara el parecido de la pequeña con su hermana fallecida. Pero el cambio en la expresión del muchacho cuando posó sus ojos en la niña le confirmó lo contrario.

Ella lo miraba expectante con una sonrisa en los labios, no lo conocía, pero había aprendido que si era amigo de sus adorados "tios" entonces tenía que ser una buena persona y no debía tener miedo ni ser tímida.

Candy se compuso y trató de romper el incómodo silencio.

_Arthur, Patty, vayan entrando a la casa, la tia abuela Elroy los debe estar esperando con impaciencia, está muy nerviosa con los preparativos de la boda y se pone ansiosa la mayor parte del tiempo, por favor no la hagan esperar. _

Arthur salió de su encandilamiento, los ojos de la pequeña eran tan azules como los de su madre y de… además, su fino rostro, su cabello rubio. Un dejo de tristeza lo envolvió al recordar a su querida hermana. Por supuesto que no encontraba ninguna relación, pero algo le hizo recordarla al ver a la niña. _Más tarde preguntaré quién es…_ se dijo a si mismo; recomponiéndose enseguida le ofreció nuevamente el brazo a Patty.

_¿Entramos?_, le dijo caballerosamente.

_Si, vamos, te esperaremos adentro Candy, Jul…_

_Si Patty, no te preocupes_, le cortó Candy antes que terminara de decir el nombre de la niña.

Y enseguida se la llevó hacia la casa del bosque donde Doralee ya la estaba esperando…

Después que Albert llegó del banco junto con George, todos cenaron y conversaron alegremente. Luego pasaron al salón para tomar un té y continuar la tertulia, la tía abuela se despidió y se retiró a su habitación a descansar, no sin antes hacerle recordar a Albert que revisara los documentos que había pedido a sus abogados sobre el caso de los Leegan y que ella ya habia leido, aprobado y firmado.

Ya todos juntos cerca de la chimenea continuaron poniendose al dia sobre lo que había pasado durante la ausencia de su amiga, mientras que Patty les contaba sobre sus alumnos y de que amaba cada vez más su vocación de maestra. Arthur la miraba complacido, le gustaba mucho la chica. Aunque no era una belleza, era muy delicada y educada, además su generoso corazón lo había cautivado casi desde que la conoció.

_Albert,_ le dijo Candy en un momento en que se alejaron del grupo – _perdóname, ahora cuando Patty llegó a la mansión, no pude evitar que Juliette saliera a su encuentro inesperadamente y se topara con Arthur._

Albert miró hacia el jóven que se encontraba conversando con los demás alegremente.

_¿Dijo algo?_ Le preguntó.

_No, pero sí se la quedó mirando fijamente un rato, yo logré llevármela enseguida y evité que escuchara su nombre, pero creo que no pasará mucho tiempo antes que se dé cuenta del gran parecido con su hermana; Albert, Julie está más grande y quiere pasar más tiempo con todos, no podemos ocultarla siempre._

Albert la miró con dulzura, le apenó ver los ojos preocupados de su princesa. Así que le dió un beso en la frente y le respondió.

_No te preocupes mi amor, no creo que haga nada, pero si dice o pregunta algo dile sólo que es una huerfanita que hemos acogido y yo me encargaré del resto. Además falta sólo una semana para nuestra boda, y cuando regresemos de nuestro viaje firmaremos los papeles de adopción lo antes posible._

Candy le agradeció con una sonrisa, confiaba ciegamente en su príncipe y sabía que si él le decía que todo saldría bien, entonces así sería.

¡Una semana! Sólo faltaban siete dias y se convertiría en su esposa. Todo estaba ya listo y la felicidad que eso le producía no podía ni siquiera describirla en palabras.

….

.

.

_Annie, estoy muy nerviosa…_

Todo parecía como un déjà vu. Pero en este caso la principal protagonista era Candy. Estaba lista mirándose al espejo. La imagen que veía en ese momento era de otro mundo.

Una joven vestida de pies a cabeza de blanco se reflejaba ante sus ojos.

El vestido largo que se ceñia discretamente a su cuerpo tal cual lo dictaba la moda de la época, era de manga tres cuartos con terminaciones de encaje y terminaba en una amplia cola. La tela de seda blanca había sido traida desde París. Su pelo lo llevaba sujeto hacia atrás en un moño y sus rizos rebeldes habían sido moldeados y acomodados alrededor de su cabeza.

Las joyas que portaba consistían en aretes y una fina gargantilla de perlas que pertenecieron a la madre de la tía abuela Elroy. Le habían dicho que las perlas no eran adecuadas pues traían mala suerte a la novia, pero Candy no creía en esas cosas y las había aceptado con gusto, ya que en todo caso, si de supersticiones se trataba, entonces éstas representarían la prenda vieja y además prestada; porque la prenda azul se la había dado Annie y consistía en una liga que debería portar toda la noche en su pierna oculta ante los ojos de los demás.

Su velo de tul, que cubría parte del peinado, era largo y estaba sujeto a su moño a la altura de la nuca. Éste caía formando una cola de poco más de un metro de extensión. Le habían explicado que al entrar a la iglesia, antes de avanzar por la alfombra hacia el altar, su modista se lo extendería para que se viera en todo su esplendor. El enorme bouquet de flores blancas y azucenas descansaba sobre la mesita a su lado.

_¡Estas hermosa Candy!_ le decía su amiga emocionada.

_Lo que dice Annie es cierto Candy, vas a dejar a todos sin habla._

_¿En serio?_ Les respondió preocupada.

_Sí, estoy de acuerdo con ellas,_ le contestó desde la puerta la tía Elroy- _Candy, estoy muy agradecida de que aceptaras usar el collar de mi madre. Ella fué una digna representante de nuestro clan y estoy segura que desde donde esté siempre te protegerá. _

_Gracias tía abuela_, le dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

_¡Candy, ni se te ocurra llorar!, _exclamó Annie horrorizada.

_Por Dios, señorita, no arruine el maquillaje_, le dijo la maquillista – _en verdad luce usted bellísima, estamos muy complacidas de haber sabido resaltar su belleza._

_Candy,_ volvió a dirigirse a ella la anciana, _ven, el fotógrafo te está esperando para tomarte una foto a ti sola antes que salgamos hacia la iglesia._

_Si, vamos_, le respondió.

Y así salieron hacia donde Candy tuvo que soportar la primera de muchas fotos que le tomarían antes, durante y después de la ceremonia.

Abajo la esperaba el señor Brown vestido elegantemente en un smocking negro, chaleco y camisa blanca y con un pequeño arreglo de flores blancas en la solapa.

Candy le había pedido que la llevara al altar porque desde que lo conoció en el entierro de Stear sintió por primera vez y desde el fondo de su corazón lo que era la calidez de un padre.

Por su parte Albert estaba esperando en el salón de la iglesia junto con Archie que le avisaran de la llegada de la novia para encaminarse al altar y recibirla. Lucía deslumbrante en su kilt de gala, el broche de los Andrew estaba prendido en el costado de su camisa. Su pelo corto y prolijamente peinado lo hacían ver mas jóven y apuesto. Sus ojos celestes brillaban con espectación y nerviosismo. Archie también lucía muy guapo, él siempre había sido así, usara lo que usara se veía elegante, y en este caso, vestido tambien con su kilt, se veía mejor que nunca.

Había estado todo el dia con su tío, núnca lo había visto más nervioso. George, que portaba al igual que el señor Brown un elegante smocking negro, los acompañó desde la tarde anterior en que juntos se trasladaron al recientemente construido Drake Hotel, que era uno de los más lujosos de la ciudad y estaba cerca al centro. Allí también estaba reservada la suite que ocuparían los novios luego de la fiesta.

Un rumor se esparció entre los invitados que llenaban la iglesia.

La novia había llegado…

Albert se sintió mas nervioso, era el momento que tanto esperaba ¡Pronto Candy se convertiría en su esposa! Inmediatamente se dirigió al altar seguido de su sobrino y voltearon a mirar hacia la entrada.

De pronto ante ellos y acompañada por el sonido de las gaitas, ingresó un ángel vestido de blanco. Albert se sentía en las nubes, ¡Era su Candy!, la imagen de la pequeña llorona de la colina vino a su mente como un rayo y se transformó en la de esa bella mujer que caminaba ilusionada hacia él. Después de tanto andar, de tanto peregrinar solo por el mundo, había encontrado su puerto. Con ella formaría desde ese dia una familia y se juró a sí mismo que viviría sólo para hacerla felíz.

Por su lado Candy estaba sumamente nerviosa, cuando bajó del auto inmediatamente la modista y sus ayudantes acomodaron su vestido. Delante de ella camiraron sus cuatro damas entre las cuales por supuesto se encontraban Annie y Patty. Cuando empezó a escuchar el sonido de las gaitas su corazón casi se paraliza. ¡Todo era verdad! Caminaba al encuentro de su príncipe, no hacia su adorada colina, sino hacia el altar donde uniría para siempre su vida con la de él.

_Aún creo que suenan como caracoles arrastrandose,_ pensó divertida. No distinguía a nadie más que a aquel apuesto hombre que, vestido nuevamente en su traje escocés, esperaba con ansias que llegara hasta él.

_¡Es como si fuera un cuento de hadas!,_ pensó mientras llegaba al altar. _¡Un verdadero cuento de hadas!_

El señor Brown entregó la mano de Candy a Albert que la recibió gustoso.

_Te entrego a nuestra pequeña William, en nombre de mi hijo, de mi amada esposa y mío, sé que la harás muy feliz_.

_Gracias Vincent_, le contestó, _te juro que dedicaré mi vida a ello._

Y tomando su mano la besó con adoración mientras le decía.

_Mi princesa Candy, estás realmente hermosa, me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo._

_Gracias mi querido príncipe,_ le respondió - _tú también estás muy apuesto, es como un sueño estar aquí junto a tí, me siento muy feliz de que haya llegado el dia de nuestra boda. _

Albert sonrió embelezado ante la expresión angelical que tenía su novia.

Ambos giraron mirando de frente hacia el altar pues el obispo estaba por iniciar la ceremonia. En unos momentos más harían sus votos de amor y fidelidad ante Dios y los hombres.

.

.….

.

.

**Amigas, no tengo palabras para agradecerles por sus hermosos comentarios, quisiera responderles a cada una por separado pero creo que es mejor hacerlo por medio de mi relato.**

**Me alegro que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Fue triste pero necesario.**

**En este he traído al presente algunos detalles que quedaron inconclusos en capítulos anteriores y que daré conclusión a medida que vaya acercándome al final de la historia. (Prometo no hacerla larga dos o tres capítulos más a lo sumo)**

**Espero que la descripción de la boda de Albert y Candy haya estado a la altura de sus espectativas. **

**En el próximo capítulo escribiré sobre la fiesta de matrimonio y su noche de bodas, no soy de relatar escenas muy candentes, pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

**Gracias nuevamente por leer mi historia…**

…**Continuará**


	14. Chapter 20

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el final del manga y la novela Candy Candy Final History de Kyoko Misuki. Los personajes originales no me pertenecen; sólo el orden de algunos acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas sensuales que no son aptas para menores de edad. Por favor si son sensibles a este tipo de descripciones no lo lean.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 20**

**NADA MÁS QUE DECIR… SÓLO AMAR**

**.  
**

_En el nombre de Dios los declaro marido y mujer…. Sir Andrew puede besar a la novia_…

Las palabras de obispo dando por terminada la ceremonia sonaron como una bendición para ambos. Albert emocionado hasta las lágimas sonrió a su ahora hermosa esposa que esperaba con ansias su primer beso de casados.

Como en cámara lenta levantó su barbilla con delicadeza y se inclinó hacia ella acercando sus labios acortando la distancia que los separaba, todos sus sentidos puestos en aquel beso que sellaría este nuevo estado de su relación. Ella lo miraba a los ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas, poco a poco fué cerrando sus párpados anticipándose a lo que sería el primer dulce beso de su esposo.

Albert tomó sus labios delicadamente, tratando de comunicarle en ese momento todo lo que sentía. Ambos se perdieron por un instante en un mundo que desde ahora sería sólo suyo; era el comienzo de lo desconocido, de una vida juntos donde no existiría mas freno para demostrarse su amor. Siempre habían estado conectados por hilos invisibles, pero desde ese dia se entregarían también en cuerpo y alma…

Los aplausos los devolvieron a la realidad, había sido sólo un simple beso, pero el tiempo y la dimensión del momento fueron diferentes para ellos que para el resto de sus invitados.

Se separaron y nuevamente entrelazaron sus miradas, ambos sonrieron más que nunca y Albert tomó su mano para depositar un beso en ella.

_Mi adorada señora Andrew, _le dijo ofreciéndole luego su brazo – _desde hoy y para siempre quiero que caminemos juntos, ¿me acompañas?_

_Si,_ le contestó feliz de tomar el brazo de su esposo – _vamos, mi adorado principe._

Ambos se dieron vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida, pero el flash de las camaras de los fotógrafos no les permitió moverse de donde se encontraban. De pie ante el altar, observaron a sus familiares que estaban en las primeras filas. Sus rostros también reflejaban una inmensa alegría.

Después de las fotos de rigor, Albert y Candy comenzaron a caminar por la alfombra roja hacia las puertas de la iglesia acompañados por el sonido de las gaitas, cuyos intérpretes se habían acomodado a ambos lados del pasillo por donde pasarían el jefe del clan y su esposa. Candy estaba tan impresionada por la culminación de la ceremonia que tenía miedo de perder el paso. Aferrada al brazo de su esposo caminó despacio saludando con una leve inclinación de la cabeza al igual que él a las personas presentes que aplaudían desde sus lugares.

Albert y Candy llegaron al atrio de la iglesia. Seguidos inmediatamente por la docena de gaiteros que continuaban con la música y detrás de ellos los familiares más cercanos y el resto de los invitados.

Al llegar donde se encontraba el lujoso auto que los llevaría a la mansión, se voltearon y saludaron con la mano, nuevamente los flashes de los fotógrafos empezaron a funcionar.

El chofer abrió la puerta del automóvil para que los novios subieran y luego emprendió la marcha llevándoselos de alli.

Según el protocolo establecido, los invitados a la fiesta se dirigirían directamente a la mansion Andrew, mientras que los novios darían un breve paseo dando tiempo a los demás de llegar y acomodarse en los salones.

_Y bien, señora Andrew,_ le dijo Albert mientras la abrazaba _– ¿Qué le pareció la ceremonia?_

_¡Oh, Albert, estuvo hermosa!, estaba tan nerviosa que casi no entendía lo que el sacerdote decía._

_¿En serio?_, Le dijo sonriendole pícaramente - _bueno, déjeme refrescarle la memoria entonces señora Andrew, lo que el sacerdote le preguntó y usted aceptó efusivamente, fué que de ahora en adelante viviría sólo para amar a su esposo, y a cambio él también la amaría, resperaría y protegería con su vida si fuese necesario._

_¿En serio?_, Le contestó siguiéndole la broma – _¿y en qué momento sellamos ese pacto?_

_En el instante en que correspondió a mi beso señora Andrew; permítame recordárselo nuevamente… -_ le respondió acercándose seductoramente para tomar sus labios con fervor.

Candy sintió algo diferente, Albert la besaba dulcemente como siempre, pero en el fondo había algo más, poco a poco él fué profundizando el beso haciéndola sentir no solo amada, sino ¿deseada?, Sí, era deseo lo que él le transmitía en esos momentos, deseo de dejar de lado la fiesta y los invitados y llevarla directo a donde sea que pudieran estar solos para expresarse su amor…

Ella se dejó llevar por esa pasión y trató de corresponderle de la misma manera; su poca experiencia le hacía sentir torpe, pero por otro lado, sabía que Albert era la única persona en quien podía confiar ciegamente y que ahora le enseñaría a amarlo como una verdadera mujer, _Su mujer_. Se sintió plena entre sus brazos, abandonándose a los deseos de su esposo y él la estrechó aún más, sus manos acariciaron su espalda, y la rodearon envolviéndola en un capullo de amor.

Luego Albert lentamente fue cortando el beso, sabía que aún no podía perder la compostura, todavía les quedaban unas horas en su papel de anfitriones en la mansión y luego de eso por fin podrían irse a su esperado viaje de bodas. Pero antes…

La primera noche que pasarían juntos como marido y mujer lo llenaba de ansiedad. El tenía cierta experiencia, pero núnca había estado con una mujer inocente como Candy. Decidió no pensar demasiado y sólo dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos…

Candy apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su marido y dió un largo suspiro.

_¿Y eso?,_ le preguntó dulcemente.

_Albert, a veces creo que estoy soñando, y me da miedo despertar._

Albert pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella atrayéndola hacia él.

_No, princesa, no es un sueño es una dulce realidad… Nuestra realidad de ahora en adelante._

….

.

.

Las puertas de entrada de la reja de la propiedad se abrieron de par en par para dar paso al lujoso auto que llevaba a los nuevos esposos.

Candy miraba embelezada el hermoso jardín mientras se acercaban a la mansión. Albert sostenía su mano tratándole de infundir valor. A él tampoco le gustaban las multitudes, hubíera preferido una boda sencilla, de ser posible en el mismo lugar donde la conoció, rodeados de la naturaleza; pero sabía que eso sólo hubiera sido posible para el vagabundo Albert, en cambio, Sir William A. Andrew, no podía evitar las reglas de la sociedad. Ahora esperaba que su carga se volviera menos pesada porque la compartiría con la mujer que desde siempre, pobre o rico, sano o enfermo, había estado a su lado.

Descendieron del auto y se encaminaron hacia el hall donde los esperaba el mayordomo vestido con su traje de gala, a su lado se encontraba el maestro de ceremonias que, luego de algunas fotos tomadas por los periodistas allí reunidos y que no tenían permiso de ingresar a la mansión, los acompañó hacia el salón donde todos los invitados se encontraban esperándolos mientras conversaban amenamente.

Detrás del espeso cortinado aguardaron a que el maestro de ceremonias los anunciase.

_Señoras y señores, Sir William Andrew y Madame Candice Andrew…_

Todos aplaudieron recibiéndolos calurosamente. La tía abuela se acercó a ellos para saludarlos y acompañarlos al estrado de honor. Allí se acomodaron para recibir el saludo de todos los asistentes.

A Candy le parecía que nunca terminarían de desfilar, uno tras otro le deseaban mucha felicidad y prosperidad, ella no podía recordar ni los rostros ni los títulos con que ceremoniosamente el encargado del protocolo los anunciaba. Vió con cierto temor que también estaba presente la familia Mac Douglas. Arthur iba acompañado por Patty, que se había cambiado el vestido de dama de honor y ahora lucía muy elegante y risueña al lado de su amigo.

Se saludaron con mucha efusividad; lo mismo sucedió con Archie, Annie y el matrimonio Cornwell. La señorita Pony y la hermana María viajaron en compañía de Tom, el señor Cartwright no había podido asistir al igual que el señor Stevens, pero en su lugar Candy pudo encontrarse con Jimmy que emocionado la abrazó rompiendo el protocolo.

Ahora el muchacho había crecido y se había convertido en un jóven buenmozo, que estaba siendo admirado por muchas de las jovencitas que asistían a la fiesta.

Cuando terminaron los saludos, comenzó el tiempo de los discursos, primero habló la tía abuela y para sorpresa de todos sólo hizo un breve discurso donde expresaba lo felíz y orgullosa que se sentía de la pareja que desde ese dia dirigiría los intereses de la familia.

Albert también agradeció a los presentes por acompañarlos en un momento tan especial para ambos, y luego Candy concluyó el discurso con unas breves palabras de agradecimiento.

Después el mayordomo les invitó a que pasaran al gran comedor que había sido adecuado para servir la cena a tantos invitados. Todos se ubicaron ordenadamente, Albert y Candy presidían la mesa principal acompañados por la tía Abuela, los ancianos del concejo, el señor Brown, los Cornwell y George.

Antes de comer, se sirvieron las copas de champagne y el señor Brown realizó el primer brindis, le sucedieron con unas palabras de elogio para la pareja Archie y su padre. Albert se sintió nostálgico por un momento, hubíera deseado tanto que sus otros dos sobrinos estuviesen presentes, pero el destino habia sido muy duro con ellos y ahora Archie era el único que quedaba de aquellos tres paladines.

La cena, estuvo exquisita, los platos se sucedieron en un desfile que parecía nunca acabar, a Candy le pareció que era demasiado pero no dijo nada, sólo disfrutó probando un poco de cada platillo, estaba tan emocionada que casi había perdido el apetito, en cada mesa también se había colocado distintos tipos de licor para acompañar la comida. Los mozos se encargaban de atender las mesas y mantener las copas llenas para que nada les faltase a los comensales.

Después de cenar, se hizo una breve sobremesa y Albert y Candy aprovecharon para relajarse un poco. Pronto darían inicio al baile, y después de una o dos horas a lo sumo de compartir con todos estarían libres de fugarse y disfrutar del inicio de su nueva vida.

El maestro de ceremonia invitó amablemente a todos a que pasaran al salón principal para apreciar el baile de los novios. La orquesta se había acomodado en un lugar especial desde donde interpretarían la música toda la noche. Albert había pedido que en su mayoría sean valses y algunas piezas de fox-trop; el charleston que ya se empezaba a escuchar por aquella época, no le gustaba mucho, siempre había preferido la música suave y melodiosa.

Ambos se acercaron al centro e iniciaron el baile, Albert la llevaba magistralmente y Candy se sentía flotar como en una nube; no podía dejar de admirar su mirada dulce y su hermosa sonrisa. Los rasgos de Albert eran más maduros, pero igualmente bellos como cuando lo conoció en la colina, recordó como su sueño de bailar con su príncipe se había cumplido por primera vez el día de su cumpleaños número veintiuno hace unos meses; pero ahora ese príncipe con el que estaba bailando se había convertido en su esposo.

Al terminar el vals, Albert no pudo contenerse y la abrazó con efusividad para luego darle un emocionado beso, ella sintió como sus mejillas de ponían coloradas cuando escuchó los aplausos de la concurrencia. Albert la soltó para luego tomarla de la mano y acercarse a la orquesta; dió la señal de que tocaran otra pieza y la llevó a bailar de nuevo invitando a los demás a unirseles. Las demás parejas animosamente los acompañaron, y así se inició la fiesta donde, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se fueron perdiendo los protocolos.

Ambos esposos bailaron varias piezas seguidas y luego descansaron mientras conversaban con determinados grupos que se encontraban cerca de los ventanales, salieron un rato a la terraza para respirar un poco de aire puro. Realmente estaban agotados, pero felices de que todo haya resultado tan bien.

_Princesa,_ le dijo besando su mano, _según lo que me advirtió el maestro de ceremonias lo único que requiere aún nuestra presencia es la ceremonia del pastel. ¿Qué te parece si nos acercamos para que nos tomen las fotos mientras cortamos el primer pedazo? después de eso sólo va a quedar el resto del baile y el buffett._

_Si Albert, la verdad es que estoy disfrutando mucho, pero también me siento cansada, ha sido un dia agotador._

_Te entiendo, yo también quisiera terminar con todo este protocolo, vamos, será mejor que hagamos lo que te dije y luego ve a tu habitación a prepararte, voy a pedirle a George que tenga listo el auto, el chofer nos sacará de aquí en cuanto le dé la orden._

Candy asintió, las mariposas empezaron a revolotear en su estómago, después de cortar el pastel se irían a su noche de bodas, era algo que deseaba con toda su alma, pero que también le daba un poco de ansiedad.

Más tarde en su habitación, acompañada por Annie y Patty, ella se arreglaba frente al espejo. Se había dado un baño rápido para relajarse y se había vuelto a acomodar el vestido. No quiso cambiarse de ropa, ella quería estar así hasta el último minuto.

Sus amigas la ayudaron mientras conversaban animadamente.

_Annie, me siento tan nerviosa, dime ¿qué debo hacer…?_

_Candy,_ le respondió divertida ante la cara de preocupación de su amiga _- sólo sé tu misma, Albert debe estar tan nervioso como tú, déjate llevar, te aseguro que será algo inolvidable. No temas, y sobretodo no sientas vergüenza de nada, él es tu marido ahora ante Dios y por lo tanto nada que hagan esta noche será incorrecto, créeme amiga, será una noche que jamás podrás olvidar._

_Gracias Annie_, le dijo tomando sus manos. Para Candy, que no tenía una madre que la aconsejara, Annie era lo más cercano a una famila, habían sido como hermanas toda la vida, y la experiencia de ella y la serenidad de sus palabras la ayudaban mucho.

_Candy,_ le dijo Patty emocionada_, espero que sean muy felices._

Las tres se abrazaron y se soltaron cuando sintieron que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

_¿Podemos pasar?_

_Adelante,_ les respondió.

_¡Candyyyy!_

Juliette corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos. Aún lucía el hermoso vestido con el que los había acompañado en la ceremonia, ya era tarde, núnca se había desvelado tanto, pero trató de acompañan a sus queridos Candy y Albert el mayor tiempo posible. Doralee no se había despegado de su lado, también lucía muy linda con su vestido de fiesta, Candy no había querido que usara el mismo uniforme que las demás doncellas. Se había encariñado mucho con la muchacha y la trataba con mucha consideración.

_Pequeña, estás hermosa, pero ¿qué haces levantada a esta hora? creí que ya te habías ido a dormir…_

_No Candy, quería despedirme antes de que te fueras, le pedí a Doralee que me trajera aquí antes de acostarme. Los voy a extrañar mucho Candy_ – Le dijo haciendo un puchero.

_Son sólo tres semanas dulzura, te compraré muchos regalos. La tía Patty se quedara un tiempo más y también te hará compañía._

_¿De veras Candy?, Gracias_ – le respondió emocionada.

_¡Candice!,_ se escuchó desde el marco de la puerta, _quiero aprovechar para despedirme de ti, William me dijo que ya se van a retirar. Déjame decirte que me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes, han sido muy buenos anfitriones esta noche. Les deseo un buen viaje y los estaremos esperando a su regreso._

_Gracias tía abuela, yo también me siento muy felíz, quiero agradecerle por esta magnifica fiesta, y también por la ceremonia; fué maravillosa, nunca me imaginé que sería así._

_Fué una ceremonia digna del Jefe de nuestro Clan, Candice, no lo olvides, de ahora en adelante tú serás considerada como la matriarca de la familia._

_Tía abuela, espero contar siempre con sus sabios consejos, por favor no se vaya a Lakewood, nos gustaría mucho que se quedara en Chicago, la mansión es muy grande y todos podemos vivir muy bien juntos._

La tia abuela se conmovió, esa chiquilla a la que tanto despreció en un comienzo ahora era quien le abría las puertas de su casa, porque eso era ahora ella, la dueña y señora de las propiedades de los Andrew.

_Gracias, Candice, me iré sólo un tiempo a descansar, prometo que los visitaré seguido. Ahora date prisa que William te esta esperando._

_Si tía abuela, vamos._

Albert la recibió con emoción, ya estaba todo listo y ambos se escabulleron por una de las salidas laterales rumbo al automóvil donde el chofer los esperaba, detrás de ellos y deseándoles mucha felicidad, salieron sus amigos para despedirlos; todos los demás invitados se dieron cuenta de la escapada de los novios y se unieron al bullicio, era el momento culminante para la pareja. Antes de subir, Candy lanzó su bouquet que fue a parar a manos de una entusiasta jovencita que daba saltos de alegría; la fiesta continuaría hasta el amanecer, pero para Albert y Candy eso ya no tenía importancia.

Su vida de casados se inicaba ahora, ambos, con algo de expectativa y nerviosismo eran llevados hacia el lujoso hotel donde pasarían su primera noche como marido y mujer.

….

.

.

Durante el camino iban abrazados en la parte de atrás del automóvil, Candy había cambiado su velo por una peineta adornada con flores del mismo estilo de su bouquet de novia. La peinadora le había recogido el cabello dejándo varios rizos sueltos que caían sobre sus hombros y en su espalda como una cascada. Albert embelezado por el aroma que desprendía su esposa a su lado acariciaba sus rizos mientras conversaban sobre la fiesta.

_Albert, fué una maravillosa fiesta ¿verdad?_

_Si princesa, la empresa que contrató la tía abuela fué magnífica y todo salió tal cual lo planificaron. A partir de mañana tendrán una ardua labor para devolver todo a su sitio. Menos mal que nosotros no estaremos presentes. Suficiente fué con tener que aguantar todos los preparativos._

Candy rió recordando los últimos dias antes de la ceremonia, todo había estado de cabeza y a ellos no se les dejaba intervenir en casi nada. Pero al final había valido la pena.

_Sir Andrew._

La voz del chofer los distrajo de su mundo.

_Si Marcus, ¿que pasa?_

_Estamos llegando al hotel, señor._

_Cierto,_ dijo Albert mirándo por la ventanilla. El tiempo se había pasado muy rápido y no se habían dado cuenta de que ya estaban por estacionar delante de la entrada.

Apenas se detuvo el automóvil, el elegante portero se acercó para abrirles la puerta. Albert descendió primero y ayudó a Candy a hacer lo mismo. El vestido era un poco incómodo pero se las ingenió para hacerlo con gracia.

El gerente del hotel se les acercó para darles la bienvenida. Después de todo era un huésped ilustre y el que haya elegido ese hotel para tan importante ocasión lo llenaba de orgullo.

_Sir, Andrew, Madame. Bienvenidos a nuestro hotel. Permítame acompañarlos a la recepción._

_Gracias,_ contestaron ambos.

No fué necesario registrarse porque ya eso había sido solucionado de antemano.

_Sir Andrew,_ le dijo el gerente. _Le tenemos reservada la mejor suite del hotel, espero se sienta conforme, por favor no dude en comunicarnos cualquier cosa que necesite._

_Gracias, Señor Wallace, lo tendré en cuenta._

_Jhonatan los acompañará a su habitación, que descansen – _terminó diciendo con una ligera reverencia.

Ambos siguieron al muchacho que se paró delante de la puerta del ascensor para llevarlos hasta su suite. Sus maletas eran llevadas en el otro ascensor por otro valet.

Llegaron al último piso donde se encontraban las mejores habitaciones y se dirigieron a la suya. Primero entró el valet con el carrito donde llevaba el equipaje y luego Jonathan que se paró a mitad del hall de ingreso de la suite y les dijo.

_Adelante Señores, les mostraré las dependencias._

Candy iba a dar un paso hacia delante cuando Albert la contuvo.

_Espera,_ le dijo – _no entres todavía._

Ella se sorprendió, y de pronto sintió como sin ningún esfuerzo Albert la levantaba entre sus brazos y la aferraba a su pecho.

_Es la tradición princesa, no puedes cruzar sola el umbral de la puerta…_

Candy rió complacida aferrándose a su cuello, era el inicio de una noche mágica y llena de detalles de parte de su príncipe.

Ambos empleados sonrieron ante la graciosa entrada de los huéspedes.

Albert la bajó con cuidado, le dió un beso rápido en los labios y tomó su mano para seguir al joven que entusiasmado les mostraba las divisiones de la suite.

Todo estaba decorado con muy buen gusto. Después del hall entraron a una sala donde había un juego de sofá y dos sillones con una mesa de centro decorada con un hermoso arreglo floral. A un lado y separado por unas puertas corredizas, un pequeño comedor donde había una fina mesa de madera tallada con cuatro sillas del mismo estilo y algunas repisas. Sobre la mesa un canasto de frutas variadas y servicio por si los huéspedes deseaban comer algo.

A continuación se encontraba el dormitorio. Era una amplia habitación con una cama doble cubierta por un hermoso edredón azul y almoadones blancos, dorados y celestes.

En un rincón otra mesa más pequeña con dos sillas sobre la cual descansaba una hielera con una botella de champagne y dos copas.

Del otro lado se encontraba la puerta que conducía al amplio e iluminado baño que tenía una gran tina.

Candy seguía al botones mirando anonadada, los ambientes eran enormes, núnca había visto una suite asi.

Después que el tour hubo terminado, Albert les dió una generosa propina a cada uno antes de despedirlos.

_Muchas gracias, Sir Andrew, _le dijeron emocionados- _pero ¿no desea que acomodemos su ropa en el vestidor antes de retirarnos?_

_No, gracias,_ les contestó - _eso es todo por ahora._

_Como usted diga, señor; por favor cualquier cosa que necesiten llámenos inmediatamente, nosotros estamos a su servicio…_ y haciendo una leve reverencia ambos jóvenes se retiraron dejándolos solos.

_Albert,_ le dijo Candy, _esto es hermoso, pero tú sabes que yo no necesito de tantos lujos._

_Lo sé princesa,_ le respondió acercándose para abrazarla - _pero es un gusto que quise darle a la tía Elroy, ella prácticamente me rogó que te trajera aquí, dijo que no se metería en nada más, pero que por lo menos aceptara que pasemos nuestra primera noche aquí._

_Albert…_ le dijo abochornada, sus mejillas estaban rojas, la cercanía de su príncipe la abrumaba. Había deseado estar así con él todo el dia y ahora estaba muy nerviosa.

Albert sonrió al darse cuenta de los sentimientos contradictorios de su esposa. No quería asustarla, la iría seduciendo poco a poco encaminándola hacia lo que ambos deseaban y que no se atrevían a decir con palabras.

_Ven, ¿quieres comer algo?, vi que nos dejaron fruta en el comedor._

_Si, me gustaría probar algo, durante la cena no comí mucho, todo estaba muy rico, pero no sé qué me pasó que no me pasaba bocado._

_¿En serio Candy? ¿A tí que te gusta tanto comer?,_ Le dijo en son de broma.

_Albert, no seas malo conmigo. Además, tú tampoco comiste mucho, no te olvides que estaba al lado tuyo todo el tiempo y te estuve observando._

Albert no pudo contener la risa, él tampoco había comido demasiado, y ahora que había pasado todo ese protocolo se sentía más relajado. Podía volver a ser Albert, simplemente Albert, como a su princesa siempre le había gustado.

Ambos se sentaron en el comedor y charlaron un rato mientras comían algo. En realidad no era muy tarde y aunque se sentían cansados, querían disfrutar de cada momento juntos.

Luego salieron al balcón para admirar la vista. La habitación daba a los jardines interiores del hotel que eran amplios y hermosos; la luz de la luna se reflejaba en una fuente que se encontraba en medio del jardín dando un aspecto más romántico a la noche.

_Albert,_ le preguntó curiosa.- _aún no me has dicho a dónde iremos de viaje. ¿Cuántos dias vamos a estar aquí?_

_Sólo estaremos dos noches Candy, iniciaremos nuestro viaje pasado mañana después del desayuno; para entonces vamos a estar más descansados. Y en cuanto a dónde, será una grata sorpresa, te lo aseguro princesa._

Candy sonrió y luego se quedó mirando el rostro de Albert que se fué poniendo un poco más serio.

_¿Sucede algo Albert? ,_ le preguntó

_No Candy, ven, vamos adentro._

_¿Te gustaría un poco de champagne?,_ le preguntó dirigiéndose a la pequeña mesita.

_Si, gracias. Espero que no me de hipo, ya te he contado lo que me pasa cuando tomo más de una copa._

_Descuida Candy, sólo tomaremos un poco para brindar._

Después de destapar la botella haciendo que el corcho saliera volando hacia el techo, Albert llenó las dos copas y le ofreció una a ella.

_¡Por mi bella esposa!, _le dijo emocionado mientras alzaba su copa_ - Doy gracias a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino. Desde que te conocí Candy, mi vida cambió por completo, aunque mi espíritu siempre clamó por ser libre, en el fondo te buscaba, porque encontró en tí el hogar que tanto necesitaba._

_Albert, me haces tan feliz,_ le respondió – _Tu también significaste mucho para mí desde que te conocí. Desapareciste tan pronto después de nuestro primer encuentro, pero tu recuerdo me acompañó desde entonces, siempre te busqué, en cada persona, en cada cosa que me recordara tus raices, nunca imaginé que el amigo a quien tanto apreciaba y me consolaba no era otro que aquél a quien yo buscaba. Debiste decírmelo desde entonces Albert…_

_Princesa,_ le dijo mientras le quitaba la copa de la mano para depositarla sobre la mesa.

_Siempre estuviste en mi corazón; ¡eras tan pequeña y sufrías tanto!, pero la vida nos volvió a reunir en Chicago. Ese tiempo que vivimos juntos fué el mejor de mi vida._

Y acercándose lentamente hacia ella le dijo con voz grave.

_No te imaginas cuanto deseé estar así contigo. Aunque vivíamos juntos no podía tocarte, eras el ser más puro y bondadoso que había podido conocer. No tenía recuerdos, pero sí un profundo sentimiento hacia tí; después que me convenciste de vivir juntos mi mente se mantuvo entre sombras, pero mi corazón te reconoció enseguida. Candy, mi adorada princesa te amo con todo mi ser._

_Albert…_, le respondió asombrada por la pasión que él imprimía en cada palabra. Su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente mientras él se acercaba y la tomaba entre sus brazos. Su rostro tenía una expresión que núnca antes le había visto.

Sus hermosos ojos celestes como el cielo tenían un brillo especial, nuevamente había deseo en ellos, Albert acercó sus labios y la besó fugazmente, su boca transmitía un calor que la hizo estremecer.

_Albert, yo…_

_Shhhh,_ le dijo dándole otro beso

_Déjame amarte princesa, déjame compartir contigo todo este sentimiento que me quema por dentro…déjate llevar, te prometo que será algo hermoso que sólo los dos podremos compartir de ahora en adelante_.

_No hablemos más Candy, sólo déjame enseñarte, ¿Si… ?_

Candy se dejó envolver por el magnetismo que su príncipe emanaba por cada poro de su piel, esa noche conocería una nueva faceta en él, y ella se sentía más espectante que nunca, recordó las palabras de Annie y decidió hacerle caso… _No había nada más que decir… Sólo amar…_

….

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó sin saber donde estaba, pero el suave perfume y la respiración tranquila del hombre que yacía a su lado la hicieron volver a la realidad. Ambos estaban desnudos. Su primera noche había sido mejor de lo que ella se había podido imaginar.

Albert dormía de costado igual que ella, pero su brazo descansaba sobre su cintura. El suave roce de su piel le hacía recordar como su cuerpo había reaccionado a ese primer contacto.

Albert había sido muy tierno y cuidadoso con ella. Los recuerdos de su apasionado encuentro regresaron a su mente…

"Después que la besó apasionadamente ella perdió todos sus temores. Sus caricias eran suaves, pero a la vez apasionadas, él quería sentirla toda y ella también lo necesitaba.

Sin darse cuenta sus manos cobraron vida, y empezó a acariciarlo de la misma forma que él lo hacía, aún era un poco torpe, pero eso no parecía importarle a su esposo.

Su cuello, su amplia espalda, su cintura estrecha. La musculatura de Albert era firme y la invitaba a recorrerla. El también no dejaba de besarla, cuando ambos se quedaron sin aliento, Albert abandonó su boca para recorrer su cuello, ella sentía como cada centímetro de su piel reaccionaba deseando más; la ropa les estorbaba, él fué desvistiéndola poco a poco, gentilmente, y ella haría lo mismo despojándolo por primera vez de su ropa escocesa. Su vestido cayó inmediatamente al piso dejándola en ropa interior. Lucía un bello conjunto de encaje que Annie le había regalado e insistido que usara.

Albert se separó un poco para admirarla_. _

_Eres realmente hermosa Candy, soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo, no sólo eres bella por dentro sino por fuera, te deseo tanto mi amor, déjame verte completamente. No tengas vergüenza._

Ella sólo asintió, se sentía cohibida pero sabía que no podía oponerse a los ruegos de su esposo.

Albert continuó desvistiéndola mientras besaba su cuerpo, ella sentía que se iba a desmayar. Cada beso que él le daba le quemaba en la piel y de pronto supo que debía hacer lo mismo; él se dejó desvestir y acariciar por su amada, después de eso, suavemente la acomodó sobre el lecho para que estuviera más cómoda y continuó con sus delicadas caricias haciéndola estremecer aún más.

Fervientemente besó nuevamente su boca y acarició por primera vez sus senos. Ella dió un brinco sin saber que hacer. Él levanto la cabeza y la miró con ternura.

_No te asustes princesa, déjame tocarte. No voy a hacerte daño. Quiero conocer cada parte de tu cuerpo, haz lo mismo conmigo, soy tu esposo, quiero complacerte en todo lo que desees._

Y tomando su mano la guió animándola a tocar por primera vez sus partes masculinas.

A partir de ese momento, ambos perdieron todo pudor, las caricias y besos que se prodigaban mutuamente encendieron más su pasión. Cuando Albert sintió que ya no podía más, dirigió su mano hacia su punto más sensible y la tocó de la forma que ella jamás había soñado que él pudiera hacerlo, ya no podía pensar, su cuerpo respondía con vida propia, quería algo más y no sabía que era.

De su garganta escapaban ruidos extraños para ella, pero que demostraban que eran de placer. A él le sucedía lo mismo, entonces supo que era el momento de hacerla suya.

_Candy, _le dijo con voz ronca por la pasión, _quiero hacerte mía, no te haré daño, sólo relájate._

Candy sintó como él ingresaba despacio, y contrario a lo que hubiese pensado, no tenía miedo, era justo lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

Con un movimiento certero traspasó la barrera de su virginidad. El dolor fue mínimo debido a la gran exitación del momento, pero aún así Albert se detuvo un poco hasta que ella se acostumbrara a la sensación.

_Candy, te amo más que a mi vida, _le dijo mientras reiniciaba sus movimientos_, quiero amarte y sentirte como siempre he deseado…_

Ella no contestó, no podía articular palabra, su cuerpo respondía automáticamente a cada movimiento de él. Cada vez con más intensidad, ambos se entregaron a una danza de amor armoniosa y luego de lo que pareció un momento mágico e intenso Albert sintió como ella llegaba a su climax, su cuerpo se contrajo sintiendo el enorme placer, entonces él se dejó llevar también y llegó al mismo punto de culminación.

A medida que fué descendiendo la ola de pasión ambos sintieron el cansancio. Albert aún unido a ella la empezó a llenar de besos, un par de lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de su amada.

_Candy, por que lloras, ¿te hice daño princesa?_ Le preguntó preocupado.

_No, Albert, no sé por qué me salen las lágrimas, estoy bien, me siento felíz, _le respondió besándolo también_ - Es sólo la emoción._

Él tomó sus labios con avidez nuevamente, y luego se separó de ella para recostarse a su lado y abrazarla.

_Es sólo el comienzo princesa, te prometo que juntos aprenderemos a amarnos de muchas maneras, y algún dia de todo este amor nacerá un pequeño fruto que complementará nuestra felicidad._

Ella se arrimó más a él y lo abrazó; Albert empezó a acariciar su cabello mientras ella se quedaba dormida entre sus brazos…"

Sí, había sido su primera noche como marido y mujer, la primera de muchas como le había prometido él.

Candy regresó de sus recuerdos y se sorprendió de cómo con sólo eso su cuerpo había empezado a desearlo nuevamente.

No pudo contenerse y empezó a acariciar su pelo, Albert se despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente y esbozando una sonrisa.

_Buenos dias señora Andrew,_ le dijo – _que hermoso es despertar así entre sus brazos._

_Buenos dias señor Andrew,_ le contesto sonriendo también - _Discúlpame si te desperté pero no me pude contener. Parecias un ángel dormido._

_¿Un ángel, en serio?,_ Le dijo divertido después de darle un beso en los labios, _Mmmmm…pero creo los ángeles no tienen pensamientos como los que estoy teniendo ahora mismo princesa, sólo soy un hombre de carne y hueso que te desea mucho… ¿Cómo te sientes, estas adolorida?_

_No, pero si quiero ir un rato al baño, no sé en qué momento me quedé dormida y quisiera asearme._

_Por supuesto,_ le respondió comprendiendo su incomodidad - _ve tú primero, después iré yo._

Candy se sentó en la cama y se acordó entonces de que estaba desnuda, así que no se animó a moverse.

_Candy… Princesa, soy tu esposo, no tengas vergüenza conmigo. Si por mí fuera no usaríamos ropa nunca más, pero eso sería todo un escándalo, ¿no crees?_

_¡Albert! ¡Pero qué cosas dices!; Hmmm esta bién, es sólo que tengo que acostumbrarme._

Candy bajó de la cama un poco abochornada por su desnudez y se dirigió al baño. Albert la siguió con la mirada y luego complacido giró quedando boca arriba apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos, se destapó antes porque tenía calor, pero el calor que sentía no era debido a la temperatura de la habitación, sino al deseo que salía de su propio cuerpo. Al botar las sabanas hacia el pié de la cama, vió las manchas que la noche anterior habían quedado impregnadas en la tela.

_Mi preciosa Candy_, dijo para si mismo - _anoche_ _me regalaste tu inocencia, eso es algo que atesoraré toda la vida. Fuí el primer hombre en tu vida y deseo ser el último. Te juro que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que seas feliz._

Después de darse un rápido baño, Candy regresó a la habitación envuelta en una toalla, su cabello estaba aún mojado y se sentó en el tocador para terminar de secárselo.

Albert se levantó de la cama y la miró con picardía; luego entró al baño para asearse también.

Ella lo miró a través del espejo. Admiró el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo en todo su esplendor y sintió un cosquilleo entre sus piernas que la hizo ponerse nerviosa, no sabía como manejar las nuevas sensaciones que Albert despertaba en ella.

_Permíteme,_ escuchó que le decía a sus espaldas.

Candy se sorprendió, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había salido del baño y se había parado detrás de ella. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta del tiempo transcurrido.

_Siempre quise hacer esto, adoro tu larga cabellera Candy. He notado que cada vez menos mujeres lo usan así, no quiero que te lo cortes nunca princesa – _y sin darle tiempo ni a contestar tomó el cepillo y empezó a peinarla.

Sus firmes cepilladas eran como caricias, Candy cerró sus ojos disfrutando de las atenciones de su esposo. Con gentileza él acomodó sus rizos que cayeron libres sobre su espalda. Después que hubo acomodado su cabello, dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y empezó a masajear su cuello mientras la miraba fijamente por el espejo. Sus manos descendieron hacia sus hombros mientras que lentamente fue bajando su cabeza buscando su cuello para besarlo. El cosquilleo que inicialmente sintió Candy al verlo desnudo se incrementó aún más y olas de calor empezaron a encender nuevamente su cuerpo. Albert rozaba su piel con exquisita ternura. Desarmó el nudo que sujetaba la toalla que la envolvía y empezó a acariciar sus senos.

Candy abrió sus ojos sorprendida, entonces él tomó su mano para hacer que se levante de la silla y la atrajo hacia sí. Con fervor y pasión besó su boca mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos, Candy se apegaba más a él sintiendo su virilidad que pujaba hacia ella.

Albert rompió el beso y silenciosamente la condujo nuevamente hacia el lecho donde continuó con sus caricias seductoras hasta culminar en una nueva entrega llena de pasión.

Después se quedaron un rato abrazados mientras recomponían su aliento.

_Candy, eres deliciosa, me haces sentir muy feliz._

_Albert, nunca pensé que podríamos estar así, es mejor de lo que me había imaginado._

_Me alegro mucho princesa. Tenemos toda una vida para amarnos, pero ¿qué te parece ahora si nos bañamos juntos y luego pedimos algo de comer? Me muero de hambre…_

_¿Bañarnos juntos?_

_Por supuesto princesa, ¿viste lo enorme de esa tina? Ven, vamos te aseguro que te va a gustar_… Y parándose la tomó de la mano animándola a seguirlo.

….

.

.

Después de tomar el desayuno, que pidieron les sea servido en la habitación, decidieron bajar para pasear por los jardines que habían admirado desde el balcón. El clima cálido de la primavera se hacía sentir con agrado y les permitió disfrutar aún más de su paseo.

Ambos ubicaron una banca a la sombra de un gran árbol.

_Ven pricesa, sentémonos aquí._

_Albert,_ le dijo Candy mientras se acomodaba en el asiento - _dime a donde iremos de viaje, por favor, siento mucha curiosidad._

Albert se rió, ella siempre había sido muy inquieta.

_Está bien princesa, creo que ahora si puedo contarte como es nuestro plan de viaje._

Albert le explicó que como en realidad tres semanas no eran mucho tiempo para ir muy lejos, había decidido hacer un recorrido por los grandes lagos dentro del mismo estado deteniéndose sólo en pequeñas ciudades donde pasarían desapercibidos. Había hecho que le prepararan un auto especialmente para movilizarse con libertad. Tenía hechas reservaciones en algunos hoteles donde permanecerían tres dias en promedio y además uno de los paseos consistiria en hacer campamento a orillas del lago Michigan.

Viajarían sencillamente, como a ellos les gustaba. El asunto era aprovechar lo que la naturaleza les ofreciera y sobretodo de compartir y disfrutar cada vez más de su mutua compañía y sus demostraciones de amor.

A Candy le gustó la idea, sabía que para Albert el tener contacto con la naturaleza era lo que más le había gustado siempre y que ahora le serviría mucho para relajarse y descansar de estos últimos años de viajes de negocios y largas jornadas en la oficina. Estaba segura que después de este viaje y con sus cuidados, él regresaría renovado.

Albert por su parte se sintió aliviado de saber que a ella le había parecido bien su idea. Pensaba disfrutar al máximo de esas cortas vacaciones. Su nuevo estado de pareja lo hacía sentir plenamente realizado y con más ganas de enfrentar al mundo.

El resto del dia lo pasaron en la suite, disfrutando de su cercanía. Hicieron el amor varias veces, parecía que nunca era suficiente. El dormir abrazados era algo nuevo y placentero; Albert disfrutaba de acariciar la cabellera de Candy hasta ver como se quedaba dormida entre sus brazos, ella también acariciaba su pecho desnudo y jugaba con el bello rubio que lo cubría. Amaba cada centimetro del cuerpo de su esposo y cada vez que se unían descubría un nuevo punto que le hacía sentir mas placer.

Al dia siguiente después del desayuno, George fué a dejarles el auto que usarían en su viaje. El matrimonio Andrew se despidió del personal que los había atendido dándoles además una generosa propina. El gerente les agradeció nuevamente por haber elegido su hotel y se despidió de ellos.

_George,_ le dijo Candy – _qué gusto de verlo._

_Señora Candy,_ le dijo complacido por el recibimiento – _Me alegra verla tan bien, espero que disfrute de su viaje._

_Gracias George, Albert ya me contó a donde vamos a ir y me encantó la idea. Nos veremos pronto, por favor salude de mi parte a la tía Elroy y a los demás._

_Será un placer madame,_ le contestó ceremoniosamente.

Candy se rió de la actitud de George, le costaba mucho acostumbrarse a que la trataran con tanta pompa, pero lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que con el tiempo lo convencería de volver a tratarla con más familiaridad.

Ambos subieron al auto y emprendieron su viaje de bodas, una nueva aventura les esperaba y la disfrutarían al máximo...

.

.

Mientras el matrimonio Andrew partía emocionado, a muchas millas de distancia un melancólico actor volvía a mirar la página de sociales que había visto en el periódico del New York Times.

Recién regresaba del hospital, su novia estaba muy mal y los médicos no le daban esperanzas de vida. _Un mes o dos, a lo sumo…_, le habían dicho_ –…a causa de una rara enfermedad que la estaba consumiendo… _

_Pecosa,_ decía mientras repasaba con sus dedos la imágen de la bella novia – _ahora que yo estaré libre de mi promesa, tú pones una barrera aún más grande entre los dos. Albert, amigo, espero que cumplas la promesa que me hiciste de hacer lo que yo no pude… Creo que será bueno poner distancia de por medio. Después de que todo esto pase, aceptaré la propuesta que me hicieron y regresaré a Londres por un tiempo. Me hará bien estar lejos de todos estos recuerdos, aunque, sé que mis sentimientos por ella nunca cambiarán…_

….

* * *

**Muchas Gracias a todas por sus reviews, me alegró mucho que el capítulo anterior donde abarqué varios temas a la vez les haya gustado mucho. **

**Éste ha sido sólo acerca del matrimonio y el inicio de su vida conyugal. No fue fácil escribir las escenas más íntimas, quise que fueran sobretodo más románticas que sexuales. Espero no haberlas defraudado.**

**Me conmueve leer en sus reviews que desean que esta historia contenga más capítulos. Les agradezco mucho, pero creo que sería alargarla demasiado. Desde el principio mi intención fué describir lo que la última novela de la autora no describió, sin crear nuevas complicaciones entre ellos. Así que creo que dos capitulos más y tal vez un epílogo será suficiente para concluirla.**

**Gracias de todos modos por darme tanto aliento y por la forma tan afectuosa con que me animan a continuar escribiendo.**

**Entonces, en el próximo capítulo tendremos de regreso a los nuevos esposos que empezarán a enfrentar la complicada vida que les espera.**

**Juntos empezarán a dar solución a los problemas que quedaron inconclusos y además tendrán pronto una agradable sorpresa…**

**Nos vemos en la próxima…**

…**Continuará**


	15. Chapter 21

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el final del manga y la novela Candy Candy Final History de Kyoko Misuki. Los personajes originales no me pertenecen; sólo el orden de algunos acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**CAPITULO 21**

**MITAD TU… MITAD YO**

_Albert… es tan maravilloso dormir bajo las estrellas; ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez que me escapé de la trampa que Neil me tendió llevándome a las afueras de Chicago? Es increíble que me hayas podido encontrar cuando estaba perdida en el bosque huyendo de él. ¿Cómo supiste dónde buscarme?_

_Fue por instinto Candy, estaba tan preocupado por ti, a pesar que mi auto falló no me desanimé y continué buscándote. Parecía una locura pero sabía que estaba en la dirección correcta._

_Esa noche también dormimos bajo las estrellas ¿lo recuerdas?_

_Claro mi amor, ¡Cómo olvidarlo!, te admiré toda la noche mientras dormías, eras tan inocente, tan angelical… pero esta ves es mejor, ¿sabes? Porque ahora sí puedo hacer esto…._

_Albert…_

Un nuevo beso apasionado, Albert y Candy estaban disfrutado su viaje de bodas, habían recorrido paisajes hermosos deteniéndose en los lugares que más les gustaban, nadie los había reconocido. Vestían sencillamente y se hospedaban en lugares turísticos.

Esta vez se encontraban al pie del lago. Albert le había prometido a su esposa enseñarle todo lo que un buen campista debía conocer para disfrutar de la naturaleza. Ambos habían levantado su tienda de campaña e inmediatamente la inauguraron con una nueva ronda de entregas ardientes. La faceta que ambos estaban descubierto les encantaba. No existía pudor ni convencionalismos. Eran sólo el uno para el otro, buscando siempre el placer que podían brindar a su pareja antes que el propio, por eso es que ambos terminaban sintiéndose complacidos. Como todo en la vida era siempre mejor dar que recibir, sobretodo si se trataba de amor puro y sincero.

_Albert… prométeme que una vez al año haremos algo como esto, me encanta verte relajado disfrutando de lo que más te gusta. Sé que tu trabajo es muy agobiante, me preocupaba verte tantas veces encerrado en la biblioteca analizando expedientes o regresando agotado del banco después de arduas sesiones con socios e inversionistas. _

_Si, tienes razón, es muy duro ser el responsable de tantos negocios, pero ahora que estas conmigo me sentiré más aliviado. La sola idea de regresar a casa y saber que estaras allí esperándome me dará energías. No quiero separarme de ti nunca más mi princesa. Ni siquiera cuando tenga que hacer algún viaje. Ahora que te tengo a mi lado no podría separarme de tí. Sé que suena egoista pero siento que eres como el aire que respiro…_

_Oh, Albert…_ le respondió nuevamente acariciando su mejilla. _Yo iré a donde tú quieras que vaya. Hemos pasado mucho para estar juntos y ahora no vamos a desperdiciar ningún momento._

_Gracias, princesa…_ _Ahora ven aquí y déjame amarte bajo el cielo como testigo, mañana emprenderemos el regreso a Chicago y nuestra vida como cabeza de familia comenzará, estoy seguro que si nos esforzamos será igual de maravillosa que cuando estamos asi despreocupadamente. Todo dependerá de nosotros…_

Y sin más preámbulo volvieron a amarse. La luna de miel había sido eso, una constante demostración de amor y deseo, pero eso no tenía por qué terminar con su viaje, al contrario, la plena felicidad comenzaba para ellos y fuera lo que fuera, cualquier cosa de ahora en adelante lo enfrentarían con amor y confianza.

…

La mansión estaba preparada para recibir a sus dueños, En la entrada la tía abuela Elroy inspeccionaba que los sirvientes estuvieran bien presentables y en sus puestos. Sería un recibimiento digno del jefe del Clan y su esposa; el último acto protocolar que haría por ellos, el último vestigio de la magnificencia de la familia, que, a pesar de sus esfuezos, estaba empezando a cambiar. Sabía que esta década después de la guerra había cambiado muchas cosas, la cosmovisión del mundo era diferente y las buenas costumbres se estaban dejando de lado apresuradamente, asímismo, la forma de vestir, el desenvolvimiento de las mujeres hoy en día era muy escandaloso para su gusto. Sí, su retiro a la mansión de Lakewood sería lo mejor, allí ella podría vivir en paz con sus recuerdos, con sus seres queridos que la aguardaban en algún lugar mas allá de lo visible y que la reconfortarían en sus últimos años; además, lo mejor sería dejar que las nuevas parejas iniciaran su vida en privado, Tanto Albert como Archie compartirían la mansión de Chicago y eso para ella era suficiente satisfacción.

Las rejas de entrada de los enormes jardines se abrieron nuevamente dando paso al automóvil que los traía de regreso. Su sobrino como siempre había preferido viajar en forma sencilla, eso ya no le sorprendía, esperaba que ahora que había sentado cabeza empezara a dejar de lado un poco sus ansias de aventura y aumentara la familia. Eso era lo que más anhelaba, ver nacer al nuevo heredero, ver la familia llena de niños nuevamente, volver a escuchar las risas de aquellos inocentes que sólo traían felicidad a sus mayores.

Pero había algo que aún la perturbaba, Juliette, la pequeña niña que le había robado el corazón. George le había asegurado que los papeles de adopción estaban listos y que Candy y Albert los firmarían ante el juez ni bien regresaran de su viaje. Albert tenía eso como prioridad, se lo había especificado antes de su matrimonio; pero, durante estas semanas en que la niña había quedado con ellos había sucedido algo que todos temían desde un principio, el joven Arthur se había encariñado mucho con ella; Patty, que ahora era su novia, había ocupado temporalmente el lugar de Candy y con ello, Arthur tuvo más ocasiones de estar con la pequeña. El parecido que tenía con su hermana probablemente había incrementado su curiosidad al principio, pero ahora un genuino sentimiento nacía en su corazón. La pequeña lo había cautivado a él también y quizá el vínculo de sangre lo había vuelto aun más estrecho. Hablaría con sus sobrinos lo antes posible, tenía miedo de la reacción del viejo Mc Douglas, ese sí era un hombre de temer, su amiga le había confesado que estaba muy mortificada con el cambio ocurrido en él después de la muerte de su hija, pero madame Elroy sabía que eso no era verdad, ella se daba cuenta que lo que le sucedía a aquel viejo cascarrabias era que su conciencia le pesaba y que su corazón se había cerrado a tal punto que había casi muerto junto con su hija.

La voz de la niña la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_¡Tia abuela, ya llegaron, mire ahí viene el auto!_

_Sí pequeña, pero acuérdate de lo que te dije,_ le respondió dulcemente. _Una señorita debe saber esperar. No te preocupes que pronto estarán a tu lado._

Patty y Arthur sonreían ante la cara de frustración de la niña, si por ellos fuera le habrían dejado que corriera a los brazos de Candy, el profundo amor hacia la mujer que la había criado era enternecedor. Archie y Annie se miraron también divertidos con la escena, ellos aún no lo habían anunciado, pero su primogénito ya venía en camino y estaban felices de haber confirmado la noticia. Si era varón lo llamarían como su adorado hermano y si era mujer pensarían un nombre distinguido para ella. Por lo pronto sólo deseaban que naciera sano.

_Albert, mira estan todos en la entrada esperándonos._

_Si princesa, esa debe haber sido idea de la tia Elroy porque ha hecho que los empleados vistan de gala. Ya sabes como es ella, será imposible que deje atrás sus costumbres._

_No me importa Albert, ya he aprendido a quererla tal y como es, además, sus consejos siempre van a ser muy valiosos para mí. Existe mucha gente que va a esperar que yo me comporte como una dama estirada, _le dijo divertida levantando la punta de su nariz con su dedo.

_Ni se te ocurra princesa, _le contesto sonriéndole_. No quiero que cambies tu forma de ser por nada ni por nadie, y menos por complacer a unos cuantos engreídos._

Albert detuvo su auto, salió y ayudó a Candy a bajar de su asiento. Los empleados, ubicados en fila los saludaron respetuosamente mientras los nuevos esposos se acercaban a la entrada de la mansión. Ambos saludaron primero a la tía que sostenía de la mano a la niña.

_Bienvenidos hijos,_ les dijo emocionada la anciana. _Sean bienvenidos a su casa._

_Gracias tía,_ le dijeron al unísono.

Juliette se mostraba ansiosa, con ganas de soltarse y correr a los brazos de sus queridos protectores.

_Hola a todos, _dijo Albert rompiendo la etiqueta._ Juliette querida, ven para darte un abrazo, te extrañamos mucho princesita._

Eso fué suficiente para que la niña se soltara y se arrojara a sus brazos, Albert la levantó en el aire y la abrazó con ternura; luego le dió un beso en la mejiila y se la pasó a Candy que estaba ansiosa también por abrazarla.

_Juliette ven conmigo, ¿Cómo has estado? _Le decía mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso._ Te he traído un montón de regalos, a cada lugar que íbamos no hacíamos más que pensar en tí._

_Archie, Annie, Patty, que alegría que estén tambien aquí para recibirnos, tenemos mucho que hablar,_ les dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

Sus amigas rieron complacidas de ver que Candy lucía radiante. Sin duda había pasado una maravillosa luna de miel.

_Hola Arthur,_ le saludó Albert estrechándole la mano, un poco preocupado interiormente de ver que estaba demasiando cerca de su princesita.

_Willian, Candy, es un gusto volver a verlos,_ les dijo amablemente. _Patty insistió en que la aompañara para recibirlos, _les dijo un poco avergonzado_, quiero que sepan que somos novios y que por lo tanto Patty volverá a Chicago, queremos hacer el anuncio formal de nuestro compromiso pronto y así poder organizar nuestra boda._

_¡¿En serio Patty?!_ Exclamó Candy emocionada. _¡Eso es maravilloso!_

_Candy,_ le dijo Juliette, _la tía Patty y el tío Arthur me cuidaron muy bien cuando ustedes no estaban; he aprendido muchas cosas nuevas y también se leer de corrido los cuentos._

Albert y Candy sintieron un escalofrío correr por sus espaldas, _tio Arthur…_ era evidente que la niña lo decía con cariño, un creciente cariño que el jóven le inspiraba sin darse cuenta que era la voz de la sangre la que los llamaba.

Albert siempre sereno le respondió, _es una gran noticia July, entonces de ahora en adelante seras tú la que me lea un cuento por las noches antes de dormir…_

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia del patriarca, la niña asintió esbozando una gran sonrisa, se bajó de los brazos de Candy y volvió al lado de la tía abuela como le había prometido.

Archie se adelantó a decir, _Nosotros tenemos también una muy buena noticia que darles, pero será mejor que entremos, deben estar cansados del viaje._

_Sí, tienes razón Archie,_ le contestó Candy. _Deseo descansar un rato y darme un buen baño. El viaje fué maravilloso pero nos dejo exaustos. ¿Verdad querido?_

_Si amor, vamos primero a descansar un buen rato y luego nos reuniremos para la cena._

_Alfred por favor que dejen nuestro equipaje en nuestra suite, Nosotros desempacaremos después._

_Si, señor, como usted desee._ Le contestó el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia.

_Bien, entremos,_ dijo la tia Abuela llevando de la mano a July, detrás de ella ingresaron los demás, pero antes que Candy se diera cuenta Albert la volvio a levantar en brazos mientras le decía:

_Un momento señora Andrew, permítame ayudarla a ingresar a su nuevo hogar…_

…

Ya en su habitación después de un reconfortante baño, Albert y Candy descansaban en su enorme cama. Estaban abrazados; él sólo se había puesto el pantalón del pijama y ella un seductor camisón de seda que hacía resaltar la belleza de la forma de su cuerpo.

Albert acariciaba el cabello de su princesa que apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo mientras ella jugueteaba con el rubio bello que lo adornaba tan seductoramente.

Estaban disfrutando tan solo de esa nueva intimidad.

_Albert,_ dijo Candy cortando inesperadamente el silencio.

_Dime princesa_

_Estoy preocupada, ¿Tú crees que Arthur esté sospechando algo acerca de Juliette?_

_Lo dudo princesa, pero sí existe algún riesgo en esta nueva cercanía entre ellos. Yo sé que el jamás le haría daño, pero temo que su padre no va a tomar bien el descubrimiento de la verdadera identidad de la niña. Debemos tener cuidado. En cuanto pueda hablaré con George y la tía para que me pongan al tanto de la real situación._

_Ahora vamos a descansar princesa, ya habrá tiempo para todo. Quiero disfrutar de estos momentos juntos antes de enfrentar los problemas de la familia._

Candy levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ternura. Le dió un fugaz beso en los labios y le dijo: _Tienes razón amor, prométeme que no me ocultarás nada, cualquier cosa que ocurra lo enfrentaremos juntos y saldremos adelante._

_Te amo princesa,_ le respondió abrazándola y tomando sus labios para darle un profundo beso, _te amo y te prometo que siempre sabrás todo de mí y de lo que acontece en la familia. No mas misterios señora Andrew, sólo verdades…_

Ambos se abrazaron disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos hasta quedar dormidos. Albert había hecho instalar un sistema de intercomunicadores y una linea directa de teléfono en su área de la mansión para comunicarse con el exterior sin tener que depender de los empleados le lleven los mensajes a su puerta. Ellos querían estar lo más independientemente posible para no ser perturbados y así disfrutar de su intimidad. Alfred les avisaría una hora antes de la cena para darles tiempo de alistarse, por ahora podían relajarse y disfrutar de la paz que precede a la tormenta…

Ya era la hora de la cena y todos se encontraban en el comedor. Albert como siempre a la cabecera de la mesa con su esposa y su tia sentadas a su derecha e izquierda respectivamente.

_Quisiera hacer un brindis,_ dijo mientras levantaba su copa de vino poniéndose de pie.

_Por la familia, que de ahora en adelante sea cada vez más unida y que pese a las dificultades de la vida permanezca siempre fuerte y firme en el amor fraternal._

_Salud,_ dijeron todos.

Archie se levantó alzando su copa también, y con un brillo especial en los ojos les dió la gran noticia.

_Bien, hablando de familia_, carraspeó, _Annie y yo queremos hacerles participes de nuestra felicidad. Ayer nos confirmaron que nuestro primogénito viene en camino y si Dios quiere a fines de Noviembre estará con nosotros._

La reacción de todos fué de gran júbilo, la tía Elroy no pudo contener las lágrimas, por fin su sueño de ver la nueva generación se hacía realidad. Su querido Archi pronto sería papá y seguramente Albert lo seguiría pronto.

_Felicidades… Felicidades…_ Todos se acercaron a la feliz pareja para felicitarlos, el comedor estalló en una loca conversación llena de preguntas, ¿cuándo se enteraron?, ¿cómo se sentia la futura madre?, ¿cómo se llamará la criatura…?

Los futuros padres respondían emocionados a todos y no cabían en sí de felicidad. Pronto el espíritu de enfermera se hizo presente en Candy y comenzó a darle un sin número de consejos a su casi hermana. Cuando todos se hubieron calmado, regresaron a sus asientos para terminar de cenar mientras aún intercambiaban algunas impresiones acerca de lo importante que era ser padres en estos tiempos "modernos"

Después de la cena pasaron al salón para seguir conversando. Las mujeres se juntaron aparte para planear lo que seria el ajuar del bebé. Annie les comentó que sus padres habían estado muy contentos de saber que llegaría su primer nieto y también estaban haciendo preparativos para acondicionar una habitación especial para cuando fueran a visitarlos.

_Señor_, llamó su atención el mayordomo.

_Si Alfred dime. _

_El señor Jonhson lo espera en el estudio._

_Si gracias,_ le contestó_, lo estaba esperando._

_¿Sucede algo tío?,_ Le preguntó Archie pícaramente.

_Archie, vamos ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames tío, me haces sentir viejo._

_Lo siento, pero la verdad es que eres mi tio y además… _le dijo bajito cerca al oído_, pronto seras tío abuelo, el querido y enigmático tío abuelo William…_

Albert lo miró con sorpresa, era verdad, si de títulos se trataba, el sería pronto un tío abuelo.

Sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

_Ni se te ocurra volver a repetirlo,_ le dijo seriamente.

_Siempre seré el tio Albert, o William si lo prefieres, pero nunca un abuelo, por lo menos no ahora…. querido sobrino._

_Ahora discúlpame que debo atender algo urgente con George._

_Si Albert, por supuesto_; le dijo mientras se retiraba riendo disimuladamente.

_Archie, Archie_, pensaba Albert mientras se dirigía al estudio, _¡Que alegría tenerte a mi lado sobrino…!_

…

_George, esto es importante, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?_

_No quería molestarte en tu luna de miel William, parece que el joven Arthur habló acerca de la niña delante de sus padres y claro, tanto la abuela como la madre son ajenas a la verdad y no ataron cabos, pero el padre es muy perspicaz y parece que entró en dudas y ha mandado hacer la investigación._

_Mis contactos me confirman que están muy cerca de dar con el Hogar de Pony, William. Debemos actuar rápido._

_Entonces firmemos los papeles y listo,_ le respondió preocupado.

_Esa es una buena salida, pero no creo que Mc Douglas se quede tranquilo si se entera de la verdad. Es un hombre impredecible y peligroso. Hay que tomar precauciones._

_Tienes razón,_ le respondió Albert. _¿Nadie más sabe acerca de esto? _

_No William, pero es mejor que alertes a la señora Candy, madame Elroy también ha estado preocupada estos dias pero hay que cuidarla William, ella no es tan fuerte como antes. Será mejor si se mantiene un poco alejada de los problemas._

_Entiendo, bueno por lo menos ahora está feliz con la noticia del advenimiento del hijo de Archie._

_Oh,_ respondió George sorprendido por la noticia, _¿El matrimonio Cornwell está en la dulce espera? Me alegro mucho William, me imagino la felicidad de toda la familia. He visto crecer a ese muchacho y te aseguro que es una de las mejores personas que he conocido, además un muy prometedor hombre de negocios, realmente tiene muchas capacidades._

_Lo sé George y estoy orgulloso de mi sobrino, pero ahora no quiero preocupar a la familia. Entre Candy, tú y yo manejaremos este asunto en privado por el momento, luego veremos cual sera el siguiente paso._

_Como tú digas William. ¿Para cuándo quieres que nos reunamos con el juez?_

_Mañana en la mañana George, prefiero legalizar la situación de Juliette lo antes posible, además, envía un mensajero con una nota de mi parte para la Señorita Pony. No me da tiempo para avisarle personalmente. Sólo le pediré discreción sobre el orígen de la niña que estamos adoptando, ella comprenderá a qué me refiero._

Ambos caballeros quedaron de acuerdo y George se retiró para ejecutar las órdenes de Albert llevando en su poder la breve nota dirigida a la dama del orfanato.

Albert regresó con los demás y se integró a la conversación. Juliette estaba cansada, se le notaba que hacía esfuerzos para mantenerse despierta.

_July querida, no es mejor que vayamos a acostarte,_ le dijo dulcemente Candy.

_Si Candy, tengo sueño, ¿me lees un cuento antes de dormir?_

_Por supuesto querida, ¿vamos?_

Albert se quedó observándolas por un momento, era eso lo que le llenaba de satisfacción, una esposa dulce e hijos, una familia, algo que en realidad el jamás había tenido.

_Candy,_ le dijo aproximándose a ellas, acompañaré a la tía a su habitación y luego te alcanzo, _hay algo que quiero hablar contigo._

_Si Albert, te esperaremos despiertas._

Después de eso Candy se despidió de todos. El joven Arthur ya se había retirado a su casa, y Patty estaba alojada en la mansión en una habitación en el área de invitados.

Luego de dejar a su tía en su dormitorio Albert se encaminó a la habitación que siempre había sido de la niña. Primero se extrañó que no hubiesen pasado sus cosas al segundo piso donde estaban ellos, pero la tía Elroy le explicó que había preferido dejar que ellos se encargaran de eso, especialmente después de la adopción. Como su hija legal, ella pasaría a vivir en el ala reservada para sus padres dándoles la oportunidad de empezar a comportarse como una verdadera familia.

Albert estuvo de acuerdo con su decisión y se despidió para reunire con sus princesas.

_Adelante,_ respondió Candy al sentir que llamaban a la puerta.

_Tío Albert,_ lo recibió la niña con alegría al verlo entrar.

_Hola princesita, ¿ya estas lista para acostarte?_

_Si tío Albert, Candy me estaba leyendo un cuento, ven siéntate y escúchalo conmigo._

Albert se sentó en el borde de la cama al lado de Candy que continuó con su lectura. La niña no tardó mucho en dormirse y ambos la arroparon y le dieron un beso antes de retirarse de la habitación dejándola en compañía de Doralee que dormía en el cuarto contiguo.

_Candy, le dijo Albert una vez que entraron a su habitación, ven sentémonos en la sala, tengo algo que contarte…_

Candy se quedó preocupada, su esposo le explicó la conversación que había tenido con George y le comunicó los planes para el dia siguiente. A ella le emocionó saber que por fin podrían adoptar legalmente a la niña y decidieron que después en la tarde harían los arreglos para hacer la mudanza de las cosas de la niña hacia su lado de la mansión, no sin antes contarle a la pequeña el motivo del cambio.

_¿Tú crees que se acostumbre a llamarnos papá y mamá? Me gustaría tanto que lo hiciera. Es muy pequeña, apenas si tiene cuatro años. Annie era mayor cuando fue adoptada por los Britter y aun así trató a sus padres como si fueran los verdaderos. Yo nunca tuve eso, pero quiero que July se sienta realmente como hija nuestra que cuando tengamos nuestros pequeños ella sea para ellos una verdadera hermana mayor._

_Si Candy, yo también quiero lo mismo. Mañana le explicaremos todo y trataremos de convencerla, a mi también me hará muy feliz que nos acepte como padres. Tu sabes que yo tampoco conocí a mi madre y que gracias a mi hermana supe lo que era la ternura maternal, sin ella hubiera sido un niño amargado y solitario con una carga sobre mis hombros imposible de sobrellevar._

_Ahora vamos... _le dijo coqueto _…nuestra luna de miel aún no ha acabado y yo tengo necesidad de estar con mi esposa. ¿Me haría el honor señora Andrew?, ¿Me acompañaría a "descansar"?_

Candy rió complacida mientras lo seguía. Sabía que no iba a descansar precisamente pero que mas daba, ella iba directo a sus brazos y a sus besos como la abeja al panal de miel. Aquel hombre era ahora su mundo y se perdería en él gustosa.

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno salieron hacia el juzgado de Paz. George los esperaba allí, Archie y Annie los acompañaron. Necesitaban dos testigos que firmaran el acta y ellos aceptaron gustosos, después de la breve diligencia, Juliette se convirtió oficialmente en la hija del matrimonio Andrew.

_Juliette Rose Marie Andrew_, se repetía Candy, _¿No te parece un hermoso nombre mi querido principe? _

…

Habían pasado varios meses después de la adopción de la niña. Arthur y Patty también se habían comprometido. Todos estaban felices por la nueva pareja, su matrimonio se realizaría dentro de sesenta días. Annie estaba llevando un buen embarazo y estaba próxima a dar a luz.

Juliette había aceptado muy bien su nuevo estado como hija del matrimonio Andrew y de muy buena gana los había comenzado a llamar mamá y papá como ellos le habían pedido.

Como toda niña al ver la gravidez de su tía Annie, se preguntaba ¿cuándo su mamá pasaría por lo mismo? Ella era dulce y para nada egoista y la idea de un hermano le llenaba de emoción y alegría.

Arthur era un tío cariñoso con ella. Como Patty se había quedado a vivir con ellos hasta el dia de su boda, la niña había tenido muchas oportunidades de compartir con sus queridos tios y se había encariñado con el carismático jóven que era extremadamente gentil con ella. En este tiempo él había descubierto la habilidad de la pequeña para la música; Arthur había prometido enseñarle a tocar el piano, ya que Annie por su estado avanzado no podía estar sentada tantas horas al lado de ella para ayudarla con sus lecciones.

Todo parecía estar tranquilo, pero ninguno sabía que por su parte Ian Mac Douglas, el verdadero abuelo de la niña, había descubierto que su hija en efecto estaba muerta, pero que había llegado a dar a luz en un orfanato perdido en el bosque cerca de Lakewood, la propiedad de los Andrew. Precisamente de aquellos que ahora públicamente habían reconocido como hija adoptiva a una pequeña huérfana nacida en la misma época en que murió su hija en aquel orfanato. ¿Coincidencia? Tal vez, pero muy extraña y el llegaría hasta la verdad. Se lo había jurado a sí mismo, pero no con nobles propósitos, él no había perdonado el origen de la pequeña, si sus sospechas eran ciertas haría desaparecer a la niña que era el único vestigio de la deshonra de su familia. Su hijo Arthur estaba por casarse con una joven perteneciente a una distinguida familia Inglesa y eso lo llenaba de orgullo. No permitiría que nada ni nadie mancillara nuevamente a su familia.

El hombre que había ocasionado la desgracia de su hija ya no era un peligro. Lo había perseguido hasta causar su ruina. Se había apoderado de su fortuna y eso había ocasionado que el hombre se deprimiera y muriera un par de meses atrás. No habría forma que reclamara nada. Y se sentía conforme con su venganza. Ahora sólo le quedaba descubrir la verdad sobre la procedencia de la pequeña Andrew y planear su siguiente movimiento.

…

Era el día en que Juliette Andrew cumpliría cinco años, Candy y Albert habían decidido tomar unos dias para llevarla a Lakewood. La pequeña no tenía amigos asi que Candy organizó todo como para realizarle una fiesta sencilla con los niños del Hogar de Pony y otros pequeños que eran hijos de algunas familias acaudaladas de la zona conocidos de la tía Abuela Elroy.

Candy desde hacía unas semanas no se había estado sintiendo muy bien, pero no le daba tanta importancia, su cansancio por las mañanas lo atribuía a la extensa agenda que usualmente cumplía en la dirección de las obras de la institución de beneficencia de los Andrew, hacía unos de meses que había asumido su puesto, al principio la tia Abuela la acompañaba para orientarla, pero Candy aprendió rapido y empezó a desempeñarse bastante bien, asi que la anciana aliviada optó por dejarla sola y aprovechar para pasar una temporada en Lakewood prometiendo regresar para el nacimiento del hijo de Archie.

Patty estaba también muy ocupada con los preparativos de su boda. Sus padres habían venido de Inglaterra y los Britter les habían dado alojamiento. Por esta razón Patty se había trasladado temporalmente junto con Archie y Annie que, próxima a dar a luz, requería mucho de los constantes cuidados de su madre.

La idea era que después del fin de semana de descanso, los Andrew regresarían a Chicago para estar presentes en ambos acontecimientos.

Esa mañana particularmente Candy se sentía peor que nunca, no había querido alarmar a nadie, pero sus malestares matutinos y el atraso en su período prácticamente confirmaban su sospecha. No quería ilusionarse demasiado, pero si era cierto lo que pensaba, pronto ella también se convertiría en madre. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Albert con la noticia?

Candy no lo sabía, pero Albert durante el tiempo que acompañó a Annie y Archie con los preparativos para recibir a su pequeño había estado muy pensativo. Sin querer un temor había empezado a rondar en su mente aunque no había querido darle rienda suelta. La idea de que las mujeres Andrew no sobrevivían mucho tiempo después del alumbramiento de sus hijos lo acosaba. _Es solo una mala coincidencia,_ se decía para calmarse. _No tiene por qué volver a suceder_. El se sentía contento siendo el padre de Juliette, pero sabía que Candy no se conformaría con eso, había visto como ella ayudaba con ilusión a su amiga durante su embarazo y tenía miedo; sí, William Albert Andrew tenía miedo, un miedo terrible, infantil, salido de sus pesadillas de la infancia. El miedo de que al dar a luz al heredero de los Andrew su adorada esposa no sobreviviera.

Trató de no pensar en el asunto esa mañana, la fiesta de Juliette era su prioridad en ese momento, de pronto escuchó un ruido como si algo cayera pesadamente en la habitación. El estaba en el pequeño estudio contiguo de la habitacion principal que ocupaban y salió velozmente a ver qué pasaba.

_¡Candy!,_ gritó al verla tirada inconciente en el piso sobre la alfombra, _¡Candy amor!, ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¡por favor dime algo!, ¡Candy!_

Albert la sostenía en sus brazos, desesperado. Candy comenzó a reaccionar y se sentía confusa. _¿Que pasó?,_ le preguntó

_¿Que qué paso?, ¡te desmayaste Candy!, ven, vamos para que te recuestes en la cama, enseguida llamaré al médico. Suspenderemos la fiesta._

_No Albert por favor, no suspendas nada. Te prometo que me quedaré a descansar pero no canceles la fiesta. Ve, llama al doctor si quieres, pero ya me siento bién, fue sólo un pequeño desmayo, por favor dile a la tía Elroy que venga un momento._

Albert salió presuroso de la habitación hacia la biblioteca, en el camino le ordenó a una de las mucamas que le avisara a la tía Elroy que su esposa se había descompuesto y que por favor fuera a acompañarla en su habitación mientras él iba por el médico.

_Candy,_ dijo la anciana una vez que hubiese entrado a la recámara de sus sobrinos, _¿qué te pasó?, dice Marie que te desmayaste, ¿qué es lo que sientes?_

_No es nada grave tía abuela,_ le contestó con una gran sonrisa en los labios, _pero Albert ya fué por el médico, si mis sospechas son ciertas será algo maravilloso._

La anciana la miró con curiosoidad y luego al comprender sus palabras su cara se transformó y abrió los ojos más grandes que nunca.

_Candy, querida, tu crees que…_

_Me parece que sí tía, pero hay que esperar que el médico lo confirme, por favor ayúdeme a calmar a Albert y no le comente nada aún quiero decírselo yo misma después que me examinen_.

_Si querida,_ le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. _Por supuesto que te comprendo. Me quedaré aquí para acompañarte mientras vienen._

Albert regresó a la media hora con el doctor. Felizmente vivía cerca de la casa.

Candy se sentía completamente restablecida pero no la dejaban levantarse.

Doralee estaba entreteniendo a la niña para no hacer más alboroto.

Cuando el médico llegó pidió estar a solas con la paciente, pero la tía Elroy se negó a salir de la habitación, Candy le agradeció la preocupación y permitió que se quedara.

El médico la examinó y vió que sus signos vitales estaban correctos, aunque le faltaba un poco de color dentro de sus párpados inferiores, señal de que podía estar un poco anémica. Luego de auscultarla y hacerle las preguntas de rutina llegaron a la misma conclusión. La señora Andrew estaba embarazada.

¡Estaba esperando un hijo de Albert, de su príncipe!

La felicidad que la embargó era indescriptible, un par de lágrimas rodaron no sólo de sus mejillas sino también de las de la tía Abuela.

_Candy, mi niña,_ le dijo mientras se abrazaban, _me haces muy feliz, gracias. Te voy a cuidar como sui fueras mi hija. Te lo prometo._

_Gracias tía abuela, yo también le prometo que voy a cuidarme mucho para que el bebé se desarrolle bién y nazca sano._

_Bien,_ dijo el doctor conmovido con la escena, _ahora me retiro. Siga mis indicaciones. Por ahora mucho reposo y buena alimentación._

_¿Quiere que le dé la noticia a su esposo o desea hacerlo usted misma?_

_No doctor, déjeme hacerlo a mí, ahora que entre hablaré con él._

_Bien señora Andrew, felicitaciones, no duden en llamarme si me necesitan mientras permanezcan aquí. El aire del campo es muy bueno para la salud señora, podría considerar quedarse una temporada en Lakewood mientras el bebé se hace más fuerte. Piénselo_

_Gracias doctor, lo pensaré._

_Bien, con su permiso. _

_Lo acompaño doctor, Candy ¿quieres que llame a William?_

_Si tía gracias, dígale que venga enseguida, debe estar muy preocupado._

Albert entró a la habitación minutos después, su pelo desordenado indicaba que había estado pasándose las manos por la cabeza constantemente lleno de desesperación.

_Albert…_ Le dijo Candy mientras le abría los brazos para que se acercara a su lado y la abrazara.

_Mi amor, no te asustes, ya vez que estoy bien, fue soló un desmayo. El doctor dice que debo alimentarme mejor y descansar más._

_Lo ves Candy, ya te venía diciendo que estabas comiendo muy poco, eso es muy raro en tí mi pequeña comelona… _le dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

_Albert…_

_Si cariño,_ le contestó mirándola a los ojos.

Su mirada era diferente y se notaba que había derramado unas lágrimas.

_¿Qué ocurre princesa, acaso has estado llorando?_

_Bueno si Albert, pero son lágrimas de felicidad._

_¿De felicidad?_

_Sí, estoy muy feliz Albert. El motivo real por el que no he estado comiendo bien es porque todo me daba náuseas, casi no podía mantener nada en el estómago desde hace unas semanas pero no quería inquietarte._

_Candy, ¿pero cómo has podido ocultarme eso?_

_Es que quería estar segura amor. Pero ahora…_ dijo acercando su rostro para darle un beso en los labios.

_Ahora si estoy segura mi adorado principe._

_¿Segura de qué Candy?, por favor no me tengas asi._

_Bueno Señor Andrew, ahora sí puedo decirle con absoluta seguridad que dentro de poco tiempo seremos padres. _

Albert la miró atónito ante la noticia.

_¿Padres?, es eso cierto, ¿Estas esperando un bebé?_ El rostro de Albert estaba serio.

_Si Albert,_ ¿_acaso no te alegra la noticia?_ Le respondió consternada al ver que no reaccionaba como ella había pensado.

_¿Alegrarme?, Candy, ¡es maravilloso!, Un bebé, un hijo tuyo y mío. Candy ¿te das cuenta?_

Ella lo miró y le regaló una enorme sonrisa, el también hizo lo mismo; sus miradas conectadas y resplandecientes con un nuevo brillo de orgullo. No pudo aguantarse y la beso con pasión.

_Un hijo, "un muñequito de carne mitad tu, mitad yo"_ _**(*)**_, pensó enternecido, su mente se imaginó un sin número de situaciones nuevas con ese nuevo ser, ¿a quién se parecería más?, ¿heredaría las pecas de su amada princesa?, ¿tal vez sus ojos verdes o sus rizos?, pero luego el temor que lo había estado persiguiendo estos últimos meses regresó con mas fuerza.

_Candy, ¿estás segura que todo está bien?, _le preguntó serio_, no me ocultas nada, ¿verdad?_

_Todo esta perfectamente bien_, le dijo besandolo de nuevo, _y verás que así se mantendrá durante el tiempo que resta. Me cuidaré, te lo prometo, además la tía abuela ha dicho que me atenderá personalmente, ¿puedes creerlo?_

_No me extraña,_ le respondió tratando de serenarse; _ella ha esperado este acontecimiento desde hace mucho. Ahora mi amor descansa, te traeré algo de comer. No te preocupes por la fiesta, los demás se encargarán. _

_Esta bién, me quedaré tranquila, ahora ve que en eso tienes razón, ¡me estoy muriendo de hambre!_

Albert sonrió, ¡Un hijo!, algo que lo llenaba de orgullo, felicidad y temor.

Haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para proteger a los que más amaba. Sabía que Ian Mc Douglas era un problema. Hablaría inmediatamente con George para incrementar la seguridad. Candy no estaba enterada, pero Albert ya había tenido un desagradable encuentro con el anciano que se atrevió a desafiarlo diciendo que él no dejaría que nadie amenazara la reputación de su familia; y menos una bastarda.

Albert recordó amargamente la discusión de ambos en su oficina de Chicago. ¡Cuánto odio, cuánto rencor podía tener ese hombre en su corazón! Esa era una de las razones por las que se había llevado a sus princesas a Lakewood, pero ahora no sólo era la seguridad de Juliette la que estaba en juego, porque un disgusto a causa del abuelo de la niña podría hacerle mucho daño a su esposa y al hijo que llevaba en su vientre.

…

Luego de la fiesta en la que Candy estuvo muy contenida de andar de un lado para el otro atendiendo a los niños, todo pareció volver a la normalidad.

Albert se había organizado con George para permanecer una semana más en la mansión de Lakewood mientras éste contrataba más efectivos de seguridad para redoblar la vigilancia en la mansión de Chicago; pero Annie estaba por dar a luz en esa semana y Candy deseaba estar cerca de su hermana.

El matrimonio Andrew se encontraba terminando de verificar su equipaje porque al medio dia después de una comida ligera partirían de regreso a la ciudad.

_Candy,_ le preguntaba preocupado su esposo, _¿en serio te sientes bien como para realizar este viaje?_

_Por supuesto amor, estoy deseosa de ver a Annie y acompañarla en este momento tan importante. No te preocupes por mi, tu mismo te has dado cuenta que con el correr de los dias me he puesto cada vez mas fuerte, y este pequeño angelito_, dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre, _se ha portado muy bién._

Albert sonrió, apenas era muy pequeño y no se notaba, pero su bebé estaba siendo cuidado y protegido por ambos desde el comienzo, el amor que ellos sentían por él era inmenso y estaba seguro que de alguna forma el pequeño se daba cuenta.

_Bueno,_ dijo Candy tratando de desviar el tema, _ya terminamos aquí. Me hubiera gustado dar un paseo por el rosedal de Anthony antes de partir pero ya no hay rosas. Pronto caerá la primera nevada; pero me gustaría regresar en la primavera cuando florezcan las Dulce Candy, ¿crees que eso sea posible Albert?_

_Supongo que sí, ya veremos; a mi también me gusta cuando el jardín está florecido, cuando camino entre sus rosales me lleno de paz. Es un lugar muy especial._

_Si, así es, yo siento lo mismo…_

Al anochecer ya estaban de regreso en la mansión de Chicago. Descansaron un poco antes de cenar y luego al dia siguiente Candy pidió que la llevaran a la mansión Bitter para visitar a Annie.

_Candy,_ la recibió con alegría. _Déjame verte, estás radiante, cuando Archi me contó que estabas esperando me sentí muy contenta. Aún no se te nota nada. ¿Como está Albert?, me imagino que no cabe en sí de la felicidad._

_Tienes toda la razón, me mima tanto que a veces me preocupa,_ le dijo guiñando un ojo. _Pero me hace muy feliz. También July esta muy emocionada con la llegada de su hermanito. Pero Annie dime ¿como te sientes tu?, ¿has tenido algun malestar?_

_Bueno, si, desde ayer me siento muy cansada, no creo que falte mucho pa… ¡Auchh!_

_¿Qué pasa?_

_Ahhh… Candy, me dió una fuerte punzada, ¿tu crees que ya esté cerca la hora? _

_¡Si Annie!,_ le respondió emocionada, _es muy posible, ven siéntate aquí que yo avisaré a los demás…_

Luego de doce horas de labor de parto en que las contracciones se fueron haciendo cada vez más cercanas y dolorosas, Annie dió a luz a una hermosa niña.

Archie estaba orgulloso, feliz con su bebé en brazos, todos a su alrededor lo felicitaban, habían decidido llamarla Marie Ann Cornwell. La criatura tenía los ojos azules y el pelito apenas perceptible como una pelusa muy rubia, su piel era rosada y su cuerpo muy pequeño y delicado. Parecía una muñeca.

Después de dos meses la familia Cornwell regresó a la mansión Andrew.

La boda de Patty estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Albert y Candy se estaban arreglando para asistir a la ceremonia cuando ella lo llamó de improviso.

_¡Albert, Albert, ven corre…!_

_¿Qué pasa Candy?,_ le dijo angustiado, _¿te sientes mal, por que estás tan exitada?_

_¡Mira, el bebé, se ha movido!_

Era la primera vez que Candy sentía que en verdad había alguien dentro de ella. Tenía cuatro meses y medio de embarazo y cada vez su ilusión por conocer a su bebé se hacía más urgente.

…

El invierno pasó y la primavera se anunciaba. Candy tenía ya siete meses de embarazo. Hasta ahora todo había salido bién y Albert estaba tranquilo, había podido dominar sus temores a medida que su hijo se hacía notar cada vez más. Por las noches pasaban largo rato abrazados antes de dormir, hablando a su bebé mientras él le acariciaba la barriga. Eso hacía que la criatura se moviera como si correspondiera al amor de sus padres.

Candy había convencido a su príncipe para hacer un viaje de dos semanas a Lakewood y pasar su cumpleaños allí. No haría ninguna celebración, Albert se notaba cansado y no le vendría mal un corto descanso. Además, ella deseaba cumplir la secreta promesa que le había hecho a su querido amigo fallecido después de enterarse que estaba esperando un hijo.

_Anthony, sé que desde donde estés nos estás protegiendo. Este bebé, si es un varón, llevará tu nombre. Antes de que nazca quiero volver a buscarte en tu jardin "Cuando florezcan las Dulce Candy" allí nos volveremos a encontrar._

Esos dias de paz y tranquilidad fueron muy buenos para la familia. Juliette amaba la campiña tanto como sus padres. Acompañada de Doralee disfrutaba del buen clima y pasaba largas horas en el bosque, a veces sus padres también se unían a sus paseos y hacían picnic a la orilla del lago.

Aquel día, muy temprano salieron hacia el Hogar de Pony. Pasarían el día con los niños del hogar y con las amorosas madres de Candy. Había planes de remodelación del orfanato que Albert quería coordinar con las damas. El señor Cartwrigh les había vendido a un muy buen precio las tierras que rodeaban el lugar y con eso les aseguraban la estabilidad de la propiedad.

Candy a su vez pensaba ir a visitar la tumba de la madre de Juliette, quería que la niña nunca olvidara a aquella mujer que le dió la vida. Ahora que ella estaba próxima a ser madre podía darse cuenta del profundo amor que la joven habría sentido por su pequeña.

Después del almuerzo, Albert las llevó hasta el cementerio del pueblo cercano, pero no se dió cuenta de que alguien los vigilaba de cerca. La ocasión era perfecta para confirmar las sospechas. Un espía del viejo Mac Douglas se había enterado de la visita de la familia por medio de una de las nuevas empleadas que habían sido contratadas en el orfanato. Si confirmaban que la niña era efectivamente nieta del viejo, entonces procederían con la siguiente parte del plan.

Albert y Candy acompañaron a la pequeña y juntos rezaron ante la tumba, depositaron las flores que trajeron desde la mansión y se quedaron en silencio. Después regresaron y se retiraron en su automóvil. El espía se acercó a la tumba para averiguar de quién se trataba. En la lápida había una inscripción que decia:

"_Juliette, mi dulce madre. Siempre te amaré" Noviembre 1916_

Es ella, no hay duda, daré mi informe enseguida y actuaremos esta noche, no hay tiempo que perder. En la mansión será imposible porque está rodeada de seguridad.

De regreso en el Hogar de Pony, Albert y Candy aprovecharon para dar un paseo a solas hacia la colina que tantos recuerdos les traía a ambos.

Ella estaba usando un vestido te tela gruesa de manga larga color verde y él una camisa delgada debajo de su abrigo de paño forrado en piel de oveja. Llegaron hasta la colina y se quedaron de pié abrazados bajo la sombra del árbol. No hicieron el intento de sentarse porque a Candy le costaría mucho levantarse después. Su vientre era bastante grande para el tamaño de su cuerpo, a veces Archi les bromeaba diciéndoles que parecía que iban a tener mellizos, pero el doctor les había asegurado que era sólo un bebé sino que parecía que iba a ser un poco grande. A ella eso no le importaba, se sentía feliz porque cada vez faltaba menos para poder tener a su hijo en sus brazos.

_Candy, este lugar es tan hermoso, quién diría que después de tantos años estaríamos aquí de nuevo, y ahora ya no somos solo los dos…_ dijo acariciando su vientre. _Cuando este pequeño o pequeña crezca lo traeremos aquí para que aprenda a trepar a este árbol. Estoy seguro que heredará tus habilidades princesa._

Candy sonrió dichosa mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la de su esposo. En ese lugar había depositado siempre sus penas y alegrías y ahora estaba allí con su amado príncipe depositando todas sus esperanzas.

Después descendieron lentamente de nuevo hacia el hogar. Se quedarían a pasar la noche para regresar al día siguiente, pero ninguno de los dos se esperaba lo que acontecería a mitad de la noche. Negras nubes se veían en el horizonte lo que presagiaba una tormenta mucho más terrible de lo que ellos se podían imaginar...

…

**(*) Extraído del poema de Mario Molina Montes "Mitad tu mitad yo"**

**Declamador: Mario Bernal**

_**Quiero ver jugueteando  
Por las piezas y patios  
Un muñeco de carne  
Mitad tu mitad yo**_

**_Que lleve en sus cabellos_**  
**_El color de tu pelo_**  
**_Y en sus ojos de cielo_**  
**_La mirada piadosa_**  
**_Que Dios te regaló_**

**_Quiero ver en mi casa_**  
**_Ahora y siempre y por vida_**  
**_Un muñeco de carne_**  
**_Mitad tu mitad yo_**

**_Que lleve en sus manitas_**  
**_La seda de tus besos_**  
**_Y en su boca el perfume_**  
**_Que tu seno le dió_**

**_Quiero ver que me quiere_**  
**_Que me busca, que me espera_**  
**_Quiero sentir su abrazo_**  
**_Cuando me vea llegar_**

**_Quiero me diga cosas_**  
**_Y me cuente mentiras_**  
**_Quiero que me consuele_**  
**_Cuando me vea llorar_**

**_Quiero después morirme_**  
**_Sabiendo que te queda_**  
**_Un muñeco de carne_**  
**_Mitad tu mitad yo_**

_**Que lleva en sus manitas  
la seda de tus besos  
Y en sus ojos de cielo  
La mirada piadosa  
Que Dios te regaló**_

…

**¡Hola a todas!**

**Qué bueno que les haya gustado el capítulo de su matrimonio. Estoy muy agradecida con todos los reviews que me han escrito y espero poder culminar esta versión de la historia de Albert y Candy con la misma calidad que me he impuesto en los capítulos anteriores.**

**Ahora, he tocado el comienzo de lo que sería en mi opinión la perfecta familia que ellos deberían formar. No entro mucho en detalles ni conversaciones porque sino me extendería demasiado y no me alcanzarían los capítulos para describir las escenas.**

**El poema que hice mención es uno de mis favoritos de este excelente autor mexicano. Lo he escuchado en versión del poeta Mario Bernal y me pareció maravilloso, me ayudó a inspirarme para describir los sentimientos de Albert y Candy al enterarse de que iban a ser padres.**

**Estoy dejando en suspenso lo que sucederá con Juliette y su amargado abuelo (así pongo algo de aventura y drama en medio de tanta miel). **

**Espero actualizar pronto.**

…**Continuará**


	16. Chapter 22

******Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el final del manga y la novela Candy Candy Final History de Kyoko Misuki. Los personajes originales no me pertenecen; sólo el orden de algunos acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**CAPITULO 22**

**LA VERDAD AL DESCUBIERTO**

_Albert… Albert despierta…_

Candy estaba inquieta, no podía dormir bien, había tratado de despertar a su esposo que se encontraba profundamente dormido.

_Creo que mejor iré yo misma por un vaso de leche,_ se dijo. _Me apena mucho despertarlo por tan pòca cosa, realmente se le nota cansado._

Candy se dirigió a la cocina por el líquido que seguramente calmaría su ansiedad y la ayudaría a dormir. Mientras lo disfrutaba, sin querer los recuerdos de su infancia le vinieron a la mente y se vió a si misma ayudando en la cocina a preparar el desayuno para los niños y luego a la noche haciéndolos dormir después de un ajetreado dia donde cada uno había realizado la tarea que le correspondía. Se vislumbró en la habitación que compartió por años con ellos y se sintió feliz. Pronto todo eso sería remodelado, los planes que Albert le había planteado a sus adoradas madres eran de ampliar todas las dependencias, dándole comodidad a más niños y a todos los que trabajaban allí, ahora la Señorita Pony y la hermana María tendrían mucha mas ayuda.

No pudo aguantarse las ganas y decidió entrar a la habitación de los niños para observarlos mientras dormían. Juliette estaba con ellos, la niña se llevaba muy bien con todos, siempre los recordaba a pesar de que hacía ya buen tiempo que la había separado del orfanato para llevársela a Chicago.

Abrió la puerta despacio para no hacer ruido, el ambiente era cálido por el clima de primavera, los niños dormían relajados y algunos con sus movimientos se habían destapado un poco, con cuidado les acomodó las sábanas, cuando llegó a la cama de July la encontró profundamente dormida y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Mi pequeña,_ le dijo despacito acercándose a mirarla más de cerca, _eres como un ángel que llegó a nuestras vidas para hacernos más felices, siempre te vamos a querer y a proteger…_

Cuando estaba por salir de la habitación, se sorprendió de que la puerta se abriera antes de que ella llegara a alcanzar la manija.

_Señora Andrew_, le dijo sorprendida la nueva ayudante que había sido contratada para ayudar a cuidar a los niños. _Disculpe, no sabía que estaba aquí_.

_No te preocupes, Matilda, sólo estaba viendo que los niños estén bien, felizmente está todo en orden, ve a descansar._

_Erh…Ssi señora, por supuesto, pase Usted yo voy a acomodar unas cosas en la habitación y luego me retiraré._

Candy asisntió y se fue de nuevo a su cama. La nueva chica parecía nerviosa por algo, pero no quiso darle mucha importancia a eso. Ya sentía que la leche tibia le había calmado la ansiedad y le estaba dando sueño, así que se recostó al lado de su esposo que dormía tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de su ausencia.

Al dia siguiente, el ruido de pasos acelerados por el pasillo y el murmullo de muchas voces la despertaron.

Miró hacia el lado de Albert y el ya no se encontraba en la cama. _¡Qué extraño!_, pensó. _Cuando estamos de vacaciones él siempre se levanta conmigo no importa la hora que sea. Mejor iré a ver que esta sucediendo con todo este alboroto._

_¿Albert? ¿Estas alli?_

_¡Candy!_ la hermana María le dió el alcance antes de que llegara a la sala.

_Ya te despertaste querida, ven vamos, te acompaño a la cocina, ¿tienes hambre?, estabamos por hacer el desayuno._

_Hermana Maria, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?, me desperté porque sentí mucho ruido y…_

_¡Candy!,_ la voz de Albert sonó extraña a sus oidos, se notaba quebrada, su rostro demacrado expresaba una tremenda preocupación.

_Mi amor, pensé que estabas durmiendo, ¿te sientes bien?_

_Si Albert, estoy bien, justo le decía a la hermana Maria que me llamó la atención todo este bullicio y… ¿Albert?,_ le preguntó mirándolo seriamente a los ojos, _Dime ¿que está pasando? por favor..._

La hermana Maria la sostenía del brazo mientras Albert se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Luego la tomó de la cintura y amorosamente la encaminó de nuevo a la habitación.

_Ven acompáñame mi amor, vamos al dormitorio y sentémosnos cómodamente, allí te explicaré lo que ha sucedido._

Candy no podía dejar de preocuparse, el ambiente era tenso, no había duda de que algo malo había pasado durante la noche y sintió dentro de su corazón una extraña sensación de que iba a tener que ser más fuerte que nunca…

….

Cuando Albert salió después de poner al tanto a su esposa de lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontró con las dos madres de Candy que esperaban en el pasillo.

_Señor Andrew, ¿Como esta Candy?_

_Hermana María, Señorita Pony, ella está recostada en la cama, la noticia fué muy fuerte pero pude calmarla, quería pedirles que la acompañaran mientras voy por el médico, tengo miedo de que se descomponga en cualquier momento, y prefiero que estemos preparados._

_Si señor Andrew por supuesto_, le contestaron ambas mujeres, _no se preocupe que nosotras no nos apartaremos de su lado hasta que usted regrese._

Albert estaba destrozado, su mundo se venía abajo, ¿Cómo era posible que en un lugar tan tranquilo como ese hubiese sucedido algo tan terrible? Sacó de su bolsillo el pedazo de papel que había guardado con rabia después de haberlo estrujado y lo enderezó para releerlo una vez más.

**Señor Andrew:**

**No buscamos recompensas ni hacemos amenazas; sólo estamos poniendo remedio a algo que núnca debio suceder.**

¡Cuánta crueldad!, pero ¿a qué se refería esa nota? Su adorada pequeña había sido secuestrada en medio de la noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta. No había signos de violencia, sólo su cama vacía y esta nota sobre la almohada. La muchacha que los cuidaba de noche tampoco aparecía por ningún lado y sus pertenencias ya no estaban en su habitación sin duda ella había sido cómplice del delito. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo encontrarla? Pero sobre todo, tenía que actuar rápido. Estaba seguro que todo era obra del abuelo de Juliette, ese terrible hombre había planificado muy bien sus movimientos. Pero si él se creía que se iba a salir con la suya, estaba muy equivocado. No sabía con quién se estaba metiendo. Estaba decidido a mover cielo y tierra hasta encontrar a su hija y no pararía hasta verlo hundido, no le importaba si se armaba el escándalo del siglo, sólo le importaba recuperarla y rezaba porque Candy en su estado, fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la situación sin que se viera perjudicado su hijo.

….

_Candy, toma este té, _le decia la señorita Pony a la aflijida madre.

_¿Por qué? Señorita Pony, ¿por qué tuvieron que hacer eso?,_ repetía entre sollozos, _es sólo una pequeña, es nuestra hija ahora, ¿qué daño podría hacerle a su familia?_

_Quisiera poder tener una respuesta querida mía, pero a veces el corazón de los hombres se endurece tanto que cuesta entender sus acciones, pero ahora confía en tu esposo, deja que él resuelva las cosas y reza con nosotras para que pronto encontremos a tu niña. Piensa en tu bebé, debes ser fuerte por el también, falta poco tiempo para que nazca y necesita que estes bien para recibirlo._

Candy trató de hacer caso a su dulce "madre", ella siempre había sabido salir delante de cualquier dificultad, pero ahora tenía miedo de que no pudieran encontrar a su pequeña, se recriminaba a si misma porque ella la había visto durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, se había cruzado con su raptora y no se había dado cuenta. Albert le habló acerca de todas sus sospechas y le había pedido que confiara en él, ella con amor dándole un beso en su mejilla en medio de su llanto le había asegurado que sucediera lo que sucediera ellos siempre afrontarían las dificultades juntos.

Albert estaba conversando con George. Jimmy ya había ido por el médico a pedido del joven esposo de Candy, él habia llegado de visita y se enteró de lo que estaba sucediendo y se ofreció para ayudar en la búsqueda. Esperarían a que el médico revisara a Candy y les diera algunas recomendaciones, si era conveniente moverla de allí o no en ese momento o en todo caso si sería suficiente con instalarse en Lakewood mientras resolvían lo de la desaparición de la niña.

_Bien señora Andrew,_ le dijo el doctor después de revisarla con detenimiento, _el bebé está bien, no se preocupe, las contracciones que sintió son normales durante el séptimo mes, es señal de que esta en posición y listo para esperar el momento de su nacimiento. Voy a recetarle mucho reposo y buena alimentación. Sé que esta muy preocupada, pero debe tratar de sobreponerse; en estos casos debe apoyarse en su propia fortaleza y en el afecto de los que estan a su alrededor._

_Gracias doctor,_ le dijo apenada, _haré mi mejor esfuerzo, se lo prometo. _

_Bien, si me disculpa, iré a hablar con su esposo._

_Doctor,_ le dijo antes que saliera de la habitación, _¿puedo preguntarle algo?_

_Si, por supuesto señora Andrew_

_¿Usted cree que pueda quedarme en Lakewood hasta que nazca mi bebé? ¿Usted podría atendernos durante el parto?_

_Por supuesto señora Andrew, estamos perfectamente capacitados para atenderla; además, tengo una pequeña clínica en la ciudad y cuento con todo lo necesario para cualquier eventualidad. La he visto desde el momento en que descubrimos su embarazo y me daría mucha satisfacción traer a su bebé al mundo._

_Gracias doctor. Por favor después de hablar con mi esposo dígale que venga a verme, por favor._

_Si señora, con su permiso._

Y así decidieron establecerse en Lakewood mientras Albert iniciaba todas las pesquizas para dar con el paradero de Juliette.

Inmediatamente la tía abuela Elroy se instaló con ellos y la hermana María y la señorita Pony decidieron turnarse para ir a visitarla casi todos los días. En ese lugar lleno de paz y rodeada por los rosales de Anthony, lejos del escándalo que se avecinaba, ella esperaría que le devolvieran a su pequeña, confiaba en el buen juicio de Albert, que junto con George ya se habían puesto en contacto con la policía de la zona y la de Chicago, así como con una agencia de detectives muy eficiente que sigilosamente investigaría a las posibles personas involucradas en el delito.

Albert había decidido también poner en conocimiento de la verdad a Arthur, esperaba que el joven, que ahora ya era el esposo de Patty, les ayudara, sabía que era un muchacho de buen corazón y que sería un aliado importante dentro de la casa de los Mac Duglas. El viejo patriarca había negado todos los hechos, aduciendo que él no tenia nada que ver con los Andrew y que no sabía nada de la niña. Era difícil demostrar su intervención, para desenmascararlo debían encontrar a Matilda y a sus cómplices, pues estaban seguros de que ella no había actuado sola.

Para poder hablar con tranquilidad con el joven matrimonio decidieron invitarlos ese fin de semana a Lakewood, iba a ser algo difícil para él enterarse de toda la verdad y sobretodo, conocer la verdadera tumba donde estaba enterrada su hermana.

_Patty, Arthur, que alegría que hayan venido_, les dijo Albert al recibirlos en la entrada, _vengan Candy nos esta esperando en el mirador, esta con la tía Elroy disfrutando de la hermosa mañana._

_Oh Señor Albert_, le dijo Patty, _estabamos tan preocupados por ella,_ _¿cómo se siente?_

_Está tratando de mantenerse tranquila, tu sabes, le faltan pocos meses para el alumbramiento y está muy cuidada por todos, pero no puede evitar de sentirse triste y llorar por nuestra pequeña, ambos estamos desolados, cada día que pasa es un tormento._

_Señor William_, le dijo Arthur, _por favor permitanos ayudarlos en lo que sea, Patty y yo estamos muy encariñados con July, y nos sentimos igualmente destrozados._

_Lo sé Arthur y me alegra que me digas eso, aunque no lo creas tu ayuda nos va a ser muy valiosa. Vamos a saludar primero a las damas y después quiero que me acompañes a la biblioteca, tengo algo muy importante que explicarte._

Después de dejar a Patty en compañía de Candy y la tía Elroy, Albert y Arthur se dirigieron a la biblioteca para hablar a solas.

_Siéntate por favor_, le dijo el rubio. ¿_Apeteces un wisky? nos vendrá bien algo fuerte para tomar._

_Gracias Señor Andrew,_ le contestó el joven, _me tiene muy intrigado, ¿qué es lo que quería hablar conmigo en privado?_

_Bien, seré directo Arthur, primero que nada, llámame Albert como los demás; creo que podemos tutearnos de ahora en adelante. Ambos somos jóvenes y de la misma posicion social, además aunque no lo sepas estamos relacionados por medio de alguien que lleva tu misma sangre y que yo quiero con todo mi corazón._

_¡Pero qué dice Albert!, ¿de quién me esta hablando?_

_Estamos hablando de Juliette,_ le respondió secamente, _Siempre tuve el temor de que te dieras cuenta tu mismo, pero después de lo que acaba de suceder, creo que fué un error ocultar la verdad. Arthur, Juliette es en realidad tu sobrina, ella lleva el mismo nombre de su madre, tu hermana, que no murió en un accidente como tu padre les hizo creer a toda la familia, sino que murió por debilidad y complicaciones de parto. Ella fue deshonrada y alejada de los que amaba, sufrió mucho a causa del odio de tu padre y en su huida fué a parar al Hogar de Pony donde Candy la encontró y la ayudó en el momento de dar a luz a su hijo…_

_¡Eso no es cierto! Mi hermana no estaba embarazada, mi her…_

_No Arthur, lo que te contaron fué una mentira creada por tu padre para ocultar la "deshonra" de la familia como él llamaba al bebé que estaba por nacer…_

La desesperación e incredulidad reflejada en la cara del jóven apenaba aún más a Albert por el dolor que le estaba causando pero sabía que debía continuar.

_¿Mi hermana? Entonces…_ Arthur se había parado y con desesperación se agarraba la cabeza,… ¿_Mi hermana se entregó a un hombre y quedo embarazada? ¿Es eso lo que está tratando de decirme?  
_

_Así es, por lo que tengo entendido ella se enamoró de alguien que la engañó, no sabemos de quién se trata pero al parecer estaba casado y luego de aprovecharse de su inocencia la abandonó. Tu padre ocultó su estado y la repudió, les hizo creer a todos ustedes que había muerto en un accidente pero todo fué una gran mentira._

Arthur se sentó nuevamente y con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas sacudía la cabeza en señal de negación.

_No, no puede ser cierto lo que me estas diciendo Albert, tiene que haber un error…_

_No Arthur, July es tu sobrina, tu hermana antes de morir se la encargó a Candy, ella le prometió que la cuidaría como si fuera su hija, y yo a su vez juré que las protegería a ambas y es lo que hemos venido haciendo hasta ahora…_

La voz de Albert se quebró derrepente, el dolor de perder a la que amaba como si fuera de su sangre le partía el corazón…

Arthur levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos de Albert dándose cuenta de que el joven le decía la verdad.

Se levantó nuevamente con una actitud determinante.

_¡Albert, debemos encontrarla, ¿Por qué se la llevaron, que sospechas tienes? ¿Acaso te han pedido algún rescate?  
_

_Arthur, todas las sospechas caen directamente sobre tu padre, el juró que se desharía de la niña porque la considera una mancha en su familia, no sé como pero se dió cuenta de que la niña era su nieta y un día se presentó en mi oficina haciendo reclamos y exigiendo que se la entregara sin escándalos, por supuesto que negué todo pero no me creyó y se retiró furioso jurando que las cosas no se quedarían así._

_Después de varios meses pensé que se había dado por vencido, pero me equivoqué, supo muy bien donde seríamos un blanco fácil. En ambas mansiones yo había doblado la seguridad en_ _torno a mi familia. Ahora, estamos desesperados y necesitamos que nos ayuden._

_Y mi madre y mi abuela, ¿ellas acaso también fueron parte de esta charada cruel?_

_No, ellas al igual que tú fueron engañadas. No creo que sea prudente decirles nada por el momento. Debemos actuar con inteligencia te necesitamos al lado de tu padre fingiendo que no estas enterado de nada para que nos ayudes a averiguar dónde la tiene y sobretodo si no le ha hecho daño… Arthur por favor, te lo pido en nombre de tu hermana, y también como padre ayúdanos a encontrarla…_

Albert no pudo hablar más, su pena iba mas allá de lo que podía haber imaginado.

El joven Mac Douglas se acercó, puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dijo emocionado.

_Albert, gracias por haber cuidado de mi sobrina de esta manera; yo soy testigo de que July es para ustedes como una verdadera hija. Por supuesto que te ayudaré, vine dispuesto a eso y ahora que sé que lleva mi sangre con mayor razón lo haré, no sé cómo pero trataré de disimular ante mi familia. Yo averiguaré dónde la tiene escondida, no creo que se atreva a hacerle daño, lo más probable es que intente sacarla del país._

_Si, también lo hemos pensado, la policía está al tanto de esa posibilidad asi que vigilarán los puertos y puestos fronterizos, es una tarea ardua, pero no permitiremos que se la lleven de aquí. Estoy dispuesto a ofrecer una cuantiosa recompensa, quizá así las personas que la raptaron se animen a devolverla._

_William, quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Qué pasó con el cuerpo de mi hermana? _

_Ella está enterrada en el cementerio local, si deseas puedo acompañarte para que conozcas su tumba, el otro día, antes de la desaparicion de July, fuimos los tres a llevarle flores. Es probable que nos hayan seguido en ese momento para confirmar sus sospechas así que será mejor que nos disfracemos por precaución para poder ir con seguridad. No sabemos si aún nos tienen vigilados._

_Si Albert, te lo agradezco, estoy impresionado, jamás pense que mi padre fuese capáz de algo así. _

_Lo sé Arthur, pero ahora debemos concentrar todas nuestras fuerzas en recuperar a Juliette._

….

Dias más tarde en la mansion de Ian Mac Douglas en Chicago, un hombre era atendido por el patriarca en la biblioteca.

_Señor Mac Douglas, su encargo ha sido cumplido, tenemos el paquete en nuestro poder y queremos saber que haremos con él a continuación. No se preocupe que está bien custodiado y no ha sufrido ningun daño._

_Bien,_ dijo el anciano, _me alegra que todo haya salido como deseaba._

_Estoy haciendo unas gestiones para hacer el embarque del paquete hacia Europa a la brevedad, mientras tanto manténganlo en reserva y denle todos los cuidados necesarios. Será entregado a unas personas de mi absoluta confianza que se encargarán de su custodia permanente._

_Si señor, con su permiso…_

El viejo Mac Douglas se dirigió a la ventana con una copa de wisky en la mano, miraba a traves del vidrio con la mirada perdida. Se debatía entre las ganas de conocer a la niña que había mandado secuestrar o permanecer imperturbable como hasta ahora.

Recordaba las palabras de su hijo el día que inocentemente lo alertó de su existencia.

_Si vieras mamá, es una niña encantadora es hija adoptiva de los Andrew. Tiene unas facciones muy finas y el pelo rubio, también unos ojos azules que brillan como gemas, es realmente talentosa. Le estoy enseñando a tocar el piano, me hace acordar tanto a mi querida hermana, si hasta tienen el mismo nombre…_

Fue la voz de alerta que hizo que prestara atención a la plática de sobremesa. El sabía que su hija habia sido dada por perdida antes de su fecha de alumbramiento y las pesquizas llegaban hacia una región apartada de Wisconsin, el lugar de donde decían procedía la señora Andrew; pero después de eso le habían perdido el rastro. Ya habían pasado cerca de cinco años y sus detectives no habían dado nuevas noticias, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, la consideraba una amenaza constante para su honra y quería estar seguro de que su secreto algún día no se volviera en contra de él o de su heredero.

Después de que concentrara su atención en hacer seguir e investigar a los Andrew se dió cuenta de toda la verdad, pero ese terco de William no había querido colaborar, era un joven que se consideraba altruista tomando para si una responsabilidad que no le correspondía.

Pero eso se iba a acabar, ahora que por fin estaba en sus manos, dejaría pasar un par de meses y luego cuando todo este más tranquilo haría embarcar a la niña con una institutríz hacia Escocia donde la dejaría a cargo de unos familiares que vivían en una comarca alejada. Allí ella crecería adoptando una nueva identidad y haría una vida sencilla. Era lo único que se le había ocurrido para ocultar el pecado de su hija.

Ahora su Arthur había viajado a Lakewood para visitar al matrimonio Andrew esperaba que a su regreso le trajera noticias que le fuesen útiles para mantenerse a salvo de las pesquizas que estuvieran haciendo para encontrar a la niña. Era una guerra no declarada y él estaba seguro de que la ganaría.

Pero lo que el viejo Mac Douglas no sabía era que uno de los trabajadores del rancho de los Stevens había dado con el paradero de la niña.

….

_Tom, creo que debes avisar al señor Andrew que tenemos una pista sobre su hija._

_¿Qué dices Peter, acaso la han visto? dime ¿dónde está?_

_Mi primo vive cerca de la casa de la hermana de la mujer que se la llevó, esa tal Matilda. Ellos son del mismo pueblo y se conocen desde hace muchos años. Yo le pedí que estuviera al tanto de cualquier cosa extraña que sucediera y fue así como me contó que el mes pasado su vecina lo había contratado para hacer unos arreglos en su casa porque decía que en cualquier momento vendría de visita su hermana junto con su familia. Mi primo las conoce bien y sabe que Matilda no está casada así que cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado me avisó enseguida._

_Buen trabajo Peter, haz ensillar mi caballo, en este momento iré a Lakewood para avisar a los Andrew…_

Por su parte, Arthur que ya estaba de regreso en Chicago había tenído que hacer mucho esfuerzo para disimular sus emociones, como no vivían en la misma mansión, apenas dejaron su equipaje, Arthur decidió hacer una visita a la casa de sus padres.

_Arthur, Patty hija que gusto que vengan a visitarnos, ¿Cómo les fué en su viaje?_ Les pregunto la señora Mac Douglas.

_Bien madre,_ le contestó Arthur, _¿y ustedes como estan? ¿Papá se encuentra en casa?_

_Si, recién llegó un hombre a verlo y estan en la biblioteca conversando._

_¿Asi? ¿Un hombre?… y dime madre ¿es alguien que conocemos? _

_No, la verdad es que nunca lo había visto y me extrañó que lo recibiera, es un tipo sospechoso de esos que ahora andan por todos lados vestidos de negro, no me gustó su apariencia._

_Bien madre, gracias, por favor puedes acompañar a Patty un momento. Tengo que buscar algo en mi dormitorio…_

Así fué como Arthur fingiendo ir a su antigua alcoba se escabulló hacia la biblioteca para ver si podía averiguar algo, estaba seguro de que ese tipo tendría mucho que ver con el secuestro de su sobrina.

Acercó su oido a la puerta y pudo escuchar la conversación que ambos sostenían, antes que el hombre saliera, se escondió detrás del cortinado de la ventana adyacente para que no notaran su presencia. Después de que el hombre se retiró esperó unos minutos y decidió entrar para hablar con su padre.

_Adelante,_ dijo el patriarca cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta. _Hijo, que grata sorpresa, ¿cuándo regresaron?_

_Llegamos hoy temprano en la mañana y decidimos venir a visitarlos y almorzar juntos. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal van los negocios? Ahora que estoy ya instalado puedo reintegrarme a la oficina en el momento que desees tal y como lo acordamos._

_Es una maravillosa noticia hijo, me viene muy bien porque es probable que tenga que hacer un viaje a Europa pronto…_

_¿Un viaje? ¿Así de improviso padre? ¿Algún problema en alguna de nuestras filiales? _

Arthur había escuchado perfectamente acerca de los planes que tenía su padre de mandar a su sobrina hacia el viejo continente y hacerla desaparecer allí; así que inmediatamente se dió cuenta del motivo del imprevisto viaje de su padre.

…_Sssi, es algo que aún no lo tengo decidido, pero tal vez tenga que ir a Londres por un breve tiempo así que me gustaría que te quedes a cargo de nuestras oficinas aquí en Chicago mientras dure mi ausencia…_

_Por supuesto padre,_ le contestó, _sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa._

Después de almorzar con su familia, el joven matrimonio regresó a su casa y Arthur se puso en contacto con Archie para contarle lo que había averiguado.

_Gracias Arthur,_ le contestó al teléfono, _enseguida llamaré a Albert y le contaré lo que has averiguado._

Archie estaba tan preocupado como todos, cuando él y Annie se enteraron de la verdadera historia de la niña se sorprendieron de que la familia Mac Douglas no se hubiera dado cuenta mucho antes del parecido de la pequeña con su difunta madre, aunque la verdad es que él nunca había visto que Juliette estuviera presente cuando ellos realizaban visitas y tampoco en ningún acontecimiento social donde esa familia hubiese asistido. Albert y Candy habían sido muy cuidadosos para no levantar sospechas.

_Annie, amor. Acabo de hablar con Albert, Arthur confirmó que su padre es el que ordenó el secuestro de Julliete y parece que planea mandarla a Europa. Debemos actuar rápido. Yo no puedo moverme porque estoy a cargo de las empresas aquí en Chicago, pero Albert me preguntó si podrías viajar con Marie Ann y acompañar a Candy, ella está muy deprimida y todos tienen miedo de que se le adelante el parto._

_Por supuesto mi amor, enseguida arreglaré todo para trasladarme unas semanas a Lakewood, si es necesario me quedare con ella hasta que nazca su bebé, en estos momentos no puedo dejarla sola, es como mi hermana y debe estar sufriendo mucho._

_Si, amor, yo viajaré lo más seguido que pueda para verlas, entre Arthur y yo nos ocuparemos de vigilar al malvado de su padre._

Mientras tanto en Lakewood Tom ponía sobreaviso a Albert de lo que su hombre había averiguado.

_Gracias Tom, es la mejor noticia que me has dado, llamaré inmediatamente a George para que tracemos un plan para rescatar a mi niña, no hay que decirle nada a Candy por ahora hasta que hayamos recuperado a Juliette. Esta gente va a pagar muy cara su osadía._

….

El plan estaba bien estudiado. Felizmente la policía había estado de acuerdo en esperar que ellos actuaran por su cuenta antes de hacer su aparición y capturar a los delincuentes. Albert y George estarían en el flanco posterior junto con los agentes para no ser reconocidos por Matilda y su cómplice. Peter y dos ayudantes del rancho Stevens acompañarían a Tom para intervenir la casa, les harían creer que estaban de paso y querían pedir el favor de descansar un rato mientras continuaban su viaje en el que llevaban unos caballos seleccionados para una hacienda cercano. Se iban a valer de que Peter era conocido de la dueña de la casa donde tenian escondida a la pequeña para entrar sin despertar sospechas.

Los secuestradores de la niña habían sido muy astutos, el lugar era pequeño y escondido entre unas laderas. Habían estudiado sus movimientos por tres dias y se aseguraron de que no hubiera más vigilancia aparte de la que ya les era conocida, el cómplice de Matilda y dos hombres más que estaban escondidos estratégicamente cerca de la casa.

Luego de que Tom y sus hombres se encontraban ya dentro del pequeño rancho, aquellos hombres que estaban de guardia fueron reducidos por los agentes de la policia. Sólo quedaban Matilda y su acompañante.

_Hacía tiempo que no veía a Matilda,_ le dijo Peter a su vecina para entablar conversación. _No sabía que se hubiera casado._

_Sí, se casó hace poco con un viudo que tiene una hija pequeña. Mi cuñado ha conseguido un trabajo fuera del pais y se llevará a su familia con él, por eso Matilda ha venido a visitrame y a despedirse. ¡Oh, cómo voy a extrañar a mi hermana!_

_Me imagino, _le respondio el muchacho._ Se ve que tu cuñado no es muy sociable porque no que quedó a conversar mucho tiempo._

…_bueno, tu sabes, los hombres de ciudad son diferentes a nosotros, pero no es malo, hacía tiempo que estaba enamorado de mi hermana, él quedo viudo cuando su esposa murió al dar a luz a la niña. Matilda se encariñó con ella en cuanto la conoció; es una niña muy buena._

_Qué bien, ya entiendo, me alegro por ella…_

A lo lejos se sintió el silbido de un pájaro de rapiña que aparentaba estar sobrevolando alrededor de la casa.

_¿Qué fue eso?_ Preguntó la mujer.

_Señora Barns,_ le dijo Tom de improviso mientras se ponía de pié, _no se asuste pero "eso" significa que llegó el momento de quitarnos las caretas…_

_Pero qué dice insolente…_

En un rápido movimiento, los hombres de Tom la sujetaron y le taparon la boca para que no alertara al maleante que estaba encerrado en la habitación que había estado acondicionando Peter para los futuros "invitados"

Tom y Peter sacaron sus pistolas y de una patada abrieron la puerta sorprendiendo a la pareja que estaba adentro eludiendo a los visitantes. Inmediatamente los apuntaron con sus armas mientras escaneaban la habitación en busca de la niña.

La encontraron sobre la cama aparentemente dormida.

_No se muevan si aprecian su vida._ Les dijo Tom enérgicamente.

La pareja sorprendida sólo atino a levantarse de las sillas donde se encontraban sentados.

_No haga algo estúpido, _le respondió el maleante_, no estamos solos._

_No nos crea tan ingenuos_, le respondió Tom, _sus hombres ya han sido reducidos por la policía así que no le conviene resistirse ¡Devuélvanos a la niña! ¡Cómo es posible que se hayan prestado para algo tan ruin! ¿Qué le han hecho que parece inconciente?_

_Sólo le dimos un calmante para que no haga ruido,_ le contesto Matilda entre sollozos, _no la hemos maltratado, se lo juro. _

_¿Arrancarla del lado de sus padres no le parece maltrato?_ Le respondió indignado _¿No se dan cuenta del daño que han causado a esa familia? La madre de esta niña está desconsolada y en su estado es un milagro que no haya perdido a su bebé._

_Lo siento_, le respondió la mujer llorando desesperada, _pero el señor Mac…_

_¡Callate!_ Le gritó su cómplice. _No digas una palabra más…_

Para esto, Peter se había acercado a la niña a ver si era cierto que no la habían golpeado.

El maleante aprovechó el movimiento para tomar a la mujer y empujarla hacia Tom haciéndolo trastabillar.

_¡No me atraparan con vida! _le gritó mientras corría hacia la salida. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo en seco ante la imponente presencia de Albert que estaba por entrar a la casa. La mirada de hielo que le dirigió era impresionante.

_¿A donde cree que va?_ le dijo secamente. _No habrá rincón en la tierra que le sea suficiente para esconderse de nosotros así que mejor entréguese de una vez por las buenas. _

George que estaba parado al lado de Albert se puso a su lado bloqueando toda posibilidad de escape y los agentes de la policía procedieron a detenerlo y a esposarlo.

Albert entró presuroso a la casa y se encontró con un cuadro salido de una novela de Sherlock holmes, una mujer estaba amarrada y amordazada en una silla y Matilda sujeta por los otros dos hombres del grupo de rescate. En el umbral del dormitorio se encontraba Tom con Juliette en sus brazos. Albert se acercó inmediatamente y la tomó angustiado apretándola conta su pecho.

_¡Mi pequeña, mi princesa! ¿Qué te han hecho?_ Amargas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, _Tom, ¿Qué le pasa, por qué está inconsciente?_

_Matilda dice que le dieron un somnífero para que no hiciera bulla al vernos llegar, pero no sé que ha sido, sus signos vitales están débiles, creo que es mejor que la llevemos enseguida con el doctor._

_Si, vamos. Agente_, se dirigió al jefe de policía que lo acompañaba, _tengo que llevara a mi hija a la clínica del doctor Murray, George se quedará con usted para hacer las gestiones y las denuncias correspondientes, quiero que todo el peso de la ley caiga sobre todos estos delincuentes._

_Si señor Andrew, no se preocupe que nosotros nos encargaremos._

_Tom vamos, que nos acompañen tus hombres, no quiero correr ningún riesgo._

….

_Candy,_ le dijo Annie a su amiga que estaba sentada en el mirador con la vista perdida hacia el jardin.

Candy volteó a mirar a su amiga que acababa de llegar de Chicago.

_Annie,_ le contestó sin su habitual alegria, _¿Cuándo llegaste?_

_Acabo de llegar, dejé a Marie Ann en su cuna y vine a verte, me dijeron que pasas la mayor parte del día aquí contemplando el jardin Candy, me duele mucho verte así._

_Oh, Annie_, le respondió dejando caer una lágrima, _ya sé que debo ser fuerte, todos me dicen lo mismo, pero no es fácil, cada día que pasa me siento más angustiada, ya son quince dias desde que Juliette desapareció, ¿Cómo estará? ¿Le habrán hecho algo? ¿Me estará llamando? Annie, no te imaginas lo que estoy sufriendo._

_Candy…_ le dijo mientras se acercó para abrazarla. _No necesitas decirme nada, yo sé que estas sufriendo y no tienes que fingir conmigo, llora si quieres que aquí estoy para ayudarte._

Ambas amigas estuvieron un rato así abrazadas, Candy pudo desahogar su corazón de madre y Annie se sintió mejor de poder hacer algo por su hermana.

Luego de un rato en que Candy se sintió un poco más calmada, Annie arrimó una silla para sentarse junto a ella.

_Candy, ¿no están más hermosas las rosas esta primavera?_

_Asi es Annie, desde que Juliette desapareció me siento aquí a contemplar el jardin rezando por que pronto podramos recuperarla y sabes, es como si el jardin me contestara, cada dia resplandece_ _más ante mis ojos y es lo único que me ayuda a tener aunque sea un poquito de paz…_

_Lo hago por mi bebé, ¿sabes?, se mueve bastante y yo sé que pronto va a nacer, pero quisiera que su hermana esté presente para cuando llegue ese día, Annie, ¿me comprendes?_

_Por supuesto que si Candy, ten fe. Vamos a rezar juntas de ahora en adelante para que pronto puedas tener a tu niña en tus brazos. Todos están colaborando para encontrarla y Dios nos va a escuchar._

_Gracias Annie, me alegro que estés conmigo aquí, ahora_.

Mientras Candy y Annie rezaban juntas, Albert llevaba a Juliette a la clínica del doctor Murray que era el que atendía el embarazo de Candy.

_¡Señor Andrew, la encontraron!_

_Si doctor, pero está inconsciente, parece que le dieron un somnífero y no despierta, ¡por favor haga algo!_

_No se preocupe Señor Andrew, llévela a mi consultorio para examinarla._

Después de depositarla suavemente sobre la camilla, el doctor Murray procedió a verificar sus signos vitales. Estaba muy demacrada, se veía que no había comido bien, y sus ojitos estaban hinchados señal de que lloraba constantemente. Albert estaba tan impresionado de ver el rostro demacrado de su pequeña que no deseaba más que extrangular a su malvado abuelo. ¿Es que acaso el viejo Mac Douglas no era consciente del daño que le estaba haciendo a todos y en especial a esa pequeña indefensa?

_Señor Andrew, se ve que le han dado una dosis muy fuerte de tranquilizante, quédese en la sala de espera que la llevaremos a la sala de cuidados intensivos para hacerle un lavado gástrico e hidratarla, le aseguro que con eso se repondrá. Luego va a necesitar una buena alimentación y quiza ayuda psiquiatrica, no sabemos que traumas pudo haber sufrido. _

Depués de tres cuartos de hora interminables el médico fue al encuentro de Albert que esperaba junto con Tom y sus hombres alguna noticia sobre su estado.

_Señor Andrew, su hija está bien, la hemos revisado y no tiene golpes o magulladuras, sus estado de debilidad es a causa de haber sido mal alimentada, pero eso se puede remediar fácilmente. Ya despertó y desea verlo, la hemos trasladado a una habitación; le pido que la deje por 24 horas más para comprobar que no haya efectos secundarios, después de eso podrá reunirla con su esposa._

_Gracias doctor, _le dijo mientras se dirigiía a la habitación acompañado de una enfermera.

_Tom quédate un momento y estate alerta por si vez algún movimiento extraño. _

_Si Albert, no te preocupes que estamos haciendo guardia._

Albert entró a la habitación y se acercó lentamente a la cama, Juliette estaba recostada y una enfermera la acompañaba.

_July, mi princesa, soy yo papá, ¿me escuchas?_

Juliette abrió lentamente sus ojos y lo miró fijamente, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas inmediatamente.

_¡Papá!_ Le gritó mientras se abrazaba a su cuello _¡Papá viniste, yo sabía que ibas a venir! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_

_Mi pequeña…_ le dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, _perdóname por demorarme tanto, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te hicieron daño?_

_No papá pero estaba muy triste, cuando desperté a la mañana ya no estaba en el Hogar de Pony, Matilda me llevaba en un carruaje diciéndome que ustedes habían tenido que salir urgentemente hacia la clinica porque ya iba a nacer mi hermanito, pero era mentira, luego me llevó a una casa donde había otra señora, el señor que conducía el carruaje se quedó con nosotros todo el tiempo y no me dejaban salir. Se enojaban conmigo porque yo lloraba y no quería comer y pedía que me llevaran contigo y con mamá._

_Mi princesa ya estas a salvo_, le dijo abrazándola aún más y luego dándole un beso en la frente.

_Ya todo pasó, ahora estas en la clínica del doctor que atiende a mamá, te pondrás bien._

_¿Es cierto que ya nació mi hermanito?_

_No pequeña, aún no, pero mamá nos espera en la mansión de Lakewood. La tía abuela también está allí acompañándola._

_Quiero verla papá, llévame ahora…_

_Espera un poco_ _July, yo me quedaré contigo, cuando el doctor lo autorice te llevaré a casa…_

….

Al dia siguiente, después del atardecer, Candy se encontraba descansando en su habitación, Albert no había venido a dormir esa noche, le había llamado desde el pueblo diciendo que él y George se quedarían en un hotel porque tenían que resolver unos asuntos urgentes muy temprano en la mañana. La noche había sido larga para ella, siempre era así cuando él no estaba a su lado, así que no había podido dormir bien y se sentía más cansada que nunca.

En eso sintió que llamaban a la puerta.

_Candy,_ era la voz de su esposo, _¿Te encuentras dormida? ¿Puedo pasar?_

_¡Albert, claro que puedes pasar!, pero ¿Desde cuándo pides permiso para entrar a tu propia alcoba?_

El rostro sonriente de su amado esposo que atisbaba por la puerta a medio abrir la sorprendió.

_Princesa, ¿Estas lista para una visita?_

_¿Una visita?_

_¡Mamiiiii! _

La voz de Juliette que jubilosa irrumpió en la habitación la sorprendió sobremanera. ¿Estaba acaso soñando?

_¿July? ¡July, mi pequeña!,_ dijo en cuanto la tuvo en sus brazos, _¿Estas aquí, no es un sueño?_

_No mami, estoy aquí, papá me encontró y me trajo de regreso._

_July…_ Candy no pudo decir más, sólo lágrimas de felicidad salieron de su rostro. Detrás de Albert se encontraban la tía abuela, Annie y Tom. Cuando Candy se repuso, todos entraron y le contaron la aventura, felizmente todo había salido bien y la niña estaba sana y salva con ellos nuevamente.

_Gracias Tom,_ le dijo el rubio, _sin tu ayuda no lo hubieramos logrado._

_No tienes que agradecerme, yo haría cualquier cosa por mi hermanita_, le dijo guiñándole un ojo a Candy.

_Tom, mi querido hermano, gracias por ayudar a rescatar a mi niña._

El ambiente de felicidad que reinaba ahora en Lakewood dejó de lado el ambiente angustiante de los dias previos. Más tarde, a la hora de la cena continuaron reviviendo las anécdotas.

En la noche, luego de que todos se acostaron, Albert y Candy conversaban abrazados en su cama.

_Albert, mi amor, yo sabía que lograrías rescatar a nuestra pequeña, siempre he confiado en tí, en tu valentía y en tu sabiduría. No hay nadie en el mundo en quien pueda depositar mi confianza más que en ti. Te amo._

_Princesa, yo te amo también, estaba tan angustiado y preocupado por nuestra familia, pero felizmente tenemos muchos buenos amigos que nos han ayudado. Esto nos demuestra que la amistad es muy importante y en los momentos difíciles de la vida es donde surgen los verdaderos sentimientos._

_Albert ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Yo no quiero regresar a Chicago, tengo miedo de que Mac Douglas haga algo cuando se entere de que recuperamos a Juliette._

_No te preocupes princesa, ese hombre lo que siempre ha querido evitar es el escándalo, pero ahora no se librará de ello, tu te quedarás aquí con los demás; Tom estará a cargo de la vigilancia al igual que la policía, nadie podrá llegar a ustedes. Yo viajaré a Chicago con George para ponerme de acuerdo con Arthur sobre la forma en que desenmascaremos a su padre. Desde el principio él estuvo de acuerdo en que toda la historia de su hermana saliera a la luz de una vez por todas cueste lo que cueste._

_Albert, no demores mucho, siento que falta poco para que nazca nuestro bebé, quiero que estés a mi lado. _

_No te preocupes princesa, nada podrá apartarme de tí en ese momento._

_Albert, con la alegría de recuperar a Juliette me olvidé de contarte algo._

_¿Qué es princesa?_

_Sara y Eliza están en su antigua mansión desalojando todas sus pertenencias, ayer estuvieron en la tarde hablando con la tía abuela, parece que ya la vendieron. Con ese dinero pagarán la dote de Eliza. Gracias por levantarle el castigo. Nunca me va a agradar, pero no deseaba tampoco que sea infeliz._

_Bien, princesa, creo que Hebert Smith será un buen esposo para ella, Raymond ha estado haciendo negocios con él y yo he hecho investigar sus actividades. Hasta ahora todo parece lícito, pero nunca se sabe, de todas formas la fortuna Andrew ya no tiene nada que ver con la de los Leegan ambas cuentas están separadas, esa fue una de las condiciones que puse para aprobar ese matrimonio._

Me alegra saber que por fin no tendremos nada que ver con ellos Albert, sólo espero que algún dia Neal también encuentre la felicidad.

….

Pasaron dos semanas más, Albert estaría de regreso ese dia, Candy, ya de ocho meses y medio de gestación estaba próxima a dar a luz, se sentía más cansada que nunca y sus pies le dolían, el calor del mes de Julio era sofocante, pero con la ilusión de tener pronto a su bebé en brazos y la alegría de tener a su pequeña Juliette a su lado se sentía compensada. Sólo le faltaba tener la compañía de su príncipe, lo extrañaba mucho y no veía la hora de que regresara a la casa.

Se habían estado comunicando por teléfono y él le había contado que Arthur mismo encaró a su padre y fué muy duro con él. La hermana de Matilda originalmente no era parte del complot, ella había sido sorprendida por las mentiras de su hermana pero no por eso la dejarían en libertad, todos irían a juicio por su delito, incluyendo al viejo Mac Douglas.

Arthur y su familia soportaron con entereza el escándalo, felizmente pasada la primicia, las aguas se fueron calmando, por lo que el jóven propuso a su madre que viajara por un tiempo a Europa junto con la abuela hasta que todo ese asunto se olvidara. La señora se sintió destrozada al enterarse de toda la verdad, de cómo su marido la había engañado todos estos años y sobretodo de lo que había planeado en contra de su propia hija y de su nieta; pero no quería irse tan lejos, no ahora que sabía que tenía alguien importante de su sangre tan cerca. Además no dejaría sola a su suegra que estaba desolada por lo que había pasado y no quería abandonar a su suerte a su hijo.

Así que decidieron permanecer en Chicago y enfrentar las habladurías, mientras tanto esperarían a que el matrimonio Andrew regresara para rogar que les permitieran visitar de cuando en cuando a Juliette. No reclamarían ningún derecho sobre la niña porque reconocían que si desde un principio su adorada hija había confiado en ellos, debían mantener ese voto de confianza en memoria a ella.

A la tarde, mientras July jugaba con Marie Ann que aprendía a gatear sobre la gran alfombra del salón de los retratos, Annie, la tia abuela Elroy y Candy tomaban el té y conversaban.

_Espero que Albert llegue esta tarde,_ les decia Candy_, porque no sé si podré aguantar más tiempo, este bebé se muestra cada vez más impaciente por venir al mundo._

_Pero ¿qué dices muchacha?_ le contestó la tía abuela Elroy, _¿acaso has estado sintiendo malestares?_

_Bueno, _le dijo un tanto apenada_, la verdad es que sí… pero son muy espaciados aún, así que todavia falta un poco, no se olvide que soy enfermera y conozco de estas cosas tía abuela._

_¡Qué enfermera ni enfermera Candy! En este momento haré llamar al doctor, quiero que esté de guardia por si algo se presenta, no debiste callarte algo tan importante, los bebés son muy impredecibles al momento de nacer._

_La tía abuela tiene razón Candy, ya tu vez que mi parto fué bastante rápido. ¿Cuándo tuviste tu última contracción?_

_Mmmmm, creo que fué hace una hora, pero ahora que lo dices, la anterior fué esta mañana después del almuerzo así que se podría decir que han pasado cuatro horas entre ellas._

_Bien, cuando tengas otra nos avisas. Tía abuela, si me permite, iré a la biblioteca para llamar al doctor._

_Si Annie, yo me quedaré con Candy. Doralee cuidará a las niñas._

_Gracias tía abuela, con permiso enseguida regreso._

La tía abuela la observó mientras Annie se retiraba, la verdad es que la muchacha ahora se había transformado en toda una mujer, ya no era ni tímida ni asustadiza, sino al contrario, se mostraba muy fuerte y decidida y como madre era muy dulce y preocupada, se sentía feliz por su Archie, sabía que cualquier cosa que le sucediera a ella él contaria con una mujer fuerte a su lado que lo apoyaría en todo momento.

Pasadas un par de horas y cuando Candy se encontraba con Annie conversando en la habitación de las niñas, otra vez sintió como su vientre se endurecía y una punzada de dolor le recorrió hacia la base de la espalda.

_Auchhh…._ Dijo derrepente.

_¿Candy? ¿Otra vez te vino una contracción?_

_Si Annie, pero esta vez ha sido más fuerte y realmente me dolió ¿Tu crees que este por llegar el momento?_

_Yo creo que sí Candy, debemos estar preparadas, ven te acompaño a tu habitación, haré llamar al doctor Murray que está en el cuarto que hemos acondicionado para que nazca el bebé. Todo esta listo, tiene un par de enfermeras que lo van a ayudar. Te vas a sorprender de cómo ha dispuesto rápidamente todo como si estuvieras en la clínica._

_¡Oh Annie, gracias! Me alegra tanto que estés aquí conmigo, ¿Qué le pasará a Albert que no llega, nos dijo que estaría a más tardar a las seis y ya son las siete y media, pronto anochecerá._

_No te preocupes Candy, llegará a tiempo._

_Eso espero Annie._

Mientras tanto cerca del mediodia, el auto en el que Albert regresaba a Lakewood se había averiado.

_Señor Andrew, parece que la pieza se fundió,_ le decia el chofer, _debo ir a buscar ayuda._

_Comprendo Sam, no te preocupes. Cierra bien el auto que yo continuaré a pie._

_Pero señor Andrew, yo sé que no estamos tan lejos de la mansión, pero tardará horas en llegar puede hacerse de noche y los alrededores son peligrosos._

_No te preocupes Sam, conozco estos bosques como la palma de mi mano y llegaré a Lakewood antes del anochecer, algo me dice que no puedo esperar a que vayas al pueblo y regreses con un mecánico._

_Está bien Señor, como usted diga._

Y así, Albert recordando sus épocas en que vagabundeaba por el bosque alrededor de su propiedad de Lakewood se había adentrado nuevamente en él en dirección a la mansión; algo en su corazón le decía que debía darse prisa, que Candy lo estaba necesitando…

...

* * *

**Mil disculpas por la demora, la vida real y mi otro fic no me permitieron actualizar antes.**

**Espero que este capítulo dedicado casi por completo a la situación de Juliette les haya gustado.**

**Sólo me queda uno más para terminar esta historia y el epílogo al final.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, los leo todos y me dan mucho ánimo para continuar escribiendo. Para mi ha sido importante poder compartir con ustedes esta versión muy particular de la continuación del manga y así haber podido darle una conclusión a la historia de Albert y Candy.**

**Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

…**Continuará**


	17. Chapter 23

**********Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el final del manga y la novela Candy Candy Final History de Kyoko Misuki. Los personajes originales no me pertenecen; sólo el orden de algunos acontecimientos y personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**CAPITULO 23**

**UN NUEVO HORIZONTE**

_Annie, Annie, ¿Dónde esta Albert? Por qué no llega…ya no puedo, no puedo…_

_Tranquila Candy, respira hondo, yo estaré a tu lado hasta que Albert llegue, no te preocupes, confía en él tú siempre lo has hecho…_

_Sssi Annie, pero es que ya se ha tardado mucho…_

Candy estaba en labor de parto. En la habitación la acompañaban el doctor Murray dos enfermeras y Annie. A la tía Elroy, debido a su avanzada edad no le permitieron estar presente. El médico les había advertido que sería un parto un poco difícil porque Candy era una mujer de cuerpo pequeño para el tamaño del bebé que estaba por nacer, pero ella era joven y fuerte, era lo que más estaba a su favor, eso y la ilusión de tener por fín a su hijo en sus brazos.

Ella y Albert lo habían amado desde el primer momento y se hacían muchas ilusiones con su llegada. Se habían imaginado juntos los cuatro, como una familia feliz, disfrutando de lo que más les gustaba: Una vida armoniosa y rodeada por la naturaleza.

Él había decidido hacer algunos cambios en su vida para estar más tiempo junto a su familia y no perder nada de la infancia de sus hijos. Si bien es cierto que protegió a Juliette desde pequeña, había estado muy poco a su lado durante los primeros tres años y por eso no estuvo en los momentos más dulces de su desarrollo, como cuando la niña empezó a comer alimentos sólidos, a gatear y a moverse por todos lados, a dar sus primeros pasos o a jugar con los otros niños… Albert no se perdería nunca más ninguno de esos momentos familiares y por eso le había estado contando a Candy sus planes para el futuro.

_Marie, ¿aún no llega?_ Preguntaba la tía abuela angustiada.

_No madame,_ le respondió su doncella, _los guardias están alertas y dispuestos alrededor de las entradas de la propiedad en caso de que sea necesario y Walter ya ha ido a caballo hasta el pueblo en busca de ayuda._

_El señor Johnson llamó por teléfono y dijo que estaba averiguando que fué lo que pasó, según él el señor Andrew debería haber llegado temprano a la tarde._

_¡Oh, estoy tan preocupada! espero que no haya ocurrido nada grave._ Respondió la anciana angustiada.

Mientras tanto, Albert se encontraba cada vez más cerca de la propiedad. A pesar de haber transcurrido tantos años, aún recordaba con exactitud aquellos bosques, había vagabundeado tanto tiempo en ellos que reconocía cada recodo, cada árbol y cada atajo. Sabía que Candy lo necesitaba, su corazón le gritaba que ella estaba llamándolo y eso hacía que la adrenalina recorriera su cuerpo con más furia… estaba seguro de encontrarse cerca del portal de rosas de Anthony; entonces elevó una plegaria al cielo pidiendo poder llegar a tiempo… _Anthony,_ pensó, _necesito tu ayuda._

_¿Quién esta alli? ¡Identifíquese o disparo!_ Escuchó que le decía alguien a su espalda.

Albert se detuvo en seco y levantó los brazos. _Soy yo, Andrew, no dispare._

_Señor, _contestó el joven guardián_, por fin llega ¿Qué le pasó? Estabamos muy preocupados, venga conmigo, la señora está con el médico, su hijo ya viene en camino. No, espere, mejor tome mi caballo así llegará más pronto._

_Gracias, tomaré tu caballo. También encárgate de enviar un par de hombres a la ruta del lago 10 millas pasando la propiedad Leegan, allí quedó nuestro automóvil averiado. Mi chofer, Sam, fué al pueblo para buscar un mecánico mientras yo me aventuré a pie a través del bosque. Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder._

_Como usted ordene Señor,_ le dijo el joven.

Albert montó en el caballo que le ofreció el muchacho y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa a toda carrera. Ya era casi de noche y con suerte llegaría a tiempo.

….

_¡William!_

La tía abuela Elroy se sorprendió al verlo entrar de improviso. Albert estaba todo cubierto de tierra y sudor.

_William,_ la anciana se acercó a su sobrino, _te estabamos esperando. ¿Qué te paso? George nos dijo que salieron hace horas de Chicago, nos tenías muy preocupados._

_El auto se averió tía, _le respondió agitado_; pero logré atravezar el bosque. ¿Dónde esta Candy? Me encontré con uno de los guardias en la entrada y me dijo que estaba con el médico._

_Si hijo, hace horas que entró en labor, está en la habitación que acondicionamos para que nazca tu hijo, Annie la acompaña. _

_Quiero verla_, dijo Albert mientras se dirigía hacia el segundo piso.

_¡Espera! No puedes entrar así, debes asearte primero y también cámbiarte de ropa._

_Si tienes razón, iré a mi habitación a ducharme e inmediatamente iré a acompañarla, no puedo dejarla sola en este momento._

_Pero William, eso no es apropiado, un hombre no…_

Albert no dejó que la tía abuela terminase lo que le estaba diciendo. Velozmente se dirigió hacia su habitación para asearse, sabía que en esas condiciones el doctor no lo dejaría entrar a la habitación donde estaba su esposa.

Mientras tanto, Candy se sentía agotada, el médico y Annie hacían lo posible por animarla, le decían que fuera fuerte, que ya faltaba poco, pero ella necesitaba a su príncipe.

_¿Dónde estás Albert? Tú siempre has estado a mi lado en los momentos difíciles._ Se repetía para sus adentros.

Una vez más el punzante dolor acometió y ella trató de obedecer las órdenes del médico y se esforzó por ayudar en el nacimiento de su hijo.

En eso la puerta se abrió y supo que por fin él había llegado

_¡Candy!_ Escuchó. Su voz le dió un nuevo impulso de energia y se esforzó aún más.

_¡Ya viene!_ Dijo el médico, _sólo un poco más señora Andrew…_

Albert enseguida se acomodó a su lado y tomó su mano, Candy lo miró acongojada luego cerró sus ojos y volvió a esforzarse, su mano era sostenida por la de Albert. Él estaba a su lado y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

En eso se escuchó el llanto del recién nacido.

_¡Es un varón! _Exclamó el médico _¡Felicitaciones señor Andrew! Señora, ha sido usted muy valiente, es un hermoso varón._

Albert estaba con la boca abierta y miraba asombrado ese bultito rosado que era atendido por las enfermeras. No había soltado la mano de Candy que por fin se había dejado caer sobre la almohada relajándose un poco.

Cuando el bebé estuvo limpio la enfermera se lo acercó a la madre.

_Aquí esta su bebé señora._

Candy lo sostuvo en sus brazos y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por su mejilla.

_Albert, mira es un varón ¡Anthony!_

_Si princesa, _le dijo visiblemente emocionado mientras le daba un beso en los labios_. Un hermoso bebé, gracias, sé que ha sido dificil para tí, pero lo lograste, no sé como expresarte lo orgulloso que me siento._

_Te estaba esperando_, le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, _ambos te esperábamos._

Albert se acercó y besó la frente del bebé. Era tan pequeño y frágil, aún estaba inquieto pero había dejado de llorar.

_Tómalo Albert, quiero que lo tengas en tus brazos, Anthony necesita reconocer a su padre._

Albert tomó a su hijo con mucho cuidado. Era un muñequito rosado con pelusa rubia en su cabeza. El bebé abrió los ojos por reflejo y luego los cerró. Por un instante Albert pudo ver que eran de color azul claro como los de él.

_Candy_, dijo, _es hermoso, no sé cómo expresarte lo que siento. Gracias, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra._

Annie los miraba enternecida, las lágrimas también resbalaban por sus mejillas. Ahora por fin su querida amiga había logrado su sueño. Ambas se habían convertido en madres y harían todo lo posible por darles a sus hijos lo que ellas no tuvieron.

_Señor Andrew_, le dijo el doctor después de que las enfermeras limpiaron la habitación y acomodaron a la nueva madre cómodamente en la cama. _Si desea puede avisar a la familia para que pase a ver al bebé. _

Albert recostó delicadamente al pequeño Anthony al lado de su madre y salió de la habitación para dar la gran noticia. Candy lo abrazó tiernamente y Annie se acercó para mirarlo de cerca.

_¿Qué pasó?,_ le preguntó la tía preocupada, ella por un instante había recordado las horas de angustia el dia que Albert nació y rezaba para que no se repitiera la historia.

_Ya nació,_ le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. _Mi hijo ya nació._

La tia abuela no lo podía creer. Un varón, en el primer nacimiento, generalmente en la familia nacían varias niñas antes que el heredero, así había sido por varias generaciones.

_¡Felicitaciones hijo! _ Le respondió _Y Candy __¿_cómo está?

_Ella está muy bien_, le dijo aliviado. _Los dos están muy bien. ¿Te das cuenta tia? ¡Es mi hijo!_

_¿Y como se llamará?_ Le preguntó enternecida la anciana.

_Su nombre es William Anthony Andrew_, le contestó orgulloso.

….

Dos años más tarde se encontraban los tres en Lakewood disfrutando de unas vacaciones de verano. Juliette jugaba en el jardin con Anthony y con la nueva mascota de ambos, una perra ovejera llamada Daisy.

Albert y Candy estaban caminando tomados de la mano cerca de sus hijos disfrutando de la tarde. Ya habían tomado el té y ahora se entretenían mirándolos correr gozando del momento de intimidad.

_Albert_, dijo derrepente Candy. _Hay algo que quería decirte hace unos dias y creo que éste es el mejor momento._

_¿Qué ocurre princesa?_ le preguntó intrigado.

Ambos habían pasado dos años de felicidad después del nacimiento de su pequeño. Él había disminuido su ritmo de trabajo tal y como se lo había prometido a Candy y había participado en todo momento en la crianza de sus hijos. Estuvo presente en cada etapa de su desarrollo; los primeros pasos, las primeras palabras. Ellos eran una familia sencilla a pesar de que estaban rodeados de lujos. Archie y Annie también compartían los mismos principios y junto con George se encargaban equitativamente del manejo de los negocios.

La familia había crecido, pues al año siguiente del nacimiento de Anthony Annie volvió a quedar embarazada y dió a luz a un varón al que le pusieron de nombre Alistear como su tío fallecido. Patty y Arthur también tenían un hijo llamado Aaron y era apenas tres meses mayor que Alistear.

Juliette se sentía la hermana mayor de los tres pequeños. Ella los cuidaba y jugaba con ellos con total dedicación. Su vínculo con los Mac Douglas se había estrechado mucho. Su abuela y bisabuela la visitaban con frecuencia. Ambas eran muy cariñosas y ella se sentía feliz cada vez que le platicaban acerca de su madre y de sus andanzas de pequeña. A su abuelo nunca lo había visto pues purgaba quince años de condena por secuestro y estorsión. Su tío Arthur era su héroe, tanto él como su tía Patty estaban pendientes de lo que necesitase y compartían muchos momentos en familia con los Andrew.

Albert sentía que no podía ser más felíz, pero ahora Candy se había puesto seria por alguna razón que desconocía.

_Candy, dime qué es lo que te preocupa. Tú sabes que prometimos contarnos todo y que siempre confiaríamos el uno en el otro._

_Si mi querido principe_, le dijo mientras se detenía y tomaba sus manos. _Esta vez es algo bueno, te lo aseguro. Sólo quería que supieras, emmm, pues… que dentro de unos meses tendremos un nuevo miembro en la familia._

_¿Un nuevo miembro? ¡Candy! Me estas diciendo que…_

_Sí Albert, estamos esperando otro bebé._

La alegría que lo embargó fué inmensa. Su familia seguiría creciendo. ¡Eso era algo maravilloso! Él había soñado hace muchos años en reconstruir la familia Andrew, y gracias a su princesa su sueño se hacía realidad nuevamente. No cabía en sí de felicidad.

_Candy_, le dijo mientras la abrazaba. _Otro hijo, me haces muy feliz, no me lo esperaba, ¿Cuándo te lo confirmaron?_

_Hace unos dias, pero quise decirtelo ahora que estábamos de vacaciones. Quiero que disfrutemos al máximo estos dias de tranquilidad. _

Albert levantó su barbilla y le dió un beso apasionado.

_Princesa, eres maravillosa, cada dia que paso a tu lado es mejor que el anterior. Ahora haremos los preparativos para que nuestro hijo nazca en Chicago, no quiero correr ningún riesgo._

_Verás que todo saldrá bien Albert, yo soy una mujer muy fuerte y quiero que tengamos muchos hijos..._

Y después de esas vacaciones, la familia regresó a la mansión de Chicago; la tía abuela Elroy estaba más que feliz; ¡Otro heredero! Candy estaba nuevamente en la espera, ella se sentía más tranquila, la vida le estaba permitiendo ver crecer a su familia. Sus últimos años eran apacibles y todos la rodeaban de cuidados.

Después de un embarazo tranquilo, Candy dió a luz otro varón al que llamaron George Alexander. Éste era rubio como Anthony pero de ojos verdes como su madre.

Habían pasado casi cinco años desde su matrimonio y se sentían muy felices; pero la situación mundial estaba cambiando; Albert y George como buenos hombres de negocios se daban cuenta que se avecinaban años muy malos para la economía del país. Así que estaban empezado a reforzar algunos negocios en Inglaterra que habían tenido en reserva durante varios años; pero para poder darles el impulso necesario, ellos se daban cuenta de que alguno de los tres tendría que trasladarse permanentemente allí. Albert consideró la situación y decidió consultarlo con Candy. Sabía que sería muy duro para ella separarse de sus seres queridos pero era la única solución.

Archie y Annie se quedarían en Chicago para encargarse de las empresas y la tía abuela Elroy viajaría con ellos. Ella se encontraba delicada de salud y no podían dejarla, además estaba muy apegada a sus sobrinos nietos y ellos la querían mucho también. La dificultad más grande radicaba en Juliette, pues con esta acción la separarían de los Mac Douglas; pero ellos eran sus padres y llegado el caso impondrían su decisión.

_Candy, preciosa tenemos que hablar…_

Ellos se encontraban en su habitación después de haber acostado a los pequeños. Doralee y Margie eran las encargadas de cuidarlos y dormían en la habitación contigua a la de los pequeños en el ala destinada a la familia.

_¿Qué es lo que pasa mi amor? Te noto preocupado. _

_Candy, debo ser directo, así que hablaré francamente. Hace tiempo nos hemos dado cuenta que la situación económica del pais está decayendo y se avecinan años muy difíciles. Las inversiones han bajado y me temo que se produzcan grandes quiebras si no se toman precauciones. Esto nos puede afectar enormemente puesto que tenemos mucho dinero invertido y el banco ha otorgado préstamos que a la larga pueden que no sean devueltos como corresponde. Por eso hemos decidido reiniciar nuestras operaciones en Europa._

_¿Te acuerdas de la familia Rothshare? _

Candy asintió, se sentía muy preocupada por lo que Albert le contaba, ella no entendía mucho de bancos y finanzas, pero sabía que si Albert estaba tomando medidas serias, era porque realmente algo malo estaba por suceder.

_Bien, hemos iniciado negociaciones para hacer algunas inversiones con ellos y resguardar nuestros capitales en el exterior. No es fácil iniciar un nuevo imperio fuera de América, por eso alguno de nosotros debe instalarse en Londres mientras afianzamos las empresas. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?_

_Creo que si Albert, pero ¿eso significa que Archie o tú tendrán que viajar para allá?_

_Si princesa, y creo que como jefe de familia lo más conveniente es que seamos nosotros los que nos traslademos para allá._

_¡Albert! ¿Estas seguro que esa es la única solución?_

_Me temo que si princesa. Yo sé que será difícil para tí separarte del Hogar de Pony, sobretodo ahora que ha crecido tanto y que les estás dando tu apoyo, pero compréndeme que la unión de nuestra familia está por encima de todo. No quiero ser de esos hombres que se pasan la vida viajando atendiendo obligaciones económicas lejos de los suyos mientras se pierden de la felicidad de compartir su vida con sus familias._

_Albert, no quiero que te separes de nosotros._

_Lo sé princesa, por eso quiero pedirte que me acompañes junto con los chicos; inclusive debemos llevar con nosotros a la tía abuela Elroy, ella está muy apegada a sus nietos y creo que no soportaría la separación._

_¿Me comprendes Candy?, ¿Serás capáz de hacer ese sacrificio? Me duele mucho pedírtelo princesa pero no veo otra salida._

Candy se quedó un momento mirando detenidamente a su esposo, sus ojos reflejaban el temor de que ella no accediera a su petición, pero, ¿Acaso ella podría vivir lejos de él? ¡Imposible! Ella ante todo era su esposa y lo seguiría a donde fuera, ella y sus maravillosos hijos.

Bajó su rostro y por un instante se perdió en sus pensamientos. En su corazón sintió una punzada de dolor. La señorita Pony y la hermana María también estaban envejeciendo, pero seguro que la apoyarían como siempre. Estaba tranquila de saber que las tierras donde se encontraba el orfanato les pertenecían ahora, y que además, el local había sido ampliado y aún continuaban proyectándose nuevas dependencias para mejorar las instalaciones. También contaban con personal preparado para que se encargaran del cuidado y educación de los niños. Ellas estarían bien, las extrañaría mucho, pero sería peor separarse del hombre que amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Volvió a levantar la cabeza y luego mirándole directamente a los ojos le respondió:

_Albert, te amé sin saberlo desde mi tierna infancia, la vida nos unió incontadas veces. Luego nos permitió formar una maravillosa familia. Me has hecho feliz, muy feliz, me has dado una vida confortable y unos hijos maravillosos. Te amo, y no podría vivir lejos de tí. Te prometí que te seguiría siempre y que permanecería a tu lado en los buenos y malos tiempos. Si crees que esto es lo que más conviene ahora a nuestra familia, pues que así sea. Partiremos todos juntos a Londres en cuanto lo dispongas. Cualquier cosa que hagas sé que estará bien porque yo siempre he creído en tí._

Albert la abrazó con ternura.

_Gracias Candy, gracias por amarme y confiar en mí, te juro que pondré lo mejor de mi parte para que las cosas resulten bien y el futuro de nuestros hijos quede asegurado._

_Ahora que estamos de acuerdo, hablaré con George y Archie para hacer los arreglos necesarios._

_¡Albert! ¿Y que pasará con Juliette? ¿Crees que los Mac Douglas se opongan a que nos la llevemos tan lejos?_

_No te preocupes princesa, ya hablé con Arthur y él como hombre de negocios también se había dado cuenta de lo que se avecina, así que al igual que nosotros, él piensa que lo mejor será asegurar sus negocios en Londres, además no te olvides de que la familia de Patty regresó hace tiempo a Inglaterra, ella estará feliz de estar __nuevamente_ en su patria. Estaremos siempre en contacto.

_¿Y Archie, Annie y los niños?_

_Archie y su familia tendrán que permanecer aquí por un tiempo mientras vemos que es lo que ocurre en el país, George como es el único que no tiene familia, estará viajando por temporadas apoyándonos y relizando algunos negocios en otras partes. Serán años dificiles Candy, pero juntos saldremos adelante. Somos una familia y aunque estemos lejos trabajaremos como si fuéramos uno solo._

_Albert, no quiero alejarme de ti nunca._

_Yo tampoco princesa, eres la persona más importante en mi vida y no quiero que te separes de mi ni un instante. Necesito de tu apoyo y de tu amor para vencer las dificultades. _

_Albert, te amo._

_Yo también princesa, con todo mi corazón…_

Asi fué como decidieron trasladarse nuevamente a Londres. La despedida de Candy y sus madres fue muy triste, pero ambas damas la apoyaron con valor. Llevaron sólo lo necesario. Allí ocuparían la villa que tenían en las afueras cerca al rio Avon, era un lugar privilegiado, rodeado de campo y paz donde podrían criar a sus hijos libremente.

Sólo hubo algo que Candy le pidió a Albert que le trajera de Lakewood. Un retoño de Dulce Candy que ella plantaría en su nueva casa. Con los años había aprendido algo de jardinería y gustaba mucho de cuidar de los rosales de la mansión.

Archie y Annie prometieron viajar de vacaciones en cuanto pudieran, así se reencontrarían por lo menos una vez al año. Durante ese período, George se encargaría de manejar los negocios en Chicago. La mansión de Lakewood fué cerrada y sólo quedó un pequeño grupo de empleados que serían los encargados de mantenerla en buen estado.

….

Después de un año de permanencia en su nueva residencia, Candy quedó nuevamente embarazada, la noticia alegró a todos y sobretodo a Juliette, que ahora contaba con una hermanita. La pequeña Rose Marie Andrew era la viva imagen de su madre. Su rostro era angelical y sus ojos azul verdosos brillaban como dos safiros. Unas cuantas pecas salpicadas alrededor de su nariz le daban un aire travieso. Albert estaba fascinado con ella y decía que era su pequeña princesita.

A pesar de los esfuezos iniciados años atrás, la caída de la banca en aquel fatídico año de 1929 arrastró consigo la mayor parte del capital de la familia Andrew. Como muchos, ellos tuvieron que cerrar sus bancos y declarar en quiebra varias de sus empresas. El pago de las indemnizaciones era enorme y Albert quizo que todos los fondos disponibles sean utilizados para ayudar de alguna forma a su personal que ahora se veían más afectados que ellos.

Archie tuvo la enorme pena de encargarse de la venta de la mansión de Lakewood. Sólo la casa señorial de Chicago fué salvada. La mayor parte del área circundante también fué vendida y se conservó lo necesario para que no perdiera totalmente su majestuosidad.

Felizmente los negocios iniciados en Londres iban por buen camino y con paciencia y mucho esmero pronto les permitirían volver a recuperar gran parte de su cuantiosa fortuna.

Vivían cómodamente en la villa y sus hijos mayores recibían educación en la escuela que tradicionalmente había sido el alma matter de la familia: El real Colegio de San Pablo.

Cuando Candy fué a inscribir a sus hijos, estaba un poco inquieta, ella no quería que Anthony y Juliette sufrieran por el estricto ambiente de ese colegio. Pero para su grata sorpresa, la actual directora era la hermana Margaret. Ella mantenía el prestigio y el nivel de enseñanza, pero a la vez había conservado el trato amable hacia los alumnos. Eso la llenó de tranquilidad y dado que los chicos no necesitaban permanecer en el internado, se sintió aliviada de que sus hijos crecieran en un buen ambiente de acuerdo a lo que Albert siempre había deseado.

Los años en Londres y la tranquilidad y felicidad al lado de su príncipe le permitieron a Candy madurar con gracia. Era una dama muy respetada. Ella hacía voluntariado en el hospital por las mañanas y por las tardes se dedicaba enteramente a su familia. Albert viajaba poco, no se ausentaba por más de tres días y siempre regresaba con regalos para todos. Era un hombre felíz. Su habilidad en los negocios le había creado muy buen prestigio y era respetado por sus socios. Durante las vacaciones habían viajado a varios paises, entre ellos a Escocia, donde Albert les mostró la zona de donde provenía su familia y los chicos disfrutaron de los alrededores y de las costumbres que marcaron siempre al clan al que pertenecían. Candy por primera vez se pudo alojar en la mansión Andrew, aquella a la que se le negara entrada aquel verano que pasó con sus amigos. Los recuerdos de sus travesuras la llenaron de nostalgia, pero también de alegría porque ahora a sus treinta años veía la vida de otra manera.

El recuerdo de Terry era ahora dulce. Ella se había enterado de la muerte de Susana años atrás por el periódico, y luego los periodistas no dejaron de seguir los pasos del famoso actor, que aunque no se llegó a casar con la ex bella actriz, sí se comportó de manera discreta y poco tiempo después viajó a Europa a hacer una gira extensa y a probar suerte como director. Terry había cumplido su sueño y eso a ella la hacía feliz. Ambos lograron lo que tanto deseaban. Ella tenía una familia hermosa un marido cariñoso al cual adoraba con locura y un pasar tranquilo sin necesidades y él el éxito y la fama como primera estrella del teatro.

Candy recordaba siempre la última carta que recibio de su rebelde Inglés. Fué poco tiempo después de su matrimonio, antes de que Terry decidiera viajar a Inglaterra. En esa breve nota, año y medio después de su último encuentro en Nueva York, el joven actor le volvió a confirmar que ella había sido la única mujer a la que había amado de verdad y así sería siempre. Candy prefirió no contestar a la carta. Ella estaba felíz con las desiciones que había tomado y seguiría adelante al lado del hombre del que se enamoró sin darse cuenta desde que era una una niña pequeña.

Y no se equivocó; años más tarde, cuando la crisis financiera pasó, ellos recuperaron su estatus financiero. Los negocios eran sólidos y las inversiones que Albert y George realizaron en Europa, sirvieron para reflotar rápidamente lo perdido en América. Archie supo mantenerse firme y recuperó parte del patrimonio declarado en quiebra. Ellos también habían sido una familia unida; pero como Annie era de salud más delicada que Candy, sólo se habían quedado con sus dos hijos, aún así eran muy felices.

Arthur y Patty también se mantuvieron cerca de los Andrew, ellos tenían tres hijos que eran muy unidos con sus "primos". La pequeña Rose era la más engreída y la dulce Juliette era la hermana "mayor" a la que todos respetaban.

La tía abuela Elroy era muy anciana, la pena de haber tenido que aprobar la venta de la mansión de Lakewood casi acaba con su vida, pero Candy y Albert lograron que se recuperara y la sostuvieron con mucho cariño. Después de tanto andar, de tanto preocuparse por la familia a su manera, la anciana tenía una vejez felíz, pero su mayor anhelo era ser enterrada en el panteón familiar de Lakewood que era lo único que había sido conservado por la familia por respeto a los seres queridos allí enterrados. Archie había mandado hacer una cripta con una entrada parecida al portal de rosas de su primo y allí en una habitación especial guardaron algunas pertenencias de ambos muchachos, algunos articulos de jardineria de Anthony y planos y herramientas pertenecientes a Stear. Era una manera honrar su memoria y que sus hijos conocieran algo de sus antepasados de los cuales portaban el nombre.

_William,_ la voz de la tía Elroy era tan enérgica como siempre, ella había entrado al despacho donde su sobrino se encontraba revisando unos documentos.

_¿Qué es esa buena noticia que tenías para mí y que no podías esperar a dármela?_

_Querida tía,_ le dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba para tomar su mano y guiarla hacia uno de los sillones para que tomara asiento.

_Es algo que George me acaba de confirmar y que te hará sumamente feliz._

_William, no me dejes en ascuas y dime de una vez de que se trata, ya estoy muy vieja para resistir emociones._

_Tía, por fin logramos negociar la compra de la mansión de Lakewood. Esa propiedad que todos amamos pertenece nuevamente a los Andrew. Algunos de los terrenos adyacentes fueron lotizados y vendidos a otros, pero la casa y varias hectáreas de bosque fueron salvadas. En cuanto hagamos los arreglos necesarios iremos todos a pasar una temporada._

_William,_ le respondió la anciana emocionada y al borde de las lágrimas. _¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? ¿Podremos volver pronto?_

_Si tía, iremos todos, creo que aprovecharemos las vacaciones de los chicos para pasar una temporada en Lakewood, así Candy también podrá ir a visitar a sus madres en el Hogar de Pony, han sido muchos años de separación y ella las ha extrañado mucho. Felizmente la señorita Pony ya está totalmente restablecida de su ataque cardíaco, nos tuvo muy preocupados._

_Gracias hijo. Ahora si podré irme en paz. Quiero permanecer allí por el resto que me quede de vida._

_Pero tía, qué cosas dice ¿Acaso no piensa regresar con nosotros?_ Le preguntó consternado por la decisión de la anciana.

_No William, yo quiero mucho a tus hijos y también a Candice, pero ya estoy cansada y quiero estar cerca de aquellos que se fueron antes que yo. Además no te preocupes por mí, tendré a Archie y a su familia cerca, ya es hora de que pase un tiempo con ellos. Espero que lo entiendas._

_Si tía lo entiendo,_ le dijo con pesar, _te comprendo y cumpliré tus deseos. Hablaré con Archie para que disponga de todo lo necesario para que tengas el personal calificado que cuide de ti permanentemente. _

_Tía,_ se acercó a ella para tomar sus manos, _nosotros también te queremos mucho y te vamos a extrañar. Has sido como una madre para Candice, gracias a tu apoyo ella pudo adaptarse mejor a nuestra forma de vida y sé que estará eternamente agradecida contigo._

_Pero qué dices William,_ le contestó emocionada. _Sólo hice lo que debía hacer. Candice ha madurado y se ha convertido en una dama digna de nuestra familia y le estoy agradecida porque supo como hacerte feliz y también me dió la alegria de tener dos herederos que continuarán con nuestro apellido._

Albert ayudó a su tia a ponerse de pie y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

_Me alegro que todos estemos de acuerdo y que a pesar de los años difíciles que pasamos, nos hayamos mantenido unidos. La familia es muy importante tía, y también el amor a las personas sin importar el dinero ni las clases sociales, eso es algo que mi hermana me enseñó y siempre lo tuve como una guía. A pesar de nacer bajo una posición tan importante yo siempre seguí lo que me dictaba el corazón y tuve la suerte de concocer a Candy que compartió conmigo el mismo espíritu de libertad. Gracias a ella soy felíz y así deseo que continue siendo mientras tenga vida._

_William, te comprendo, con los años entendí que había sido muy prejuiciosa, pero ahora en mi vejez estoy tranquila, siento que cumplí con mi deber y logré que nuestra familia no pereciera, logré que a la larga asumieras tu rol como jefe del clan y que recuperaras no sólo nuestro nombre sino también nuestra herencia. Por eso ahora sólo deseo pasar mis ultimos años en el lugar donde me esperan mis seres queridos._

Albert no podía continuar más esa conversación, sentía que era como una despedida, contrario a lo que ella esperaba, él sólo la abrazó y luego le dió un beso en la frente.

_Se hará como tú desees tía. Ven, vamos, quiero hablar con Candy para empezar a hacer los preparativos para nuestro viaje. En cinco semanas estaremos regresando a Chicago._

….

Las semanas pasaron y las vacaciones estaban por empezar, Candy se encontraba terminando de empacar y recordaba el día que su príncipe le había contado que volverían a América en esas vacaciones con toda la familia. Momentos antes ella había estado nostálgica, la casa estaba tranquila y los chicos hacían sus deberes en sus habitaciones, Doralee cuidaba de la pequeña Rose y eso le había permitido recrearse en sus recuerdos, había hecho un recorrido mental de toda su vida. La carta que recibió de la hermana María la había entristecido, por más que la Señorita Pony le aseguraba que se estaba reestableciendo ella no podía dejar de preocuparse, todo esto la llevó a hurgar entre sus tesoros guardados en el joyero damasquinado que años atrás su marido le regalara y recordar los años pasados.

Los sucesos fluyeron sin querer uno tras otro, pero luego que su corazón se hubiese tranquilizado llego él; venía radiante de su oficina para anunciarle la gran noticia, y ahora ya estaban por partir al día siguiente. ¿Extrañaría su casa de Londres? Tal vez, pero ese lugar núnca se compararía con sus bosques de Lakewood y su amada Colina.

_¿Candy, está todo listo?_ Escuchó la voz de su amado que entraba a la habitación.

_Si amor, esta era la última maleta, ahora sólo falta que regresen los chicos del colegio y mañana partiremos al puerto. ¡Estoy tan emocionada Albert! Han sido muchos años lejos de América. Me siento como aquella vez que regresé cuando me escapé del colegio._

_Ni me lo recuerdes princesa,_ le dijo dulcemente mientras se acercaba para tomarla en sus brazos, _aún recuerdo la desesperación que sentí cuando me enteré lo que habías hecho, y luego cuando me contaste que habias viajado como polizón…. Mmm, no sé, creo que en ese entonces no eras consciente del peligro. _

_Pero ahora princesa, _le dijo mientras la apretaba más a su cuerpo_, nada de aventuras, ahora viajaremos como corresponde y quiero que sea para nosotros como una segunda luna de miel, ¿Qué te parece?_

_Me parece muy tentadora su propuesta señor Andrew, ¿y como hará para reconquistarme?_

_Bueno,_ le dijo seductoramente mientras acercaba sus labios, _podemos empezar con esto…_

Candy se sintió nuevamente en la gloria, Albert la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con amor, con pasión, con aquella dulzura que ella siempre habia gustado de él. Ambos se fundieron en el deseo de compartir nuevamente sus cuerpos, después de diez años de matrimonio y cuatro hijos, la llama aún estaba viva y ellos se encargarían de mantenerla así y de atizarla constantemente.

Porque entre ellos siempre había existido un lazo que los había unido quizá antes de nacer; pero que se volvió más fuerte e indestructible a lo largo de los años.

Aquel joven solitario y aquella huérfana carente de amor habían nacido el uno para el otro. Su camino había sido marcado desde el principio. El amor y la confianza fueron su fuerte y gracias a ello lograron triunfar en la vida, ahora ellos eran el pedestal que sostenía a la familia Andrew. Volvían triunfantes al hogar, a Lakewood y a la colina donde se encontraron por primera vez.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno, esta historia llegó a su fin. Quise hacer un recorrido a lo largo de la vida de Candy y Albert después de su separación cuando éste recuperó la memoria. Mi intención fué siempre apegarme lo más posible a la última novela de la autora y adicionar algunos personajes nuevos y situaciones entretenidas.**

**Espero sinceramente que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Les agradezco a cada una de ustedes por sus reviews, gracias a ellos me sentí con ánimos de continuar escribiendo.**

**Ahora ¿Qué pasará con Candy y Albert después de estas vacaciones en Lakewood?**

**Bueno, esa es otra historia...**

**Milady**


End file.
